The Master Challenge: Kalos Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chp./list. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. A tournament brings friends and rivals together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Kalos List

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DRILL: This is the sixth Arc of the series. If you wanna have any idea of what's going on, then you will need to go to my profile and start with the Intro and Kanto Arc, then Johto Arc, Hoenn Arc, Sinnoh Arc, then Unova Arc in order to have a clue about the storyline.**

**Also this isn't a full chapter, just a list for now, for your connivence :)**

**Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?**

**Kalos Summary: The group has evaded the clutches of a crumbling Team Plasma organization, Ghetsis and the Triad are no more, the mystery behind N's past has been solved, and more information about the wars of the past have come to light. There is still much to learn and discover though. What is the extent of Giovanni's plan, who is Robles really, what else about the past will come forth, and what really happened to Ash's father, Red? This and more in the last of the traveling Arcs of the Master Challenge.**

**Known Teams and their Ages:**

**Ash's Team:**

Ash (Ashton Satoshi Ketchum de Rota): 19

Misty (Misty Waterflower): 19

Brock (Brock Harrison): 24

Gary (Gary Blueregard Oak): 19

May (May Maple): 18

Max (Max Maple): 13

Drew (Drew Hayden): 18

Dawn (Dawn Berlitz): 18

Paul (Paul Rebolledo formerly Paul Rocketto): 20

Cilan (Cilan Griffith): 22

Cress (Cress Mare Griffith): 22

Chili (Chili Griffith): 22

Iris (Iris Yuki): 20

Ritchie (Ritchie Jayne): 19

**The Second Group's Team:**

Clemont (Clemont Liscio): 18

Serena (Serena Paschall): 19

Harley (Harley Ranellis): 24

Solidad (Solidad Natochenny): 25

Zoey (Zoey Williams): 20

Barry (Barry Pearson): 19

Kenny (Kenny Hudson): 19

Nando (Nando Nakai): 25

Stephan (Stephan Dunstan): 19

Bianca (Bianca Miyake): 20

Cameron (Cameron Kaplan): 18

Trip (Trip McGonnigal): 19

Georgia (Georgia Hamilton): 19

Burgundy (Burgundy Aimée Myers): 19

**Leaf's Team:**

Leaf (Leaf Tsuri): 19

Jimmy (Jimmy Schemmel): 19

Marina (Marina Andreatto)(Daughter of Gold and Crystal): 18

Vincent (Vincent Kolack): 18

Calem (Calem Darcio)(Brother to Xavier Darcio): 18

Alain (Alain Ono): 19

Mairin (Mairin Komatsu): 17

Astrid (Astrid Bristol): 19

Shauna (Shauna Armeniox): 20

Tierno (Tierno Haberkorn): 22

Trevor (Trevor Lockwood): 21

Assunta (Assunta Toyoshima): 19

Brendan (Brendan Birch)(Sister to Sapphire Birch and son to Professor Birch): 21

Samurai (Samurai Yukiji): 19

**Damien's Team:**

Damien (Damien Haigney): 19

Shamus (Shamus Barreda): 18

Greg (Greg Murdose): 22

Dingo (Dingo Ranzef): 20

Ursula (Ursula Schoenberg): 19

(nine other strangers)

**Rafe's Team:**

Rafe (Rafe Arcelus): 20

Sid (Sidney Higo): 21

Tory (Tory Lund): 18

Rebecca (Rebecca Ortiz): 22

Audrey (Audrey Arcelus): 15

Kathryn (Kathryn Arcelus): 15

Conway (Conway Albano): 18

(seven other strangers)

**Lucy's Team:**

Lucy (Lucy Morinelli): 25

Anabel (Anabel Thomas): 20

Macy (Macy Maeda): 19

Casey (Casey Kumagaya): 19

(ten other strangers)

**Coronia's team:**

Coronia (Coronia Barnett): 20

Maeve (Maeve Salinas): 22

(twelve other strangers)

**Xavier's Team:**

Xavier (Xavier Darcio): 23

Tobias (Tobias Takahashi): 22

Virgil (Virgil Wayland): 21

Jon Dickson: 21

Tyson (Tyson Nojima): 22

(nine other strangers/leeches :P)

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Other Characters and their Ages (if deceased then their ages are what they would be if alive):**

Miyamoto Hayashibara: 47 (deceased)

Jessie (Jessie Hayashibara): 29

James (Jamison Cathcart): 28

Delia Ketchum: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni Rocketto: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Samuel Oak: 64

Professor Birch: 55

Prof. Ivy: 46

Prof. Rowan: 61

Prof. Juniper (female): 43

Prof. Juniper (male): 64

Prof. Sycamore: 41

Prof. Elm: 49

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

Blueregard(Blue Oak): 38 (deceased)

Gretchen(Green Oak): 39 (deceased)

Yellow(Amarillo del Bosque Verde): 36

Sylvester(Silver Rocketto): 35(38 years old[fuzzy on age due to Ho-oh's influence])

Goldenridge(Gold Andreatto): 35

Crys(Crystal Andreatto): 35

Ruben(Ruby Garcia): 34

Sapphire Garcia (Brendan's sister)(Professor Birch's daughter): 33

Emerald/Rald(Emerald Mahogany): 33

Dia(Diamond Tsumura): 31

Pearl Pearson: 31

Platia(Platinum Berlitz): 31

White/Whitney(Whitney Shiro)(Touko is her younger sister): 35

Cheren(Cheren Kimura): 35

Bel(Miyake)(Bianca's older sister): 35

Iris's counter part(Iris Arifiani)(Iris of Blackthorn): 33

Touko(Touko Shiro): 21

N(Natural Harmonia Gropius): 37 (deceased)

Ghetsis' new N(Natural Harmonia Gropius)(Ash's N): 24

Black(Blake Toya): 35

Lack-Two(Nate Irino): 31

Hugh(Hugh Minagawa): 31

White-Two(Rosa Martin): 31

Nancy(Yancy Ruri): 29

Christoph(Curtis Ruri): 33

Xavier(X Darcio): 23 (same Xavier as above)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Known Pokemon Of the Two Main Teams:**

**Ash:**

Pikachu (male)

Charizard (male)

Emboar (male)

Samurott (male)

Serperior (female)

Unfezant (female)

Scrafty (male)

Levanny (male)

Seismitoad (male)

Krookodile (male)

Gigalith (referred to as a he)

Venusaur (male)

Kinger (male)

Muk (male)

Tauros x 30 (male)

Snorlax (male)

Heracross (male)

Meganium (female)

Chikorita (male)

Typhlosion (male)

Feraligatr (male)

Noctowl (male)(shiny)

Donphan (male)

Swellow (male)

Sceptile (male)

Crawdaunt (male)

Torkoal (male)

Glalie (male)

Staraptor (male)

Torterra (male)

Infernape (male)

Floatzel (male)

Garchomp (male)

Blastoise (male)

Primape (male)

Gliscor (male)

Greninja (male)

Talonflame (male)

Go-goat (male)

Pangoro (male)

Tyrantrum (male)

Butterfree (male)

Butterfree (pink)(female)

Caterpie (female)

Caterpie (female)(more yellow-green)

Caterpie (male)

Pidgeot (female)

Lapras (female)

Gengar (male)

Tyranitar (male)

Rapidash (male)(shiny)

Lucario (male)

Espeon (male)

Jolteon (male)

Zoroark (female)(blue instead of red)

Nidoking (male)(shiny)

Kingdra (male)(larger and slightly darker blue)

Marowak (male)

Ellie (Pikachu)(female)

Mienshao (purple parts are more indigo in color)(male)

Scizor (male)

Houndoom (male)

Manectric (female)

Ninjask (male)

Shedinja (male)

Salamance (male)

Luxray (male)

Rampardos (male)

Hippowdon (male)

Gallade (male)

Absol (female)(shiny)

Venipede (male)

Archen (male)

Egg - Rufflet (?)

**Misty:**

Seaking (male)

Staryu (referred to as male)

Starmie (referred to as female)

Kingdra (male)

Golduck (male)

Politoed (male)

Corsola (female)

Gyarados (male)

Caserin (Luvdisc)(male)

Azumarill (female)

Milotic (female)

Lanturn (male)

Vaporeon (female)

Quagsire (male)

Togetic (male)

Jigglypuff (marker Jigglypuff)(female)

Sealeo (female)

Tentacruel (male)

Floatzel (female)(shiny)

Ducklett (female)

Tirtouga (male)

**Ritchie:**

Sparky(Pikachu)(male)

Zippo(Charizard)(male)

Happy(Butterfree)(male)

Cruise(Tyranitar)(male)

Rose(Swellow)(female)

Tangrowth(Romeo)(male)

Hypno (Doc)(male)

Kraken (Feraligator)(male)

Fawn (Linoone)(female)

Wyvern (Gabite)(male)

Aisu (Sneasel)(male)

Axis (Timburr)(male)

Nano (Tynamo)(shiny)(male)

**Max:**

Sceptile (male)

Gardevoir (female)

Mightyena (male)

Camerupt (male)

Beedrill (male)

Golduck (male)

Dodrio (male)

Vigoroth (male)

Croagunk (male)

Elekid (Son of Paul's Electrivire)(male)

Cottonee (male)

Pidove (male)

**Brock:**

Steelix (male)

Golem (male)

Crobat (male)

Forretress (male)

Ludicolo (male)

Swampert (male)

Sudowoodo (male)

Toxicroak (male)

Blissey (female)

Rhydon (male)

Sandslash (male)

Shuckle (male)

Ninetales (female)

Anorith (male)

Magnemite (referred to as male)

Staravia (male)(shiny)

Trubbish (male)

Golett (male)

**Gary:**

Blastoise (male)

Umbreon (male)

Electivire (male)

Kingler (male)

Nidoking (male)

Arcanine (male)

Dodrio (male)

Nidoqueen (female)

Magmar (male)

Scizor (male)

Golem (male)

Alakazam (male)

Houndoom (male)

Pinsir (male)

Fearow (male)

Kingdra (male)

Skarmory (male)

Aerodactyl (male)

Exeggcutor (male)

Dusclops (male)

Medicham (male)

Dratini (male)

Sheildon (male)

Herdier (male)

Joltik (male)

**May:**

Blaziken (female)

Beautifly (female)

Venusaur (female)

Delcatty (female)

Munchlax (male)

Blastoise (female)

Glaceon (female)

Nidoqueen (female)

Furret (female)

Altaria (female)

Grumpig (male)

Luxio (female)

Liepard (female)

Surskit (female)

**Drew:**

Roserade (male)

Masquerain (male)

Flygon (male)

Absol (male)

Butterfree (male)

Girafarig (male)

Ampharos (male)

Mantine (male)

Kecleon (formerly Brodie's)(male)

Flareon (male)

Solosis (male)

**Paul:**

Electravire (male)

Ninjask (male)

Aggron (male)

Gastrodon (male)

Drapion (male)

Froslass (female)

Torterra (male)

Ursaring (male)

Honchkrow (male)

Weavile (male)

Magmortar (male)

Gliscor (male)

Hariyama (male)

Nidoking (male)

Gyarados (male)

Hitmontop (male)

Swalot (male)

Stunky (male)

Riolu (male)

Axew (male)(shiny)

**Dawn:**

Piplup (male)

Buneary (female)

Mamoswine (male)

Typhlosion (male)

Pachirisu (male)

Togekiss (female)

Bellossom (female)

Mismagius (female)

Ambipom (female)

Mawile (female)

Glameow (female)

Munna (female)

Vullaby (female)

**Cilan:**

Simisage (male)

Crustle (male)

Stunfisk (male)

Parasect (male)

Victreebel (male)

Breloom (male)

Sceptile (male)

Tropius (male)

Snover (male)

Grotle (female)

Maractus (female)

Ferroseed (male)

**Chili:**

Simisear (male)

Heatmor (male)

Arcanine (male)

Darmanitan (male)

Magcargo (male)

Ninetales (male)

Blaziken (male)

Magmar (male)

Litwick (male)

**Cress:**

Simipour (male)

Slowking (male)

Poliwrath (male)

Omastar (male)

Dewgong (male)

Sharpedo (male)

Clamperl (male)

Bibarel (male)

Barboach (male)

Basculin(red)(male)

Basculin(blue)(male)

**Iris:**

Haxorus (male)

Excadrill (male)

Emolga (female)

Dragonite (male)

Hydreigon (male)

Kangaskhan (female)

Aerodactyl (male)

Lapras (childhood friend of Ash's Lapras)(male)

Flygon (male)(shiny)

Gabite (female)

Rampardos (female)

Druggidon (male)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Serena:**

Delphox (female)

Vivillon (female)

Florges (female)

Meowstic (female)

Amaura (female)

Manectric (male)

Sunflora (male)

Seaking (female)

Staraptor (female)

Hippopotas (female)

Audino (female)

**Clemont:**

Diggersby (male)

Dedenne (male)

Heliolisk (male)

Chesnaught (male)

Magneton x 2 (one referred to as male the other female)

Nosepass (male)

Ampharos (male)(shiny)

Rotom (referred to as male)

Patrat (male)

**Harley:**

Cacturne (male)

Banette (male)

Ariados (male)

Octillery (male)

Wigglytuff (female)

Clefable (male)

Haunter (male)

Smoochum (female)

Glalie (male)

Gothita (female)

**Solidad:**

Slowbro (male)

Lapras (male)

Pidgeot (male)

Butterfree (male)

Ninetales (female)

Raichu (male)

Dragonair (female)

Kadabra (male)

Sigilyph (female)

**Zoey:**

Glameow (male)

Mismagius (female)

Gastrodon (female)

Lumineon (female)

Gallade (male)

Leafeon (male)

Ledian (male)

Houndour (male)

Klink (referred to as male)

**Barry:**

Empoleon (male)

Staraptor (male)

Roserade (male)

Heracross (male)

Skarmory (male)

Hitmonlee (male)

Ponyta (male)

Snorlax (male)

Elgyem (male)

**Kenny:**

Empoleon (male)

Alakazam (male)

Breloom (male)

Machoke (male)

Floatzel (male)

Graveler (male)

Golbat (male)

Mothim (male)

Shelmet (male)

**Nando:**

Roserade (male)

Sunflora (male)

Kricketune (male)

Altaria (female)

Kricketot (male)

Lopunny (female)

Armaldo (male)

Chimecho (male)

Azurill (female)(sing)

Tympole (male)

**Stephan:**

Zebstrika (male)

Sawk (male)

Liepard (male)

Arcanine (male)

Tentacruel (male)

Donphan (male)

Heracross (male)

Bouffalant (male)

**Bianca:**

Emboar (male)

Cinccino (male)

Escavalier (male)

Cloyster (male)

Electrode (referred to as male)

Pineco (female)

Cherubi (female)

Munna (female)

**Cameron:**

Lucario (male)

Ferrothorn (male)

Samurott (female)

Hydreigon (male)

Swanna (male)

Watchog (male)

Eevee (female)

Skorupi (female)

Koffing (male)

**Trip:**

Serperior (male)

Unfezant (male)

Jellicent (male)

Chandelure (male)

Vanilluxe (male)

Conkeldurr (male)

Himonchan (male)

Kadabra (male)

Rhyhorn (male)

Electrike (male)(shiny)

**Georgia:**

Beartic (male)

Bisharp (female)

Vanilluxe (female)

Lapras (male)

Piloswine (female)

Delibird (male)

Prinplup (male)

Sylveon (female)

Cryogonal (referred to as male)

**Burgundy:**

Dewott (male)

Sawsbuck (male)

Stoutland (male)

Darmanitan (male)

Fearow (the one Ash met at the very start of his journey)(male)

Dunsparce (male)

Clamperl (female)

Yanma (male)

Woobat (female)

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won't be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You'll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren't, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader's view.**

**For this list I've added last names to the trainers and genders to all the pokemon. I tried my best to compare screenshots and be canonical about canon pokemon's genders. A good deal didn't have any visual gender differences I could use to try and compare for figuring out gender so I guessed based on behavior and general feel I got from that pokemon. All others I used Bulbapedia for accurate gender labeling.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know.**

**Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!**


	2. Collectors and Smugglers, All the Same

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 72 votes out of 139(author follows). **I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied******

Day Count: 150 (before the events of this chapter)

**Well here we are everyone! Glad to be back :) I hope these three weeks have been good for everyone. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first enstallment of the Kalos Arc. Also, for those of you who like Danny Phantom, I've decided to go ahead a start publishing that story in tandem with this one. I generally don't like having two stories to work on at the same time, but since I've already gotten so far in the Master Challenge and because I have over 90, 000 words already put into the Danny Phantom story, I'm going to allow it. I need to know whether people like it so I don't just have this story on my laptop with no purpose except for my own enjoyment! Alright, I'm done.**

**I intend to publish the next chapter for Kalos in one week. The Danny Phantom one, I'm thinking _maybe_ every other day until I run out of buffer chapters like I did before with the Master Challenge.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash had a window seat on the plane. It was late at night and one could see nothing more than darkness and the occasional cloud highlighted by the moon. Ash stroked Pikachu and then Ellie, both mice were sleeping in his lap. For some reason he was having trouble finding the same kind of peaceful sleep. Misty and Brock were on his left, sleeping as well. He closed his eyes and looked over every aura in the plane, people and lap sized pokemon alike. He could locate each and every one of his friends, he chuckled when he saw Serena sleeping on a similarly sleeping Clemont. Out of his friends, he was the only one awake, though he was far from the only one awake on the plane.

He pulled out the two orbs of justice from his backpack and stared at them. There were eighteen orbs in total, they had two, Team Rocket supposedly had fifteen. There was one left and it was in Kalos… somewhere. He was worried about the future and wether or not they would be able to stop Team Rocket and set everything right.

He felt a small wet tongue lick the left side of his jaw. He looked down and saw a drowsy Pikachu smiling up at him, eyes bright.

Ash calmed and smiled back before stroking Pikachu again. "Thanks pal. You're the best."

_We'll be right here for you, Ash._ Pikachu yawned silently and laid down again. Ash smiled at his pokemon's mental message and relaxed a bit. He let his eyes close and tried to get some sleep.

zzz-Luminose City Airport/ Almost Noon-zzz

"_Thank you for choosing Kalos Air. We hope you enjoy your time in Kalos!"_

"Ah! It's good to be home!" Clemont spoke up as everyone exited the Airport onto the streets of Luminose.

"This is where your gym is, right Clemont?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Yep. I wonder what father is up to?" Clemont murmured.

"Let's go see!" Serena exclaimed.

Everyone followed behind cheerfully before coming to a stop in front of Clemont's home. Clemont knocked on the door and it opened. A mass of blue and black lunged at the inventor from the doorway and tackled him to the ground.

"Luxray! Luxray, stop!" Clemont laughed as Luxray licked Clemont's face a few more times before stepping to the side.

"Clemont! Oh my, hello there everyone!" Meyer exclaimed, placing a hand behind his head to scratch there. "I guess you guys are still in the middle of that grand tournament, hm?"

Clemont nodded. "That's right. Has Luxray been good?"

Meyer grinned. "Yep! A real help. He's also finally learned that move I told you I'd teach him."

"Really!?" Clemont replied excitedly.

"Lux! Luxray!" Luxray growled.

"How about you show your pal here what you've learned?" Meyer smiled at Luxray. The electric type ran around to the back of the house were a practice field was. The group followed and saw Luxray use Thunder and strike an antenna with it. He then paused and his eyes flashed yellow before the ground started sparking and crackling with static. He used Thunder again and the wicked yellow bolt was one and a half times the size and power of the one before. It sparked and sizzled before striking the antenna like the last, aftershocks ran up and down the iron rod.

"Whoa!" Barry shouted.

"I see… Electric Terrain." Paul added.

"Luxray, that's awesome!" Clemont yelled and jogged over to pet Luxray's head.

"Oh Clemont, wait!" Meyer shouted.

Clemont's foot touched the battle field right as his father spoke of he was electrocuted. "AAAagahaghagh!" Clemont tripped backwards and fell on his back covered in soot. He coughed as Luxray ended the move and ran over to nose his trainer.

"Electric Terrain was still up, my boy."

Serena stepped closer and kneeled. "You okay, Clemont?"

"Yeah… just dandy."

Meyer chuckled and looked at Serena's back a moment. "Hmm… If you had blonde hair, you'd remind me of Orelia."

Clemont looked over at his father curiously and Serena cocked her head.

Meyer shook his head. "Don't mind me, got caught in the past for a minute there. OH! I almost forgot! You should go to Professor Sycamore. Bonnie went a few hours ago to get her first pokemon."

Clemont gasped, "Really!? We gotta go!"

"Oh, Clemont's little sister right?" Max asked and Ash nodded.

"Take Luxray with you. Ampharos and I have nothing left to teach him," Meyer grinned. "Oh and good luck all of you."

The group said their goodbyes before making their way down the roads towards Sycamore's lab. When they got close to the lab, they could see into the clear terrarium and there they saw Sycamore, Bonnie and to their surprise Lena and Lyn. They made their way inside the building and Sycamore's assistant lead them to the professor.

"Professor, you have some more guests."

Sycamore and the others with him looked up and saw the two groups standing there.

"Big brother!" Bonnie shouted and ran over to hug Clemont.

"Hey, Bonnie. You deciding on your first pokemon?"

Bonnie nodded and them beamed at Serena and Ash. "I don't know which one though." She looked at Clemont. "Can… can I have Dedenne back too?"

Clemont smiled and nodded. "He helped me catch a new friend for myself."

"Really?" Bonnie smiled brightly. Clemont nodded to Professor Sycamore and handed Bonnie Dedenne's pokeball.

"We'll trade ownership in a moment." Sycamore nodded. Lyn smiled happily by her sister as her female Pikachu rested on her head.

"It'll be great for Pikachu and Dedenne to meet again." Lyn smiled and laughed, making her long teal hair sway.

"So long as we don't get them switched up again," Bonnie joked.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved and Ellie waved as well from Ash's shoulders. The younger Pikachu of Lyn's smiled and waved back.

"Ash! You have two Pikachu's now!?" Bonnie shouted and waved at Ellie.

"Her name's Ellie. She and Pikachu like each other a lot," Ash smiled.

"Bonnie, Lyn, let's look at the starters again, alright?" Sycamore spoke up once more.

Bonnie giggled. "Oops, that's right, sorry."

Bonnie and Lyn kneeled as they looked at a Fennekin, a Froakie, and a Chespin.

Bonnie was looking at them all, but her attention was diverted again. Lyn looked over them before picking up the Fennekin and stroking its fur.

"He's a very brave pokemon. I'd imagine Fennekin would be great for you, Lyn." Sycamore expressed.

"He looks very cute, sis," Lena smiled brightly.

Lyn nodded. "I think I want to have Fennekin. What do you think, Pikachu?" Her Pikachu leaned over her shoulder and sniffed Fennekin while the fire type did the same for the mouse.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded and rubbed her cheeks.

"Which one do you want, Bonnie? Bonnie?" Lyn asked and everyone noticed that Bonnie was looking beyond the other two starters at something near the bushes.

There was a Torchic, ruffling the orange feathers of her small wings. She had a more golden color to her body feathers and seemed to be in her own world. She finally turned her head and locked eyes with Bonnie. Her left eye was a bit cloudy and had a scar below it.

Bonnie stood up and started to move over towards the Hoenn starter.

"Oh Bonnie wait! That pokemon is a bit mean spirited." Sycamore took a couple steps forward after speaking up.

Ash put an arm in front of Sycamore before he could move forward any further. "Trust me Professor, their auras are interacting. If Torchic gets upset, I'll stop it from hurting Bonnie."

Sycamore looked at Ash and then over at Bonnie as she kneeled in front of Torchic.

"Hi there. You're Torchic, right?"

Torchic didn't make a sound and continued to stare at Bonnie. The new trainer reached out to rub Torchic's head. She started rubbing softly and spoke again.

"You know, my daddy has a Blaziken that's a good friend of his. He used to babysit me all the time. He's a sweet pokemon. Do you wanna be my pokemon?"

Torchic scratched the ground and looked around before looking at Ash. She flinched a bit and ran over to him. Everyone watched as Ash kneeled and placed his hand on Torchic.

_Hello is there something troubling you?_

_You… your…_

_Yes, I am._

_The pokemon from the forest around the breeding place I was hatched said Guardians weren't real. That they were only fairy tales from long ago, but I… I can feel it. I just seem to know who you are._

_It's because my kind were hunted and virtually wiped out. It's just me, one with the ancient blood and a new age Guardian that trained himself to be able to use aura._

_The Guardians… they used to prevent bad things from happening._

_We still try, but we can't easily be everywhere at once._

_You know this child? She seems good but…_

_She's very good, very kind. I care for her like a sister. I have many friends that are like family to me, human and pokemon._

_She would be okay with a pokemon that can only see from one eye?_

_That doesn't matter to her. _

Torchic nodded briskly and then chirped and ran over to Bonnie. She put her chin on Bonnie's knee and chirped again.

Sycamore looked over at Ash in surprise. "Did you speak with it?"

"I communicated with it through our auras. You see I'm… as most of the other Professor know by now, an Aura Guardian."

Bonnie looked at Ash in awe. "You talked to Torchic!?"

Ash chuckled and nodded. "She really wants to trust you, so be kind to her and she'll return it."

Bonnie beamed and laughed before scooping Torchic up. "Professor can I have Torchic here?"

Sycamore snapped his gaze from the ground and pulled his hand away from gripping his chin in thought. "Oh, of course. I was worried if I'd find a home for her, but this seems to be a good solution."

The group plus the Professor and Lena and Lyn went inside, they watched Bonnie and Lyn receive their pokedexes, some poke balls, as well as Dedenne getting switched to Bonnie's party and getting to greet his friend once he was released.

"You can head back to Santalune for your first gym battle if you wish. Here's a map for both of you so you can make up your mind where you want to go." Syacmore placed the maps in their hands. "I wish you both the best of luck." He glanced up at Ash. "If you find that time, I would go a visit Gurkinn if you can." Ash nodded since the professor didn't elaborate.

Lena smiled at her little sister. "Be careful okay?"

"Don't you worry, sis!" Lyn smiled. Pikachu chirped and Fennekin barked in agreement.

Lena looked up and nodded. "It was great seeing you all again. I hope someday I can enter in the Master Challenge. I'm trying for the Kalos League this year."

Lena said goodbye one more time to Lyn before leaving first. The group walked outside and onto the street.

"I suppose we need to check our clue," Ritchie spoke up.

Everyone nodded while Bonnie and Lyn shared a look.

"Here it is, 'A mountain of secrets.' Hm, that's pretty generic." Brock scratched his chin in thought.

"We could try Pomace Mountain. An old lady named Mabel teaches people about Mega Evolution there," Ash interjected, "And Gurkinn is that that direction too."

"I suppose it's a good start," Kenny shrugged.

Bonnie walked up to Clemont and nudged him. "Big brother?"

Clemont looked at her and Lyn. "Yeah?"

"Can we come with you? Just for a little bit!" Bonnie added quickly.

Paul rose a brow.

"Don't you need to head towards Santalune though? That's the opposite way we need to head," Clemont replied.

"I don't know if I want to enter the Kalos League… and Lyn well she told me that she's thinking of becoming a Pokemon Performer and entering Showcases like Serena! We wanna travel together too. I need to think a bit about what I wanna do too. Maybe if I hang out with all of you guys for a little while, I can come up with an idea!"

"I don't see why not," Ash spoke up.

"It's always good to learn from people more experienced than you," Misty added.

Clemont thought on it a moment but ultimately couldn't say no to the puppy dog faces he was getting from the two younger girls. "Oh okay, but please do behave, Bonnie. I uh… can't really ask you to do the same since I'm not your brother."

Lyn giggled. "Don't worry. I understand. You guys are in a big tournament. I'll behave and even keep Bonnie out of trouble."

"Hey! Pfff, Lyn!" Bonnie laughed and Lyn laughed with her.

"Alright! Come on come on, let's go!" Barry shouted from a distance. Bianca was at his side.

"Come on you sillies! No time like the present!"

Most everyone in the group sweat dropped before they chuckled and moved forward to find the gates that led to route five.

zzz-Route Five-zzz

The group walked along the path peacefully. Many people actually were skating in the park nearby and strolling on the trails. This route was a popular place for people to walk on since Camphrier town was fairly close by. Bonnie and Lyn had been introduced to everyone and had asked several questions about what an Aura Guardian was and Ash had answered them.

Along the way they saw pokemon all alongside the road, in the grass and trees. It was while they were walking past a small field of grass, that Cilan noticed a certain shape moving through a patch.

"One moment, please." Cilan smiled and walked towards the grass after drawing a poke ball from his belt. Everyone stopped and waited to see what was up; Ash took a second to figure out what Cilan was looking for. As he approached, a Skiddo popped his head out from the grass to look at Cilan. "Hello there, care for a battle?"

The grass type huffed and glanced away. He then tossed his head.

"Victreebel, come to my side!" Cilan shouted. His flycatcher pokemon materialized and then shrieked.

Skiddo snorted loudly at the challenge and ran out onto the path.

"Wonderful! Victreebel, Razor Leaf!"

Victreebel swung his leaves on his sides and several leaves formed and flew forward spinning like frisbees towards their target. Skiddo jumped to his right and kept running and jumping to dodge the leaves; he completed his semi circle and charged at Victreebel using Take Down.

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade! We need to see what ability it has."

Victreebel cried out in understanding and took a swipe at the charging Skiddo with his glowing green vine. Skiddo was tossed to the left and tumbled across the ground.

"Must be Grass Pelt. He was damaged by that grass move."

Skiddo got up hurriedly while Victreebel waved his vine in the air to try and get it to stop aching. Hitting Skiddo while he was attacking had hurt slightly. Skiddo roared out a battle cry and glowed red briefly; he then reared up on his hind legs and stomped the earth to use Bulldoze, making a crack run towards Victreebel. The grass and poison type was shaken and yelped in pain.

"Vine Whip!"

Victreebel's vine snapped forward and wrapped around Skiddo's horns; he yanked him closer.

"Toxic!"

Victreebel then spat out a thick purple goo from his mouth onto Skiddo who bleated in pain and surprise. Two vines exited the leaves near Skiddo's shoulders and wrapped around Victrebeel's middle and squeezed. Skiddo grunted some and then tried to Tackle the other grass type.

"Slam him!" Cilan commanded.

Victreebel shrieked and lifted Skiddo up in the air before the mount pokemon could attack. Cilan's pokemon then Slammed him into the ground. Skiddo was on his side, scratching at the earth, trying to gain traction, but ultimately the pokemon wore itself out and it's head fell the rest of the way to the ground. Both vines slipped away as Cilan pulled out a pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!"

The gleaming white and red sphere spun through the air and connected with Skiddo's head. The grass type disappeared into a flash of red light as the poke ball started to rock.

Bonnie and Lyn had been excited the whole time Cilan was trying to catch the pokemon. Bonnie started to count.

"One shake, two shake, three shake, four shake!"

The poke ball dinged.

"You did it, Mr. Cilan!" Bonnie laughed happily.

"I can't wait to capture my very first pokemon." Lyn nodded her head once Cilan had retrieved his new friend.

"Ah the excitement and thrill of one's first capture. Like trying an exotic dish for the first time!" Cilan blurted. Iris rolled her eyes.

Once Cilan had returned his Victrebeel, the group went back to walking along the road. They reached a path that led up to a dirt road for vehicles that was slightly raised and walked on it's side for a while. Pikachu, Ellie, Lyn's Pikachu and Fennekin, and Bonnie's Dedenne and Torchic were running along and playing.

Pikachu halted in mid run and Ash paused and looked down the road the way they'd come.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I recognize that aura. I thought he was in jail though," Ash murmured.

Everyone saw a jeep bumping down the road with about four cages in the back. Ash growled and released a pokemon.

"Go-goat, stop that jeep!"

The grass type cried out and braced itself in the road. The driver, who was now closer and was revealed to be Dolan, yelped before the front of his car collided with Go-goat's hard horns and skull.

Ash moved closer with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, who were the only ones that knew the man.

"What are you up to now, Dolan?!" Serena accused.

Dolan's eyes widened slightly and he growled. "It's YOU kids again!?" He then seemed to have a thought and he glanced at Ash a bit longer than the others. "Tch, it's like you people can sense bad happenings or something. You know I lost my Diggersby and my connections because of you whelps!? I had to start all over from the ground up! I'll show you!" Dolan tossed a poke ball and released a Pangoro. The pokemon roared at Ash's Go-goat who merely snorted and whipped its face with a Vine Whip. Pangoro growled and attacked Go-goat with Hammer Arm, forcing the grass type away from the front of the jeep. "See ya!" Dolan cried out and sped off, reaching back only to return Pangoro from a distance.

"The dispicable man!" Clemont muttered.

"A Poacher or something?" Drew asked.

"A Smuggler," Ash answered as Go-goat came closer to his trainer. "He has four pokemon in the back of his jeep, four Furfrou. Go-goat, let's go." Ash threw his leg over the side of the grass type before steering him towards a rocky ridge to their left. "I'm going to head him off."

"I'm coming too," Serena nodded and released her Staraptor.

Clemont nodded to the others, "Let's take the other route in that direction and corner him. I'm certain the Officier Jenny will want him caught."

Brock sighed. "Of course, anything to help Officier Jenny!"

Misty growled. "What are you getting at? What about Lucy?"

"Lucy is my love, but I will always help a lady in need!"

Misty facepalmed before looking at Ash, "Be careful."

"We will," Ash nodded and looked at Serena. "Let's go." Pikachu and Ellie leapt up to be with Ash and Go-goat snorted before cantering towards the ridge and starting to jump and climb up the slope effortlessly. Serena' Staraptor screeched and took flight with her onboard.

zzz-Ash and Serena-zzz

Ash could feel Go-goat's anger surfacing, his grass type friend didn't like to lose battles, even as unofficial as getting a Hammer Arm to the side. He was much like Floatzel in that way, but was more stone faced about it. Go-goat didn't have much of a need to prove himself to others, he wanted to prove himself to himself alone and maybe Ash. Ash understood what Go-goat felt and was happy to command him in battle against Dolan if need be. It was people like this that the Aura Guardians were often asked to track down now. If there was a troublesome criminal that had been successful in alluding the authorities for some time, then a message was sent to Queen Ilene and a Guardian, Ash or Riley, was sent to aid them. Lucarios in general helped with most of these cases but a Guardian was called in for the worst of the worst. A criminal can cover his tracks and his scent, but almost never his aura.

Go-goat landed on the plateau of the ridge and Ash dismounted to look around. He felt a spark of aura in the distance and he pursued it on foot, letting Go-goat lope behind him. He could hear Serena's Staraptor above as he moved through the forest and neared what he'd figured was a building of some kind.

The forest cleared to show what Ash expected, a warehouse with Dolan standing outside, looking right at him with Pangoro at his side.

"So it's true, you can use that magic stuff. The smuggler's connection websites have been abuzz about some person that's willing to pay a small fortune for you, kiddo. Did you know you had a price on your head?"

Ash narrowed his gaze. "Maybe, but that's beside the point. I'll stop you, here and now."

"Right, right, because your one of those guards or something of that Queen. Who would've thought. I just thought you were an annoying brat before."

"It seems a lot of people have made that assumption about me." Ash smiled slightly.

Dolan grunted angrily, "Pangoro, knock out his pokemon!" Dolan then unclipped a coil of rope from his side. "Then the so called guardian. We'll never have to scrounge around for food again. You shouldn't have left your group, bud."

Pangoro roared and pounded his fists together.

Ash actually laughed a bit. "You think it's going to be that easy?" Dolan flinched when Ash's eyes turned blue. Go-goat charged as Serena's Staraptor landed.

A Seed Bomb left Go-goat's mouth and exploded against Pangoro's chest, causing him to falter, which allowed Go-goat to continue and slam his glowing green horns into his opponent's gut. Horn Leech did it's work and sapped energy from Pangoro's body.

"Grab it, you fool!" Dolan growled and eyed the angry Serena nervously.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"

Before Pangoro could touch Go-goat, Staraptor attacked him.

Ash turned and looked at Serena. "Go into the warehouse and find the Furfrou. I can sense they're there. I'll command Staraptor too."

Serena nodded. "Okay." She turned and ran towards the warehouse and Dolan growled again with even more aggravation.

"You'll regret that, boy."

Ash didn't reply and his eyes simply glowed blue again. Go-goat used Vine Whip to restrain Pangoro while Staraptor used Close Combat. Dolan realized soon that he was loosing quickly. This kid didn't have to speak to command his pokemon or even the pokemon of others and his pokemon were also very well trained. He roared and charged at Ash ignoring his pokemon fighting with Ash's. He was larger than Ash, so surely he could force his pokemon to stop fighting if their trainer was in danger. What he didn't expect was for Ash to look at him, turn and spin-kick him in the chest. He sputtered from the powerful blow and fell onto his butt. Pikachu hissed at Dolan and sparks scattered from his cheeks before a Thunder Wave paralyzed the man. Ash silently glanced over at the pokemon battle and saw Go-goat slam Pangoro into the ground, knocking him out.

"People like you… have always made me sick. I've met more thieves, poachers, and smugglers than I'd like to say and you're all the same, greedy and cowardly."

Ash sensed the majority of his friends arriving and looked up at a path. The large group ran forward and Misty picked up her speed a bit to beat them.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Gary picked up the rope from Dolan's side and started tying the man up, while Clemont returned Pangoro to his pokeball. Clemont looked around after noticing Serena's Staraptor.

"Hey, where's Serena?"

"Over here!"

Everyone looked over and saw Serena running over with three Furfrou puppies following her as well as a full grown Furfrou.

"A pokemon mill." Paul grunted.

"Officier Jenny should be here soon." Brock offered as Dolan simply glared at them.

zz

A few hours later, Officier Jenny arrived with backup and carted Dolan and his Pangoro off. Once the other policemen had done that, Jenny escorted them and the Furfrou to the nearest pokemon center. They were somewhat healthy if only suffering from a bit of malnutrition. The puppies would easily find homes, but the female that had been used as a breeder…

"Hopefully someone can at least give her a place to live peacefully. She's pretty old too," Jenny sighed.

Bonnie and Lyn were busy occupying the puppies' attentions while the older teens and officier talked.

"Kinda like my Druggidon," Iris replied.

Serena seemed to be in deep thought, looking at the female Furfrou that was resting in a bed now. Everyone was in the center's lobby.

"It doesn't seem fair for people to not believe she'll amount to much just because she's older and has had it rough," Dawn spoke and then sighed.

"Yeah, poor thing," May added.

Serena clenched her fist and Clemont and Ash took noticed before she turned to look at all her friends. "I'll take her. I'll take her if she wants me as her trainer and I'll make her a star in a Pokemon Showcase! She's just as pretty as any pokemon."

While Serena had been speaking, she hadn't noticed the Furfrou looking at her with one eye.

Stephan grinned and leaned forward. "That's the spirit! Never say never!"

Serena stood up with a smile and walked over to squat in front of Furfrou. "Furfrou, would you allow me to work with your fur?"

Furfrou rose her head from resting and gazed at Serena evenly. She got up and smirked before walking away slowly.

"She's okay with it. She's interested to see what you can do," Ash spoke.

Serena nodded and followed off behind her towards a place more suited to trim a pokemon's fur. Everyone got up and followed suit, the puppies tripping and following after Bonnie and Lyn.

They waited for Serena and Furfrou outside of the room the two had disappeared into.

zzz-Serena-zzz

_Great I said all those things and I don't know if I can live up to them. I'm just now getting good at brushing and styling my own pokemon's fur, but I've not had much practice with Furfrou, they're different._

She nervously started brushing Furfrou's hair, the pokemon had been given a shower already after she'd been rescued. Serena pulled a bit of mousse from her backpack and started to make the hair softer and fluffier with her brush strokes. Eventually, she pulled out a pair of scissors and carefully began to cut.

The fur on her head started to round out and her body looked like it was made of cotton balls. Her legs were covered at the bottom and her tail had a heart shaped bunch of hair at the tip. Serena had attempted one of the easiest Furfrou trims, the Heart Trim. While it was nothing professional looking and lacked any pink dye since Serena didn't have any, it was certainly not bad for someone not super practiced.

Serena smiled at Furfrou, who finally seemed to be getting a bit emotional.

"Let's go show everyone and then you can see it yourself."

zzz-Everyone-zzz

Serena walked out of the room and then let Furfrou exit behind her. Everyone smiled brightly and congratulated both Serena and Furfrou for the lovely trim. Everyone watched quietly as Furfrou looked over at a mirror that was in the hall and saw herself for the first time. She lifted each paw and wiggled her ears and tail.

Then she slowly walked back over to Serena and rested her head on the Pokemon Performer's knee, while she wagged her tail slowly.

_She_ was beautiful and this human girl had shown her that.

zz

Night started to finally descend on Kalos and the group got rooms at the center for the night after they said goodbye to Jenny and the puppies that were going with her.

Everyone slowly got tired enough to sleep.

zzz-Mt. Silver/ The Kanto Johto Line-zzz

A massive ship littered with small propellers keeping it aloft glided through the air towards the large icy mountain. The winds were strong, but the ship was built to handle all kinds of extreme weather.

Within the ship, a man dressed in fine garments, glanced down at a hologram of a board. The man was none other than Lawrence the Third. He smiled calmly as he gazed out of the windows at the blinding snow and winds.

"Computer… Data please?" He asked in a overly casual tone as if he was rescheduling something for the day.

"Of course, sir. Mt. Silver, the highest recorded mountain in the Kanto Johto regions. There have been recorded sightings of the legendary pokemon Moltres, the legendary pokemon Mew, and the legendary pokemon Ho-oh, though the last two have only one written report. There are over seventy reports of one of the world's Moltres being spotted here, possibly suggesting it is roosting up here."

"I see… Giovanni simply said he wanted a variety…"

"'Anything you can find' are the exact words in my memory banks."

"Understood. Uh data on the Moltres of Fire Island?"

"Retrieving… It is said that the Moltres from Fire Island could perhaps be the oldest and most powerful Moltres in existence, which is why it has such an impact on the environment. According to the ancient records entered into my system via microchip, Mew created many pokemon as powerful as she and then made weaker ones. The first born were able to withstand time and trial and their children were weaker than they. Over time, more variety evolved from the basic forms that the legends possess."

"Hmmm… As much as I'd like to go after my old friends… Giovanni wouldn't have a world to rule if the balance of nature got out of whack again…" Lawrence sighed.

"That is true, master. However, he did ask us to capture Mew as well as several other legends that are believed to be, unlike Moltres, only one of a kind at this point in time."

"Hmm… Mew… Yes… where it all began."

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

"What's the matter?"

"A pokemon of great power is nearby. Scanning vitals and visuals… The pokemon is confirmed to be the Moltres of Mt. Silver."

"Excellent."

Lawrence looked over at the screens now displayed before him and saw a Moltres somewhat smaller than the one he'd seen before cawing and screeching at the ship, obviously not aware of the danger.

"Fire the diamond containment units, they're best for bird shaped targets."

"Yes, master."

Outside the ship a cannon moved, making its gears grind and lock. After a pause, a blast of fire erupted from the cannon and two diamond shaped rings flew through the air and were drawn towards Moltres.

The great fire bird roared in anger, and blasted the rings with a powerful Flamethrower. To it's great surprise and fear, the rings shot out the other end of the flame in the bird's face, unharmed. Within a few moments, the rings were connected and spinning around Moltres' form, creating a shield of electricity between the rings. The rings and their captive were drawn back towards the ship. A hatch opened and Moltres disappeared inside.

The ship banked slightly and started heading in a new direction, leaving Mt. Silver quiet again. Lawrence smiled excitedly at the capture and could feel old emotions rising within him, taking control.

"Computer, next closest ideal hunting ground?"

"Searching… The next best place to hunt for one of our targets is… The Plains on the Plateau east of Lavender town. There are reports of a Zapdos which enjoys being close to the Power Plant in the area. After that, Seafoam Islands for an Articuno… Cerulean Cape for a Suicune… And a Unnamed Mountain in Johto for yet another Moltres…"

"Where can we find the Lugia…"

"There is said to be one with offspring near the Whirl Islan-"

"No, not _a_ Lugia… _The_ Lugia. The one that destroyed my last ship."

"Master, I must recommend not chasing after that Lugia… There are at least two other full grown Lugia known to live, one in Whirl Islands and one near the Orre region according to the data from Cipher's scientists… The Lugia you are referring to, like the Moltres of the Fire Island… is a specimen that helps keep the environmental balance. It may be the _most_ influential of the birds."

"I don't care."

"…Master?"

"Some things, computer… are more important that world domination. Giovanni doesn't understand true poetic justice. The art of revenge is important too, so I ask again. Where is the Lugia?"

"…pulling from pre-existing records… bypassing encryptions…"

"Damn scientists… touching _my_ property."

"…data from previous encounters with the Lugia recovered… amount recovered… eighty five percent… the records indicate that the Lugia you desire can be found… near the shrine of the Chosen One… Shamouti… entering coordinates."

Lawerence smiled with complete apathy on his features. "Besides, when Giovanni has all the orbs… _He'll_ control nature. He can redefine what is environmental balance if he so desires. Lugia… I'm coming for you."

zzz-Shamouti Island/Shrine of the Chosen One-zzz

A Slowking stood with a worried look on his face. "I wonder what you'd think of all of this, Master. You were a good friend to me and a powerful Guardian. Somedays I wish I hadn't outlived you. Having a lifespan like mine can be such a bother. The Chosen One that remains, he is good. You would've like him."

He sighed and looked over at the horizon. There were a few dark clouds in the distance.

"I can feel it… like you can… like all of you can. They're beginning to make their move."

_**He is coming for me. You should find shelter, friend.**_

Slowking looked over and saw the Beast of the Sea roosting on the rocky outer reaches of the Shrine.

"You mean the Collector?"

_**Yes… his great evil is obsession. **_

"Indeed. Can you not fly far away, Great Guardian?"

_**No… I would alter the Earth's ocean current.**_

"But you will do the same if that man captures you."

_**I know and it pains me, but I must remain here as long as I am allowed. My fate has been decided.**_

"But-"

_**It is my duty.**_

A silence passed between the two pokemon. Slowking sighed.

"I wish you luck my good friend."

Lugia seemed to ignore him as his head turned towards the east and he saw a blur of grey metal in the sky on the horizon.

_**I ask one thing of you.**_

"What's that?"

_**Make sure my young child… remains with his mother in the Whirl Islands. Tell them to hide deep in the caverns and pray that all will be well. I could not bear it if they were captured like me.**_

"…Very well. I'll send a message to the Slowpoke and Slowbro of the Whirl tribe to tell them your commands."

_**Thank you.**_

Slowking flinched as Lugia lifted off from the shrine and flew towards the ship in the far distance. He sighed again and turned to talk quietly in pokespeech to a Slowpoke that had approached.

zz

Lugia flew straight at the battleship, he could hear even from far away, the cries of an already captured fellow legend. By it's aura of power, Lugia could tell it wasn't the Moltres of Fire Island.

As soon as he was close enough to know the Collector could see and hear him, Lugia let out a tremendous, earth shaking roar of rage, alerting the human that he was ready to battle. Even if he had sensed what was going to happen to him, he would be struck down and erased from existence by Lord Arceus before he went willingly without a fight.

This capture would not be as easy.

zzz-Ash and Others-zzz

It was the next morning and everyone was walking down the road towards Camphrier town. Serena had officially captured the Furfrou and everyone was in a pretty good mood. Most of the couples were holding hands, the pokemon out were running about again, Bonnie and Lyn were talking excitedly about stories from other trainers they'd met and even would bug some in the group from stories of their own. Bonnie and Lyn had giggled and tried to escape from Barry when he'd started spouting about _his_ adventures.

Ash was actually silent and Pikachu seemed a bit uncomfortable, shifting on Ash's shoulder more than normal.

"Something bothering you?" Misty asked quietly and squeezed his hand. Ash looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure… it's nothing nearby I sense. It's like something terrible has happened somewhere else."

Bonnie happened to hear Ash and cocked her head. "What do you mean, Ash?"

Clemont frowned and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a half-smile. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. Everything's fine."

Ash realized quickly that Clemont wasn't wanting Bonnie or Lyn to know what was going on, the prophecy, Team Rocket, or the possible end of everything. Ash understood as did Misty, so they went back to being silent, even if Ash couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

He was distracted however by Solidad making an announcement. "Hey look! I bet that's Camphrier town."

Everyone looked up to spot the little hamlet in the distance. As they got closer, they noticed something big was happening, more specifically a celebration of some kind. They closed in on the center of town and saw Princess Allie. The young woman was speaking to a bunch of people, some of which were certainly foreigners. She turned and saw them, more specifically Ash and approached.

"Sir Ashton, what a surprise! You must be here to see Sir Riley."

"Oh, Riley's here?" Ash asked and sent his sense out further to try and find his older friend.

"He was doing some research in Kalos for the Queen. I guess you're just passing through then." She glanced over at Clemont and gave him and sultry smile. "I do hope however that _you_ aren't just passing through."

Clemont's face immediately was colored red and he started stuttering. "Oh I don't… My group ya know… and they need me… tournament…" She took a quick glance at Serena and only Allie seemed to notice it.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Allie looked over at Serena who locked eyes with her. "But if you ever find yourself without company." She looked back at Clemont who blinked in nervousness. "Don't hesitate to come back."

For some reason, Serena felt herself getting angry. Did this girl think that she didn't see Clemont as the great friend he was? Ash interrupted the somewhat awkward moment.

"I don't sense Riley anywhere."

A personal guard of Princess Allie's over heard and spoke.

"Forgive me, Lord of the Cameron Province, but if you are asking for the other Lord of your homestead, he left several minutes ago and traveled to the west." The guard looked at Allie. "Forgive me for not informing you, Princess. He had said he was only passing through as well so I didn't think it was as important to keep track of."

Allie nodded. "It's fine."

Ash smiled and nodded as well before speaking. "I think we should find Riley. We need to speak with him."

Allie frowned and put a finger to her mouth. She then spoke. "I'm fairly certain he said he would be staying at the Battle Chateau for a few days. He was going to ask Mr. Turner some things about Kalos' history and the like. Mr. Turner has one of the largest collections of old texts on ancient times in Kalos, since he's always been interested in history. It's why he, like many before him, took over stewardship of the Chateau. Please, before you head that way, I insist you stay in the Parfum Palace for one night. We're going to be having lovely fireworks tonight. It's my birthday today.

After some consideration, the group decided that they couldn't pass up on the invitation and started heading off towards the large mansion once the festivities had died down.

zz

After eating a wonderful meal and getting a brief tour of the large estate, everyone gathered on the balcony to watch the fireworks. The couples leaned on each other or held hands. Some of the others put their arms over each other's shoulders but everyone watched the display together.

With time, everyone started to disperse to go to their large plush rooms that they had for the night.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

Ash and Misty were lying in bed together. They had received a room for two, like many of the others. There were only a few room that could hold three. They had innocently realized later than it wasn't twins but a queen bed. However, there had only been a bit of nervousness between them, before they'd relaxed under the sheets. Ash felt calm with Misty's hand resting on his stomach. He had taken notice that she was rubbing one of his wrists with the other hand, right over the scars that had formed from the machine Team Plasma had used on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that they did that to you."

He knew what she was thinking about for certain then.

"I guess it does remind me that I'm different, but being who I am… It's all I've ever known. Just because I can use aura in recent years, doesn't mean I'm not still Ash Ketchum. So don't be sorry, Mist. It wasn't your fault. As long as I have you guys, I'm good."

Misty rested her head against his back."I just don't want you to ever feel alone."

"I'm never alone."

Eventually only the soft breathing of Ash, Misty, and Pikachu and Ellie could be heard from the room.

zzz-Clemont and Serena-zzz

Clemont had wondered back to the balcony in his night clothes after everyone had gone to their rooms. He was sharing a room with Cameron and Stephan which had two twins and a pull out. The young inventor's mind was too active for sleep. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Serena approach.

"Clemont? What are you doing out here?"

Clemont turned as Serena walked up to the banister in her own night clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Clemont asked back. _Stupid stupid stupid._

Serena giggled. "Well I guess I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about too many things."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah same here."

There was a period of silence before Clemont steeled himself and looked over at Serena. "Serena?"

"Yes, Clemont?" She asked, still looking at the landscaping before slowly turning her full attention to him.

"What do you think about me?"

She paused with a surprised look on her face. She furrowed her brows for a moment before looking at Clemont more calmly. "Well… you're kind, smart, a little clumsy, very loyal… and cute without you glasses-oh." She blushed when she realized what she'd said and clasped her hands to her mouth.

Clemont was blushing and he shuffled his foot. "You… you really think so, Serena?"

Serena slowly pulled her hands away and was blushing slightly herself thought it was hard to say for what reason.

"I think you're a great guy, Clemont."

For some reason Clemont felt empty from that declaration. He smiled a bit half-heartedly. "Thanks Serena. I appreciate that."

Serena slowly smiled and nodded and another silence came between them. Clemont nodded and stood up straighter.

"I'm going to go and try to go to bed. Have a good night."

"Yeah you too, Clemont."

The young man started to head off and stopped to glance over his back at his friend once more. "Serena… I…"

She looked over at him and could see that he was trying to say something important.

"I just want you to know that I… I may not be really strong or even as brave as others, but I promise you. I promise that I will always be there for you if you need a…" He swallowed. "A friend."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Thanks Clemont. That's really sweet."

Clemont nodded and then disappeared. Serena turned and looked out over the landscaping again. Her emotions were so confused and mixed up that she wasn't sure what she was feeling or what she wanted, so she sighed and rested her head on the banister for a few minutes. After resting and realizing she was actually getting sleepy again, she yawned and headed off to her own room with Georgia and Burgundy.

What neither of them had noticed was Allie watching from down the hall. She'd heard everything said and the young princess, dressed in her own nightclothes sighed and rested her head against the wall. Though she'd been a bit silly the first time she'd met Clemont, she had been attracted to him. After hearing what he'd said to Serena, her guess about his good character had been confirmed, but she knew this was something she couldn't have.

"Serena, dear Serena. I hope for your sake you don't wait too long to act. You can't linger on the past forever."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well I hope you guys all enjoyed that! I had fun with this chapter, especially writing Lawrence. I've been waiting a while to work with him :D And of course some more Geekchicshipping angst.**

**Just a repeat of the top AN, if any of you like Danny Phantom, check out my story of it. I'm publishing it at the same time as this chapter. I want to know if it is good, so I don't waste my time writing any more for it.**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**AssRat: When will Tobias come in? Will Darkrai be with him?**

**NoSignal: Tobias will probably not appear again until after Kalos. He will certainly battle Ash in the tournament too and yes, Darkrai will be with him.**

**BadBoyGuest:**** hi NoSignal, I have been wondering if Ruben (Ruby) Is a boy or girl as my name is Ruben. ****many thanks,**

**Ruben.**  
**P'S: loving the story(s) so far:)**

**NoSignal: So glad you're enjoying the**** story. Ruben is a boy name, my moniker for Ruby from the Manga.**

**Jeannot1978: I think that Ash should get one male Vivillon from that group of Vivillon that he helped to liberate from Dolan in Kalos. After all, Pokémon do remember those who help them.**

**NoSignal: Hm... maybe. I'd have to think about it. Perhaps I could do that. :)**

**Intensity215: I can't believe how long it's been since I last reviewed this series. I'm really sorry I haven't been a very active reader, but I've been keeping up with the story and it's really getting good. I seriously can't wait to read more, and I'll try my best to review as much as possible :)**

**NoSignal: That's perfectly okay, welcome back! Don't pressure yourself. I'm just glad you're still in enjoying the story, you and SpaztasticStella as well.**

**takedigi: ****Wonderful, I have no words. I started from Kanto and already I've read all your chapters in a month. It's wonderful story and what remains. I have so many things that just going to say now 3:**

**1\. As Cilan has Sceptile and mega dragon type evolution is the reaction I would look "like a child" when she sees him.**  
**2\. The idea of a oneshot in Join Avenue and imagine the characters you want to do in the future seeing the different shops**  
**3\. The idea that Ash sees in a vision that does not affect the story but you see parallel worlds as we read in ORAS (the world Anime, Manga world, the world game, etc) Although not if the idea is the same as the different worlds of manga by CLAMP (Sakura, X, TRC, xxxholic, etc).**

**Thank you for this wonderful story. I look forward to reading new chapters. Sorry for my English.**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the Master Challenge, takedigi! In answer to your questions:**

**Sadly I'm not quite sure what your meaning is in 1. For 2. I'll consider it, but it's not quite as relevant since we're no longer in Unova anymore. 3. There maybe a tiny allusion to something like that but it will be minor. You'll have to see when we get to Reflection Cave.**

**Just Another Kid: **

**Wait a minute, I just realized if the Mirror World is involved are the Mystery Dungeon Worlds (You know the games where you're a pokemon that used to be human and go meet your partner make a Exploration Team and save the world) going to be involved? If it's not please at least make some reference to that world other then Primal Dialga.**

**You mentioned Silver's reputation**

**You mentioned something about Marina and Jimmy learning about Gold and Crys' conversation about her dating Jimmy.**

**NoSignal:Hey there, I've been reading everyone of your reviews and I must thank you for your support and kind words! :)**

**In answer to your questions: I intend to write a story about all of the Mystery Dungeon Games put into one long tale in the future, so I will most likely not refer to that world in this story, with the exception of Primal Dialga. For Silver, I can't reveal my plans for him, you'll have to see. :) And finally the Marin and Jimmy thing, I will see if I can somehow have them enter an embarrassing conversation over the videophone. Gold threatening Jimmy and Crys being sweet and all, while Marina is just embarrassed and Jimmy is nervous and in denial. It's in my head that the reason Marina liked Jimmy at first was simply to rebel from her overly protective father who's the current Master, but then actually started to really like Jimmy for more than the sake of rebellion. I hope this sounds good. Again thank you all for the support. I've already got 44 people following the Kalos Arc and the first chapter hasn't even been posted. I hope to reach the numbers of the Unova Arc and over! To infinity and beyond, lol.**

**Alrightly, see ya next chapter and tell me if I missed your question!**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Cilan: Skiddo**

**zzz**

**Serena: Furfrou**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	3. A Duel of Two True Knights

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 81 votes out of 151(author follows). **I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied******

********I feel I'm getting close to being satisfied!********

Day Count: 152 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Oh and a new reader was wondering if I could give a shout out to their story: A New Ash by Guardianoflife222. ****I haven't gotten the chance to read it myself, but check it out guys :) Okay I guess that's it, lol.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash first felt his breathing get faster, then his heart. He let out a breath of fear before his eyes opened. A frown adorned his face. _What had he been dreaming about?_ Again there was a feeling that something was wrong. He could tell that some part of the balance had been disrupted; there was just some kind of absence he couldn't place. _Just what had caused the problem though?_

He paused from those thoughts when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He had sat up after awakening, but had forgotten that Misty was in the same bed with him. He glanced down and saw her clutching the bottom of his shirt; her mouth was open slightly in peaceful sleep. He smiled at her and rubbed his hand over her clenched one. He glanced over at the door with a his brows furrowed when he felt an odd pull at the back of his mind. He suddenly realized it was some sort of hypnosis or possession and locked down his mental barriers. He scooted out of bed and went to the door to look out as he pulsed his aura sense out. He knew someone else had been hexed before he opened the door.

He walked into the hall and turned to the right to see Ritchie in his night clothes like Ash was, walking slowly towards the stairs. Ash knew he could use his aura to free Ritchie from his trance but Ash needed to find what was doing this to his friend and what had tried to hypnotize them. So Ash walked behind Ritchie slowly somewhat pretending that he too had been taken over.

Eventually the two reached the bottom floor of the mansion and a door near a back corner opened. They continued and Ash saw it lead into a basement. He spied weapons and armor as they walked down the stairs and then he saw something in the middle of the room. A sword was floating and staring at them both with a single blue glowing eye. Ash realized immediately that it was a Honedge. The ghost pokemon could not only possess people, but they could also drain people of their aura completely, should their cloth wrap around the arm of their victim. Ash saw the Honedge reach out to touch Ritchie and Ash jumped in front of his friend and made a brief shield of aura that bounced Honedge back. Ash turned around and pulsed a very small pulse of aura through his friend.

"Hmmm, huh, what?" Ritchie spoke and looked around. "How'd we get down here?"

"Honedge," Ash replied briefly and Ritchie turned and looked at their company. Ritchie understood immediately. Ash took a step forward as Honedge glared at them. "What is it that you want, Honedge? Are you hungry or angry?"

"Cha-ging! Ching!" Hoedge's voice sounded like metal clashing together and hardly seemed to have any understandable syllables. Ash sighed and reached a hand out.

"Here, use your cloth and we can speak."

"Ash! He could drain you of your aura!" Ritchie spoke up, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"I trust that he will not use his cloth for that reason. I can deflect most of his attempts anyways since I can control my aura, unlike most."

Ritchie nodded reluctantly as Honedge came closer and wrapped his blue cloth around Ash's arm tightly.

_What's wrong?_

_My friend… He has been trapped for a long time. I need… I need someone to open the trap._

_Can you show me what trap you're talking about?_

_Yes, come._

Honedge let go of Ash's arm and floated back further into the dark room. Ritchie followed Ash and Honedge until they came to a glass case. A sword was inside, rattling against the wood and glass box feebly. Ash smiled and unhooked the latch on the case, allowing the second Honedge to fly out of the display and open his eye. The new Honedge glanced at Ash, Ritchie and the other Honedge and some sort of talk seemed to occur between the two pokemon. The first Honedge moved closer to Ash and extended his cloth again. Ash reached out with his arm once more.

_Thank you. The humans here thought my friend was merely a weapon._

_We're glad we could help._

_May my friend and I accompany you and your friend here? After all you and I have bonded through this touch. Only the master of my blade may hold my cloth and not be harmed._

_If only that's want you want. You don't have to if you don't wish it._

_May we complete the bond?_

_Of course._

Ash concentrated and Ritchie's mouth opened in slight surprise when the cloth around Ash's arm started to glow a slightly more indigo color and then halted. Ash glanced at the other Honedge and nodded.

"Ritchie, this one wants to be your pokemon. He's going to wrap his cloth around your arm, but he won't hurt you. Honedge, like Lucarios, highly respect their trainers and friends. They form a sort of spiritual bond.

"Kinda like Golett?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's a ghost type thing, sorta?" Ash shrugged.

Ritchie smiled and nodded before holding out his arm to the Honedge. The steel type wrapped his cloth around Ritchie's arm. The same glow occurred but for some reason it was an orange color. The light died down and the cloth was now hues of orange instead of medium and light blue.

"Huh?" Ritchie spoke and looked at the Honedge with it's orange cloth and then at Ash's with it's indigo hued one.

"It's the color of your aura. He's matched the color of your aura."

"Oh yeah, I remember when you told us what the colors of our aura were."

After that, Ash and Ritchie moved upstairs with their new pokemon floating behind them closely. They would have to tell Princess Allie that they'd found them, as to not be thought of as thieves, but the two young men were certain that they would be okay with it. They said goodnight even though sunrise was coming soon and went to get a couple more hours of sleep. Ash reentered his room and slid into the bed beside Misty again. Honedge floated over to a cabinet that was in the room and hung itself by its cloth on one of the hooks; its eye slid closed. Ash smiled and started to close his eyes; he felt Pikachu and Ellie shift at the end of the bed and then moments later he was soon asleep.

zzz-Next Day-zzz

The next day everyone woke up well rested and were intrigued by the appearance of the two new Honedge with Ash and Ritchie respectively. After explaining what had happened to their friends and to Princess Allie, they ate a brief meal, Ash and Ritchie officially caught the two pokemon bound to them, and they said their goodbyes to the people of the Parfum Palace and hit the road.

They walked along the groomed road from the Palace and under the shade of the trees. Ash halted at a moment's notice as an Espurr walked across the path.

"Ah how cute!" Bianca spoke up.

Drew eyed it carefully and a thought came to him. "Hey Ash, what's that Espurr's gender?"

Ash glanced back at his friend and replied, "It's a male."

"Why do you ask?" May asked her boyfriend. He smirked at her.

"Now come on, May. Don't you know? Male Meowstic and female Meowstic have different moves they can learn. The male is more supportive and the female is more offensive based. A male Meowstic would be great for a double battle contest round," He teased her before taking a few steps forward.

"I heard those things can blow your brains out from their psychic energy," Gary teased suddenly.

Drew turned back to give Gary an unimpressed look and Paul smirked. "Good thing Drew doesn't have a brain."

Drew sneered at their joshing. "Screw you guys. I'll show you brains." He turned back around and snapped a poke ball from his waist. "Espurr, I challenge you."

The little psychic type turned and stared into Drew's eyes. It then chirped and nodded.

"It just read my mind, didn't it?" Drew muttered.

"Yep, pretty much," Ash replied.

"You're serious?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I sensed the transfer," Ash murmured in return.

"Absol, come out!" Drew shouted and released one of his closest friends. Absol appeared with his head lowered and slowly rose it high with a bark at the end. "Absol, Night Slash!"

Absol leapt forward growling as his scythe started to glow purple. Espurr cried out and suddenly a pop of sound erupted in front of Absol and he faltered in the air and struck the ground. He leapt up soon though, growling at the small pokemon.

"Fake Out," Drew murmured. "Okay then, let's get this done quicker. Absol, Sword Dance."

Absol lowered his head as four blades of blue energy appeared and started clashing around him.

"Okay, Night Slash again!" Absol ran forward, charging once more as before.

Espurr opened his mouth with a scowl on his face and let out several pink waves of energy. Drew saw them and grit his teeth; Absol would be able to dodge it at this speed but only if he could be flexible enough. "Dodge those! Spin to the left of that Disarming Voice!" Absol barked and leapt to the left, barreling rolling his front half in the jump and then pulling the second half into the same roll to barely dodge. Espurr squeaked once in surprise when Absol was suddenly in his personal space, before Absol's scythe slammed into his middle and flung him into a nearby tree. He slid towards the ground and then fell onto his belly with swirls in his eyes.

Drew smiled at Absol as he trotted back to his trainer. Drew tossed a poke ball silently and it struck Espurr in the head before sucking him up.

-Bing-

"It takes brains to battle and defeat a pokemon," Drew spoke after picking up his new pokemon and returning Absol.

"Eh, I'm still not convinced," Gary smirked.

"Jerk."

The rest of the group laughed or shook their heads at the boys' antics.

"You three are like the three stoogies," Harley mused making Drew glare at him.

Gary took it in stride and Paul didn't really care.

The whole group slowly made their way out of the gardens and onto route seven.

zz

Route seven was quite scenic especially with all the flowers along the path. It wasn't long until everyone could see the Chateau in the distance, but it was still a bit of a walk. Bonnie and Lyn were laughing and picking flowers along the path. Bonnie reached out for one flower and yelped when a little white face turned to look at her.

"Flabebe?" The pokemon chirped. Everyone paused in their walk because Bonnie and Lyn had stopped to stare.

"It reminds me of another Flabebe I met," Bonnie murmured.

Lyn perked up and a bright smile split her face. "Then catch it, Bonnie!"

Bonnie gasped and looked back down at the Flabebe which was staring back at her and twirling her white flower every few moments.

"What do you think Flabebe, wanna battle me?" Bonnie asked.

Flabebe glanced at her and floated closer to her face. After a moment, she nodded and chirped happily.

"Yay!" Bonnie shouted and pulled out the poke ball which held her Torchic.

Ash and the others stood back and Lyn ran over to join them. Ash gazed about the flowers and noticed a few which seemed to reflect some blue light across their petals. Ash briefly wondered if anyone could see the light.

"Now remember, that this isn't a game and the attacks can hurt you if your hit. Oh and don't forget dodging and typing and weakening the wild pokemon enough to capture it. And-" Clemont started rambling and halted when Serena laughed lightly and placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder.

"Give her some credit, Clemont."

Bonnie was pouting and looking at her brother. "Yeah. I'm not a dummy."

Clemont frowned uncomfortably and nodded with a sigh.

Bonnie giggled at everyone else smiling at her and turned to face the fairy type pokemon. "Okay…" Bonnie fingered the poke ball in her hand carefully and a bit nervously before she spoke again. "Torchic, come out and help me!"

The poke ball popped open and Bonnie's Torchic shook her body, causing a few embers to fly from her feathers.

Flabebe cried out and floated closer, ready to battle.

"Torchic use Ember!" Bonnie called out; Torchic glanced at her and nodded. The little fire type closed her eyes and blasted out a wind filled with lit embers at the fairy.

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and met the Ember attack halfway. The winds battled for a moment before the Ember won out. Flabebe yelped and tumbled back a bit.

"Oh! Torchic you did it, you attacked her!" Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly before she noticed Flabebe get back up. "Huh oh, she's still able to fight. Okay then, we gotta keep going, Torchic!"

"Tor!"

"Use Peck!"

Torchic ran forward as her beak started to glow white. Flabebe shouted and two Vine Whips shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Torchic. Flabebe shot forward into a Tackle and slammed into Torchic's forehead. Torchic cried out in pain and tumbled back and landed on her rear.

"Torchic! Are you okay?" Bonnie called out. Torchic slowly got up with a exhale and fluffed her feathers.

"Be careful, Bonnie. Torchic is getting tired. She doesn't have as much stamina as Dedenne. He's had some battle practice," Clemont spoke up.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay let's um… Let's use Focus Energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing her energies. Flabebe moved forward slightly and used another Fairy Wind. The wind blew forward and ruffled the feathers on Torchic's body and she whined slightly in pain. After the attack was done, Torchic stood slightly from her crouch.

"Okay! Peck attack!"

Torchic chirped and dashed forward again with her beak glowing white. Flabebe lashed out with her whips again.

"Dodge it, Torchic!" Bonnie shouted. Torchic jumped to the right and then jumped over the second whip before drilling her beak into Flabebe's head. The fairy type wailed in pain and flopped onto her back on her flower as it started to drift towards the ground.

Bonnie gasped. "This is my chance!" She looked around in her yellow bag that she'd kept these last few years and found one of the poke balls she'd received from Professor Sycamore. She poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth and wound her arm. "Pokeball, go!"

The poke ball spun through the air and smacked into Flabebe's side, sucking her up. The sphere wobbled four times and then clicked.

Everything was quiet until. "We did it."

Ash smiled from beside the large group. Watching his young friend catch a pokemon for the first time was awesome. It brought back so many memories and most likely did the same for many if not all present.

"We Did It!" Bonnie cried out happily and scooped up her startled Torchic and started to spin around. Torchic relaxed into the embrace and chirped happily.

"Great job, Bonnie!" Dawn smiled brightly.

"Yeah, a great first battle with a wild pokemon." Cameron added.

Misty glanced over at Ash comically. Ash deadpanned. "Don't even start."

"Much better than just throwing a poke ball without doing anything to fight said pokemon."

Iris blinked. "Wait, he's done that more than once? I thought he was just being over excited like a kid."

Ash grumbled.

"You did that twice?" Misty asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay! I get it. I know it was stupid."

"Pika pika chu chu."

"I didn't ask your opinion." Ash grumbled and Bonnie giggled.

"I think Miss Misty's a keeper for you Ash. She'll make a perfect bride."

Ash and Misty glanced at each other, startled, before blushing fiercely and looking away.

"He'll need to become an official knight first before he thinks of marriage."

Everyone turned to look down the road and saw Riley standing there, his Lucario at his side.

"Riley, I thought I sensed you a ways away. Were you watching young Bonnie battle?" Ash asked and turned to face his approaching friend.

"Indeed, you seem to be friends with many talented pokemon trainers of all sorts, even the younger ones," Riley smiled and tipped his hat to Bonnie and Lyn who blushed and giggled to each other.

"Are you really a knight, Sir Riley?" Lyn asked. "Ash told us about you."

"Indeed I am. I was just about to visit Mr. Turner and look at his archives and family tree records." Riley glanced into Ash's eyes and a silent message seemed to be passed between them.

"I see. That's interesting." Ash nodded and then looked over his friends. "How does a visit to the Battle Chateau sound, everyone?"

The group nodded at the suggestion and started walking alongside Riley towards the mansion in the distance.

"Do you have fancy clothes like Riley, Ash?" Bonnie asked brightly. Her Torchic was walking at her feet.

Ash laughed a bit. "Yes, I have the outfit of the Guardian."

"The Battle Chateau… How many of us have actually been here before?" Ash asked and looked over everyone. He knew Clemont, Serena, he, and Bonnie had been there during his travels in Kalos for his first entrance into the Kalos League, but for everyone else, he didn't have a clue.

After a bit of talking this is what was discovered. Brock and Gary hadn't ever visited the place due to their chosen professions, Max hadn't gotten around to traveling to Kalos before, Cress and Chili had been busy at their gym, Iris didn't really think to walk right into a fancy building like the Chateau, Burgundy hadn't bothered, Georgia hadn't cared, and Bonnie and Lyn were just now trainers. Misty was a Viscountess which meant she'd won ten battles there during one of her brief travels to capture new water pokemon. Ritchie had become a Marquis, which meant fifty wins, from the cumulative visits he'd made to the place in his travels, though he was getting close to being a Duke which required seventy five wins. May was a Countess which meant she had thirty battles there under her belt and Drew was at the same pace with her as an Earl since they'd been traveling together at the time. Paul was a Duke with eighty eight wins. Dawn was a Viscountess, and Cilan was a Viscount. Cilan had visited the place after Hoenn which was after his time with Ash in Unova. Clemont was a Marquis and Serena a Marchioness. Harley had been to this place early in his days as a trainer slash coordinator and was a Duke; Solidad was a Duchess. Zoey was a Countess, Kenny and Barry each Earls. Barry was close to becoming a Marquis. Bianca was a Baroness, having tried the place for fun at one time. Stephan was a Marquis and Cameron was an Earl. Trip was a Duke, though just barely, with the minimum seventy five wins. Nando was also surprisingly a Duke with a impressive eighty five wins. Finally Ash revealed that during his year trip on his own. He'd stayed at the Chateau for quite some time and had gotten a total of ninety two wins. Several people were surprised, especially when they found out that he'd gotten from Baron to Duke in roughly a few months. It had taken only one day to become a Baron when he'd been there with Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, and then a few months to get to Duke once he'd returned to Kalos almost a year and half later. When Misty had asked why he'd been so determined, he'd gotten quiet about the subject. Riley was in fact a Grand Duke with a whopping hundred plus wins and had been one for several years.

The group approached the building hoping to have a good visit and even get some good training in with many trainers ranging in strength. As soon as they knocked on the door, Mr. Turner answered.

"Good gracious!" He declared happily at seeing so many trainers. "Sir Riley, I had no idea you were bringing so many friends."

"We sort of found each other, Sir Turner." Riley smiled and dipped his hat once more. "This is Sir Ashton. He's helping me with my research. Do you think you could lead us two to the archives?" He glanced at the others in the group. "If you don't mind waiting for us to finish?" Everyone understood and Turner nodded.

"Alright then, I never would've thought the coincidence! The young Master Ashton being a knight as well? He really does take after Grand Duke Redrick."

Turner didn't seem to realize how uncomfortable he'd made Ash with the comment, as he turned to lead them inside. Most everyone immediately understood why Ash had grown quiet and why he had worked so hard to become a Duke.

They all moved inside after Turner had introduced them to the people in the building. They received a proper greeting before Turner had lead Riley and Ash away and towards the archives. Everyone else mingled.

zzz-Ash and Riley-zzz

Riley and Ash were now alone in the archives after Riley had sent Turner away and back to be with their company. Riley moved towards the books there and started looking over their spines.

"So… what exactly are you looking for?" Ash asked as he walked up behind Riley. Pikachu, Ellie, and Riley's Lucario were sitting at a desk, Lucario in the chair and the mice on the actual desk.

"Well my theory, like I told you through aura is that Lysander may have some clue as to who Robles is. Robles is not his real name and not knowing his real name has made finding his true identity difficult. I'm thinking that if I could find some proof behind my latest theory, I can convince Lysander to talk."

"Lysander…" Ash grumbled. Ash still had bad memories of the man from his first time in Kalos.

"At least he won't ever be able to hurt anyone ever again. He has a life sentence and is in one of the best jails in Kalos."

"After what he did to Alain. He deserves to be locked up."

"He is quite the manipulator, which is another thing that intrigues me…"

"Riley, you're killing me. Tell me your big theory or whatever."

Riley chuckled briefly at his younger friend's impatience. "You'll need to grow some more patience. You'll need it for the job and the married life one of these days."

Ash flushed slightly. "Come on…"

"Alright alright. I'll stop torturing the Page."

"Hey this Page beat you in an aura duel."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Easy for you to say, after the fact."

"Aha! Here we go!"

"Now you're changing the subject."

Ash yelped slightly when Riley plopped a big text in Ash's hands. Riley turned the pages until there was a foggy and heavily damaged picture with some words next to it. The same layout was on the other page but the picture looked better.

"Hey! That picture shows AZ!" Ash spoke.

"Ah so you've met the ancient wandering king. Did you know… that he was once an Aura Guardian?"

Ash flinched and looked up at Riley's indigo irises.

"He was?"

"That weapon of his though stripped most of his power or at the very least made it not nearly as strong. I think for some reason he's been traveling around the world to a lot of seemingly random places. He's been spotted near the Tin Towers in Johto, the Space-Time Towers in Sinnoh, In Hoenn, it's said he gave Sootpolis the tree that grows there, even places in Kanto, Unova, Orre, virtually everywhere. Thing is most people think he's not real. I think he's looking for something, but I don't know what."

"His weapon caused so much destruction. Without all the world trees… the world was weak and when he did what he did..."

"Indeed, but it's the other picture that has to do with Robles." Riley nodded and blew some of the dust away which hardly helped. However the figure in the picture did seem to look like Robles behind the aging, wear and tear of the old paper.

"That's Robles…"

"Read the words beside him."

"And it was known that he had a younger brother who wished to claim Kalos out of his own greed. After AZ ended the war by launching his weapon, his brother realized the error of his ways and sought to make amends for his actions by burying the weapon in an attempt to prevent it from ever being used again." Ash looked up from the book. "I remember these words."

"Indeed and I believe they are somewhat of a lie."

"A lie?"

"I believe that Robles is AZ's brother. I think like his brother, he was given eternal life too. It explains why his aura feels so ancient. You've felt it too, right?"

"Yes. What does this have to do with Lysander though?"

"Lysander claims to be directly descended from AZ's brother."

"So you're thinking Lysander may know something?"

"Its all I've got right now. I think though that we need to figure out more about AZ's brother, then we'll have a clue about Robles and his motives with all of this."

"What's your proof you're showing Lysander?"

"I'm going to take a picture of this photo with my Pokenav. I have another picture from an agent who was lucky enough to snap a long distance picture of Robles. When Lysander realizes that the two pictures are so similar he'll know that I know the man supposedly dead in this picture from thousands of years ago, walks among us today."

"I guess that would work," Ash replied finally and nodded.

Riley nodded also. "There's more to that man then simply being a Dark One that found the idea of being Giovanni's ally, good. I'm certain of it and hopefully you and I can find out what it is. Perhaps you wouldn't mind going to speak to Lysander for me? There's some other business I need to be doing and frankly I can't be in more than one place at once. With you in this tournament, I've been Ilene's messenger this way and that. I'm starting to forget what my tiny home on Iron Island looks like." Riley barked out a laugh.

"**Indeed it has been some time since me and my Master went home."** Riley's Lucario spoke.

Ash frowned at Riley. "Sorry friend. I've not been a good knight. Entering this tournament now was a bad idea."

Riley shook his head. "No one knew this all would happen. It's not your fault. Merely unfortunate timing."

Ash smiled. "I'll talk to Lysander. I'm sure me and my group will find the time to go where he is. Oh… uh where is he?" Pikachu sweat dropped at Ash's response and Ellie shook her head.

"Coumarine City Penitentiary."

"Yeah we'll probably end up over there eventually, on the loop back to Luminose."

"Thank you, Ashton. How about we go join up with your friends and fill our minds with more pleasant thoughts?"

"Good plan."

Riley exchanged the pictures Ash needed for Lysander and Ash received them on his Pokedex. The two then gathered themselves after Riley replaced the textbook and left the dusty room.

zzz-Everyone else-zzz

"I have to say you're all a wide variety of trainer types and titles from the Chateau itself," Mr. Turner spoke to the people in the group after Ash and Riley had left.

Many of the people in the Chateau before they'd arrived had gone back to talking to their peers, except a few.

"Yeah we're definitely a mix of characters," Georgia smirked and nudged Trip who merely had the side of his mouth tug upwards at his girlfriend's talk.

"No way! Is that the _Duchess_ Harley!?"

Everyone in the group froze and Harley turned red in anger before turning his head to look at the offender.

"I only know one person who would dare call me that."

The man that had been talking with Farrell and got up from his seat, drawing the looks from many people. He had short green hair that was styled neatly, he was as tall as Harley and wore a dark suit and tie. His weaselly orangish eyes danced as he bowed.

"The one from Slateport, comes back again. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Harley growled and glared at the unnamed man. "For your information, Harold, I'm competing in the Master Challenge!" Harley stood up straighter and waved his hand dismissively. "I've gone on to bigger and better things."

Harold continued to smile. "I see, you've gone up in the world, _Duchess._"

Harley snapped. "Will you stop teasing me with that name!?"

"Only if you cut that atrocious hair of yours."

"There's nothing wrong with long hair," Nando inserted passively.

Harley grumbled under his breath. "I didn't ask for your input."

Harold laughed annoyingly. "I think it would be fun for you and me to have a battle if you plan to stay here for a while."

"Ah come on!"

Everyone glanced over and Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie gasped when they saw who it was.

"Nico and Chester!" Serena called out and smiled.

"So good to see you both again," Clemont spoke.

"Yo yo yo, it's good to see you homies again too." Nico grinned.

"Where's Ash, yo?" Chester questioned. "He owes me a rematch, yo."

Mr. Turner laughed. "It seems we have several debts that need to be payed during your stay. However it is getting late in the afternoon and there are already too many battles scheduled for today. How long do you all plan on staying, I'll have Molly prepare rooms for you."

The two groups looked at each other and started talking. Bonnie and Lyn shrugged and waited. Eventually Brock and Solidad spoke.

"We think we could stay a few days. We were wanting to get in some good training for the Master Challenge while we're here," Solidad spoke.

"There's thirty of us." Brock added.

"So a few days, huh?"

Ash smiled as he entered the room with Riley at his side. "I think that sounds good."

"Alas, I must leave within a few hours. Duty calls." Riley smiled and Lucario bowed his head.

"Aw, we'll miss you Sir Riley!" Lyn giggled.

Riley nodded his head. "And I, you, Miss Lyn, Miss Bonnie. A pleasure to meet you both."

Turner's eyes suddenly brightened at a thought. "I see that Sir Ketchum as well as Sir Gen have graced us once again with their presences. I just had a most pleasant thought. This place was founded on the honor of knights and the duels ancient knights once had. I would love a brief battle between you both."

"Between the both of us? You sure?" Ash grinned mischievously and glanced at Riley.

"You both watch after the royal circles and stand as true knights under the sovereign rule of the Kingdom of fair Rota! One of the last true castles in the time. It would be an honor to observe two truly noble sirs, true knights, dueling in a battle."

Riley glanced at Ash. "Well I do owe some payback like I said, eh? You caught me off guard so I definitely won't be going easy. How about a double this time? You know how and who."

Ash smirked, "I've been working even harder, don't think just because you went easy last time that that will be the only adjustment you'll have to make."

Riley chuckled, "I'm hoping not."

Ash smiled and took off his jacket. "Let's go."

Riley took off his vest. "But of course."

"Hm? What are you?" Turner questioned.

Ash smirked, "You wanted a battle between **us** right?"

"Wait what?" A Harold growled, "This isn't a place for a fist fight."

"Who said anything about bare fists?" Riley huffed and drew a sword from a nearby suit of armor. He tossed it to Ash who caught it swiftly before he procured one for himself. "This is common between us. We will start with a sword fight and then once we see fit we will transition to a duel between Aura Guardians just as the ancient warriors of the wave did. Lucario, ready to fight your friend again?"

"**Most certainly, Master Riley."**

Most everyone flinched at the pokemon's voice.

"You okay with watching, Pikachu, Ellie?" Ash smiled.

"Pika!" The both cried out and ran to the balcony to get good seats right next to each other.

"Well I believe we can push the other battles back a bit for this battle, since Sir Riley has other business he must attend to soon." Mr. Turner nodded and the groups and the people in the Chateau moved towards the balcony to watch Riley, his Lucario and Ash duel.

Ash stretched his arms out and cracked his neck as he let aura dance off his finger tips, "I'm ready when you are Riley." He then made Lucario's poke ball form as a wisp of aura in his hand, "Come on out pal!"

**Greetings Master. I am quite eager to battle our dear friends here. I could feel your excitement as soon as I arrived.**

"**Do I sense some arrogance there? Young one?"**

Ash's Lucario smirked. **Perhaps****… ****I suppose you are so wise you can decipher that.**

Riley's Lucario chuckled light heartily. **"****Let us do battle soon Master, I wish to blot out his arrogance before it consumes him like a fire.****"**

**Harsh.**

Riley nodded with a smile and walked down towards the arena as Ash followed behind with Lucario at his side.

"A true battle against true knights." Turner smiled. "How extraordinary!"

"Are they actually truly dueling?" Chester asked.

"I guess. I just hope they're careful." Bonnie nodded.

"Don't worry, Ash has a hard head." Misty quipped.

"I heard that, Mist!"

Misty stuck her tongue out slightly at her boyfriend as he pouted at her. He glanced back at his opponent as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Riley did the same and both Guardians then stood in silence. Their Lucarios sat cross-legged on the ground, waiting for their turn to fight.

Ash made the first move. He moved forward and swung the blade into a foreswing. Riley countered by simply meeting the blade with his own, breaking the quiet around them with the clang of metal. Both Guardians huffed under their breaths, trying to gain the upper hand in strength, finally Ash made a decision and moved. The younger man spun to the left, sliding his blade from the lock it was in and swinging it anew into a backswing. Riley blocked it again and yet this lock had him in a bad position since Ash's backswing had more leverage. Riley smirked and pushed up against the blade instead of sideways. Ash frowned and leapt back to put some distance between the two again.

Riley smiled and was the first to lunge this time. Their swords clashed several times and each was blocked well except for the last. Riley and Ash's swords met in a classic X shape and both men pushed against each other. Riley snapped his other hand forward, grabbing Ash's wrist and twisting it until the younger Guardian was disarmed. Ash was so caught off guard that he didn't get to react to the kick to his gut. When he opened his eyes next, a sword was pointed at his throat.

"It seems as though swordplay is something I have much more experience at." Riley smirked playfully.

Ash smirked back. "I just learned some things this year. Maybe you're getting rusty."

Riley let out a laugh before walking away to hand Turner the swords.

"Lucario, you ready pal?" Ash asked as he stood and his Lucario neared him.

**Yes Master, I am.**

Riley came back over to the other end of the field once more. His Lucario stood at his side. All four then bowed to the other.

"Shall we?"

Ash nodded and the four Guardians dashed forward. Both Lucarios went into a barrage of punches and kicks coated in blue aura. Everyone there not used to the sight of aura were shocked when Riley and Ash's aura exploded out from them as they drew near.

Riley was much more offensive this time around and threw punch after punch. Ash grabbed each one and dodged a few before throwing a couple of his own, which Riley blocked with tiny shields. Riley tried a roundhouse kick and Ash ducked quickly and tried to catch Riley off guard but a shield blocked him again.

"It seems we're evenly matched, Ashton," Riley spoke between a new couple of punches and counters.

"Maybe… maybe not," Ash smirked as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. He pushed his aura out further and suddenly everyone was distracted by Ash's Lucario's glowing form. Mega Lucario was now facing Riley's Lucario.

Riley's eyes opened slightly in surprise. "I see… I think I understand. Gurkinn would be interested in this." He glanced back at Ash in order to jump back from a swing. He swiped his hand over a glittering gem on his hat and his Lucario burst into light as well, changing into Mega Lucario too.

"It seems my friend that your aura is strong enough that you don't require a key stone like I do."

Ash's eyes widened slightly at the thought before they glowed brighter. "That isn't the only trick I can do either."

"I see. I understand. No more words then." Riley nodded as his eyes glowed blue though not as brightly as Ash's.

Virtually everyone in the crowd watched in awe as their auras reached a fever pitch and the four rushed to meet each other again. The two Lucarios started attacking each other with more complex moves as if they were being commanded.

"What in the world?" Harold blurted.

"Ah, the mysteries of aura. They are still commanding their pokemon, but through a different form of communication." Turner explained.

The Lucarios traded Close Combats and Dragon Pulses before switching to Bone Rush and clashing their staffs together. Their Masters continued to trade blows as well, and fatigue started to show on the both of them. Sweat rushed down their faces clearing away the dust from the field on their faces.

Ash's eyes suddenly grew slightly brighter and he cried out. "LUCARIO!"

His Lucario's eyes contracted tightly and his eyes completely burned cobalt blue. He roared after jumping back and away from his opponent, cupping his paws together. In moments, a beam of energy… a beam of aura energy… burst from his paws and slammed into Riley's Lucario, flinging the other fighting type into the the water, around the field of the Battle Chateau.

Riley paused and saw that Ash was twitching slightly and his Lucario was panting. Riley released his green Salamance and ordered it to help Lucario from the water. Riley then turned back to Ash and bowed. "I see I am outclassed, however, you need much more practice to control your aura. You have still one aspect to unlock and then you will have full control. I'm shocked that your Lucario can use Aura Storm now, though it's obviously taken a lot out of him. He will need practice."

At those words, Ash's Lucario fell to his knees and transformed back into a normal Lucario. His fur was matted with sweat and his eyes were weary. He slowly pulled himself up and moved towards Ash.

**Master Riley, my Master is having difficulty getting rid of his excess power now. You certainly pushed our limits. I normally wouldn't ask this of you-**

Riley nodded. He moved forward and placed a hand on Ash as Lucario placed a paw. In a few moments a wave of aura echoed across the ground and Ash slumped slightly into Riley.

"Easy, comrade."

"Sorry, my legs kinda gave out."

Turner and the group came closer while everyone else watched from a distance.

"Ash are you okay?" Misty asked and put Ash's arm over her shoulder, relieving Riley.

"He'll be fine, Misty. He just needs rest," Riley nodded.

"I must say quite a battle, like nothing I've never seen," Turner spoke.

Everyone braced themselves as Riley's Salamance landed and let off a tired, but okay Lucario.

"Are you alright friend?" Riley asked.

"**Our young friends surprised me with that Aura Storm,"** Lucario replied.

**If you could****'****ve dodged, you would****'****ve had me quite easily, **Ash's Lucario replied.

Gary shook his head. "Ashy-boy and his light shows." He turned and looked at the people gathered there. "Most of us can't do what our friend here did, but we'll be staying here for a few days. We aren't your typical travelers, so bring us your best. We need a challenge!"

Paul rolled his eyes at Gary's show, while most everyone else got embarrassed or put on a determined face. They were going to battle some people here for the next few days and hopefully get some good training in.

Harold stood straight and glared at Harley. "I would be honored to battle with the _Duchess_. It's been quite a while. Let's see if you've actually learned anything. I claim a duel with you tomorrow at sunrise."

Turner nodded and looked at Harley.

"It's Duke and of course, hun. I'd love to destroy you," Harley smirked evilly.

People started speaking up, wanting to reserve battles with the travelers competing in the Master Challenge. Practically everyone in the two groups got an offer. It was going to be a busy next few days. When they weren't battling their opponent, they would be training.

zz

The two groups found the restaurant in the Chateau to be excellent and after a nice meal, which seemed to really perk up Ash and Lucario both, everyone got ready for bed.

zzz-Harley and Solidad-zzz

"So… this Harold guy," Solidad asked as they walked behind a few of the people in their group that were staying in the rooms down the same hall.

"A royal pain in the neck. He's had a thing against me sense I was little. My mother was a painter, my father worked on sculptures for the Slateport Museum."

"Those sculptures in there!?"

"Yeah, my father made most of them. My mother would travel around the world to get inspiration for her paintings and both my father and mother thought her bringing me was a good idea. We came near this area a few times even after I'd become a Co-ordinator. Turns out Harold's mother was also a painter, but she wasn't as popular as my mother. He hated my guts for it even though it wasn't my fault and I honestly didn't care much either way. I can't wait to give him grief and tell him Burgh from Castelia is my cousin, ha!"

Solidad placed her hands on her hips. "Burgh would be disappointed. If you didn't care, why do you want to give Harold more grief?"

"Because, he won't stop calling me Duchess!"

"He's just bitter. You don't need to retaliate… What would your mother think?"

Harley paused when she said that and shook his head. "Honestly? I don't care."

That seemed to confuse Solidad. Though Harley didn't talk much about his parents in the present tense, she always assumed from his stories that he liked them.

"You should go to your room, hun. Besides, I need my beauty sleep if I wanna pound Harold into next week."

Solidad didn't move as Harley disappeared into his room. He had been one of the few to get a room which only held one person. She sighed and walked away; she too had a battle to get ready for eventually.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything. The next chapter or so will be their stay at the Chateau. Not everyone's battle will be written in detail, but there will be battles and training.**

**Oh and the surprise of Aura Storm kinda a nod to Super Smash Bros there, lol. It's the ultimate move an Aura using pokemon can learn, few can though.**

**A few little interesting tidbits of info about various things too...**

**Cilan: "It's like a wonderfully diverse recipe!"**

**NoSignal: How'd you slip away from Iris?**

**Cilan: "Um... I just had to say it!"**

**Iris: "Cilan!"**

**Cilan: "Eep!"**

**NoSignal: Sorry about that, usually I can keep everyone in their boxes.**

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**white tiger freak: Will Ash be able to feel what happens like a migraine? a full on attack on his mind? will he just see a vision? or will he not even really know what happened until he finds out through someone or a weather change?**

**NoSignal: It's going to be like an absence inside. That feeling someone gets when you're forgetting something, only a bit more chronic. He won't find out what's happened for a bit and the weather won't change as much as the movie (pokemon 2000) until a bit later, because of some reasons I can't say yet. :)**

**Fan: Will the gang acquire any mega-stones during their time in Kalos?**

**NoSignal: Yes, they will get the rest of the known mega stones that they need for the pokemon they have over the course of Kalos, but at several different points.**

**Guest: 1. Does Lawrence's involvement mean that Giovanni intends to use legendaries to beat Ash?**

**2\. You've mentioned a Training Arc that will take place before the final tournament. Will that take place in Hoenn so the groups can experience new features of ORAS?**

**NoSignal: Giovanni wants lengedaries for his pokemon army. That's all I'll say for now. :) No they won't be heading to Hoenn again. The parts of ORAS they will experience will be throughout Kalos and the later Arcs(not IN Hoenn). I felt since Kalos and ORAS are both sixth gen games that that would be acceptable.**

**kringdom: Also, I think it would be better if you keep the manga character's names as they were before because I'm getting a little confused about the names.**

**NoSignal: Sorry if that's been a bit confusing. I'll see if I can use those names in only more formal settings and such, like listing off someone's full name. I used Redrick in this chapter because Turner and the Chateau is kinda a formal setting.**

**LDR: Anyways, will N ever make a reappearance? I'm afraid, I must confess that I totally fangirl over that guy and am hoping that he wasn't completely left behind in the Unova Arc.**

**NoSignal: Yes he will, don't fret. :)**

**Just Another Kid: Are you going to put the Malamar from the Anime? the one that brainwashed the Team Rocket trio Serena, Clemont and Bonnie and got two more Malamar to join him in his quest to rule the world.**

**Speaking of the trio how are they doing? It's been a while and I'm starting to miss them plus I want to see how they to the mirror them again if they go to the mirror world.**  
**Actually will the gang go to the mirror world or their mirror world selves will go to them?**  
**I know this part is a bit out of topic but back when Silver was in Paul and Reggie's house he said some stuff about Blue and Green I remeber him saying something like "It's a shame father got them killed they had some good quallities honestly I was surprised since Green was like a sister to him in the manga so why would he say that?**  
**I've been wondering who's Silver's wife?**

**NoSignal: Yes, Malamar will appear. The trio are doing various things, they probably won't go to the mirror world, but don't worry they will have their glory eventually! After all from the beginning of the anime, Team Rocket (especially in the movies) worked in the background :) The two main groups will go into the mirror world together. Silver indeed cares for Green and even Blue a good deal, but after they were killed and after the dex holders grew older, I feel Silver would've reverted back to being a bit bitter and distant without his friends to guide him and Giovanni still seeming to take everything from him, his friends (Blue and Green) and indirectly forcing him away from his sons. Silver's wife in my story will not be mentioned. I have a plan for the future, but the wife that is the mother of Reggie and Paul will not appear ever.**

**NoSignal to all other Reviews: Thank you all for your kind words and those of you who are loyal to me, don't fret at not reviewing for a while, no need to feel bad, XxRav3nxX. Thanks to 5150, JordanMax, Dream Guardian King Allen, SuperGV88, Katy 2610, pikachu712, kringdom, white tiger freak, and all guest reviewers! You guys are wonderful :)**

**I hope I continue to provide you with entertainment! And if I missed a question, tell me :)**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (?nickname)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz- [wasn't sure if adding Bonnie's and Lyn's captures was as important]**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**ZZZZ**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	4. At the Chateau: Day One

_*****Okay I'm going to finally close the poll for the Prequel vote. I'm putting up a new poll now though and it's important for the next chapter or so, so check it out please :) I wanna know who wants who to battle and who to train.*****_

Final Voting Count:: Number of votes: 85 / Number of people that voted for a Prequel at some point: 67+ guest confirmations

Day Count: 153 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harley felt something slide across his cheek and that small movement woke him. The cucumber on his left eye was now missing and as such he glanced down at the side of his bed to see his lovely little Smoochum smiling at him.

"Smoochum!" She cried out, still holding the cucumber slice.

Harley stretched and popped a few joints before pulling the other slice from his face and sitting up. "Thanks hun. I can always count on you for a good wake up call." His Smoochum had gotten into the habit of waking up before him, releasing herself from her own poke ball and then waking him up and going through his daily routine. Harley rose and walked towards the bathroom, Smoochum toddled along behind him and reached high to throw the second cucumber slice away once she saw Harley throw his other in the trash bin.

She watched him wash his face and let down his hair as she leapt to the toilet and then the counter. After he got his clothes on and was done with everything. He placed Smoochum on his shoulder.

"Now let's go and destroy Harold," Harley grinned. Smoochum cheered from his shoulder as her trainer walked out of the door to his room and down the hall.

zz

Everyone had come to understand that they would all be having kinda odd schedules so each person was kinda wondering who would actually have the free time to watch their battles. Most everyone in the two groups, minus Bonnie and Lyn had a match or their own training schedule they'd devised for the next few days. It was throw up as to who would be watching Harley's battle this early in the morning.

As he made his way to the bar in the main room to get a quick bite for breakfast, he took note of who was there. Solidad and Nando didn't surprise him too much, since Solidad always liked to stick her nose into his business and Nando liked her company. He saw Ash, Misty, and Drew were awake and talking about something, at least whenever there wasn't food in Ash's or Pikachu's mouths. It seemed everyone else was training or still asleep.

"Ah and the _Duchess_ makes her appearance."

Harley cringed in annoyance at the familiar voice. This also attracted the attention of his friends at the bar and the other few people in the Chateau who were awake that morning.

"I swear I'm going to break your leg if you keep calling me that."

"Smoochum smoo smoo chum!" Shmoochum bickered at Harold from Harley's shoulder.

"Surely you don't expect to defeat me with that little toy?" Harold asked and shrugged his shoulders.

Harley grit his teeth and leaned closer to him. "I'm certain my darling Smoochum could handily take care of you, but I chose my choice last night."

"Ah of course, as did I."

"It seems our first two competitors for today have awoken. The battle will be in thirty minutes," Turner spoke as he approached. He glanced at Ash and smiled. "How do you feel today, Master Ashton?"

Ash flushed barely at being called Master by someone other than Lucario. "Uh just fine. Lucario too. We just needed a good rest."

"Excellent. I'll see you all outside, shortly."

Turner walked away and Harold smirked and did the same. Harley grumbled and walked over to get a seat at the bar.

"Break his leg? I don't think you could break someone's leg if you tried." Solidad smirked playfully.

Harley growled and rolled his eyes after telling the waiter to bring him a breakfast sandwich. "Whatever."

"He kinda reminds me of Gary," Ash noted.

"True," Misty laughed.

"Gary was that much of a pric…" Drew trailed off when he saw Solidad glaring at him. He grumbled a bit. "Oh don't give me that. You're not my mother."

Solidad shook her head, while Nando continued to smile pleasantly.

"Gary was well…" Ash started.

"He took any opportunity to defame Ash, but Ash didn't really help himself out much at times," Misty replied.

"Hey!" Ash yelped.

Drew smirked. "Well Harley. It seems you need to tame that guy's ego."

"If he can tame his own," Solidad added.

Harley growled as he took a bite of the sandwich he'd been given which was ham, egg, and cheese. Smoochum was enjoying sitting and eating the other half of the sandwich that Harley had left her on the plate on the bar.

Solidad's face softened slightly and a smile came. "I'm sure you'll do great Harley. Throw him off guard with your unique way you battle."

Harley glanced over at her and smirked. "It's already in the bag. Harold won't know what hit him."

After a bit more random talk, the six trainers and the pokemon they had out, namely Pikachu, Ellie, Smoochum and Drew's Kecleon, made their way out to the deck. Harley left Smoochum with Solidad while he went to walk next to Molly; Harold was walking on the other side as the three adults moved towards the battle field. Turner appeared on his own balcony while more of the trainers inside the Chateau wandered out in the early morning mists to watch the day's first battle.

Molly passed Harley and Harold both the red capes of the Duke's title. After putting them on, the two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, glaring at each other determinedly.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Harley on the left and Harold on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Duke Harley and Duke Harold will now commence."

Harold grinned and swung his poke ball, releasing the monster inside. "Doublade, I need your aid!"

Harley smirked. "Come darling, come to papa! Ariados!"

Harold's Doublade clashed their swords together and let out a metal screech.

Harley's Ariados stood stock still and glared at Doublade as it made its entrance.

"Are you and your over glorified toothpicks done?" Harley asked.

Up in the crowd, Solidad facepalmed. "These battles are supposed to be full of chivalry. Of course Harley would start bad mouthing."

"All I want to see… is if he can back up his talk," Drew spoke.

"Yo, what's wrong with your girlfriend there, Ash?" Nico asked once he'd wandered up. Ash sweat dropped and glanced at the blue faced Misty.

"She uh, doesn't like bugs too much. She's getting better but Ariados is kinda one of the creeper bug types."

Misty whimpered. "It has mandibles. Why did it have to have mandibles and so many legs?"

"Where's Chester?"

"Ah, still snoozing, yo."

"Are they actually going to battle or are they going to just stare at each other?" A random trainer asked.

Back on the field, Harley and Harold were still glaring at each other.

Harold made the first move. "Doublade, Slash!" The steel type dashed forward, both blades slashing and swinging at Ariados.

"Dodge those blades, hun!" Harley snapped. Ariados moved rapidly over the ground, dodging and strafing around Doublade's attacks with its many legs. "Night Shade!" Ariados' eyes burned red one time as Doublade neared. Before the steel type could land an attack, a wave of darkness burst out from Ariados' form leaving red energy crackling over Doublade's body. Doublade screeched and had to float away.

"Ha! How did you like that, Harold?" Harley remarked and put the back of his hand up to near his mouth when he laughed.

Harold growled. "You've learned some tricks, but it won't save you. Sword Dance."

"Shadow Sneak!" Harley called out. Ariados started to sink into the ground and disappeared into a shadow which started to slink towards Doublade. The steel type was busy dancing around, spinning and clashing their swords together.

Eventually Ariados was in front of Doublade; he had two of his legs raised, glowing green with the energy of X-scissor. One of the two blades blocked the attack while the second leapt over the first with his sword glowing white.

"Aerial Ace!" Harold roared. The second blade slammed into Ariados' underside and sent the arachnid tumbling across the ground. It let out a squeak of pain with each bounce it's body made against the field.

"Ariados!" Harley cried out in concern.

"How do you like _that_, _Duchess_?" Harold taunted and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Ariados, are you okay, hun?" Harley asked, completely ignoring Harold's taunt.

Solidad's eyebrows rose in surprise. Some time ago, Harley would've ignored the plight of his pokemon in favor of making sure his pride didn't suffer.

"Ariados isn't through yet," Ash noted.

Nico looked at the young Guardian. "Yo, he looks pretty done to me." Nico glanced back at the field to see Ariados pulling himself up. "That's crazy, yo!"

Misty rolled her eyes; she was pretty sure she was starting to get as tired of people being surprised of her boyfriend's abilities as he was.

Ash glanced over at Nico as some blue reflected in his eyes. "Aura, remember? I can tell when a pokemon's energy is getting low."

"Hmm, so you can tell before someone else if you need to switch tactics," Someone asked curiously.

"It helps," Ash replied smiling and shrugged.

Everyone watched as the battle continued. Harold grew impatient that Ariados was still able to battle.

"I knew you could keep going, darling," Harley spoke and smiled brightly.

"Iron Head!" Harold growled. Doublade let out a metallic like roar and then surged forward.

Harley grinned darkly. "Ariados, hun… Escape to your Spider Web."

"What!?" Harold exclaimed.

Ariados titled his head towards the sky and shot a string of spider web out of his mouth. The string struck… another string, which vibrated the whole Spider Web which was revealed to be above everyone on the field.

"Ariados made this beautiful masterpiece while he was using Shadow Sneak and before he tried to attack you with X-scissor. After all, a co-ordinator has to know how to set the stage."

"You little…"

"Oh don't interrupt! I'm not done." Harley turned and looked at his Ariados as he ran along the the webbing above the field. "String Shot!" Ariados shot a string of web towards Doublade and it wrapped around the swords before yanking them up and plastering them to the web. "Electroweb."

"No! Doublade get out of there." Harold growled. Doublade wiggled and squirmed trying to get away, but they were tied together. Ariados' form flashed yellow and electricity cascaded across the Spider Web and electrocuted Doublade. After a moment the attack ended. Harold yelled. "Shock Wave!"

Doublade's swords were coated in yellow energy and a wave of it echoed across the web dissolving it and zapping Ariados before causing the bug to fall to the field.

"Aaah! Our lovely web!" Harley yelped as Ariados shook off the electricity after flipping itself over.

Harold didn't even respond. "Shadow Sneak."

"Use Double Team!"

Ariados split into many different Ariados' and started running around all over the field. The shadow that Doublade had sunk into scooted about trying to figure out where to strike. The steel type was forced to stop his attack and slipped out of the ground to look around at the bugs running everywhere.

"No! No! No!" Harold shouted.

"Shadow Ball!" Harley yelled. One of the Ariados' stopped behind Doublade. It's eyes were dark and without color and it almost seemed see through before a ball of ghostly energy shot from it's mouth and nailed one the swords in the back. The sword flew forward, spinning and then struck the earth, sinking into the dirt.

"Doublade, Metal Sound and then Flash Cannon!" Harold responded in desperation. He was starting to panic as well with all the Ariados running all around the field. The remaining sword started to vibrate and a horrid screeching noise filled the air.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Ash grit his teeth as everyone grimaced at the sound. "Stupid enhanced hearing."

"Pika pika chu PikaPi." Pikachu replied, patting Ash on the arm after taking one of his paws away from pinning one of his ears to his head to cancel out the sound. Ellie and Smoochum were doing similar things while Kecleon was simply cocking his head to the side; the noise didn't seem to bother him as much.

Everyone paused after the sound was gone and Harold pointed at what seemed to be the only Ariados left after the Metal Sound's assault. Doublade's eye glowed white before a beam of steel energy shot towards Harley's pokemon.

Harley was staring at the ground, until one could see a smirk on his face, beneath his Cacturne hat. "Sucker Punch!" Harley shouted. The Flash Cannon struck the Ariados… the fake Ariados... and caused a small explosion of dust. Quite suddenly, the real Ariados was behind Doublade. He struck the steel type like a dark comet, slamming all eight legs into the opponent's back, forcing it to rocket into the ground. Ariados then landed on his feet.

Molly looked down and saw both blades of Doublade were finally down and out. She rose her hand on Harley's side. "Duke Harley is the victor!"

Harley's friends in the crowd cheered and several other people in the crowd clapped for both trainers. Ariados ran over to Harley and climbed up his back. The two trainers approached after Harold had returned his Doublade.

They both bowed. "Thank you very much for the battle." Harley said it a bit smugly and Harold said it with a growl, but it was said none the less. And with that, more clapping came again.

zzz-Ash-zzz

Ash was sitting comfortably on a rock, holding his Rufflet egg and watching his pokemon train.

After Harley's battle had ended, Ash and Misty had decided to get some training in. Ash had flown up to be on top of the Connecting Caves since it's top was more like a plateau. Misty was down closer to the Chateau, letting her pokemon swim in the water as they trained. He'd left Greninja and Feraligator in her care, giving them his own instructions before leaving. Solidad's battle would be taking place soon and then Camerons.

Ash glanced over and saw Venipede and Honedge having a mock battle against each other. Ash had wanted to test Venipede own resourcefulness since all the poison type attacks he liked to use wouldn't effect the steel type Honedge, while he'd wanted to see what kind of moves his newest pokemon had.

Nearby, Marowak was having something close to a duel with Absol, their bone and scythe clashing together frequently. Absol's sapphire colored eyes were sharp and if anything Ash could tell her reflexes and accuracy were her strongest points. Her brown undercoat burned amber now that the sun was higher.

Behind both of these pokemon, two others were battling and making more noise than the other two combined. Tyrantrum and Tyranitar were slamming their bodies against each other to test their strength, building up defense and attack at the same time. Though Tyrantrum was a bit larger than Tyranitar, Tyranitar wasn't letting that stop him from giving Tyrantrum a run for his money.

Ash gazed over at the cliffside which faced south of the Chateau and over looked several fields and a couple villages or towns. On the edge was his trustworthy Pidgeot and his little Archen having a talk. Archen had been getting edgy recently, since he was wanting more and more to be able to fly.

Pikachu and Ellie were napping near his lap and he started to meditate. He could feel the Rufflet inside the egg, react to his aura he was emitting. The young pokemon did a flip in his egg, pushing off the sides of the shell and rotating. Ash couldn't help but smile and then his hearing picked it up, the tapping of a beak on shell. His eyes popped open and he grinned.

"Guys!"

At his call, all the pokemon immediately responded and turned to see him looking at the egg. Archen ran over first, with Pidgeot walking regally and at a slower pace behind him. Venipede scuttled over and Honedge floated closer. Marowak went from his battle face to a happy and bright face faster than most would think possible, before running over, wagging his bone and tail. Absol pranced over, while the two largest pokemon walked over slowly and leaned their heads down to get a closer look. Pikachu and Ellie had woken up and were looking at the egg too as it started to glow.

Eventually the glowing stopped and the newborn ruffled his feathers and gave a small cry.

"Ruff-let."

"Hey there, bud. Welcome to the family." Ash smiled as the flying and normal type glanced up at him and smiled with his eyes. After the other pokemon greeted the newcomer, Ash motioned for them to continue what they were doing previously. He turned his attention back to Rufflet as it's eyes started to droop. "Someone's ready to nap."

Before he'd even spoken, Rufflet was asleep in his lap.

zzz-Chili-zzz

Chili fidgeted with his cuff links as he watched the battle finish. He tensed when Cameron's Espeon tossed the opponent's pokemon, a Swampert, back across the field towards it's trainer. Cameron's Eevee had evolved mid-match. Chili could remember hearing that Cameron's Lucario had done the same against Ash once, according to Cilan. Cameron seemed to have something when in came to timing, whether it was good or bad.

Swampert tried to get back up, but couldn't after a Psybeam halted his progress. Cameron had won a battle against another Earl like himself. Cameron walked forward to shake hands with his opponent before Molly approached them both.

Next up was Chili, fighting another new trainer to the Chateau, for the title of Baron. He felt silly compared to some of his peers. They all had quite impressive titles here even if they were quite varied. He was glad that he'd gotten the chance to travel at least, he reminded himself. He was getting the chance to not only experience some of what Cilan had before him, but he also was getting to strike out at his own pace and discover himself more. This battle would only build to that. He could feel his gut clench in excitement, a fire was beginning to burn in his chest. He was ready.

Molly gathered him and his opponent as Cameron and the other trainer discarded their ceremonial green robes. He sent a thumbs up to Cameron who returned a double thumbs up and a whoop. Cilan and Cress were in the crowd and laughed at Cameron's behavior before sending a couple smiles in their brother's direction.

Chili smiled back as he, Molly, and a girl named Cindy made their way to the field. Cindy wore rancher's clothing and her hair was shiny, long and dirty blonde. The two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, looking each other in the eye.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Cindy on the left and Chili on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Sir Chili and Lady Cindy will now commence. If either of these trainers should win, then they will acquire the title of Baron or Baroness."

At that cue, Chili and Cindy wound back their arms and tossed their pokeballs.

Chili's Ninetales appeared in a shower of embers, before flicking each of his nine tails. Cindy's pokemon was a Miltank, who wiggled her ears and bleated.

Chili nodded at Cindy's choice before smirking. "Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

On the balcony, Cilan and Cress watched the battle. "Of course Chili would start the battle with that kind of bold and fiery move," Cilan spoke.

"It is his for-tay. However, I'm concerned that that attack won't do much to Miltank," Cress replied.

"Oh, why?"

"If it has Thick Fat..."

Cilan nodded at that. "That would certainly put a wrench in Chili's battle recipe." Cress smirked at his brother's response and both of them turned back to look at the battle.

Cindy smiled brightly and didn't command Miltank to dodge. The pokemon simply braced itself as the fire washed over its body. After the attack was done, Miltank stood straight and wiggled her ears again. She only had a few burns here and there.

"Thick Fat makes fire and ice attacks not as effective!" Cindy provided happily and put her hands on her hips.

Chili grit his teeth and Ninetales growled in frustration.

"Let's go with Body Slam!" Cindy shouted, slightly changing her demeanor. Miltank lowed and then curled up into a fast spinning ball. She shot towards Nintales and bounced over the fox's form. Ninetales tried to dodge only for her to open up her body and belly flop from the air onto Ninetales' hid legs before he could get far enough away. The fire type yelped in pain and tried to stand after the normal type had jumped back to be ready for her next command. Ninetales stood before flinching; yellow sparks danced across his body.

"Really? Dang, Ninetales got paralyzed," Chili murmured to himself. "Ninetales, use Fire Spin!" Ninetales whimpered and shot a weak stream of fire at a place near Miltank; it struck the ground and formed a ring around the normal type.

Cindy seemed slightly surprised by the move, but shook her head. "Use Rollout!" Miltank jumped into spinning form and streaked towards Ninetales.

"Ninetales! Dodge it!" Chili shouted. Ninetales leapt out of the way of the first pass but froze painfully as Miltank turned to make a comeback. The large pink and cream pokemon slammed into the paralyzed Ninetales' side. The fire type cried out and rolled a few times across the ground. "Ninetales!" Chili shouted in worry. Miltank eventually ended her attack.

"Milk Drink." Miltank's body glowed white for a moment and then she danced slightly as her body was healed of any damage she'd received as so far. "It's not going to be an easy battle!" Cindy spoke up happily but frowned when Fire Spin took effect soon after.

Chili realized that Cindy had set up a pretty good strategy with her Miltank. It could heal itself of damage and probably knew Heal Bell too and of course Rollout was always a tough move to deflect plus Body Slam and it's chance to paralyze. He wouldn't give up though not as long as Ninetales was willing to fight. The only problem was, he didn't have a clue of what to do.

"Rollout!" Cindy snapped and her Miltank went at it again, her body crashing into Ninetales' a few times from every direction. The fire type was being battered and Chili didn't know what he could do to stop Miltank from moving so much. He had to immobilize Miltank since Ninetales was paralyzed. The only thing he could think of was a strange request.

"Captivate!" Chili yelped practically. Ninetales suddenly snapped his gaze to lock with Miltank's. The pokemon of opposite gender, froze and then to even Chili's surprise, Ninetales' body started to glow slightly purple. Miltank fell over… asleep.

"Huh!?" Cindy gasped out.

Then it connected. Suzie sure did know how to breed pokemon. His Ninetales knew Hypnosis. Said fox glanced back at him with a hint of a smirk on his long snout. Chili was tempted to roll his eyes but used a command instead. "Hex!" Ninetales barked and ghostly fire swirled around the fire type before settling over Miltank's form.

"Wow, Hypnosis? Suzie sure did a good job of breeding him," Cilan spoke up.

"Indeed."

Another trainer nearby over heard Cilan and Cress talking. "Wait that pokemon was bred by Suzie?"

Cilan smiled and nodded. "She's a friend of a friend I would say. Our close friend cared for one of her pokemon for a while and she repaid him by giving him one of that pokemon's children. Our brother got the male and our friend got the female."

"Who's Suzie?" A random trainer asked.

"Suzie's a famous breeder from Kanto!" She replied excitedly.

Cress hummed. "Chili needs to finish this up. He was lucky with that Hypnosis."

Everyone's attention went back to the battle.

"Miltank get up!" Cindy called out desperately as her pokemon continued to snooze away.

"Energy Ball." The sphere of green energy launched itself from Ninetales' mouth and crashed into Miltank. Chili smiled; he'd have to thank Cilan later for the lessons for that move. When the dust cleared, Miltank was down with swirls in her eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle." Molly declared and Chili grinned and returned Ninetales after praising him. He shook hands with Cindy and thanked her for the battle before accepting his white cloak. He was a Baron. His brothers greeted him at the stairs once it was all said and done. He saw Ash, May, Drew, Misty and Max walk out onto the balcony and Chili remembered that Max's battle was next.

"Hypnosis wasn't expected. I think it saved you from a loss," Cress spoke as the three waved to their other friends and walked into the Chateau.

"Yeah, I guess Ninetales just really didn't want to loose." Chili smirked. "He likes to be dramatic. He's a ham."

"Like you?"

"Hey!"

zzz-Brock-zzz

"Golett, did you get in between the last two segments? They're kinda tricky." Brock glanced over and down the body of his snoozing Steelix. The steel type always tended to fall asleep when he polished him and cleaned between his segments. Golett had been helping him while his other pokemon were training in the flowery fields in front of the Chateau. Swampert was keeping a close eye on Anorith, Ninetales, Magnemite, Trubbish, and Staravia while they trained together. Magnemite was practicing to hit a moving target with Staravia while the flying type was practicing dodging said attacks. Anorith and Trubbish were doing a similar practice of attacking while Ninetales was gracefully leaping over and dodging their moves.

Golett turned to Brock's voice and nodded what Brock assumed would be happily. It seemed as though Goletts and presumably their evolutions, Golurk, couldn't show much emotion except through voice. Their faces were immovable. Brock smiled and polished a place above Steelix's eye. The large serpent like pokemon opened that same eye to look at Brock.

"Feeling good to be clean again?"

"Goooorrrraaaaaaaghhhh!" Steelix bellow happily and shifted only slightly. Brock continued working with Golett until a light in the corner of his eye and a noise from Swampert caught his attention. He turned around only to almost be blinded by the light of an evolution.

zzz-Barry-zzz

"Move it, Move it! Get out of my way! I'ma fine you and you and you! What's that, pal? You wanna double your fee!? Fine by me bub!"

"He's super excited, huh?"

"He's acting like an idiot. No surprise though."

"Tch, watch it. He's my pal."

"Kenny's right, be nice Paul."

"Hnn."

"I guess I see what you mean. He's kinda making everyone stare at us."

"My point exactly."

Paul, Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny were walking through the main lobby and towards the balcony. Barry was having his battle next and the blond was already leaning over the railing, watching two strangers complete their battle. The Rhyperior and Kangashkan were bashing into each other with their strength draining.

Paul and Dawn's hands were intertwined and Kenny and Zoey were walking closely together. The battle finished as the other four got to the balcony. Molly made her way up the stairs and smiled at Barry. "Are you ready, Earl Barrett?"

"…" Kenny's eyes narrowed and he looked sideways at a nervously sweating Barry. "You're full name's Barrett?"

Barry grit his teeth and steamed a bit. "Don't call me that or I'll fine you!"

"Whatever you say… Barrett."

"Gaaah!"

"Sir Barrett?" Molly asked, startled, and Barry paused. Kenny, Zoey, and Dawn were snickering and giggling while Paul was smirking lightly.

"Right, battle time." Barry practically jumped down the stairs towards the field. His opponent was somewhat of an outcast. He had brown hair with it's ends dyed black; his eyes were red with the help of contacts. He had on a black leather jacket and tattered jeans. His name was Mac.

Molly helped both trainers into their green Earl cloaks. The two trainers came closer together afterwards and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, looking each other in the eye, though Mac spoke in a less enthusiastic manner.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Barry was on the left and Mac on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The battle between Earl Barret and Earl Mac shall now commence. If Earl Barrett wins this battle, then he shall ascend to the title of Marquis."

"GOoooo, Snorlax!" Barry shouted and threw his sphere.

"Electabuzz…" Mac responded and threw his own pokeball.

Barry's Snorlax called out slowly and then scratched his head. Mac's Electabuzz crashed his fists together and electricity danced between his antenna.

Mac acted first. "Thunderbolt…"

Electabuzz babbled to himself before shooting off the attack. It crackled through the air and struck the slow Snorlax, coating him in electricity. After the attack was done, Snorlax seemed fine. Barry laughed a bit arrogantly.

"Snorlax can take a little Thunderbolt! Okay, Chip Away!"

Snorlax moved forward with both of his fists glowing white. Snorlax swung his fists and nailed Electabuzz with the first one but not with the second one since the electric type had ducked.

"Thunder…" Mac spoke.

Electabuzz growled and launched a powerful bolt of electricity at Snorlax since he was still close. Snorlax grunted in pain but stood his ground.

"Mega Punch! Mega Punch! Mega Punch!" Barry cheered.

The four other trainers in the crowd were sweatdropping at their friend's behavior.

"Who is this guy?" A stranger asked someone.

"Not a clue." The other answered.

"Sometimes I wonder how we became friends," Kenny deadpanned.

"He probably ran into you," Dawn replied.

"LOOK OUT LOOK OUT LOOK OUT!"

"Speaking of which," Paul muttered and moved Dawn slightly to the right and followed suit. Zoey arched her brow and looked over her shoulder and just as Kenny was about to look as well, Bianca slammed into him. The poor boy yelped and almost fell over the railing and into the water around a dozen feet below.

"Whoa! Gotcha!" Zoey shouted and grabbed Kenny's collar to prevent him from sailing over the edge.

"Oh Kenny! I'm sooo sorry!" Bianca expressed.

"S'all right," Kenny replied and then thanked Zoey.

"Nice move," Dawn spoke to Paul.

Paul shrugged. "She did say look out."

Bianca glanced at the battle and smiled. "Oh good! I didn't miss Barry's battle."

"You mean Barrett's battle?" Kenny grinned devilishly.

"He's going to kill you." Paul smirked.

"It's worth it," Kenny responded and Zoey rolled her eyes.

Bianca cocked her head. "Barrett? My Barry's name is Barrett? How cute!"

Everyone glanced back at the battle when the sound of something slamming into something else reached their ears.

Snorlax cocked his arm back and struck Electabuzz in the chest, halting the rest of the Thunder attack.

"Screech…"

Barry grumbled and then shouted. "How can you expect your pokemon to hear you, pal!?"

Electabuzz shrieked at that moment and Snorlax grabbed for his ears. Almost everyone grimaced at the sounds from the attack.

"Thunder Punch…"

"Snorlax block it!" Barry yelped, knowing blocking was a better move than trying to dodge since Snorlax wasn't easy to move. Snorlax only got one arm up in time to block the attack and he stubbled a bit and flinch from the electricity in the attack. "Body Slam 'em!" Snorlax bellowed and then went to fall on Electabuzz.

"Dodge it…"

Electabuzz leapt back and Snorlax belly flopped as Electabuzz leapt deftly away.

"Hey! How dare you dodge my attack!" Barry fumed. "I'm going to have to fine you!"

Mac just stared at him and didn't hardly blink.

"Weirdo…" Barry murmured to himself.

"Wild Charge…" Mac responded.

"Yipes!" Barry exclaimed as Snorlax pulled himself from the ground. "Snorlax, use Belly Drum!" Snorlax patted his belly loudly as Electabuzz neared. "Giga Impact!" Snorlax growled and ran forward with the energy of the powerful attack growing around him. The two pokemon collided in a large clashing of lights and sounds from the electricity and the energy from the two attacks. Eventually a dust cloud erupted around the two.

Everyone leaned forward a bit to try and see what had happened. The dust finally cleared and the two pokemon were staring at each other. Electabuzz then groaned and fell back on his back out cold.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Congratulations, Marquis Barrett!"

"It's BARRY!"

After getting the moment to wear his new yellow cloak, Barry marched up the steps grinning at his friends.

"What'd you think of my battle, Paul?" Barry gloated.

Paul cocked one brow. "Noisy."

Dawn giggled at the remark while Barry deadpanned, though not for long since Bianca hugged him. Zoey and Kenny were looking at each other in amusement.

"I will impress you one day. I mean it, Rebolledo!"

"I think you did great, Barrett," Bianca spoke out happily.

"..." Barry picked up the sound of muffled snickering and looked over his shoulder at Kenny, who was desperately trying to not laugh.

"Yeah you did great... Barrett." Kenny snorted and started laughing.

"KENNY!" Barry roared and took off after his now fleeing friend.

"They're both kinda idiots," Paul muttered.

Zoey sighed. "I think I have to actually agree with you."

Dawn and Bianca looked at each other and giggled.

zzz-Bonnie and Lyn-zzz

A few hours later found Bonnie and Lyn walking outside of the Chateau, looking for a place to train.

"Don't you want to watch your brother battle, Bonnie?" Lyn asked as the two young trainers walked a ways down the path. They paused to watch Ash and Misty talking near the water. The two older trainers were watching their water types train and there was a flying type that Bonnie had never seen on Ash's shoulder.

"I've seen him battle a bunch, besides we need to train. I wonder what pokemon that Ash has, is?" Bonnie mumbled and pulled her pokedex from her yellow bag. She aimed it at Ash's shoulder.

_Rufflet, the Eaglet Pok__é__mon. Rufflet's talons are powerful and able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. _

"A Rufflet huh? I guess Ash's egg hatched! cutie!" Bonnie squealed.

"I think over here is a good place to train some," Lyn spoke and cocked her head. "How do you train exactly?"

Bonnie smiled brightly after putting her pokedex away. "Oh that's easy! I watched Ash do it a lot. You basically have your pokemon work with their moves and practice dodging and all kinds of things like that."

"Oh… so just really _practicing_," Lyn replied.

"Yep!" Bonnie then took out her three poke balls and tossed them, releasing Dedenne, Torchic, and her new Flabebe. Lyn followed suit and let her Pikachu and Fennekin out.

"It think Torchic and Fennekin could practice fire type moves on each other and even Dedenne and Pikachu can do the same with their electric type attacks." Bonnie smiled.

"What about your Flabebe?" Lyn asked.

Bonnie hummed. "Flabebe, what do you think about letting me watch you use all your moves and practice them on a rock or something?"

Flabebe chirped and landed on Bonnie's shoulder.

Lyn giggled. "Seems like a plan to me!"

zzz-Everyone-zzz

Night started to fall on the Chateau a several hours later. Everyone who was outside moved back inside and everyone talked about their battles. So far, no one had been able to conquer anyone from the two groups. Most of the people at the Chateau probably hadn't really been prepared to battle trainers of their caliber.

Brock announced that his Magnemite had evolved into a Magneton during dinner and after their meal and a bunch of quiet talk about what Ash had talked to Riley about the day before, the trainers went to bed, ready for the next day.

zzz-Over Cerulean/Dusk-zzz

Lawrence the Third was smiling... no more like beaming. He was standing in his collection room of his air ship, which was much bigger than the one from his last ship. He'd set up his cloaking device for his ship moments earlier since he absolutely could NOT be found while on the road so to speak, especially with the cargo he had now...

Before him was the mighty beast of the sea inside of a cage, glaring at him silently.

"You're beautiful... absolutely beautiful and I'm honored to own you for the time I will."

**_You are a strange human and you are making a big mistake... All of you are._**

Lawrence smile faded. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, you aren't truly in the position to say much."

_**The Chosen One... He'll stop you all.**_

Lawrence actually growled, something he hadn't done in quite some time. "That brat stole you from me the first time! Giovanni has assured me that the _Chosen One_ will get what he deserves. Regardless, it has no effect on me. The fact of the matter is. You're here in my ship and my cage."

"_Master... thermal sensors are detecting the form of... collecting data... height... length... weight... shape... the form is a Suicune on Cerulean Cape._"

Lawrence paused and smiled up at Lugia. "Excuse me... I have yet another piece to add to my collection. I would love to continue this conversation later though." The man turned and walked over to his chair. He sat and the chair whisked him away to the top floor of his massive ship. Lugia lowered his head and closed his eyes to send out his power around him to calm the other panicked prisoners in the cages around him. His wings were cramping but he ignored the uncomfortable feeling.

**_You fool yourselves with your arrogance and like nearly all evil... it shall be your downfall._**

A troubled look came to the legend's face.

_**And maybe our everyone's downfall as well...**_

He grew quiet after that and continued to concentrate on sending calming emotions and thoughts to the others. He opened his eyes again and a blue light expanded in Lugia's eyes.

**_Chosen One..._**

zzz-Ash-zzz

As he slept, Ash started to move about uncomfortably. Pikachu and Ellie were lucky that they were sleeping on the couch in the room and not on the single bed with Ash. The Chateau was so large that the trainers all had their own rooms. Ash took in a breath of air and sat up, blue light fading in his eyes. He looked across the room and could see the blue glowing in Pikachu's eyes now that the rodent was awake.

"Did you feel that?"

"Pika chu chu pi."

Ash gulped once and tried to slow his racing heart. After a few moments, he was able to settle down and lay back on his bed. He was getting the feeling that things were starting to come to a head. He sighed and turned on the TV, hoping that the news could lull him to sleep. Instead he saw something that made him more awake than before. Even though the volume was very very low, Ash heard it loud and clear.

"_A few odd ball storms have seemingly settled over the Orange Islands as of late. At the time being, the storms aren't anything like the massive one that was experienced several years ago by a irregularity in the ocean's currents. Scientists are speculating that they are simply scattered storms caused by the high temperatures in the area recently, but others state that it may be due to Team Rocket's manipulation again. There have been no sightings of any grey zones in the area, but we'll keep everyone posted as new info comes in._"

Ash's gut clenched in worry. "I need to call Professor Oak tomorrow."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**So sorry if this chapter was boring in any way at all. I enjoyed writing Harley's battle, but Chili's and Barry's were a tiny bit harder to come up with. Then while I was editing, I lost the improvements I made to Chili and Barry's battles and had to do it again. :P**

_**So Again DO check out the NEW poll. I wanna know which battles you do want to see, etc. I can't write a battle for every person, so I want to know which battles my readers want most.**_

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**JordanMax: As for Ritchies un nicknamed new capture what about "Edgar"?**

**NoSignal: Hmm... maybe. What does everyone else think for a name? Maybe I'll pick one from you guys' suggestions? :)**

**toing: Will There Be A One Shot Based On The Adventures Thourghout?**

**NoSignal: I sorry, I'm not sure I understand your question. I'd love to answer it, but I don't know what it is.**

**Intensity215: 1) Did events from the new movie happen in the story's universe? Especially the part when pikachu almost died, because I feel like that would be important to his character development. **

**Adding onto that, do you think there's gonna be a part in this story where something separates pikachu from ash? (Namely team rocket and co.)**

**2) I'm just kinda clarifying, but Red isn't bad right? Just making sure because I'm really hoping their reunion will end up being a happy occasion. Also, will Giovanni find out that Ash is Red's son? (Unless he already did and I just forgot XD)**

**3) will Bonnie come back I to the story later in the kalos arc, or at the master challenge? She's just too adorable and I love her **

**4) Gah sorry for so many questions :P is the remains of team flare going to he part of team rocket as well? Are there even any grunts left?**

**NoSignal: 1) Yes they did. I've watched the Diancie movie and have plans for the future. As for Pikachu being seperated from Ash? Hmm... Hadn't thought about it but I will. Near the end of the story (After Kalos Arc) there will be something that separates Ellie from him.**

**2) I can't really answer that. However, everything about what happened to Red (virtually everything) will be answered in this Arc.**

**3) She'll be around when the Tournament occurs and maybe a bit before, but most likely not again in the Kalos Arc**

**4) Team Flare will not be part of Team Rocket, except for one member who's been referred to once or more.**

**Glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

**Great: But, how does Ash use it without a Keystone? His bond with his pokemon is more potent or something? PS How much is a good chunk of your followers for you to make the prequel? Because Im sure that they would read it regardless.**

**NoSignal: I can't answer that yet, but it shall be answered not too long from now. Read the top of the chapter for an answer to your PS. I will most likely be writing it once the Master Challenge and it's drabble Sequel is over. (Hopefully my DP story will be done by then too.)**

**KnightOfArceus: anyways, I had a sneakin suspicion that you can either deny/tell me that its true/"I can't say yet" :), but here is the suspicion I've been having a while...**

**Why did I feel like Brock's Gollut is actually Fred dankin in his past life and that they will develop a deep deep bond, and all that? Well you see, truth is I don't think gollut would just follow them like that even after they went out from dragonspiral tower but this gollut of Brocks is still following him... and even brock doubted whether he's a human in a past life... and his attitude sorta reminded me of Fred ;D. Anyways, keep up the good work!**

**NoSignal: I honestly didn't think of that, but it would be pretty cool. Huh... I love hearing everyone's theories and such! I think though that Golett will simply be Golett. He's kinda a simple pokemon and just felt attached to Brock's aura after helping them. Awesome theory though and I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. It's fine if you haven't been able to review, life happens. :)**

**Just Another Kid: Is Red going to be in this Arc or no?**

**Will the other Dexholders actually be more involved in this Arc (other than Silver)**

**NoSignal: Yes and maybe (Not certain of the second question yet) Red will definitely be talked about a lot in this Arc though.**

**Amber0522: When will we find out more about what happened to Red?**

**NoSignal: This Arc will answer practically everything about Red.**

**Cyprus21: I never realized that Ilene is not how you spell her name. It is actually Eileen.**

**NoSignal: I appreciate your help. I actually am very familiar with the website you're referring to. I also am aware of Ash possibly of getting a Goodra due to the new opening for the anime. Ilene is actually spelled Ilene, the name you're referring to is her Japanese spelling, Eileen. The summary for the movie on that website is a Japanese translation and they simply translated her name to Eileen instead of switching it out for her English-speaking countries' name of Ilene. Like I said though, thanks for your aid regardless and yeah, Fanfiction doesn't like us to type in web addresses.**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (?nickname)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	5. At the Chateau: Day Two

**Wow sorry guys. I've run into writer's block before, you know, like road blocks? I've tripped a bit in the past but Well THIS TIME I ran into a thick WALL OF BRICK known as WRITER'S BLOCK(Also I had to kinda give some of you enough time to vote for the battles you wanted to see). Anywho, after watching several pokemon anime battles and getting the feel back in me to write all these battles (which is five if you were curious) I did it, phew. So again, sorry about being a few days late without warning. I want to also say I'll be extending the chapter upload time to a week and a half because school is picking up.**

* * *

**Oh also, a have yet another poll up that's semi important. Check it out if you can. It has to do with future events in the series. I want to know everyone's preference.**

* * *

**Ha ha! and I figured out the line thingy!... Okay I'm done now.**

* * *

Day Count: 154 (before the events of this chapter)

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So they're just scattered storms as of right now?"

"Indeed. It seems as though the legendary birds of fire, ice and lightning islands haven't been disturbed. I can't say that that means it's nothing, especially since this time of year isn't supposed to be heavy with storms in that area. There have been some noted movement in the migrations of pokemon that don't normally leave the Orange Islands as well."

"Hmm…"

Gary glanced at Ash when his rival hummed. Everyone was training or getting ready for a battle at the time. Misty was going to be having her battle soon and Ash didn't want to miss it. Gary had been off to watch as well when he had met up with Ash in the Chateau. Ash had explained to Gary what he had felt and seen the night before and the young researcher had decided to go with Ash to talk with his grandfather.

"You don't think it's just storms, do ya? I know I'm not as well…" Ash spoke up.

"Sharp as me and gramps?"

"Garrison…"

Gary glared at his grandfather while Ash tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, anyways… Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. I just don't know what," Ash finished and Professor Oak nodded thoughtfully.

"Well with everything we've learned the past year or so, I can't ignore your senses. It's quiet obvious that Aura Guardians have greater senses than normal humans," Oak expressed.

"Well Ashy-boy's senses haven't failed us yet," Gary replied.

Ash smiled slightly and nodded though both Gary and Oak could see he was troubled about what he'd felt.

"Professor, were these the notes you were looking for?"

Ash and Gary looked back at the screen and saw Tracey appear.

"Ah yes, Tracey my boy. Thank you! Ash and Gary are on the videophone."

Tracey glanced up at them in surprise and then smiled cheerfully. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Tracey!" Ash smiled back just as gleefully. Pikachu jumped from the chair behind Ash to get to his shoulder and greet Tracey, Ellie came soon after.

"Hello Pikachu, Ellie." Tracey waved.

"Whatcha got there, gramps?" Gary asked. Ash and Tracey's attention went down to look at the papers Oak was shuffling through.

"Hmmm… Somethings I needed to tell you all about. We've only got a little information on primal pokemon mostly from old cultures that have passed on the knowledge of their existence to us. However, with the info that you've discovered, me and a few of my colleagues have started to theory about primal pokemon more. Wallace of Sootpolis is a person known by these cultures as a Lorekeeper. He's told us about his stories and knowledge which he's been entrusted with. One of these things is that according to their tales, mega stones and evolution stones are shards from the creation of Arceus' plates, which all came from shards of the egg which encased him before time itself. We can only conclude that the reversion stones are shards of the orbs. I just felt that this was something important. I don't know how important, but I fear Team Rocket could easily have discovered the same thing, if Robles is as old as Riley believes him to be."

Ash glanced away in thought and nodded. "Thanks professor. Who knows what Team Rocket is really up to. I don't think _they_ have a clue."

Gary glanced down at his poke'tech and nudged Ash. "We're going to have to cut this talk short if we don't want to miss Misty's battle."

"Oh right." Ash smiled and said goodbye to Oak and Tracey with Gary as he turned off the video phone. The two trainers turned and started to walk towards the outside balcony. They could see Brock, Max and Misty talking there and watching a battle no doubt.

"His Geodude did a good job." Brock shifted with his back still facing Ash and Gary.

"I wasn't expecting him to be able to beat such a large flying type!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"You up next, Mist?"

The three trainers turned to see Ash and Gary walk up to them.

Misty smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Ash smiled goofily and kissed her on the cheek. "Show um what you're made of."

Misty could see the adoration in his eyes and nodded back with determination. she winked. "Of course! What do you take me for, Ketchum?"

Molly was soon standing next to them and smiled at Misty. "Miss Waterflower?

Misty smiled at her. "I'm ready."

"We'll see how ready you are."

The trainers glanced over a saw a young man on the other side of Molly. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sports vest with a matching tie and slacks.

Misty got the feeling he was checking her out. She glanced almost invisibly at Ash and saw his eyes glitter blue for a minute.

"Mist's a pretty good trainer. Good luck to ya." Ash finished with a smirk.

The young man glanced at Ash and nodded. "I am Lewis. A pleasure."

"Right this way, Misty and Lewis." Molly smiled and then headed off with the two trainers behind her. Misty glanced behind her and smiled at Ash, Gary, Brock, and Max. Ash gave her a thumbs up and she smile just a little bit bigger.

"Is he your beloved?"

Misty blinked and looked over at Lewis in surprise. He was gazing at her evenly.

Misty glanced away and nodded. "I love him… very much."

"…" Lewis sighed and nodded. He then gave her a ghost of a smile. "Then I guess the only battle I shall focus on from this point on is the one on the field."

Misty blinked at him in surprise due to the implication of his words before Molly passed Misty and Lewis both the blue capes of the Viscount's title. After putting them on, the two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Misty on the left and Lewis on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Viscountess Misty and Viscount Lewis will now commence."

"Misty calls, Sealeo!"

"Sawsbuck, let's go!"

Brock was watching carefully as the pokemon made their appearance and sat ready to attack at their trainers' commands, when he thought he heard Ash murmur something under his breath.

"Good choice. She's ready to evolve."

Lewis reached out with his hand and spoke, "Sawsbuck, Jump Kick!" Sawsbuck bleated and then leapt into the air, high above Sealeo's head.

Misty reacted immediately. "Sealeo Aurora Beam!" Sealeo barked and opened her mouth before delivering the powerful blast into the side of the airborne Sawsbuck. It faltered in midair and struck the ground in it's side.

Lewis flinched and gritted his teeth slightly. "Sawsbuck, don't loose momentum! Horn Leech!" Sawsbuck jumped to his feet and cantered swiftly towards Sealeo as his horns started to glow green.

"Luuuuwaaaah!" Sealeo cried out and started to glow bright with energy when Sawsbuck was halfway to her. Sawsbucks reached her and went to swing down his horns to attack, only to clang against something hard. When the blazing light died from Sealeo's form a Walrein was where she once rested. Sawsbuck's horns were locked against Walrein's tusks, which were coated with ice. The ice started to spread to Sawsbuck's horns before Lewis could command his pokemon to back away. The grass type took a leap backwards and snorted.

Misty was smiling brightly and she felt confidence flood through her at seeing her fully evolved pokemon.

"Energy Ball!" Lewis snapped. Sawsbuck grunted as he let loose the ball of energy. It sailed towards Walrein and exploded on her side. She cried out in distress.

"Brine!" Misty retailated. Walrein glowered at Sawsbuck as her eyes turned blue. Frothy water leapt up from the ground beside Sawsbuck and tried to strike the pokemon from the right and then the left.

"Dodge it!" Sawsbuck leapt backwards, making the two miniature waves of saltwater slam into each other instead. "Nature Power!" Sawsbuck hardly hesitated when his eyes glowed white and he reared; he brought his hooves down hard on the earth, causing a spray of mud and dirt. It was Nature Power's form of Mud Bomb. The attack slammed into Walrein's head and Misty gasped when she saw it had partially blinded her pokemon.

"Solarbeam."

"No!"

Sawsbuck started to build up the solar energy in his mouth as Walrein glanced around trying to see where Sawsbuck was, through the mud.

"Use Hail!" Misty knew it would only prolong the inevitable, but maybe just a few moments was all she needed. Walrein grunted and then roared, before icy shards of hail started to fall from the sky. People in the crowd pulled on their sweatshirts at the change in temperature. Sawsbuck faltered slightly and the attack in his mouth seemed to flicker and weaken.

Lewis grumbled something before speaking. "Sawsbuck abandon Solarbeam, use Jump Kick instead." Sawsbuck shut his mouth and killed the attack before running and jumping towards Walrein.

"Walrein, can you swing your head with Ice Fang when I tell you?!" Misty shouted suddenly. Her ice and water type barked in response as Sawsbuck neared. Ice started to coat Walrein's tusks and then Misty shouted. "Swing now!" Walrein swung her head and bashed Sawsbuck's front with her tusks, completely going on the guidance of her trainer. The mud had started to fall from her face but still obscured her vision. Sawsbuck stumbled to Walrein's left. "Turn to the left and use Blizzard!"

Lewis gasped when he saw his pokemon still getting up from being tossed aside, but he could do nothing as a wintery blast of ice and snow erupted from Walrein's mouth and barreled into her opponent. Sawsbuck wailed and then there was silence. The attack slowed and Sawsbuck was laying on the ground, unconscious and covered in snow.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle. Walrein wins."

Lewis nodded and smiled before looking up at Misty. "I suppose I should have realized that Misty of Cerulean city would be a challenge," He spoke to himself before returning his pokemon. Misty was busy hugging Walrein, cleaning her pokemon's eyes and thanking her for a good job. Soon the two trainers came close and bowed to each other.

"Thank you for the battle."

Molly came forward as the Chateau's occupants cheered; she collected their cloaks and they walked back up towards the balcony.

"Great job, Mist!" Ash grinned happily.

"Yeah, Walrein did great!" Max exclaimed excitedly, while Brock nodded more passively.

Gary smirked. "Not bad, little red. I guess it's my turn to show these people what a real battle looks like!"

With that, Gary sauntered towards the steps and Molly noticed him. "Sir Garrison are you ready for your battle? You will become a Baron should you triumph."

"Uh right," Gary replied, a little annoyed that she'd called him Garrison. Soon another trainer walked up. He had short blue hair and eyes and wore a white suit. Gary blinked.

"Hello there, ready to battle my precious pokemon?"

"Uh sure."

Molly smiled at them both and led them down to the field. The Hail had ebbed away and people were able to take their coats off again. Gary and the young man named Skylar approached and tapped their poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Gary on the left and Skylar on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Sir Garrison and Sir Skylar will now commence. Whichever is declared the winner shall be named a Baron."

Gary and Skylar nodded and then released their pokemon.

"Arcanine!"

"Altaria, my friend. I need you!"

Gary's Arcanine roared when it appeared and tensed at the ready on all four of its legs. Skylar's Altaria chirped and spread it's fluffy wings wide. Gary muttered to himself after looking between Skylar and his Altaria, "This takes looking like your pokemon to another level."

"Altaria, Sing." Altaria wasted no time in starting its melody. The siren song drifted over the battle field. Arcanine's legs started to tremble before it collapsed onto it's stomach in slumber.

"Arcanine!" Gary shouted.

"You know what to do." Skylar remarked, looking at his Altaria. It chirped before it's eyes glowed green. Giant clouds of cotton appeared, danced around Altaria and then entered it's body.

"Arcanine! You need to wake up!" Gary yelled in worry as he saw Altaria start to form a Dragon Pulse attack in it's beak. "Arcanine!" Arcanine's eyes opened slowly and his eyes looked a bit dazed.

Ash nodded as he gripped the metal railing. Arcanine had heard Gary, but it was a tad too late. Misty and Max flinched when the Dragon Pulse slammed into Arcanine's face right as the fire type had noticed the danger. A cloud of smoke erupted from the impact and rose into the air.

There was a moment of silence before a roar shattered it.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Gary commanded powerfully from behind the smoke that was starting to fade. Arcanine shot out from the haze and into the air, practically hovering in front of Altaria's face. "Thunder Fang!" Arcanine's mouth sparked and crackled with electricity before he bit down on Altaria's wing. The dragon type cried out and Skylar gapped.

"But that combo almost always worked on others!" Skylar yelped out.

Gary glanced over at the other trainer as Altaria struggled in the air and fell with Arcanine's greater weight. "Pallet town trainers seem to always have great skill, but eh… you wouldn't know that."

Brock sweatdropped with Misty and Ash drug his hand across his face. "And a part of the old Gary returns."

Skylar grit his teeth. "Oh yeah! Altaria, use Moonblast!" Arcanine had been continuing to bite into Altaria's wing until the dragon turned it's long neck to aim its face at its opponent. Arcanine hardly got to blink before he was blasted in the face with the powerful fairy type move. Altaria was set free, but seemed to have trouble flying since she'd been paralyzed; she ended up roosting on the ground. Arcanine slid across the ground on his side due to the attack; he slowly rose though and growled.

Skylar paled a bit. "His pokemon are resilient. They've been in many battles." He murmured more to himself than anything.

"Flamethrower!" A fiery stream of fire flew from Arcanine's open jaws.

"Refresh, dodge!" Skylar snapped anxiously. Altaria's body flashed white, curing her of paralysis, before she took to the sky and barely dodged the fire as it struck the field. "Altaria, use-"

"Finish this! Outrage!" Arcanine screeched as his body was engulfed in a wispy blue aura. His eyes contracted in anger before he shot forward and leapt into the air to strike Altaria.

"No!" Arcanine's large mouth crunched into Altaria's chest feathers, before he finished the arc of his jump and slammed Altaria into the field. He started to snarl and bash Altaria into the ground a few more times; he eventually let go and howled when his eyes dilated as confusion took over. Gary didn't seem worried though, for good reason. Altaria wasn't moving and only chirped feebly.

"Altaria is unable to battle, congratulations Baron Garrison!"

Gary smirked and returned Arcanine; he thanked his pokemon after he was secure in the sphere and no longer confused. The two trainers walked to the center of the field after Skylar had returned his pokemon as well.

"Thank you for the battle." They shook hands amicably as the crowd applauded.

Molly took the time to walk over and drape the white cloak of the Baron over Gary's shoulders. Eventually Gary's returned the garment and made his way up to his friends.

"And that's how you rule the battle field. Whose up for a round of burgers or something at the food bar? My treat!" Gary grinned cockily. The Ash, Misty and Brock nodded but Max spoke up.

"I think I'm going to go train with May and Drew. Thanks anyways Gary, see you guys later!" Max smiled happily before running off.

Gary, Ash, Misty and Brock walked inside after separating from Max.

"Gotta say, nice battle… Garrison."

"I really hate you sometimes, Ash."

"Love you too, pal."

zzz-Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Solidad-zzz

"You nervous, _Dee-Dee_?"

"Oh be quiet, Kenny! Stop calling me Dee-Dee."

"Someone woke up with bad hair this morning."

"Kenny, I swear."

Paul snorted as Dawn and Kenny bickered back and forth. Dawn's battle was up soon and the three were heading towards the field.

"You two both sound like little children."

"No one asked for your input," Kenny replied point blank, but was smirking.

Dawn laughed and poked Paul's side. "I thought_ I_ was grumpy this morning."

"Ha! so you do admit it."

Paul wiggled a tiny bit from her poke but Dawn didn't seem to notice since she'd looked towards Kenny to pout even more. She looked back at Paul and poked him again, only to see him flinch as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… ticklish?"

Kenny's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Paul turned and gave them both what most would consider a somewhat menacing glare, if they hadn't been able to see through him by now. "I'm not ticklish at all."

"Then why do you flinch every time I touch you?"

Paul quirked his eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to speak before another voice interrupted him.

"Oh, hey guys? One of you have a battle now?"

The three turned and looked at the newcomer to see that it was Solidad. Dawn smiled brightly, somewhat forgetting what she'd been talking about.

"That would be me."

Solidad nodded. "I see, mind if I watch? I saw you battle May in the Wallace cup all those years ago and May told me you were a co-ordinator to look out for. I'd like to see you battle."

Solidad joined them in their walk to the balcony. Waiting there was Molly who was talking to another trainer. Dawn ran up while the other three held back.

"So sorry, were you both waiting for me?"

Molly and the trainer looked over. The trainer seemed to be in a bad mood and glared at Dawn. She didn't actually see that since she was looking at Molly who'd started to talk to her. The trainer's name was Randel. He wore a brown vest over a army green shirt; he had black jeans and brown hiking boots. He also wore a baseball cap with greens, yellows, purples, and whites on it. He flinched when he happened to look behind Dawn and see Paul giving him a cold stare; a shiver went up his spine against his will. Nevermind, not the girl to be gripping at anytime soon.

"Viscount Randel? Are you ready to battle Viscountess Dawn?"

Randel flinched and nodded before walking down to the field with Dawn and Molly.

Solidad had positioned herself a bit away and Kenny snickered and looked at Paul.

"I thought that Randel guy was going to shit himself when you glared at him. Looked like the blood drained from his face."

"Good."

Kenny snorted at that. Both of them started to grow quiet as Molly finished making the necessary announcements and placing the blue cloaks on the two trainers.

"Mawile, spotlight!"

"Mr. Mime, start!"

Dawn's Mawile appeared before swinging her hair or second mouth and taking a side stance. Randel's Mr. Mime formed; it positioned its feet then its hands and it had a particularly determined look on its face.

Dawn opted to make the first move. "Fairy Wind!"

Mawile growled as it formed a sphere of pink. She then waved her arms wide, destroying the sphere and turning it into multitudes of pink shards. Moving her arms forward, the winds blew the shards at their target.

"Light Screen." Mr. Mime snapped his hands up and started to move them in circles and miming the gesture of a wall before a pink screen appeared and absorbed most of Mawile's attack. Randel nodded. "Now Psybeam." Mr. Mime cheered and thrust a palm forward, causing a beam of psychic energy to fire at Mawile.

Dawn smiled happily. "Okay Mawile, just like we've practiced so much now! Stockpile!" Mawile yapped and whipped her second mouth in front of her body; the jaws were wide and the pointy teeth gleamed in the light. The beam struck it and seemed to be sucked inside. Randel was gapping in shock, while Mawile flinched a bit. A tiny portion of damage was unavoidable for using that improvised move. "Great, now Sucker Punch!" Mawile growled and vanished from sight. She quite suddenly appeared behind Mr. Mime and swung her fist down to attack.

"Barrier!"

Mr. Mime twisted his body to block Mawile's assault with one hand supporting the new Barrier. Randel grabbed the peak of his hat calmly. "Psychic."

Mr. Mime's eyes glowed blue and Mawile was flung across the field, striking the ground and rolling he she skipped. Finally she came to a stop and carefully pulled herself up.

"Fake Tears." Mawile fell to her butt and started to cry. Big bubbling tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"You think that will work on us?" Randel scoffed. "Use Psybeam."

Dawn watched carefully as Mr. Mime charged the attack and fired with a grimace. She knew normally in a contest, using Fake Tears might have helped her points wise but in a battle it only served to weaken Mr. Mime's special defenses. Of course, that's what she wanted.

"Stockpile!" Mawile snapped up her head with tears no longer in sight and again sucked the attack into her second mouth. Dawn then shouted, "Spit up, now!" Mawile growled and a blast of pure energy shot from her mouth and went barreling towards Mr. Mime.

"Encore!" Randel snapped off, right before the Spit up attack slammed into Mr. Mime's gut. The psychic and fairy type stumbled across the ground, grasping at it's smoking stomach. Somewhat shakily, it rose it's hands and clapped them a few times rapidly.

Mawile froze as the Encore took effect on her body. Her second mouth coughed, letting out a puff of smoke; the maw started to all but dry heave a few times.

"Double Slap!" While Mawile was busy with her trapped mouth, Mr. Mime approached swiftly and dealt four slaps across Mawile's face. Dawn was clenching her fist nervously and finally noticed Mawile's second mouth relax, freed from Encore.

"Iron head!" Being at close quarters, it was easy for Mawile to rear back and headbutt Mr. Mime as she took on a metallic sheen. Her opponent cried out in pain; Mawile reacted quickly and spun her body while she was still in the air after her Iron head attack. Her second mouth whipped across Mr. Mime's face, effectively using Astonish.

Mr. Mime stumbled back a bit more before wavering and then collapsing onto his belly. Swirls danced in the pokemon's eyes as Mawile landed.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Viscountess Dawn wins!"

Mawile ran over to Dawn to receive a hug, while Randel returned his fallen pokemon. The two trainers met in the middle and shook.

"Thank you for the battle."

Dawn then ran up to Paul, Kenny and Solidad who each congratulated her. The four headed inside once more. Dawn's hand swayed to catch Paul's and when it did, he tightened the grip in response.

zzz-Ritchie-zzz

Ritchie was watching his pokemon closely. Zippo, Kraken, and Cruise were taking turns battling each other, while Wyvern would try to fight from time to time only to get over powered by his peers' sizes. Happy and Rose were flying in the air, switching between a dog fight and carrying heavy stones around. Fawn and Aisu were dashing about, racing each other. It was almost scary how they could disappear so easy in the tall grass. The last pokemon he had out at the moment was his new Honedge, that he'd named Edgar. He waited until he felt comfortable looking away from his other pokemon and sat. He held out his arm and let Honedge wrap his cloth around his arm. He could immediately feel the tingle of Honedge's power leaking into him so that they could bond more as trainer and pokemon. Ash had told him earlier that Honedge liked to do this sort of activity. Edgar droned contently next to him as Ritchie then turned to watch the others again.

He didn't see a hyper-active brown and cream pokemon leap from the bushes and onto his stomach playfully, until it was too late.

"Fawn!"

"Nooneee!"

zzz-Serena-zzz

Serena wanted nothing more than to become a Kalos Queen. After she had traveled a bit with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, she had found that she very much enjoyed Pokemon Showcases, PokeVision videos, and PokePuff contests. The appeal traditional battles had for her were not as strong. She loved _watching_ them, especially tense ones with talented trainers, but she'd known from the start that she wouldn't be a elite trainer. Serena had been allowed into the Master Challenge mostly because there had been various criteria that ranged depending on what occupation a trainer held. She was fairly certain that she wouldn't become the next Master, although if she did it would be awesome. Despite all this, Serena was simply happy for the journey so far. She'd learned and seen a lot and her pokemon were stronger than ever; their skills were better so any performances she had planned in the future… would be much easier to do on a technical level.

So yeah, she was going to work towards being a Kalos Queen in the future, but she couldn't be prouder of her pokemon than right now at this moment.

"Staraptor, make sure to dodge far enough away from Delphox's fire attacks so that your feathers don't get singed!"

Staraptor shot to the right as she dodged another one of Delphox's Mystical Fires.

"Amaura, you still having trouble using your lungs for your special attacks?"

Amaura's small sails drooped in sadness.

"Keep practicing with Furfrou. Her fur should keep her safe!"

Amaura perked up and started working again with more vigor.

"Manectric, is Seaking's Lightning rod a good practice dummy?"

"Manec!"

"Sunflora, Florges, both of you work on your attacks which use petals and leaves. They're always beautiful material to use for anything!"

Serena let out a happy sigh. She plucked her hat from her head with one hand, then wiped her forehead with the back of her opposite arm. Her blue eyes glittered happily as she placed her hat back on her head. She turned and picked up a basket from the ground.

"Okay guys! I think a break is in order! Who wants a poke puff!?"

She was met by a chorus of cries before her pokemon made their way over. She tossed one to Seaking who leapt clean out of the water to catch it, then carefully gave one to Sunflora and Florges each; Manectric caught his in the air as did Furfrou. Amaura kept tugging on Serena's skirt with her mouth until she was able to kneel and give her hers. Staraptor devoured hers from Serena's hand and finally Delphox ate hers slowly before nuzzling Serena's face sweetly causing her trainer to laugh.

zzz-May and Drew-zzz

The couple sat under the shade of one of the very few trees near the Chateau. They had a good view of Zoey and Max from there. They'd originally come out here with Zoey to train, but after a while May and Drew had opted to rest. Max had come soon afterwards only to be shooed away to watch Zoey.

At the moment, they were very happy that Max had actually listened and was watching Zoey's pokemon spar and practice their moves… he would certainly have been both disgusted and irritated to see what they were up to.

May was currently on Drew's lap as they made out. Drew let out a moan when May succeeded in slipping her tongue past his teeth. As they dueled it out, Drew gripped her waist tightly even when her shirt started to rise a bit and May had her hands thoroughly tangled in his green hair. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, though Drew leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend's throat; he felt her shiver at that. He gasped when she rested her hands on his shoulders, ignoring his shirt collar, and messaged both sides of his neck.

"I have said I love you, right?" May asked breathlessly.

"I believe so… me too right? At the moment, my highly educated mind has turned to mush."

"Too bad that ego of yours didn't go with it." May giggled at that while Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He pushed with his legs from his seated position to push May to the grassy ground, leaving him on top of her, propped up by his arms. She took in a breath at their newest positions. Drew stared at her a moment calmly before he leaned forward and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss. Those same blue eyes shot open when she felt Drew stiffen up and then shriek in surprise. He toppled off her and onto his back. May sat up swiftly only to see her brother laughing his ass off.

"Max! What did you do?!" May demanded angrily.

Her question was answered when she eyed Drew's Kecleon, tongue hanging out like it had been used, appearing from his camouflage on the tree they were resting near and then Drew cleaning out his ear with a finger. "So gross."

Let's just say Max did a lot of running after that, but at least he was laughing the whole time.

zzz-Ash, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Paul-zzz

"So which pokemon are you planning to use for your battle, Ash?" Dawn asked.

After Dawn's battle had been won, Kenny had gone off to take a nap while Solidad had wondered off to see what trouble Harley had gotten into. Brock had wanted to chat with Cilan some and had also left their company. The remaining trainers from those two groups had found each other than at the food bar.

"I'm thinking Gallade. I want to see how well he's adjusted to his final form and newest training. Plus, I need a pretty strong pokemon to battle one of the Dukes here."

"How many battles do you need before you become a Grand Duke?" Misty asked.

"A little under ten. You need a hundred battles under your belt to become a Grand Duke, then Lord Turner battles you and if you win, you're in."

Dawn smiled and looked at Paul. "You're a Duke too, right? How many do you need?"

"About fifteen." Paul nodded.

"Well we better start heading that direction. It's almost time for Ash's battle." Gary mentioned.

Ash grinned excitedly and shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth. After a big gulp, Ash leapt up and took off running towards the balcony.

"Come on Pikachu, Ellie!"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped and poked the last seven pieces or so of poke'chow in his own cheeks before dashing off after his trainer. Ellie sighed and shook her head before climbing up on Misty's shoulder, asking for a less excitable trip.

"Imagine, Misty… One day, you'll be married to a kid in a man's body." Gary smirked as Misty's face turned tomato red and she growled at Gary.

"Hey at least she'll be married… _Oak_," Paul replied pointedly to the researcher before walking off with a giggling Dawn. Gary huffed in annoyance while Misty let out a few loud laughs.

"Sometimes he really drives me nuts," Gary spoke. Misty walked off in front of him with Ellie on her shoulder. Gary eventually rolled his eyes and then stalked off after them.

Paul, Dawn, Misty, and Gary stood side by side as they approached the railing. Pikachu and Ellie were both balancing on it and Ash was already talking to Molly and his opponent. He was an older man with greying hair and dull green eyes; he wore a navy suit, tie and slacks.

Ash gave a gesture of parting to his friends as he walked down the stairs to the field. Molly covered them both with the red cloak of the Duke; Ash and the man walked to the center and tapped their poke balls together.

"To a good battle," They said simultaneously. The man then smiled.

"I'm quiet excited for this battle. I've heard of how you've climbed the ranks here… I even heard the little rumor from some of the older members here that your father was a Grand Duke. Please don't disappoint."

Ash smiled back. "Oh don't worry. I don't intend to."

The two walked back to their sides of the field as Molly spoke.

"The battle between Duke Ashton and Duke Gewurzt, shall now commence!"

Ash materialized his poke ball in his hand and tossed it. "Gallade, lend me your aura!"

Gewurzt pulled a pokeball from his lapel and tossed it as well. "Milotic, my friend. It's time to duel!"

Ash's Gallade appeared and stood still, eyeing his forming opponent. Gewurzt's Milotic pulled her head up from being on her coiled body and stared at Gallade.

Ash suddenly swung his arm out and his demeanor seemed to change. He'd grown from not only enjoying battles but focusing on each detail they had to offer.

"Leaf Blade!" Gallade silently dashed forward as his arm swords extended and started to glow green.

"Block everything he throws at you with Aqua Tail, my beauty." Milotic let out a call as her tail turned blue and whipped from behind to in front of her body. Gallade's blades and Millotic's tail clashed and flashed through the air, blocking and countering each attack made by either pokemon.

Ash knew he needed to reclaim some distance again. "Pyscho Cut at the ground." Gallade made the switch quickly and cut into the earth between the two pokemon with the blade of energy, kicking up dust as Gallade made a jump back. "False Swipe." Now cloaked by the dust, Gallade shot through the cloud with both one blade glowing white. He was so quick that he skidded to a stop only after he was a few feet behind Milotic. The water type flinched in pain.

"Water Pulse, now!" Gewurzt snapped, trying to take advantage of Gallade's slightly lowered guard now he was facing the wrong way. Indeed the younger trainer he was battling was quite experienced for his age. Milotic swung her head around and blasted a Water Pulse attack at Gallade. The gurgling and fresh water soared towards the fighting type.

"Protect!" A shield of energy erupted around Gallade. Milotic's attack struck it and slid down the surface.

"Aqua Tail," Gewurzt spoke confidently. Milotic recovered quickly and whipped her tail out towards the shield, crashing into it and breaking it. "Wrap, quickly!" Before Ash or his pokemon could react, a third of Milotic's body was wrapped tightly around Gallade's torso and arms.

"Teleport!" Gallade turned white and vanished from the coils, surprising Milotic greatly. He reappeared closer to Ash on the field.

"Ice Beam!" Milotic growled and fired off the Ice Beam, straight at Gallade.

"Deflect with double Night Slash." Gallade crossed his arm blades and swung them right as the attack hit, at the very least halving the damage.

Gewurzt smiled somewhat cockily and spoke, "Recover."

Milotic rose her head to the sky as her body was basked in golden light.

"Swords Dance, Double Team combo." Ash swung his arm again as Gallade obeyed and vanished into several copies running about the field at random; each was clashing two swords together in front of them to sharpen Gallade's attack.

Gewurzt frowned slightly. "Use Twister to destroy those copies." A large twister appeared on the field at Milotic's command and started to plowing it's way through every copy of Gallade in sight.

Ash grinned happily, surprising Gewurzt as he brought down a fist. "Close Combat!" Gallade suddenly was behind Milotic and started pounding Milotic with a flurry of jabs, punches, and kicks.

Gewurzt could see things were going south quickly and shouted in desperation. "Hydropump!" Milotic turned her head weakly and fired the attack at Gallade at point blank range. Gewurzt smiled until he noticed that the water in the attack was being diverted around something.

"Finish with Leaf Blade!" Ash crowed. Gallade suddenly burst from the middle of the attack, the remnants of the Protect, disappearing. Milotic cried out before the Leaf Blade attack struck her in the side of the head, knocking her out cold. Gallade then Teleported again to be on Ash's side of the field.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Ash and his Gallade win!"

Gallade bowed to Ash and Ash returned the gesture only not with a full bow. He returned his pokemon as Gewurzt did the same. The two approached each other and nodded.

"Thank you for the battle."

Gewurzt smiled. "You did not disappoint Ashton."

After returning their cloaks to Molly, Ash ran up the steps with a big grin on his face.

"I've got to say, Ashy-boy. Gallade is a deadly opponent."

Misty walked up and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Great job."

"Thanks Mist."

Dawn smiled happily and turned to look at Paul. "You're up next."

Paul nodded silently.

"Well don't get _too_ excited about it," Gary spoke jokingly.

Paul glanced at the researcher from the corner of his eyes. Gary closed his and shrugged. He yelped when he found himself in a headlock.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Gary glanced up from his bent position and saw it was indeed Paul who had him. The left side of the boy's mouth was quirked up into a smile and that was the last thing Gary saw before Paul's knuckles started to dig into his scalp.

"Damn it! Stop!" Gary growled. "Do you know how long it takes to style my hair?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care."

Dawn was laughing and Ash and Misty were snickering at the two.

"Duke Paul?"

Paul froze with Gary still under his arm and glanced up at Molly. A middle aged plump woman with greying blonde hair, in a bun, and blue eyes looked at him; she wore a sundress with flowers all over it.

"Oh uh… yeah." Paul's face changed and he let go of Gary who wasn't balanced and crashed to the floor.

Molly smiled and looked at the woman. "Duchess Analisse, come this way as well." The maid turned and headed down the stairs with Paul right behind.

Once they got to the bottom and onto the field, Molly fitted them with their red cloaks. Paul chose the right side of the field and Analisse chose the left; they met in the center and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle."

"The battle between Duke Paul and Duchess Analisse shall now commence!"

"Weavile, Stand by for battle."

"Gengar, it's time to play!"

Paul's Weavile merely flicked it's ears when it formed; Gengar laughed and stuck out his tongue in fun.

"Icy Wind." Paul commanded and slipped his hand into his pocket. Weavile took in a deep breathe and blew out a wind of bitterly cold vapor.

"Dodge that, darling." Gengar merely slipped under the ground to dodge the attack. "And now Nightshade," Analisse replied calmly. Gengar appeared right next to Weavile as its eyes glowed red and Weavile cried out. Gengar slipped back below the field again.

"Use Feint Attack to dodge his attack the next time he comes up, then counter."

Weavile stood still and perked his ears, listening for anything that would help him to know when Gengar was coming. Finally Weavile darted forward as Gengar appeared from underneath him. Weavile turned sharply from his dodge and barreled back into Gengar, while using Feint Attack.

"Okay now, Confuse Ray please." Gengar grinned creepily and turned his head to stare at Weavile. Its eyes were in red and black swirls and Weavile's pupils dilated and dulled in confusion.

Paul grit his teeth as Analisse commanded Gengar to use a couple Shadow Punches on his confused pokemon. Weavile crashed into the ground after the second punch threw him from his feet.

"Now it's time to wrap this up like a lovely present."

Paul cocked a brow at the woman's behavior, but his awkwardness was replaced by fear when Analisse spoke next. "Focus Blast." Gengar faded into view in front of Weavile's down form and started to charge the attack.

"Weavile, get up! Weavile get up now!" Paul shouted as the sphere of tan energy in Gengar's hands grew. It wouldn't be long now. Paul glanced at Weavile. _Confusion usually doesn__'__t wear off for a while, but we don__'__t have the time__… __It__'__s pointless._ Something though surged through Paul suddenly. "WEAVILE DODGE NOW!"

Gengar let the attack go.

…

And it struck the empty place on the field, Weavile had been moments before. The dark and ice type had used Quick Attack to get away and now stood panting on Paul's side of the field with clear eyes.

Paul could feel a tiny smile trying to take over his face before he pointed at Gengar.

"Weavile, Shadow Claw!" Weavile dashed and ended up apprutly in Gengar's personal space before slamming his first and then his second ghostly claw into the ghost's face.

"Ack! Gengar, Lick!" Gengar's large tongue slathered Weavile with slime before he could back away. The dark type flinched.

"Seems you're immobile again, sweetie. Gengar, Focus Blast." Gengar started to build up the attack before Weavile lifted his face, showing off a large toothy smile. Analisse looked and saw Paul was smiling.

"Dark Pulse."

"No!"

Weavile used the concealed attack, blasting Gengar in the face and up into the air slightly.

"Shadow Claw, end it." Weavile roared and jumped into the air with both claws glowing with ghostly energy. The pokemon clasped both claws together and then pounded Gengar in the head sending the ghost rocketing towards the field. A dusty mushroom cloud shot up from the impact zone and only started to settle after Weavile had landed.

Molly spotted the outcome through the smoke. "Gengar is unable to battle. Weavile wins!"

Weavile sighed in relief and started to lean backwards until a hand rested on his back and supported him. The ice type looked up into the smirking face of his trainer.

"Nice work. You pulled through."

Weavile smiled a genuine smile in return before he found sweet rest in his pokeball. Paul approached Analisse as she finished her business.

"Thank you for the battle."

zzzz

Night was falling on the Chateau and people were starting to head to bed. Ash's group had decided to leave in the morning and start heading in the direction of Connecting Cave. They'd had all their battles while the second group still had a few who hadn't battled; they'd stay behind. Bonnie and Lyn would be staying with her brother's group for the time being.

zzz-Somewhere slightly Northwest of Geosenge town-zzz

A tall being walked quietly and oddly, with grace, through the forest he was in. He knew he was at least a few hundred miles northwest of the town. He also knew had had to make sure this was indeed far enough away so that the precious thing he was carrying would stay safe until it could protect itself. He'd been all over the world of pokemon and left many of these weak objects behind hoping for the best… hoping to repent for his horrid sins in eons long gone.

"Foeee?"

The man paused and glanced up at his precious friend on his broad shoulder, almost hidden under his long and unkept white hair. "Floette? What's wrong?"

"Fooooo!" The strange fairy type floated off his shoulder and started to lead him deeper in the wood.

"Ah… you know where to go. Wonderful." The man subconsciously clutched his burden closer to his chest. If the Chosen One could repair the crumbling earth, then he could at least help by helping to heal what he'd destroyed. At least Floette had forgiven him… otherwise… he might have ended up in the Lost Cavern for an eternity of torment. He noticed his fairy stop and float around a small clearing. She brushed against several patches of towers in the clearing until one patch glowed a bit of rippling blue at her touch.

"Foe!"

"Ah the Fairy flowers… they will help give back some life energy to the sapling." He carefully unwrapped the object in his possession. It was a small sapling, one of several that had been blessed by Arceus' power. He needed to plant it so that one day it would hopefully grow into another Tree of Beginning. Like he said before… it was the least he could do.

He bent down and started to dig in the soft earth amongst the flowers. The petals pulsed with energy when the sapling came close. He could see some of the crystal in the small tree glowing bright.

After several minutes, he'd finally started to cover the plant's roots with extra soil.

"So you are the ancient king… AZ."

AZ paused before he continued his work, not even turning to face the arrival.

"Perhaps… what significance does that name have for you?"

"You're the one that created the machine that almost wiped out all of Kalos in the old days."

AZ's eyelids drooped a bit. "Yes… I did."

"…"

"Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you chasing me off to protect that thing you hold. The technology in my possession shows it contains a good deal of aura energy."

"… I'm not sure. Though being near the machine not only gave me eternal life and caused my aura abilities I once had to deteriorate, I feel as though you are good. So, I won't destroy you."

"I doubt you could destroy me, before you found a bullet in your head."

"I see."

A pause stretched between them as AZ started to finish up his work.

"You obey the foolish ruler of your time, correct? The one that is aiding my…" the king asked but trailed off.

"You mean Giovanni? Yes."

"Why?"

The stranger paused, not sure why he felt comfortable spilling his guts to this so called king.

"Because he's threatening my sons."

AZ paused and rose from the ground to his full height. "So then… through selfishness the world my be destroyed again. You know… Floette hated me for saving her."

"I'm going to protect my sons and do something right for a change. I won't let that bastard touch them."

"…And they will never know you protected them because we will all die due to the folly of the man you obey. Do not make my mistake."

"I'm not abandoning my sons."

"Silver…"

There was a sharp intake of air from the stranger… or Silver.

"Sometimes we must sacrifice precious things for the greater good. I should have… but didn't and because of it I've caused some of this problem we all find ourselves in."

"…"

"Make them proud of you, not safe. Besides, they aren't children if I understand correctly. Yvonne… or Y as you know her… only tells me so much when we speak. You must let them take their own risks, besides… Paul isn't safe. He's being hunted like he would be if you weren't aiding Giovanni."

"…"

"I can not make you choose, because I know how attached one's heart can become to the ones we love. I can't demand you do the opposite of the very thing I once did. What I can tell you though is that no one ends up happy."

AZ motioned to Floette who drifted up to his shoulder. "Good bye, may Arceus bless your decisions."

And like that, the monster of a man disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Sliver stood, with a mask that was ironically similar to the Masked Man's over his face to hide him in public.

"_KZZZttt__… __Silver? Silver are you there? Damn it all! Did you give me a busted comm, grunt?__"_

"_Uh no Jeremy, sir.__"_

"_SILVER!__"_

Silver unclipped the comm from his belt. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here, what?"

"_Have you found any clues to where the last Orb is?__"_

"No, not yet."

"_Well get moving.__"_ The communication cut off before Silver could reply. He stood a little bit longer before heading out of the forest in the opposite direction.

After they were gone, the sapling trembled a bit, making it's leaves sway. Around it's base, tiny crystals, barely the size of a grain of sand, were growing and gathering about the plant's form. They glittered in the light that poured through the trees.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I hope even with the battles that there were still some laughs and then some awesome stuff there at the end. :)**

**NoSignal: So Paul are you actually ticklish?**

**Paul: I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.**

**NoSignal: Uumm, whelp... I guess the World will never know.**

**ZZZZ  
**

**Answers to Questions:**

**Awesome: Just wondering is Molly from the movie spell of the unknown going to make an appearance? (that is if she hasnt already and I've just forgotten haha) same question with bianca from altimar (latias and latios movie) and melody from pokemon 2000 (sorry i just totally forget who we've already met)**

**NoSignal: Yep they've both appeared already, both in the Johto Arc. :)**

* * *

**toing: Anyway,Is There A Chance We'll See Team Rocket Blast Off?**

**NoSignal: Hmm... maybe? Lol I actually didn't think of it. They have a bit more of a serious role in the story though some of their original (like first season personalities) will appear near the end. I'll see what I can do though, maybe they'll blast off a few times in the Prequel, when Ash goes to train.**

* * *

**Great: One question, what are the colors of the capes for each rank? Anyway, Looking forward to more!**

**PS The meeting between the group and all the champions and/or officials will happen, right?**

**NoSignal: White = Baron(ess), Blue = Viscount(ess), Green = Earl (Countess), Yellow = Marquis (Marchioness), Red = Duke (Duchess), Purple = Grand Duke (Duchess)**

**And yes it will, I'm relatively certain everyone of importance will all be together at the very end (though not every single last one in the same place)**

* * *

**jeannot1978: And will Ash Get Goodra (the fully evolved Pokémon) or will he Capture either Goomy (The beginner) or Sligoo (the first evolution)? In the anime, Goomy chose him. By the way, If Ash Gets Altaria and can Mega-Evolve it, it goes from Dragon/ Flying to Dragon/ Fairy. A double whammy against Dragon types. Cool, huh?**

**NoSignal: Goodra will be reclaimed by Ash. Mega Altaria is awesome, though Ash won't be getting one in this story :)**

* * *

**Amber0522: Can Misty have a special connection with Suicune? Like Ash and Zekrom?**

**NoSignal: Sadly for the purposes of this story, it's unlikely.**

* * *

**irritatedbookwor: Sorry about being so late, and I realize it's probably *too* late, but could you put me down for wanting to read a prequel about Ash's adventures? Arceus knows I'd like to find out more about those run-ins with the poachers, his Aura training and how he [re]met that Riolu! **

**And speaking of prequels, have you ever thought about writing some long one-shots and/or short multi-chapters about the Aura Guardians around the time of the Corruption War and after? I'd have to do some major rereading, but just based on what I can remember off-hand, you've left a LOT of dangling plot threads there. Here's a few examples off the top of my head. **

**Satoshi: How about a backstory of his past, covering his friends (and did any of them have children?), his pokemon (how did he get them and what happened to them after his death?) and his family? I also recently got my paws on 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life', so the image of the area around where Michina town would eventually be is also relatively near where Satoshi and his friends are buried. That brings up an interesting question: given how bad the damage is in /Damos'/ time, what happened to the people in /Satoshi's/ time? Possible founding of Rota, anyone? Hmm. That brings up an interesting possible connection: Damos' people and N. Damos/Sheena's ability to connect to pokemon and, from what little I know, N's ability to... connect?.. with pokemon. Might make an interesting plot point to explore... **

**Jirachi: the Guardian who sacrificed his life to bind Jirachi. *IF* I remember right, those two were friends. If the Guardian had any children, could it be possible that the Maples are his descendants? If so, it might explain Max's rapid bond to Jirachi: an inherited link of friendship passed down through Aura. **

**Sir Aaron: given that Arceus basically wiped out all knowledge of the Corruption Wars in everyone but a few Legendaries, how did Sir Aaron know that sacrificing his Aura to the Tree would stop his wars since apparently that particular trick was first figured out by Satoshi. And there was no one close enough to see left alive to pass on knowledge of what Satoshi and his friends did. **

**This is just a sample of some of the thought skitties you've dumped on /my/ head, so I'm returning the favor and dumping them on yours. Hope you've got some pokenip to distract them! **

**Reread time... And this time, take notes!**

**NoSignal: Great to see you again! I'll add you to the count. I've considered writing some short stories about the past Aura Guardians, but phew I'm busy as it is. If I find a ton of free time or inspiration then maybe. Sir Aaron knew that the Tree would restore peace because Mew still knew it was a sacred place that could be utilized even if she wasn't able to remember the whys. I'm loving your theories, etc. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Potters Love Redheads: Maybe this a way for Ash to get his emotions part of his aura unlocked?**

**NoSignal: Hmmm... yes there is that matter of Ash's last aspect _hmmmm? _;) So glad you like the story! Thanks for your praise.**

* * *

**NoSignal: Okay I think I answered all questions. If I missed anything, PM me or remind me in another review. I think a few I answered via PM too. Anyways, thanks guys for your patience and praise. You are all awesome!**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	6. Cave-hopping

Day Count: 155 (before the events of this chapter)

* * *

**Sorry guys for being a few days off. I had some unexpected things pop up, school, and I've been really interested in reading stories from a certain kind of crossover combo. This chapter might be a bit shorter than my typical, because one I thought this was better than making you all wait longer and two I really wanted this chapter to end the way is does.**

**So yeah chapters should come every week and a half to two weeks (I'm having to worry about internships now)**

**Regardless of all this I hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash's Group said goodbye to the others the next morning, before heading out. They thanked Turner and Molly for their hospitality and waved farewell to Nico and Chester who watched them go. They walked down the dirt road that would lead to Connecting Cave. Flowers rippled in the wind beside them.

"I've gotta come back to that place when I get the chance!" Max spoke up excitedly as they ventured further and further away from the Chateau.

"It's a good place to practice battling and to communicate with other trainers about strategies and such." Brock glanced down at Max as he talked.

"So where is Pomace mountain exactly?" Misty asked.

"In between Shalour city and Genosenge town," May replied.

Ash looked over his shoulder. "How'd you know that?"

"Me and May traveled in Kalos for a time," Drew spoke.

"Together?" Gary smirked.

Drew grumbled. "Yes Oak, together."

"What's the next place we'll hit?" Chili interrupted.

"Ambrette town. I checked my PokeNav and the passage way between Connecting cave and Cyllage town is blocked, so we'll have to take the long way." Brock shifted the paper map in his hand and pocketed his PokeNav.

"Hmmm… I think there's a fossil laboratory there, since Glittering cave is nearby and provides all sorts of archeological treasures." Gary slid his hands into his pockets after he'd spoke.

"Sounds like someplace to look at." Cress added.

Ash walked calmly and felt the auras of everything around the group including all the pokemon hiding in the grasses nearby. He stopped walking and looked at the grass a moment before a Spritzee shot out and floated up to rest in the bough of a tree.

Everyone had stopped to look at what had caught Ash's attention and May's eyes glazed over.

"It's so cute!"

Dawn was beaming. "I have to agree with you on that one."

"I think I want to catch it," May declared.

"Be our guest," Cilan smiled politely.

May nodded and pulled a pokeball from her bag. "Furret!" The stream of red energy twisted into the long and lithe form of Furret, who settled in front of May and chirped. May smiled and pointed Furret in Spritzee's direction. "Furret, Quick Attack!"

Furret's face grew determined and she shot towards the tree Spritzee was in. She twisted up the trunk with her flexible body and went to ram into the supposedly unprepared opponent. Spritzee seemed to simply float right out of the path of the intended attack.

"Now that's some fancy, dodging." Max piped up.

"Keep up the pressure!" May shouted.

Furret barked to show she understood. Spritzee was now closer to the ground so Furret started to use the grass to try and land a surprise hit while concealed. She shot out from the foliage using Quick Attack multiple times, but Spritzee glided out of reach every time. The final time Furret attempted to attack, Spritzee dodged yet again and blew Furret further away with a Fairy Wind attack.

"Doesn't seem like your plan is working," Max spoke and cut his eyes over to his sister. She pouted.

"Just wait," May replied and glanced hard at the battle at hand. "Furret, Hyper Voice!"

Furret pulled herself up easily from Spritzee's attack and turned swiftly to aim her sound wave based attack at the fairy type. Spritzee was struck by the pulses and shrieked in pain.

"Follow up with the Hidden Power, Quick Attack combo!" Furret's mouth opened again as a yellow sphere of energy formed and shot towards Spritzee; Furret immediately used Quick Attack and her head slammed into the back of the sphere, increasing its speed. Furret, with the sphere at the head, slammed into the still stunned Spritzee; a small explosion of energy occurred before Furret was flung back by the recoil. She landed in the grass and flipped upright as Spritzee dropped from the sky and struck the ground; the fairy type almost sounded like a squeaky toy when its body met earth.

"It's out cold," Ash mentioned, nodding to May to continue.

"Pokeball, go!" The sphere spun through the air and snapped open after coming in contact with the down pokemon. Spritzee was sucked inside and soon, May had a new pokemon. "Great job Furret!" May cried out happily as the normal type ran to her gleefully and got up onto her shoulders.

With that, the group continued forward until they were stepping inside Connecting cave. It was damp and cool and somewhat relaxing because of that. It was a relatively short trip through and fairly calm. When they breeched the exit and found themselves on a large grass covered rock ledge, Ash paused in slight worry.

"I know that aura."

"What?" Max asked anxiously.

Before Ash could reply, the course grasses that were yellowing, being so close to the ocean, rustled. A Seviper shot out from the grass and slithered away hurriedly into the cave the group had come from. A Zangoose lumbered out of his cover and stood growing and flexing his claws in front of the group.

"Dratini, let's go!"

Everyone turned except Ash to see Gary tossing his poke ball and releasing his dragon type. The blueish serpent made a harmonic noise and glared at his opponent.

"Flamethrower!"

Dratini squished his eyes closed and shot the breath of fire at Zangoose. Because Dratini wasn't looking, Zangoose was able to jump to the side and latch onto the cliffside, surprising everyone.

"Hey being nuts during battles in my thing," Ash whined a bit.

Zangoose started moving swiftly to the side grabbing and releasing rocks before he got into a better position and forced his claws to glow light green. Zangoose pushed off with his front paws and then used his back ones to launch himself at Dratini.

"Dodge and then use Thunder Wave!"

Dratini used his worm-like body to bend and dodge before flinging himself away and building up the energy for Thunder Wave. Within moments a pulse of yellow energy went across the ground and struck Zangoose, hindering his movements. After that, Dratini's form started to glow. He grew longer, larger, with wing ears, gems, and a sharp horn on his head. Dratini was now Dragonair.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gary grinned excitedly.

Zangoose didn't seem fazed too much and flinched from paralysis before leaping at Dragonair. His claws were glowing white for Crush Claw and he was snarling.

"Dragon Tail!"

Dragonair drew back his glowing blue tail and then whipped it forward, catching Zangoose in the side. He slid back on his legs once he landed and then charged forward yet again with his claws glowing a greish tint for Slash.

"Dragon Rush."

Dragonair cried out as his body turned bluish purple. He shot forward, ramming Zangoose and flinging him into the rock wall. Zangoose seemed to be down; his head was hanging limp on his chest.

"Gary, Zangoose isn't down yet!" Ash shouted. Right after those words were spoken, Zangoose's claws glowed orange and he practically flew at Dragonair and thrust one claw downwards… striking Dragonair's gem on his neck.

**-Crack-**

A break in the gem formed as Zangoose twisted in the air slightly and crammed his second claw into the side of Dragonair's head. The dragon was so disoriented that he was flung sideways, his serpent body flipping and coiling over himself as he tumbled across the rocky ground and came dangerously close to sliding right off the edge of the grassy ledge. Without Gary's command, Dragonair regained his bearings and stood. He growled ferociously and whipped his tail out. His tail was coated in water and smacked into Zangoose's head. This time the normal type struck the earth and was down for the count.

"Pokeball, go!" Gary shouted quickly and actually ran over to Dragonair before he was even sure Zangoose was caught. The researcher placed a hand on his dragon's snout and the other on the broken gem.

"Well at the very least it's a cool battle scar," Ash offered as he eyed the rocking poke ball before it dinged.

Gary sighed and patted the side of Dragonair's head. "I guess. You okay pal?"

Dragonair merely cooed and rubbed against Gary's palm. He thanked his pokemon and then returned him and collected his newest catch. The group kept moving after that and headed off towards Ambrette town. The salty sea air reached them even from their place on the high ledge. Eventually it dipped a bit and they walked right into the center of the seaside town. It was just past noon now. They could try and travel now to Cyllage town but it would be past dark by the time they got there, so they ultimately decided to stay the night there but first they wanted to check out the fossil laboratory and maybe take a short trip to the Glittering Cave.

At that decision, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Paul, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan decided to head towards the fossil lab and the cave while everyone else went to the pokemon center to get rooms, rest, or train.

zzz-Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Paul, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan-zzz

They walked into the lab causing the electronic chime on the door to ring. Thaddeus' head popped up from behind the back desk and he smiled when he saw Ash.

"Oh hello there young man! Good to see you again. Who are your friends?"

After introductions and explanations, Thaddeus seemed happy that the group wanted to check out the cave.

"Oh good! I'll get you a few passes so the ranger will let you in." Thaddeus disappeared into the back just as a blue lithe neck with a round head popped through an opening. It was the same Aurorus that Ash had met previously. It cooed at the sight of the happy teens and young adults, it's sail rippling with energy.

"Huh, that's kinda what aura looks like." Ash mused to himself, seemingly coming to the realization the same time as he spoke it.

"Really?" Misty asked shifting her fingers around his hand to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah like when my eyes are closed and there's a lot of different colored auras everywhere."

"I found them!"

Everyone glanced up at Thaddeus came back in a passed the cards to the trainers. They said their thanks and then ventured towards Glittering cave.

zz

Once they'd found the entrance and given their cards to the ranger, the group had found themselves looking around in awe at the crystals in the cave. As they walked, Dawn talked a lot about how beautiful everything was and Paul simply nodded and smiled lightly every once in a while if you were looking closely. Cilan started talking about how crystals were formed which seemed to fascinate Iris and Max both.

"Hmm here too…" Ash murmured as they walked and Misty started to notice that the crystals glowed slightly as Ash would pass them. Pikachu seemed a bit more twitchy than normal while Ellie simply rested in Misty's arms. She flinched when Ash moved her to the side and spoke. "Cilan look-"

Cilan had turned to look at Ash right as a flustered man came around the corner and slammed into him. The stranger and Cilan bounced apart and landed on their backs from the impact.

"-out." Ash finished lamely. Iris helped Cilan up while Brock aided the stranger.

"Are you hurt?" Brock asked as he steadied the man.

He was stooped slightly; brown crazy hair and swirly specs made the guy look a bit weird to be honest. He was wearing old dusty digging clothes with a burlap backpack to boot. He blinked at all the people and screeched.

"What on earth are you doing here?!"

Paul grunted. "We were given access, why?"

The man huffed. "These are my hunting grounds, curse that Thaddeus."

"And you are?" Max deadpanned, skipping past the weirdness.

"I'm Theologius the fourth and one half."

A cold wind blew through the cave and no one spoke for a moment.

"You are kidding, right?" Paul asked almost seeming pleading for the man to be kidding.

The man, or Theo, gasped. "I would never kid about my family's namesake."

Paul facepalmed with as much effort as possible. "Ow."

Dawn giggled and put a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder, she could tell he was trying not to loose patience.

"Would you mind leaving?" Theo asked and then before they could answer, Theo spoke again… to himself. "No, we can't let them leave." "Why not?" "They could tell the world of our gold mine." "They haven't seen enough." "Yesss they have." "Shut up."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously before flicking their gaze back towards the nut job they found themselves with.

Theo sighed. "Alright, a deal. I'll give you gifts if you'll never tell a soul about my mega stone stash. These are my hunting grounds!"

Max blinked and then grinned excitedly. "Wait! There are mega stones in here!? What about key stones?"

Theo hissed and his head grew large. "Nothing is here for you, child!"

Max cowered behind Brock a bit before muttering in faux hurt. "I'm not a child."

Misty grew angry. "Well pal! Let's get something straight! You can't tell us what to do!" Misty had started approaching with her teeth gritted in a somewhat comical manner while Ash had wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from assaulting the odd man.

Dawn tried to be the peacekeeper. "Maybe we should just receive his gifts and go…"

Paul glared at the man darkly. "I'm not sure I'd want any kind of gift from this guy."

"Tell me about it," Max muttered.

Theo grinned wildly. "The girl with the blue hair is right! You should take my gifts." He moved forward as though to hug Dawn until Paul moved in front.

"Just get too it."

Theo frowned. "I don't like you, grumpy-boy."

Paul scowl grew deeper. **[A/N: I swear Paul could pull off a bat glare, no joke-r… ahhhh the puns.]**

"The gifts?" Brock asked and sweat dropped. He would need to remember that Drew was right, caves were evil.

Theo nodded and then passed Brock a strange machine and Iris a rock.

"My gifts and now you leave!" Theo shouted.

The group didn't even bother to see what they had before they bolted. Ash felt a shiver go up his spine at the last thing Theo's voice spoke as it echoed through the cave.

"Good-bye, Warrior of the Wave!"

_How the heck did the guy know that!?_ Ash deadpanned. _Never mind, do not want to know._

Everyone got outside and was panting from running so fast. After gathering themselves, they headed towards the fossil lab once more to return the cards and see if Thaddeus knew what Theo had given them.

zz

"Weeeelll it seems as though this is a stone polisher and this is a fossil." Thaddeus spoke and looked up at the group.

"Wait as in…" Max asked.

Brock looked closer and blinked. "Oh… OH! A mega stone polisher."

"That's right!" Thaddeus smiled. "Certainly a good device for any mega stone enthusiasts to own."

"And the fossil?" Iris asked. On the way back, the group had decided to let Iris have whatever the rock was since fate had literarily dropped it in her hands.

Thaddeus smiled and shook Iris' hand. "Congrats, you've got yourself an Amaura fossil!"

Iris paled and she could swear she heard glass shattering.

_Kyurem was one thing, but owning her own… ice type?_

zzz-Unknown location / Johto Compound-zzz

There were several machines crisscrossed about the massive room plugged up and connected to several pods. Many scientists typed on keyboards and started up the process while being observed. In the pods were pokemon, a Nidoking, a Tauros, and a Greninja stood unconscious within.

"Induce the negative polarity."

The voice belonged to none other than Colress.

The other scientists obeyed and soon, red waves of energy were flooding up into the pods. The three pokemon's eyes snapped open showing blood red sclera, irises, and pupils.

"Power up seventy five percent."

"Defense and Speed up fifty percent."

"Free will contained one hundred percent."

Colress smiled and then turned to look into the shadows of the room, making the little bit of light glint off his glasses and hide his actual eyes from view. "What do you think? Is it to your liking?"

From the shadows, Robles stalked into the little bit of light and huffed dismissively.

"They are nothing. You seem to underestimate the power of aura… These increased powers and defense are nothing without the intent or spirit behind them. This is why the Guardian's Pikachu could resist you before and use more power than your machines predicted."

Colress frowned. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Robles smiled a bit and for the first time in a long time, Colress knew fear.

"You either need my soul, which I'd rather not give… or you need the souls of Neikan's followers."

Colress frowned. "But… the orbs."

Robles laughed darkly. "Yes the orbs will help… but their true power is nothing without…"

"Without what?"

"The death bringer… Yvetal. His is the incarnation of their souls."

There was silence between the two men. Robles was the one to speak again.

"I'll go inform Giovanni and then he'll tell you what he wants."

Before Colress could gather his thoughts, Robles was gone. Something gnawed at Colress' insides and he felt a deep sense of dread overcome him. Robles… there was something different about his demeanor compared to Giovanni. Giovanni was narcissistic and had hardly any empathy to speak of, not many would use someone's child as a bargaining chip, but yet… It occurred to Colress that it was Robles' complete lack of emotion, lack of empathy or even apathy for anything at all that made Colress uneasy. It appeared as though he could care less if they succeed in ruling the world. He had no goal… it seemed.

A crazed smile came to Colress' face. All he cared about was finding out the truth to what true power was. Everything around him could crash and burned for all he cared.

zzz-Route 16 / Kalos-zzz

A dark pokemon sniffed the grass and patches of dry dirt on the ground, following a scent or maybe it was a feeling.

"Houndoom?"

The female fire type snapped her head up to look at her trainer and his… mate.

"Find anything? Yvonne said this route was a good place to look," Wes spoke and let out a sigh.

Houndoom barked and thrust her nose back towards the earth, walking off again.

"Patience, Wes. She'll find something if it is there!" Rui exclaimed happily.

Wes grunted but tried to listen. Rui kissed him on his jugular and Wes flinched at the unexpected act. A rosy blush colored his tan cheeks and he swallowed.

"I thought I was evil."

"Awww Wesley, I'm just trying to reward you some. I know you're itching to do something more…" Rui paused and smiled. "Productive."

Wes grumbled at being called Wesley of all things before he sighed a bit. "I know. I just know Cipher and Team Rocket are up to no good."

"Hey I think Houndoom found something."

Wes looked up from gazing at his wife's amber hair since it was being set ablaze by the setting sun. Houndoom ran over, barked once and then ran back towards a few rocky outcroppings. Wes and Rui made their way over and saw the pokemon digging and pawing at a crack in the rocks. Wes moved the fire type over to look in and saw a tan translucent stone with a black and red swirl inside.

Wes couldn't stop the wicked grin that split his face at finally finding what he was looking for. Rui saw him grin like that and smiled brightly. She loved seeing him so excited.

Wes pulled out a small pick from his satchel and reached awkwardly into the wedge of stone to start trying to loosen his prize. He flinched hard once which Rui noticed. After many minutes, Wes pulled his arm out and held the rough stone out to his partners so they could see, letting the sunlight bounce off of it's faces.

Rui clapped excitedly until she noticed blood dripping down her husband's hand and arm. She smiled and wordlessly started to fix his small wounds after pulling out some gauze and antiseptic from her own bag. He used to gripe at her about fixing him, but now a days he was silent. One of the more obvious differences between how they acted together before and after they had been married.

"So now Houndoom can mega evolve!" Rui cheered once they'd packed up.

Wes nodded and looked at the key stone pendant he had around his neck. Mega evolution could perhaps help him get over the lack of of his pokemon snag machine on his shoulder. He'd long retired the device, giving it to the League once he'd become more involved with the G-men.

The veteran suddenly tensed and moved in front of Rui protectively, Houndoom growling at a figure on a nearby cliffside.

"You." Wes growled and pulled out another poke ball. He was skilled but he wasn't sure if he could handle… Silver.

The red head glared down at the two before he tossed something that glistened as it fell. Wes caught it with a little effort a realized it was a Tyranitarite. He looked up at Silver in confusion. _Wasn't this the guy that had been attacking his own comrades and helping Giovanni?_

"Why are you helping us?" Rui asked timidly. Wes almost wanted to snap at her for her native and innocent inquiry, but knew it was part of what made her great.

"I heard Micheal was looking for that since he had already found an Aggronite." was his answer. He then turned to walk towards a figure that was an Alakazam.

_Damn I should've seen that. He could've killed us quickly._

In a flash he was gone. Wes growled and clenched the new stone. "What sick game is he playing at? Whose side is he on? His own?"

Rui looked sadly at Wes as he grumbled. "Just remember that he may be going through what you did, Wes."

Wes paused at that before he growled. "No. If I had had the _choice_ I would've never abandoned my family or friends. I didn't have a choice at first. He does."

Rui sighed. "You know it's always more complicated than that."

That shut him up good. Wes was reminded yet again, that even though he loved his wife, he still didn't give her enough credit for her mind and her heart.

Wes nodded slightly which seemed to be enough to make Rui smile.

"Let's get going!"

Houndoom barked and followed after her master as he walked hand in hand with his wife.

zzz-Pokemon Center / Ambrette town-zzz

There weren't many rooms in the pokemon center surprisingly. It must have been because it was indeed a small town and the center wasn't prepared for a large amount of guests. So that night the group got five rooms, Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock in one, May, Drew, Max in another, Paul and Dawn in the third, Iris and Cilan, in the fourth and finally Cress, Chili, and Ritchie in the last.

In Ash, Misty, Gary, and Brock's room, Gary and Brock had already fallen asleep and once they did, Misty snuck over to get into bed with Ash. Their bodies were pressed a bit closer together than normal since they were squashed on a twin bed together. Luckily Pikachu and Ellie had fallen asleep together on the couch.

Ash tried to steady his heartbeat while Misty squirmed beside him and got comfortable.

"It's kinda cold here… maybe because the ocean is colder here," Misty whispered once she'd stilled. It was pitch black to most, except Ash.

"Yeah… that makes sense."

"I like the smell though… reminds me of home."

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Do you miss home? I mean I know we've travelled for longer than this from home, but…"

Ash paused and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's because we're all worried whether things will be somewhat normal again."

Misty laughed in the dark. "When has being with you ever been normal?"

Ash felt a little disheartened at that statement but at the same time he smiled because he knew what she meant. Misty sighed once and kissed him gently on the lips. She had to push a little on his chest to make sure her lips made it and felt comfort from feeling his chest tense.

After another minute, Ash spoke. "Do you remember when I said that I thought we were meant to meet and become friends?"

"Yeah, of course. That's when we had to say goodbye… the first time."

Ash sighed and then smiled. "I still believe it."

"Really?" Misty asked with a bit of sarcasm. Obviously since they were laying in bed together.

In the silence both Ash and Misty could swear they felt some sort of burning desire building up in both their hearts. Ash started feeling a bit desperate. They were both thinking similar things.

_What if I died and she never knew how much I loved her._

_What if he died and I never got to show him how much he means to me._

Their hearts wanted… but yet they held back. Firstly because Gary and Brock were in the same room and second… they were still young to be risking it.

Ash let out a long sigh almost the same time Misty did, before he leaned over and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Misty…"

Misty kissed the top of his head where his crazy black hair was.

"I love you too, Ash."

"For the love of all that's pure… please for the love of Arceus go to sleep." Ash and Misty immediately recognized the voice as Gary's "I really also would rather not be present at the conception of my niece or nephew."

Ash and Misty's faces had to be glowing red at Gary's blunt statements of what they'd been thinking of moments earlier. Ash then decided to end it.

"Single people." He said with destain, but in a teasing manner.

Misty laughed louder than she meant to and Gary grumbled something before possibly slamming a pillow over his head.

With time, they feel asleep.

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

Paul walked towards the bed somewhat stiffly before sliding under the covers.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Dawn's voice asked after he'd turned the last light off.

Paul actually wondered that himself. He'd tried really hard not to look at the PJs Dawn was wearing to bed. Of course the group would shove them into one of the rooms with only one bed. He paused, wasn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends did though? and then… Paul grumbled something under his breath as a blush came to his face.

"You are uncomfortable, aren't you?"

Paul stiffened. How should he answer that, really? He could feel her shift as though she was getting out of the bed. Was she going to lay on the floor? Leave the room? A little twinge of panic went through him at the thought that he was doing something wrong. Without even really thinking, Paul flipped over and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist. He heard her let out a surprised gasp.

"Don't go."

There was a difference between being used to… humanly pleasures and not being used to contact in general and Paul's mind was swirling with those two conflicting signals.

"Paul. It's okay."

Dawn was shocked when his arm had gone around her waist. In fact she'd shivered and was wondering if he'd noticed.

"No… no it's not."

"Paul."

She felt him, kiss her on the back of her head. It was sweet and very un-Paul like. She rested her hand on his arm.

"I love you Paul, _you._"

It was that sentence that made Paul understand and a slight weight that had been on his heart lifted. She didn't want him being something he wasn't. He'd feared for a while now that he wasn't the right kind of boyfriend. He wasn't… sappy… mushy… and she was fine with that.

"Hmph, you're crazy or something."

He heard her laugh melodiously. "Maybe."

She smiled when his grasp on her tightened. It wasn't a forced… cuddle. It wasn't manufactured for Dawn. It came from Paul's true gratitude at her understanding.

Because ultimately that what she'd done from the beginning. She'd understood him.

zzz-Iris and Cilan-zzz

Cilan was breathing softly. He could smell the forest in her hair, which was splayed out over the bed and even under his head. She always let her hair go at night and it was like a dark blanket.

He leaned closer and kissed her.

She giggled.

Iris could feel every little movement he made on the mattress. It was part of her gifts for being adept in the forest and listening for things. Her senses had always been a bit stronger than others… not like Ash now, but good.

She brushed her fingers against the cotton of his shirt he was sleeping in. He wrapped his hand around her other. She continued to listen and smell his scent, like herbs and spice…

Eventually she could hear and feel he'd fallen asleep. Soon she'd join him after she thought a while about her Amaura... could she give it the attention it deserved?

zzz

"Wow… that's a steep incline." Max whistled.

The next morning found the group looking at a large incline they needed to climb down to get onto route eight. They'd already gone through the museum.

"Yeah but look at that sand!" Misty sighed happily.

"Maybe we could have another beach day closer to Cyllage?" May asked happily.

"Maybe not," Ash spoke up. Everyone looked over at the horizon to see clouds rolling in almost over them. Lightning flashed and one clap of thunder later had all fourteen of them running down the paved incline and towards a rocky loop that could shelter them for a bit.

They huddled there for a while as the rain poured from the sky. Ash had to make an Aura shield once when the rain started to slant as it fell from the wind, but that didn't last too long. After about an hour, the sky started to finally clear up.

"Good. I was worried we'd be stuck longer." Drew spoke.

"What afraid to get your hair wet?"

"Like you're one to talk, Oak."

"What's that?" Max asked, simultaneously avoiding a bickering fest between the three stoogies.

Everyone glanced up and saw something floating down towards them.

"A Drifloon," Ash spoke up after pinpointing it's signature.

Max walked forward and held out his hands as the tired creature fell into his arms.

"Must've gotten caught in that storm," Brock spoke up. "We probably need to get to Cyllage town and the Pokemon Center."

Everyone nodded and headed back off with the new pokemon resting in Max's arms.

zz

It was a few hours later before they saw Cyllage and entered the town. They went immediately to the pokemon center and Drifloon got checked up.

After a thirty minute wait, Drifloon was fine and pleased that it's been helped. Ash told Max that the little guy was an adventurer and had been caught up in that nasty storm out at sea.

Drifloon decided along with Max to become one of Max's pokemon.

After another few minutes and the trainers congratulating Max for getting a new friend, everyone paused and looked towards the doors when they opened.

Ash knew that aura.

"Hey Miss Joy, I-" Grant stopped mid-stride and then smiled brightly. "Hey there Ash!"

"Hey Grant!" Ash waved happily.

Everyone paused in slight surprise when Brock moved forward from the group and stood in front off Grant.

"Grant, as one of the previous rock type gym leaders of Pewter city… I challenge you to a battle."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**So yeah I had this idea once we got to the Chateau that I wanted a battle between Grant and Brock because, why not? Duh.**

**So we'll start out rocking and rolling next chapter [I am so sorry for that... I'll hide now.]**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**KnightOfArceus: but could you maybe maybe give one of the group an Unown?**

**NoSignal: I thought of giving one to Burgundy at one point because she's quirky like that. Idk. I'll think about it :)**

**solotoon1321: I'm wondering if the anime decide to go with the ash x serena couple which it seems likely they will do seeing recent episodes will you incorporate it into the story ? **

**NoSignal: I actually will be. I have a plan for Ash and Serena to have a real heart to heart talk at the place they had their "date". No bashing of course because I'm against that, but yeah. If it turns out how I want it to then it'll be sweet.**

**toing: Well, What About Butch And Cassidy?**

**NoSignal: They're a bit too serious in this story to get blasted off. So naw not this time for them. :)**

**pikachu712: Hey will ash get his hawlucha?**

**NoSignal: Yes he will don't fear! He'll "meet up" with him again and there's even a reason why he's not with Ash at the moment, same with other newer Kalos pokemon (Goomy).**

**Choirhawk: Flashback to a point in Ash's solo journey in Kalos facing an old enemy of his. Just a thought.**

**Oh. Zekrom would be proud for you sticking to your ideals. Nothing too pushy. But still amazing story. Proves a good story doesn't need M stuff**

**NoSignal: I remember ya :) Yeah I could do that though when I do try and do a prequel I need material for that too, so maybe. And thanks! For your praise and the stuff about not needing M stuff :)**

**irritatedbookwor: On the subject of the Aura Guardians' stories. I've already gotten whacked by a fuzzy idea from Satoshi's time that would lead [eventually] to the founding of Rota, Damos' people and the settlement of Shamouti. At the moment, it's all just a bunch of rough scenelets and no real coherence. Sound interesting, though?**

**NoSignal: Yeah scenelets sound cool :)**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope I answered all your questions :) Tell me if I didn't.**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	7. Key Stones

Day Count: 156 (before the events of this chapter)

* * *

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter ****should come every week and a half to two weeks**** I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

* * *

**Oh and Lightningblade49's OC is in this chapter. So if you're still reading, here is Chris Rogers.**

* * *

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"A battle, hm?" Grant gave a half-smile at the thought. He fiddled with one of the colored bobbles in his hair before he spoke up. "Two rock-type specialists from different regions battling it out. I like it! I accept! How does a two on two sound?"

Brock's somewhat uncharacteristic and serious expression melted slowly. "Sounds perfect. I know just the two pokemon."

"So do I," Grant smirked. He looked up at Nurse Joy. "I was just wondering how that girl's Froakie was fairing."

"It's well. It just needs rest," Joy replied happily.

Grant nodded to her and then faced the group. "Alright then, please follow me."

The fourteen trainers were then walking behind the Cyllage city gym leader and making their way towards his gym. They walked through the streets as people bicycled by. Misty told Ash to behave and stay close to her in case his bicycle destroying habit went berserk. This cased the trainer to pout and express how none of those times were truly his fault. Dawn kept mentioning all the different colors of bikes joyfully. Brock was quieter than normal and seemed to be concentrating on the battle coming.

Eventually the group made it to the gym and used an elevator to get to the top of the rock climbing mountain. Grant's young proteges came and gathered to watch while Brock's friends watched on the sidelines. The ref arrived and stood between the two trainers as they readied themselves.

"This will be a two versus two battle between Grant of the Cyllage city gym and Brock of Pewter city, former gym leader of Pewter's gym. No mega evolutions. Are both trainers ready?"

Brock smiled and took a breath before nodding. Grant smiled calmly and nodded as well.

"Brock's acting kinda weird," Misty murmured and looked at Ash.

Ash frowned a little. "He's nervous. I'm not sure why though."

"Alright!" The ref spoke and rose his hand. "Begin!" He swung it down swiftly and then stepped back.

"Onix, I need your help!" Grant called out and spun his sphere.

"Golem, let's go!" Brock snapped and released his second oldest rock type.

Grant's Onix roared and stretched his body before eyeing Golem. Golem crashed onto the ground and then let his arms, legs and head come out from his rocky shell. He growled and flexed his claws.

"Rock Tomb, Onix!" Grant yelled quickly. Onix roared and used it's power to blast a wave of rocky projectiles at Brock's Golem. "Rock Polish!" Grant added afterwards, hoping to get an increase in speed for his pokemon while his opponent was distracted with the first attack. Onix squirmed a bit over the ground and then glowed a bright silver.

"Defense Curl," Brock spoke just before the rocks could hit. Golem grunted and pulled himself into a ball as the rocks slammed into his rocky shell, doing minimum damage. After he'd blocked most of the stones, Brock gave a second command just as Grant's Onix was finishing up. "Rock Blast!"

Golem opened his mouth and focused as a three bursts of silver light shot out of it in succession, striking Onix's head and middle.

"Don't take that, Onix! Use Smack Down!"

Onix swung his mighty tail into the air and brought it swiftly down, hoping to strike Golem. Brock smiled. "Roll to the side!" Golem rolled up his body and then rolled sideways some to avoid the attack. Onix's tail came down powerfully creating a ditch in the field and making many people there grasp their seats. "Okay now Bulldoze!" Golem rolled back up once more and started rolling quickly towards Onix's body, tearing up the ground as he rolled.

"Iron Tail, don't let him touch you," Grant responded. Onix bellowed again and swung his tail to the side. This action and momentum of the counter caused Golem to start rolling off course, more specifically towards the edge of the elevated field.

Brock swallowed in worry as he saw his pokemon hurtling towards the edge and stole a quick glance at Ash for some reason. Everyone was watching Golem, only Ash was watching him. Ash smiled at him and closed his eyes before leaning back a bit.

Brock clenched his fist and smiled broadly as an idea struck him. _Was that what it feels like to come up with a crazy idea on the fly?_

"Golem, Stone Edge make a ramp!"

Grant faltered and looked over at Brock briefly in confusion. Golem did as asked and soon a wedge of stone tore through the ground and shot almost straight into the air. Golem struck it seconds later and ramped straight into the sky.

Grant laughed before and after Brock spoke his next command.

"Golem, Earthquake!"

Golem let his arms, legs and head come out while in the air and then he started glowing a faint brown gold color as gravity started to reclaim him. His feet hit the battlefield and a massive ripple of power echoed out, breaking up the field and toppling Onix over. Everyone else gripped their seats even harder while the battling trainers gripped the railing. Eventually the shockwaves subsided.

The ref looked over at the down Onix and then at the standing, but trembling Golem.

"Onix is unable to battle-"

Golem huffed before falling to his knees and then his stomach. It seemed that the fall before using Earthquake had done more damage than previously thought.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Please Gym Leader Grant and Brock of Pewter, choose your next pokemon!"

Grant nodded and returned his partner. After thanking him, he pulled out another sphere. "This one won't be as easy." With a flash of red light, a massive Tyrantrum towered before them.

Brock smiled and thanked Golem before returning him. "Alright, Steelix let's go!"

Brock's iron snake pokemon let out a trembling roar as some of his segments rotated in place.

"So, evolved your rock type at some point?" Grant ask with a competitive and calm smile.

"Yeah, once I started to travel, I knew I wanted to try and raise more than just rock types."

"A very respectful goal," Grant nodded.

Brock nodded back before he commanded his pokemon. "Steelix, Dragonbreath!" Steelix reared back and roared before letting loose a stream of dragon energy from his mouth.

"Tyrantrum, dodge and then use Head Smash!" Grant snapped. Tyrantrum let out a thundering call and started running towards Steelix after swerving around the Dragonbreath. He dipped his head as orange energy coated it. His skull crashed into Steelix's body before he turned his head and snapped his jaws around the snake's body. He then used the new found leverage to slam his opponent onto the ground.

Brock grit his teeth and then went to command Steelix. "Use Iron-bind!" From his position on the ground, Steelix lifted his tail as it turned a metallic silver color and wrapped a third of his body around Tyrantrum's torso tightly. Tyrantrum grunted and then started to growl out in pain as Steelix's grip tightened; Tyrantrum in turn bit down harder with his jaws.

Grant narrowed his eyes and watched the two pokemon duel it out and noticed quite quickly that the Iron-bind combo move Steelix was using was steadily doing more damage. "Tyrantrum, abandon your attack and use Trash instead!"

Tyrantrum grunted after letting his jaws leave Steelix's hard skin. He started to trash and squirm viciously. His head and body crashed against Steelix's until the iron snake was forced to let him go. The large bipedal rock type took a few heavy steps back.

Grant and Brock looked at each other at the same time as they spoke again.

"Steelix/Tyrantrum, Double Edge/Giga Impact!"

Both large creatures charged at each other as their energies swirled around them. Soon their great heads met and a shockwave of energy exploded from them, blustering the audience and knocking both battling pokemon back. Tyrantrum and Steelix both fell on their sides and skidded back a bit before growing still. Tyrantrum then stirred and slowly started to shakily get up onto his feet. Steelix rose his mighty head tiredly.

"Steelix, you okay?"

Steelix let out a low guttural noise at Brock's question, hoping to let him know he was running on empty.

"Okay pal, Iron tail!" Brock shouted. He knew Steelix was tired but perhaps this next attack would be enough. Steelix lifted his tail as it turned more metallic colored; he then swung it and let it smash into Tyrantrum's side. The dragon was completely unable to dodge since he was still wobbly after using Giga Impact. Tyrantrum fell back on his side with a crash and when the dust settled, he was obviously not getting up.

Right afterwards, Steelix gave out a groan of pain and crashed to the floor of the battle field as well.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this battle is a draw!" The ref called out.

Once both trainers had returned their pokemon, Brock and Grant walked up to each other a shook hands.

"From one rock type specialist to another, great battle." Grant smiled.

Brock nodded and smiled back. "Same to you, Grant. It was a pleasure to battle someone that holds a similar title I once did."

Grant watched as Brock walked over to his now standing group. "I hope to see you all later. I'd like a rematch sometime, Brock! You too Ash!"

Ash grinned. "You bet Grant! Cya!"

Grant simply waved goodbye as the group of trainers made their way out of the gym.

zz

"That battle was pretty cool, Brock. I was wondering why you wanted to battle Grant so bad though," Max spoke, kicking his feet in the water. The group had stopped on the northern outskirts of Cyllage city. It was a grassy little area not too far from the ocean. Most everyone was down by the beach either sunning, fishing, or playing a bit in the water, even if no one was actually swimming. Max had stayed by Brock as he cooked, relieving the Striation brothers from helping for this meal. A small creek ran by the spot the group had set up, where it meet with the ocean further down, and that's where Max was sitting. "Not that anyone wouldn't want to just battle someone at anytime…"

Brock chuckled at Max's attempt to explain his question. "I understand what you're trying to ask, Max." He paused for a minute before taking a breath and speaking. He idly stirred his stew. "I guess… there are some days that I wonder who I'd be if I stayed the gym leader at Pewter instead of trying to become a pokemon doctor. You could say I'm in a similar situation as Gary. I just want to make sure I never loose my touch. I've been battling a lot on this journey, but seeing Grant just reminded me of those days. It was kinda… nostalgic to battle him in a way."

Max turned to look over his shoulder at Brock and gave a smile. "I getcha."

Brock then smiled at the young trainer and handed him a bowl of stew. "How about you get served lunch first for keeping the cook company."

Max grinned. "Sounds fair to me!" He then hurried over to the table they'd set up to start eating as Brock called out to the others down on the beach that lunch was ready.

Once everybody was seated and learned about Cress catching a Wailmer, Brock started to serve their lunch. After eating Brock's stew and getting packed up, they started heading off towards the entrance of route ten.

zz

Misty could feel Ash tense up as they walked down the long dirt road. Small and large statues of all kinds dotted the grassy fields alongside the road. They all passed several groups of people who were stopping to break or eat. Brock had told them that they were headed towards Brackish town next, followed by Calarithe town in the morning.

Everyone was quiet however as they walked. Everyone eyed the dull grey stones quietly. Oddly enough no one else that they saw, seemed to be sad or upset. Finally Chili got confused enough to speak.

"Is it just me or am I the only depressed one, here?"

"No it's not just you, Chili… Something feels off about this place." Ritchie frowned and shifted the pack on his back.

"It's the stones… I guess you all have become a bit more sensitive to my aura or something. I just… the stones were pokemon." Ash let out a sigh while Pikachu patted his trainer's cheek reassuringly.

Gary grunted as if he realized what Ash was talking about. "That's right, these stones are the graves of the pokemon AZ's weapon killed."

Drew shook his head. "What a waste…"

"And then to walk the world with that kind of sin…" Misty whispered.

Ash nodded. "At least he has the chance to fix things and repent."

The group continued to walk on, passing by even more people resting under umbrellas on the long path. The wind blustered everyone and forced the grass in the large fields beside them to ripple and wave like a light green ocean around the road.

After a few more minutes they could see Brackish town. People were walking around in the town excitedly and something seemed to be going on.

Brock looked over and noticed a flyer which showed that there was an exhibition going on, allowing trainers to battle each other. It wasn't exactly a tournament since it lacked structure, but none the less…

"Huh," Brock mumbled and everyone looked over to see the same poster. "I suppose this is a pretty good place to stay the night then."

"I think I'll pass on the exhibition… I want to go and look around route ten some more," Gary mused. He slipped his notebook out from his bag and smirked to the others. "Later!" With that and a hand over his shoulder, the researcher disappeared.

"Iris, would you be interested in checking out the booths for food and souvenirs with me?" Cilan smiled politely and extended his arm. Iris smiled and nodded. The two walked off after that.

"I'm guessing I know what you're wanting to do," Misty asked Ash, glancing over at her boyfriend.

"Heh, uh… well yeah."

"Alright then, let go see who's battling," Misty smiled.

Ultimately, Brock, Max, Chili, and Cress went off on their own to check out the festivities. Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Ash, and Misty went off towards the fields and stadium to see the battles taking place. Drew and May offered to get the group their rooms and go to the market to restock the group's supplies since they didn't feel like doing anything else.

zzz-Gary-zzz

"Large open prairies… most likely sparse drinking holes farther away."

Gary hummed as he walked further into the knee high grass. He glanced over at the tree-line and saw a couple Eevee's shy away from his gaze and disappear into the shadows of the forest.

"Most pokemon use the forest for cover and prefer to stay away from the over used roads where people travel." Gary added to his notes as he spoke.

He smiled as he reached into his bag once more to pull out a camera. "I'm almost fini-"

"Fennekin!"

"fini-kin… wait huh?" Gary blinked and looked around confused before glancing down at his feet and seeing a yellow and orange furred Fennekin sitting there.

"Fene!"

Gary blinked and mumbled. "Why does this feel so familiar?"

He was answered by a burst of red light and a bark. His Herdier was now sniffing Fenekin and the Fenekin was doing the same.

"Oh… right."

He rose his eyebrow when he saw the two start to run through the tall grass barking and playing together.

Gary smiled and shook his head. He looked at the camera in his hand and then pointed it at the two playing pokemon and clicked the button.

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

"Can you smell it, Iris? The wonderful aromas? The lovely fragrances?"

Iris smiled over at her boyfriend before rolling her eyes. "Yeah Cilan… my nose isn't broken." She let out a sigh.

Cilan seemed to sober up from his excitement so immediately, it kinda spooked Iris. "Iris are you okay?"

Iris gapped a bit before she swallowed. "I'm worried about Amaura."

"You already have a Lapras."

Iris nodded. "But Lapras is kinda not as obviously an ice type..."

Cilan seemed to finally understand what Iris was getting at. "It was easy to forget Larpas was an ice type."

"Yeah."

"I say you'll do fine. Just like you always do."

Iris blushed at that and Cilan smiled sheepishly at her as his own face flushed. He looked away and his gaze turned glassy when he spotted something.

"Cilan?" Iris asked and waved her hand in front of his face. She frowned when he didn't move and looked where his gaze was directed. She saw a booth set up that had a huge line; she glance up at the sign to see it said, Le Yeah's appetizer de Siebold. "Who the heck is Siebald?"

Cilan stumbled over his own feet even though he wasn't walking. "Who… WHO'S SIEBALD?!"

Iris flinched. "I'm guessing it's someone I should know?"

Cilan paused a bit when he saw a bit of embarrassment flush her face. Cilan calmed himself and smiled. "Would you mind waiting in line with me? I'm certain you'd like what he cooks. I can tell you about him while we wait."

Iris blinked and then smiled. "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

The two walked over and got at the back of the line as Cilan started to talk about his idol.

zzz-Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Ash, and Misty-zzz

The five trainers walked past all the fields as people battled. They paused once when Ash said he'd noticed Magnus, Brackish's champion whom fought Diantha last time Ash had traveled through Kalos, fighting another strong looking trainer.

The man looked as old as Magnus, around his early thirties. He had curly black hair and brown eyes. He had a black long sleeve shirt with a white stripe across it, black trousers held up by brown belt, black shoes with red and white pokeballs painted on the sides and a long black open trench coat draped over his shoulders with his arms out of the sleeves.

"Rusty! Use Flash Cannon!" The large and powerful looking golden Steelix rumbled before letting the beam fly and hit it's mark on Absol's side. Magnus cried out in alarm as his pokemon tumbled over and strained to get back up.

"Absol, use Pyscho cut!" Magnus commanded. His Absol barked though he was still wobbly on his legs and let pink light flood his horn. With a swing of his head, the psychic blade was released.

The opponent smiled. "Counter that with Iron Tail, Rusty." The Steelix roared this time as he pulled back his now silver glowing tail. He swung it powerfully, smashing through Absol's attack and making smoke whip past his tail as he continued it's path into Absol's chest. The dark type cried out in pain as it was flung away and rolled across the ground a few times.

"Absol is unable to battle! Chris Rogers is the winner!" One of the many refs in the exhibition announced from beside the field.

Chris and Magnus met in the middle after Magnus had returned his pokemon and shook hands.

"Excellent battle. That Steelix of yours is powerful. I bet you'd give Diantha a run for her money." Magnus smiled as Chris started to laugh a bit nervously.

"Ah well… I might enter one more League sometime soon, but I plan to retire after that. I won the Johto League once and that's all the fame I need. Diantha doesn't have to worry much about me. After all, with all the craziness going on with Team Rocket gaining power… I don't really want to think about Leagues right now. Who knows when things will go sour?"

"True, very true… but we certainly can't let them win by not enjoying ourselves. We'll end up doing half the work for them."

"Good point."

Ash smiled and nodded. His small group was going to turn and walk away when Ash felt a familiar aura and then heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there, Ash. It's a pleasure to see you're well."

The small group, including Chris who was still nearby, turned to see Diantha walking towards them. She was wearing her disguise. Magnus had already walked off.

Ash smiled. "Diantha…" He spoke quietly since they were all surrounded by people walking and talking and battling.

"What would you say… to a battle with me?"

Ash froze. "Wait, _you__'__re_ asking me?"

Diantha laughed. "I've been trying to relax a bit with all the stress of Team Rocket's business going on. I think a battle with you could do that for me. I've got to head off to Luminose city soon to talk with some people about it to be honest."

Ash smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"This way," Diantha spoke and lead them off.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to get a good seat before people realize Diantha's battling someone."

Everyone looked over their shoulder to see Chris smiling calmly.

Diantha looked at Ash and then Chris.

"Yeah you can come," Ash nodded.

Chris smiled and turned to his Steelix. "Sorry Rusty, but I've got to return you until we get to a good spot. Other people will notice a Steelix heading out of the crowd."

Rusty rumbled slightly but willingly went back into his sphere. Chris then walked off behind the group towards a stadium nearby.

zz

It was about twenty minutes later that everyone including all of Ash's group to find out Diantha was battling a trainer in the stadium.

"Welcome everyone! We are about to enjoy a battle between Diantha, your Kalos Champion and Ash a competitor in the Master Challenge! This will be a one on one battle, Mega Evolution is allowed since it's a no bars battle."

Diantha smiled and released her Gardevoir.

Ash glanced at Pikachu and Ellie who leapt off his shoulders and sat on the ground. He pulled a poke ball from his belt and paused when he thought he felt his pendant, feather, and dark stone pulse due to the energy in his aura crystal. He shook it off and tossed the sphere.

His Charizard was released with a mighty roar and a pounding from his great tail.

"Your Charizard looks very impressive, Ash," Diantha spoke up after Charizard had calmed. "I can tell you have a strong bond with it."

Ash nodded. "Me and Charizard almost go as far back as me and Pikachu. You ready to fight, Charizard?"

Charizard roared and let fire burst from his jaws before turning and giving Ash a blast of fire to the face.

"Some things never change." Ash coughed as a bit of smoke left this mouth.

Diantha simply laughed.

Ash turned more serious and nodded to Diantha and Charizard. "Charizard, Flamethrower."

Charizard growled as fire flickered in his mouth. He let it go a second later. A torrent of almost white hot fire surged through the air towards Gardevoir.

"Light Screen!" Diantha snapped, seeing this wasn't going to be quick or as simple as she'd thought. The fire slammed into the pink screen Gardevoir had in from of her, making in bend a bit and flicker. "Psychic!" Gardevoir lifted one hand from behind her shield and psychically latched onto Charizard's form before slamming him into the ground. Charizard let out a frustrated growl from his awkward postion.

"Charizard fight that and use Air Slash!" Ash snapped. Charizard bellowed and flexed his arms and wings, breaking Gardevoir's psychic hold on him. He then bent his wings downward to force a couple blades of air to fly towards Diantha's pokemon.

"Dodge those and use Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir swayed right and then left, dodging the blades gracefully while bending her body. She then brought her hands together and formed a Shadow ball before sending it towards Charizard.

"Guard with your wings!" Ash commanded, just as he started to feel his pendant act up again. It started glowing just as the Shadow Ball crashed into Charizard's hard wings leaving a few scuff marks. It was then, that Charizard started to glow brightly with Ash's pendant.

Diantha stilled in confusion and then recognition as Charizard's form began to shift and change into that of Mega Charizard Y. He opened his larger wings and let out a louder roar. The champion looked over at Ash and smiled. "I didn't know you'd received a key stone, Ash."

Ash paused and laughed nervously. "Heh uh yeah." _What the heck? I don__'__t have a keystone! I thought it was a fluke with Garchomp evolving and something to do with being a aura partner with Lucario evolving, but now Charizard too? What is the deal here?_

Diantha rose a brow a bit and then rested a hand on her own key stone. A bright light covered her Gardevoir as it's transformation started to occur. Within a few moments, Mega Gardevoir stood at the ready. "Future Sight!" Gardevoir brought her hands together for a brief moment before a pink light echoed across the ground.

Ash grit his teeth. _Gotta finish this fast if we__'__re going to finish it._ "Charizard, Fire Blitz!" Charizard snapped his jaws as fire erupted around his body. With a single flap of his wings he was airborne and rocketing towards Gardevoir. Charizard was so fast that neither Diantha or Gardevoir got to react. Gardevoir crashed into the ground with burns across her front as Charizard twisted in the air to fly back towards Ash. The fire around him dissipated and he flinched once.

"Rapid Shadow Balls!" Diantha called out. Gardevoir nodded as she used Teleport to get back to her feet and begin firing away at Charizard's flying form. Charizard dipped, dodged, and spun to avoid each and every one. Diantha actually set her jaw. _Wow__… __he could actually have a chance at this tournament._ A smile came to her face. _Let__'__s see how much he pushes us._ She gave her Gardevoir a look and the pokemon disappeared.

Ash blinked and then gasped as Gardevoir popped into existence in front of Charizard in midair, halting him. A Moonblast to the face came later and Charizard plummeted to the ground.

Ash shut his mouth and let aura flood into his senses.

_Charizard__… __are you okay?_

_Yeah__… __but I swear that should be cheating. Teleporting like that right in front of me? Geez__…_

_It__'__s okay, let__'__s use your Blaze ability to it__'__s fullest._

_Huh, my Blaze ability isn__'__t? Oh__… __yeah yeah it is._

_Who__'__s the Aura Guardian here?_

_Very funny. Who__'__s going to need new clothes after I burn you to a crisp?_

_Right. Back to the battle._

_That__'__s what I thought._

_Use Fire Rage._

_Yes__… __my favorite._

Charizard pulled himself up out of the cloud of dust that was around him now. By now, the crowd was going crazy. Charizard opened his mouth as an orange and blue sphere started to form and grow; fire flickered and then raged around the attack until Charizard pointed it at Gardevoir and let it loose. The combo of Dragon Rage and Flamethrower shot forward like a comet.

"Calm Mind!" Diantha cried out. Gardevoir yelped as the attack hit after she'd concentrated to make a tiny purple aura around herself.

Ash tensed as the dust cloud drifted and started to settle. Charizard tensed too. Then Ash felt it… a pulse of energy from the ground. _Shit, Future Sight._ No sooner did he think that did a spear of energy rocket up from the ground beneath Charizard and blast the fire type.

"Charizard!" Ash cried out in worry.

"Stored Power!"

A pink sphere shot through the remaining dust and struck Charizard's chest. He let out a strangled cry as he toppled over onto his back. A flash of light came up as Charizard's form struck slightly and turned him into his normal non-Mega form.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Diantha is our winner!"

The crowd roared excitedly at the victory by their champion as Ash ran over to Charizard and helped him sit up. Diantha walked closer, letting Gardevoir lean on her.

"I have to say… I haven't had a challenging battle like that in a long time. Thank you for the battle Ash. I hope to see you again… perhaps at the Master Challenge final tournament?" Diantha smiled.

Ash smiled as he let the aura in his eyes fade. "Thank you Diantha and yeah maybe you will."

The two shook hands as the crowd cheered once more. Ash returned Charizard and thanked him for a job well done before walking off to find his friends.

zz

"That battle was so cool Ash!" Max shouted excitedly.

"Thanks Max… I guess I… _we_… all need more training," Ash replied and ruffled the younger trainer's hair.

"Indeed you're quite talented. You all seem to be powerful opponents. Perhaps after everything is said a done you could promise me a battle if you should become the next Master. I think that would be a great way to finally retire!" Chris spoke and then laughed happily.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess. _If_ I do become Master."

Chris smiled peacefully. "Wonderful, well I've got to get going. Thanks for letting me tag along for a bit. Best Wishes."

Chris waved at them all and then walked away.

"It's getting late so let's go to the Pokemon Center. Tomorrow we'll be passing through Calarithe town and Geosenge is right beyond," Brock announced.

Everyone made their way towards the center, talking about what they'd done that day. Gary mentioned he'd made a friend in a Fennekin, or more accurately Herdier wanted the Fennekin to come with him. Ultimately though, everyone wanted to understand how Ash's Charizard had Mega-evolved.

zzz-Pallet Town-zzz

"I'm figuring that if we can find a way to nullify their machinery, then they won't be able to force evolution," Professor Oak spoke as he sat in his desk chair. He had his chin in his hand and was propping it up by his elbow on his desk.

"Yes, if we could just figure out firstly how they made a synthetic version of mega evolution and then what their wavelength is. What sort of powers are they messing with here?" Up on the videophone was where the face of Gurkinn, the mega evolution guru, was.

Oak sighed. "Indeed. Perhaps I should catch a flight to Kalos sometime soon. Then we can compare notes more efficiently. There's got to be something we're missing…"

"Perhaps we could visit Allearth forest. It is said that that is where Xerneas sleeps. It's theorized that Xerneas helped give power to those stones when they were created. Of course we have no true evidence of that…"

Oak hummed in thought. "That might not be true. We can meet up with Ash and his friends if we try to figure out where they are. Perhaps They've learned some new things that could help us."

"Ah that sponsored trainer of yours with aura?" Gurkinn asked.

Oak smiled and nodded. "Yes indeed that one."

"Very well. I hope to see you soon."

"I hope you both don't mind one extra body."

Oak looked over his shoulder to see Deliah standing at the door to his study.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you were planning on meeting up with Ash and I wouldn't mind checking in on him and his friends. It's been so quiet with everyone gone. Even Brock and Misty can't visit since they're with Ash."

Oak smiled and looked at Gurkinn.

"Don't look at me. I say the more the merrier."

"Oh wonderful. I'll go pack," Deliah smiled and walked off.

"Uh Deliah! Do remember it's only for a day or two! We don't need extra luggage!"

Gurkinn laughed from the phone. "Well I'll let you go so you can pack yourself, Samuel."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later. I'm certain we can figure this out."

Oak then clicked the off button and disconnected the call. The elderly professor leaned back in his chair and sighed. He then called out. "Tracey!?"

He heard a door opening and then Tracey called back. "Yes professor?"

Oak was about to speak when a smile came to his face. "What do you think about a small business trip with me and Mrs. Ketchum?"

Tracey came around the door to where he could see Professor Oak. "Sounds great!"

"We'll be trying to find Ash and his traveling companions."

"I'd like to see everyone… but."

Oak looked over his shoulder at his young apprentice. "Yes?"

"Who will take care of the pokemon, Professor? Mike is sick at home, Lauren is on vacation…"

Professor Oak laughed. "Don't worry Tracey my boy. I can ask an old friend. Mrs. Tsuri used to be an assistant of mine before she became a mother."

"Mrs. Tsuri?"

"Leaf Tsuri's mother. Leaf was one of the trainers who left at the same time with Ash and Gary."

"Oh! Well in that case, let me pack!" Tracey grinned and shouted after he'd disappeared. "Hey Marill! Guess where we're going!?"

"Marill, mar-rill!"

Oak laughed and smiled before his smile started to fade as he glanced down at his notes scattered about his desk.

"I'm getting too old for this."

zzz-Allearth Forest-zzz

_Awaken__… __awaken__… __My child, your brother__… __your brother will need you. You must awaken again__… __Take some of my strength for yourself._

Deep within the wood, an ivory tree flickered with what seemed to be a bolt of life. Soon it's iridescent pearl-like surface started to glow bright white. It's form changed until the, Life pokemon, Xerneas laid in the grass. It panted a bit tiredly since it was woken before it was ready.

"I'm must reach my glade and hide…" Xerneas voice came out as a deep and strong male voice. "Closer to the Diamond Domain…" It's voice then shifted almost without effort to that of a melodious female voice.

The creature stood up slowly as its legs trembled beneath its weight. It then walked off towards it's next destination. As it walked, Several Sawsbuck and Deerling found it along the way and followed. Almost as though they were escorting the ancient pokemon.

zzz-Ash's Group-zzz

They finally had made it to Geosenge town which was practically at the base of Pomace Mountain. They'd passed through Calarithe town first, which they discovered was becoming a popular place for people to get Fairy Flowers. Ash had once again noticed the flowers along the road and in the shops seemed to give off a blue glow, but he also noted that no one else seemed to see it. He chalked it off having something to do with aura.

"And now we just have to take the northwest path that leads up the mountain," Brock expressed as they crossed under the stone arch and into the town.

"What do you say to a guide then?"

Everyone turned and saw Korrina smiling; there with two Lucarios next to her. "Wow Ash! It's great to see you again!"

Ash grinned and held out his hand to shake Korrina's. "See you have a new friend!"

Korrina smiled. "Would you believe it was Lucario's daughter?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily and jumped down to both fighting types to talk. Ellie followed soon after.

"That's great," Ash replied.

Korrina nodded. "Afterwards I need you all to travel with me to Shalour city. Grampa was wanting to talk to you about something."

"What kind of something?" Gary asked and cocked a brow.

Korrina grinned and pulled out a small black sack. She poured it's contents in her hand and revived several polished key stones. "Gramps was wanting me to give them to you guys."

Max's eyes glittered at that. "You mean it!? A real key stone!?"

Korrina giggled and smiled. "Yep! We can even stop at Kalos Canyon on the way there. It's supposed to be a great place to hunt for mega stones. Once we get to Shalour, gramps can have his artists craft your keystone into your own accessory."

"Sounds perfect!" May exclaimed excitedly.

Korrina nodded and started to give each person there a keystone. As soon as they touched the persons hand, they glowed brightly and then dimmed.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Dawn asked.

"It means the stone has accepted you," Paul replied.

"Like a perfect harmony among trainer and pokemon or flavors!" Cilan declared.

"Ash? Why is yours not glowing?"

Everyone stopped at that and all turned to stare at Ash and then his hand. Sure enough the stone wasn't glowing… not even a little.

Ash furrowed his brows. "I… I don't know."

Korrina frowned. "I've never seen that before." She crossed her arms and looked over towards the mountain. A smile split her face. "I know! I bet Mabel will know why!"

Ash sighed and then smiled. "Yeah she'll probably know. Let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked off after Korrina and her Lucarios.

zz

"So on a journey for the Master Challenge huh? That sounds super awesome and tough!" Korrina spoke as the group walked. They walked quite a while and mostly worked to introduce everyone as well as let Ash and Korrina catch up on the time since they saw each other last. It had almost been a two year gap since Korrina had been traveling herself at the time Ash had visited Kalos on his year trip alone.

"Yeah. It's been quite the adventure," Brock added.

"That's one way to word it," Ash mumbled with a bit of bitterness. Misty glanced at him and elbowed him softly to keep Korrina from hearing.

The group finally made it to the top of the mountain. Oddly enough Mabel seemed to be almost waiting for them.

"Hello there everyone."

"Maw mawile!"

"Hey there, Mabel," Ash spoke up.

"Obviously this isn't the mountain the clue was talking about so I guess the next best place to check would be the mountains past Laverre City," Drew offered.

"Right, let's focus on the task at hand then. It take us a while to get over to that side of the region," Paul replied.

"Mrs. Mabel, we have a little problem with one of our key stones," Korrina spoke as Ash stepped closer.

Mabel seemed surprised and looked down at the non-glowing jewel in Ash's hands. "No reaction…"

"Yeah, that's the problem." Korrina expressed.

Mabel looked thoughtful and then gave the group a lovely and bright smile. "There's nothing wrong dear. Ash here already owns a key stone of some kind."

Ash blinked. "Uh no I… wait…" Ash whispered the last part and pulled out his pendant. His feather and stone rested against the sides of his hand as he held his aura crystal.

"There you are… that crystal… It it resonates with a great power. It is deeply bonded to you," Mabel explained.

"So all this time I could've been using mega evolution?" Ash asked.

"Ash _you_ _have_ been using mega evolution. Lucario, Garchomp, Charizard? I think if you actually tried you could get all your pokemon who you gave mega stones to to evolve," Misty spoke up.

"I agree with the young lady. I believe you simply didn't know you could do such a thing and since you didn't know, you didn't try to do something you thought wasn't in reach," Mabel added.

Ash looked at her and then nodded before bringing a poke ball to his hand. "Let's go!" Within a moment, Ash's Venusaur was resting on the ground and looking up at Ash expectantly.

Ash looked at Venusaur and smiled before touching his pendant carefully. A blue glow erupted from his pendant, like whips of liquid light wavering and wrapping around Ash. Ash opened his eyes again. "Venusaur, mega evolve!"

Venusaur bellowed as a bright white light wrapped around the grass-type's form. His size increased slightly and his flower grew larger as he changed into his Mega evolved form.

"SAUR!"

"See dearie?"

Ash looked over and smiled at Mabel. "Thanks Mrs. Mabel."

"Of course. I hardly did anything."

Ash passed the extra key stone over to Korrina as Ash helped Venusaur dispel his evolved form and then return to his pokeball.

"Do take good care of those items you have. People have gone their entire lives not seeing even a clue of one much less three. I crystal from the Tree of All's Beginning, A feather from the Phoenix of the Sun, and the egg of the Dragon of Ideals."

Everyone in the group minus Korrina looked at each other nervously and then at Mabel in shock. Korrina looked over at Ash in confusion and saw the other things on his pendant.

Korrina frowned and looked up at them. "Then it's true. Team Rocket's going nuts trying to find you. I didn't realize the other leaders meant you, Ash."

Ash blanked for a second before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"You're an Aura Guardian," Korrina whispered and looked down at her Lucarios. They only nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…" Ash finally replied.

Korrina sighed back and then turned and smiled at Mabel. "I'll come visit you again, Mrs. Mabel. We need to get going though."

"Have a safe trip dears." Mabel sighed and she spoke quietly. "Don't give up your spirit Ash… no matter what you find out."

Ash turned to look over his shoulder at the woman as everyone started to walk away. "Yes ma'am?" He had thought he'd heard her speak.

A small frown came to her face. She shook her head. "Just be careful."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, no sweat."

Eventually they were all out of sight. Mabel turned her head to see a Chespin watching them leave. "I know you're getting restless here. You've healed up nicely dear. You can leave if you like. I'd say they'd be some of the best you could chase after."

"Ches?"

"I believe so."

Chespin ran up and hugged the elderly woman's leg before the pokemon took off down the road running after the trainers that had just left.

Mabel looked down at her Mawile and smiled. "Fate is a curious thing, isn't it old friend?"

"Ma- Wile."

zzz-Second Group-zzz

"Do you even have any idea where you're going?" Harley snapped.

"Of course I do! Besides, Clemont and Serena told me this was the right way!" Solidad grumbled back.

"Um… no need to pull me into it," Clemont laughed nervously.

Serena sighed and watched with everyone as Harley and Solidad went at each other again.

"They really like each other, huh?" Bonnie asked and poked Clemont's side. Lyn only giggled.

"Not now, Bonnie. They're kinda mad at each other. We're trying our best to make it to Shalour city. Trip got a text from Gary a few hours ago saying that there was nothing near Pomace."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"Well… technically he only saved us from a hike up a hill."

"I see."

Everyone continued to march on until a voice reached their ears. More precisely, two voices.

"Hello there travelers!"

"Greetings! We're here to help you on your way to Shalour by Gurkinn's command."

Everyone glanced up at a cliffside they were walking underneath. Blocking out the sun were two figures who were actually posed like the Team Rocket trio did at times.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked.

The two figures leapt and landed into front of the group. The two strangers were a male with blond hair wearing a blue mask and scarf. He had on a white suit and slacks. The second person was a darker skinned female with a red mask and scarf wearing the same outfit.

"I'm Dexio."

"And I'm Sina."

"**And we****'****re going to guide you to the guru.**" They spoke at the same time.

Everyone in the second group turned and looked at each other before blinking.

"What?" Barry finally asked.

Dexio crashed to the ground and Sina sighed and face palmed.

"Just follow us. We're Professor Sycamore's assistants," Sina muttered and grabbed Dexio by the ankle before starting to drag him off.

"Is that guy okay?" Cameron asked.

"He'll be fine. This happens more than you think," Sina grumbled.

The people in the second group looked at each other.

"At least we can take them if they turn out to be crazies," Kenny muttered just loud enough for his group to hear and not Dexio and Sina. They only nodded in agreement.

zzz-Plane in transit to Kalos-zzz

"This is kinda weird… It's been a while since I've traveled anywhere," Tracey murmured.

"Do you miss it?" Deliah asked. Professor Oak was busy talking through a videophone on his laptop to Gurkinn and Sycamore using a three way call.

"Sometimes, but I do know I want to be like Professor Oak. I love helping out at the lab."

"I'm sure you do." Deliah smiled and then slowly a frown came to her face. "Just make sure you do everything you want. If you deny yourself now… you might feel trapped later."

Tracey paused when he recognized the somewhat uncharacteristic sad tone in Deliah's voice.

"Of course… Maybe I'll take a sabbatical or something and go some places I've always wanted to go to observe pokemon." Tracey replied.

Deliah smiled and nodded. "I think that would be wonderful and don't worry. I can help the professor. I used to help around the ranch too at your age. That's around the time I met Ash's father."

Just like that, her peppy tone was back and Tracey had to wonder if it had ever been there in the first place.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. I appreciate it."

Both finally fell into peaceful silence as the engines of the plane lulled Tracey off into a nap.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**What did ya think? I'm not one hundred percent positive, but we might learn something big about Ash's father next chapter.**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Guest: YAY! ACCORDING TO THE LIST OF EPISODES WE'RE DRAWING NEAR THE MIRROR WORLD! So are we?**

**NoSignal: Yeah we're pretty close. Might be not the next chapter but the next.**

**KnightOfArceus: Review: about the unown, I actually wanted to say that I wanted "one of the peple in Ash's group" not "one of the group", sorry about that. I think I was typing that at night or something and english isn't my first language so...**

**NoSignal: I getcha, no prob. As for the Unown, maybe though I doubt it. I agree that Unown doesn't get much love, but it's hard when he only has one move available. :)**

**aurorabw2: nice chapter, one thing iris already has an ice type. you gave her a lapras ( which I still think should have gone to misty)**

**NoSignal: Yeah This chapter explained that a little bit. I do think it would've been nice for Misty to get the Lapras too. I was torn, but at the time I was so focused on giving Iris all the pokemon she has as champion of Unova in the games. In hinesight I think I would've given it to Misty too, but the story's gone on too long as it is with her having Lapras. Maybe I'll come up with something... Idk. Anyways. Thanks for the review. :)**

**toing: Any Chance That There May Be A Reference To The First Season Of Pokemon? Can You Give Ash A Yamask?**

**NoSignal: Yes there will be a good amount of those sorts of references towards the end of the Master Challenge. During the final tournament especially. Ash will not be getting a Yamask in this story, maybe in my anime remake whenever I do start that story. I hope that's okay :)**

**pikachu712: Can you give ash a ditto or a porygon? I would really like that.**

**NoSignal: I would love Ash to get a Ditto or Porygon, but that like toing's Yamask will have to wait until the Anime Remake I have in the works. It's easier for Anime Remakes for Ash to catch large amounts of pokemon. I'm trying to keep this story a bit limited. Ash will probably only catch 3 or 4 new pokemon and reclaim 2 (Hawlucha and Goodra). I hope that's okay :)**

* * *

**Thanks for all your support guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	8. Redrick Satoshi Ketchum

Day Count: 157 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week and a half to two weeks.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

**I think I've decided that the next Arc will be the 'Final' Arc. I was trying to decide if I should split up the climax of Team Rocket's plot and the Final Tournament into two separate Arcs, but I think I'll just make it one massive one. Also it sounds cooler to call it "The Final Arc" :D**

**Oh and yes and big bit of info is shared about Ash's father in this chapter...**

_**Enjoy.**_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So are you saying that you can get to Shalour city from Kalos Canyon?" Paul asked, somewhat neutrally.

The group had been walking for a little while now and had just passed the beginnings of the actual canyon. The rocky walls on either side of them were intimidating and had a warm orange hue.

"Yep, it's a another way to Shalour for people that prefer to avoid Reflection cave. Grampa says that place had been acting up recently and it's been closed off to the public," Korrina replied.

Ash frowned at that. "What's been happening in the cave?"

"Well the walls would ripple, people would see figures in the reflections that weren't really there, even a few pokemon and someone swore they saw a deity pokemon, but I think the guy had had a bit too much umm to drink," Korrina laughed at the last part.

Ash nodded quietly. In truth, Ash was thinking they would be needing to be visiting that place very soon. He focused and tried to remember which legendary was supposed to rule over reflections and the so called Mirror world. He could remember reading something about it when he visited Cameron Palace a year before, when he was first learning about becoming an Aura Guardian. He was interrupted from his train of thoughts by Korrina's voice again.

"They say this place is a good place to search for mega stones. It's just really never easy to know where they are though. They could be right under your feet or many many feet deeper."

"It's pretty easy for Ash. Most things like that tend to glow around him. He's like a portable glow-stick," Max chipped in.

Ash gave the younger trainer a pointed glare while Korrina looked at Ash. "Really?"

Ash looked back at her and shrugged. "I'm not to certain. I haven't tried much."

Korrina's eyes glittered in excitement. "Then we should! We have time, plus one can never have too many mega stones!"

Everyone paused as Korrina pulled off her pack. Her two Lucarios looked at each other and shrugged. She pulled out a few picks from her bag and smiled. "Okay see if you can sense anything."

"Hmmm… I sense… A Chespin?" Ash announced before snapping open his eyes and looking around. Everyone's gaze landed on said pokemon looking at the group with determination. He tapped his chest and cried out. "He wants to battle," Ash expressed.

Paul pulled out a sphere and walked forward, going with the normal weirdness of a pokemon following them.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

Paul snorted. "I'm going to battle and capture it, what else?"

Max blushed in embarrassment. "Heh, stupid question."

"Go Paul! Fight!" Dawn exclaimed happily. She pulled out her own poke ball and released Piplup. The blue pokemon started cheering next to her contetnly just as Buneary let herself out and looked over at Pikachu and Ellie. The two mice were on Ash's shoulders like most days and they were both too consumed with watching Paul glare at Gary's teasing face, a product of Dawn's cheering. Paul then released his own pokemon, ignoring anything else coming from the researcher.

"Are you going to cheer, Buneary?" Dawn asked softly with a pleasant smile. Buneary looked over at Pikachu and Ellie one last time before looking forward. Riolu stood straight and at the ready in front of Paul. The normal type looked back up at Dawn and nodded half-heartedly.

"Chespin!" The grass type shouted.

Riolu only growled, letting his hackles rise and his aura appendages do the same. Korrina's two Lucario smiled watching the smaller aura pokemon.

Chespin lashed out first with Vine Whip. The green vines snaked through the air towards the fighting type rapidly.

"Riolu, Quick Attack to dodge them," Paul replied simply.

Riolu jumped right to dodge and the first vine dug into the earth where he'd been. Riolu then strafed to the left for the second one, sliding a bit and kicking up a tiny dust cloud behind his feet.

Chespin seemed to get angry and puffed up his cheeks. When he let go of his breath of air, he shot multitudes of seeds from his mouth. Paul noticed that the seeds were already cracked with tiny plants trying to wiggle out.

"It's Leech seed, you can't just deflect them. Destroy them with Force Palms," Paul snapped.

Riolu braced himself carefully as the seeds got close. He started lashing out with his orange glowing paws, disintegrating each and every seed with a punch.

"Attack!"

Riolu dashed forward right after the moment the last seed was destroyed. He leapt into the air as his eyes glowed slightly orange from his own force palm energy. He brought his paws together and a burst, like the flame of a rocket, came from Riolu's cupped paws. Chespin was struck into the chest and tumbled back a bit.

"Go! go! Great job, Riolu!" Dawn shouted.

"Pip! pip piplup Piplu!"

Buneary was punching her fluffy, fist like ears in the air but had no smile on her face. She glanced over one more time and sighed when she saw Pikachu and Ellie climbing all over Ash's head, cheering for Riolu.

Chespin huffed in tired frustration and suddenly pulled himself up into the ball. The Rollout attack barreled towards the fighting type and slammed into his chest, flinging him against the canyon wall. He let out a cry when his back hit a particularly large stone.

"Riolu!" Paul called out in sudden concern. Riolu landed on his knees with one eye closed. He'd been looking at Chespin rolling at him again, before Paul's voice had caught his attention. Pokemon and trainer locked eyes before Riolu's form started to glow brightly with a blindly white light.

Everyone froze in surprise, with the exception of the aura users present. Buneary's eyes got bigger in surprise as Riolu's form grew larger and more intimidating.

"Luawro!" Lucario cried out. Chespin was approaching still and without Paul's command, his Lucario formed a shining blue staff shaped like a bone and took a mighty swing. The staff connected with the spinning grass type and he soared like a baseball before cramming into the opposite rock wall like Lucario had, except face first. Chespin was out for the count as he flopped backwards onto the ground. A Seed Bomb shot from the unconscious Chespin's mouth and arched right towards Dawn and Buneary. Buneary would be getting the blunt of the damage. Lucario was suddenly in front of them and crossed his arms in a block stance. The seed made contact and exploded in close range. Lucario then uncrossed his arms to swipe away the smoke.

"You alright, Lucario?" Paul asked and he stalked towards Chespin, who was already in his own poke ball now. Lucario smiled and nodded at his partner, making his appendages bounce. He still seemed to have retained some of his more playful behavior. He turned and looked at Buneary as Paul walked over to talk to Dawn and the others.

"Rwah lu?"

Buneary blinked as Lucario reached out his hand to shake hers. She seemed to be in slight awe, until her face shadowed and she turned away slightly.

"Bun."

Pikachu and Ellie had happened to catch the exchange from Ash's shoulder's as the trainer's talked about Paul's newest capture. They looked at each other in slight worry.

Lucario blinked and pulled his paw away before perking up when Paul called him. He tried to wave in a friendly manner at the normal type before walking gracefully over to Paul. He seemed to get nervous when the other Lucarios congratulated him on evolving.

Buneary walked over to Dawn silently as she and Paul returned their pokemon and thanked them.

"Well now that that's over, what do you think, Ash?" Korrina asked.

Ash smirked a bit and closed his eyes again to focus. After a few minutes he smiled and pointed a bit further away. "There's a crevasse and inside is a vein of mineral. I think… I think I sense an Altarite in there."

May gasped in surprise and joy before clasping her hands. "You really think so Ash? Can you actually tell which stone is which from far away?"

Ash laughed a bit and nodded. "The stones have their own auras and they reflect the aura of the pokemon that uses them, only it's a slightly different sort of feeling… If that makes any sense."

"So a glowstick and a metal detector, niceeee…" Gary teased. Gary yelped when Ash slapped the back of his psuedo-brother's head.

"And enhanced strength, so I bet that hurt." Ash grinned and his action got a laugh out of Misty.

"Well come on you slowpokes! YEESH!" Iris shouted, already way ahead of everyone else.

"Oh Iris…" Cilan sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The group moved forward and found the very crevasse that Ash had spoken off.

"Why am I being elected to dig?" Max grumbled as a pick was shoved into his arms and a hard hat put over his head.

"Because you're a squirt, squirt," Gary shrugged.

"Yeah and you're sooooo tall," Max grumbled again in sarcasm.

Gary clenched his teeth. "You don't see me about to crawl into a cave."

Max stuck his tongue out at Gary and Gary returned it.

"Quit it, Oak, before you look more like a five year old," Paul mumbled.

Max rolled his eyes and crouched before starting to crawl into the space, if only to escape the noise of Gary and Paul starting to bicker, with Drew jumping in every once in a while.

"Don't worry, Max. We're right here," Ash called in.

Max smiled. "Thanks Ash!" He scooted just a little bit more before his eyes were drawn to the pink stone that was somewhat melded into the stone in the back. He started to mumbled to himself. "Korrina said so long as you get the energy spiral in the middle it doesn't matter what shape it is. The polisher will do the rest." Max then started to pick at the crystal like formation. After maybe five minutes and a few cracks forming neatly along weaker spots, Max wiggled out the pink stone and could see the blue and white swirl in the middle. A smile grew on his face, his sister was going to be very happy. He binked when he saw the remaining pink crystal in the wall fade to a grey color. He blinked a second time before he turned and started crawling out.

Indeed Ash had been correct and the stone had been a Altarite. So with this knowledge, the group kept walking and practically staring at Ash, hoping to find more stones. Brock ultimately let Sandslash get the rest of the stones since most of the others had been a bit too far out of reach for any human to get to.

Along the way, Ash alerted them to a Beedrillite for Max, A Pidgeotite and Salamencite for himself, and a Charizardite Y for… well…

"No one else in this group has a Charizard that doesn't have this stone. Ash and Ritchie are covered," Drew expressed when Korrina had seen the conflict on their faces.

"Then what should we do with it?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled and looked at Iris. "Hey you should keep it, Iris."

Iris paused and blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to catch a Charmander?"

Iris laughed a bit nervously. "Well technically I thought it was a dragon type when it became Charizard…"

"Lance has a Charizard and Charizardite X gives Charizard the dragon typing temporarily," Brock spoke up.

"Really, Lance does?" Iris asked.

"Yep! I remember seeing him use it a long time ago on TV. It's not as famous as Lance's Dragonites, but still," Gary responded.

"Hmm…" Iris mused and then nodded. "Okay, sure."

So After all the group's new stones had been put into the polisher, they continued on their way towards Shalour.

As Korrina informed them they would be getting to Shalour in another mile or so, Ash's attention was drawn to a scurrying Helioptile that skittered down from the wall to try and cross the floor of the canyon quickly.

May jogged a bit forward at the sight of the small pokemon and smiled. "Hey! You wanna battle?"

Helioptile froze halfway to the other wall before letting out a small eep as it started to flee. It crashed into the large foot of May's Nidoqueen.

"Another electric type will be nice. I've heard the way your kind gather your power is unique too." May placed her hands on her hips as the rest of the group waited and watched.

Helioptile seemed to hiss before it jumped back and spread it's frills and whipped up winds with them.

"Razorwind?" May asked herself. Then she watched in wonder as Helioptile added a brief shock of Thunderwave to the attack, making a small electric twister fly at Nidoqueen. The attack was daring and somewhat beautiful, but then again this very attack was also why the bond of a trainer and pokemon in battle would always be better than just the instincts of a wild pokemon. The attack hit Nidoqueen, only for the static to discharge across her hard skin and into the ground, the winds hardly causing any damage since they hadn't been charged long enough. "Uh, Smack Down?"

Nidoqueen wiggled her ears and formed a rock in the air. It floated above Helioptile before she dropped it.

"Eep!"

May flinched as she saw the smaller pokemon tilt this way and that in a daze after being struck in the head with a rock. The electric type shook its head and hissed again. It slammed it's tail into the ground and splattered a bit of mud on May's pokemon; the Mud Slap wasn't very powerful and got Nidoqueen's belly dirty.

"There must be a vast experience difference between Nidoqueen and this particular Helioptile," Cress noted.

"Yes, perhaps hiding out in this canyon has made hiding from, rather than fighting many trainers, easier," Cilan nodded.

Nidoqueen grunted and put her finger to her mouth and looked at May. She then glanced back at Helioptile who was growling at her feet. She pulled back a foot and "Double Kicked" or really just punted Helioptile away. The yellow lizard made a small poof of dust from its landing and laid there in a daze.

"Pokeball, go!"

It was over before it had really begun. May smiled at her new pokemon and nodded as if to promise herself and it that she would help make it stronger. She thanked Nidoqueen who only wiggled her ears and shrugged before vanishing into her pokeball.

The group then moved off again without any further interruptions, towards Shalour.

zz

It was only minutes later that they were walking through Shalour. The town wasn't a bustling one, though it was grande and instead always had a elegance about it, especially with the Tower of Mastery looming in the background no matter where in the city you stood.

"So where are we supposed to meet your grampa?" Max asked.

Korrina smiled and then grinned cheekily. "The Tower, but first we should be seeing some other guests soon."

"Other guests?" Drew asked and rose a brow.

"Oi! Korrina!"

Everyone paused in their walking and looked behind them on the stairs they'd just come down.

"Guys! Heeeey!" Bonnie called out happily and waved both arms before almost falling over the railing, right before Clemont's aipom arm caught her.

Soon, Dexio and Sina were leading the rest of the group down to Korrina and Ash's group.

"Hey guys! Good to see you all again," Misty spoke up.

The second group was suddenly mingling with their counterparts naturally and casually now that they were together again.

Korrina eventually had to get they're attention. "HEY!"

The twenty eight trainers plus Bonnie and Lyn turned to look at the gym leader.

Korrina smiled and looked at Dexio and Sina. "Thanks guys for getting them here."

"No problem!" Dexio started.

"We certainly couldn't-" Sina went next.

"Not do this-" Dexio added.

"**For the professor!**" They finished at the same time.

Korrina sweatdropped.

"Now we must go!"

"Kalos needs us to be ready at all times!"

"**Farewell!**"

The two then turned and leapt away.

Paul sighed.

"Annnnyway." Korrina chuckled. "Let's go."

Korrina then started leading them off again and after making it across the walkway, the whole group was standing in the bottom floor of the Tower of Mastery.

They weren't there too long before a voice caught their ears.

"Ah! There you are Korrina," Gurkinn spoke and came out from a nearby room a ways up the spiral staircase.

"Oh hey, grampa!" Korrina smiled and then frowned a bit. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Gurkinn shook his head. "No no, not at all."

"In fact, he was busy entertaining us."

Everyone glanced over at the room Gurkinn had come from to see Professor Oak, Tracey, and then Delia appear.

"Gramps?" Gary questioned.

"Tracey?" Misty asked.

"MOM?!" Ash yelped.

"Hi sweetie!" Delia replied back, only making Ash face-palm.

"What are you three doing here?" Brock pushed.

Professor Oak was the one to answer. "We were wanting to talk to you all about some things. You see… Gurkinn and I are concerned that Team Rocket has developed a way to force pokemon to mega evolve. Obviously this process is weak and flawed, but we haven't figured out what might disrupt whatever energy they're using to initiate the process."

Ash nodded and everyone else listened closely.

"More specifically, we were also wanting to go explore Allearth Forest some. We believe Xerneas or even info on Xerneas could aid us in figuring out how to reverse the energy's wavelength since the life pokemon was the one to help forge mega evolution originally." Gurkinn nodded.

"The Professor thought I needed to get out since it's been a while," Tracey smiled. "Good to see everyone's well."

"It's great to see you too, Tracey," Ash smiled and looked over at his mom. "And you too mom, but why?"

Delia waved her hand dismissively. "I was bored."

"Yep, definitely your mother," Trip murmured as a tick mark appeared on Ash's head.

"Regardless of why everyone's here. We all are!" Gurkinn announced. "It's getting a bit late, so for the night we will rest and have my smiths start working on your key stone accessories. By the time we get back from the expedition, they should be complete." He looked at Ash. "However, I was already made aware that you dear boy already have a key stone. How peculiar… It must have something to do with that aura Samuel was telling me about, privately of course. I'm also aware of what sort of people are envious of such power."

At that, Delia frowned slightly. She snapped herself from the sad and worried feeling before speaking. "I've already made good use of Professor Gurkinn's kitchens, so if you all are hungry."

"Yes indeed, shooed my cooks right out of their places," Gurkinn laughed.

Ash sweatdropped. His mother always seemed to take command, perhaps she felt the need to be that way ever since his father had left… A slight pang echoed in his chest but Ash waved it off.

Everyone thanked Mrs. Ketchum for the food as they went up higher into the building and to a room were they could all sit and eat. After all was said and done, everyone started getting ready for bed early. Ash had seen and said goodnight to Bonnie and Lyn when he'd noticed them running through one of the tower's halls. Bonnie no longer wore her cute little onesie Tyrantrum outfit, but instead PJs with Bunnelbys all over, Lyn had Luvdiscs.

"Cute little girls aren't they?"

zzz-Ash and Delia-zzz

Ash turned from his spot on one of the only balconies on this floor of the tower after hearing the voice. Behind him, he saw he mother in a nightgown walk closer with a smile.

Ash smiled and looked back at the horizon where the sun was diving into the ocean. "Yeah. I can't believe they're already trainers."

"I felt the same with you when you became one. Last I remembered, you were running around in a little Charmander outfit roaring at anyone in the house," Delia giggled after she'd spoken.

Ash flushed a bit but remained smiling. "If I hadn't been late… I was planning on getting Charmander."

Delia smiled at him and soon was standing beside him. She realized she almost had to look up into his eyes. He wasn't done growing yet, but he was close. "Funny how fate works. I'm sorta glad things went the way they did. Otherwise you wouldn't have met Pikachu."

Ash was about to speak but was interrupted when his mother continued the point he'd thought was finished.

"If you're father had stayed around, then he would've pulled some strings to get you a true starter. He would've worried that you couldn't handle a rough around the edges Pikachu and well… he would've fixed things. He always liked to fix things for people."

Ash stood opened mouthed for a moment. He'd never even thought that his father not being in his life would've changed him meeting Pikachu and that would've changed meeting Misty, probably Brock, May and Max, Drew, Dawn… The others might or might not have met him without Pikachu, but there was no way to know. This realization hit him hard and for the first time in a long time he felt joy talking about his father.

He loved his father before he'd left, but honestly… he would've chosen this path of his every time, because he simply couldn't imagine living without his friends and the people and pokemon he'd met.

"Ash? Ash honey? Are you okay?" Delia asked worriedly.

Ash smiled brightly and looked over at his mother. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Delia had to stop herself from gasping. For just one moment, she could see his father in the way he'd smiled. For a long time, so many people had always told her that even if Ash had gotten Red's skin tone and hair, everyone though he had Delia's face and of course eyes. At this moment though, he was Red. Red with his black as coal hair, the sun's red and orange light making her son's eyes look like trapped fire rather than their normal amber, and of course him being older now than when he'd started his journey.

It was that kind of sacrifice that parents of most trainers made, to see their children's lives pass by like a scrap book, getting to see them after all the milestones instead of for. She'd seen him grow in jumpy spurts and jumps, from a scrawny ten year old, to a confident teen, and now to almost a full grown man, barely a breath away from that milestone…

"Hey, now it's my turn to ask if you there." Ash chuckled and waved a hand in front of his mother's face. "Hey, mom."

Delia grabbed Ash's hand in mid wave, surprising the young man. "Mom?"

Delia smiled after letting Ash put his hand away. She then embraced her son and he soon hugged her back.

"Ash."

"Yeah mom?"

"I want you to know just how much I love you and how proud I am of you."

Ash sighed and let a smile come to his face. "Thanks mom, for everything you've done and sacrificed for me."

Delia felt tears come to her eyes. Soon they let go of each other.

"Well I guess I better go say goodnight to Misty and then sleep."

Delia smiled and then frowned in suspicion. "Ashton?"

Ash froze mid-stride to the doorway. "Yes?" He was in trouble… for some reason.

"Have you… _slept_ with Misty?" Delia asked, not even turning around.

Ash's face turned fire engine red. He whipped around with a horrified look on his face at the fact that this conversation was happening. "Mom!"

Delia turned with half-lidded eyes and one brow raised. "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, I do not want little Ashies or Mistys running around before the two of you are married. I have a right to be worried."

Ash covered his face with both hands. "We aren't doing anything, mom."

Delia hummed in slight disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Gary is the best birth control so far." Ash smiled at his little joke.

Delia blinked in confusion. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Well it's certainly not my place to judge."

Ash's eyes widened. "What the heck do you think I'm taking about."

"What are we talking about?"

Ash smacked the side of his head. "I meant he always makes us feel awkward by purposefully interrupting us or… wait. Why am I telling you this?"

Delia smirked. "Because, I've heard everything I need to know."

Ash sighed. "Curse mothers and their magic."

"I've got to thank Gary later," Delia responded.

A wicked smile crept onto Ash's face. "I think he's been needing some help. You see he wants to ask Leaf to go steady with him. He could use some motherly advice."

Delia let a glow come to her face. "Oh! I'll have to get around to talking to him about it in the morning." She walked off and smiled back at her son. "I love you Ash. Night, sweetie."

"Night, mom."

The mother and son parted ways for the night.

zzz

The next morning found the group traveling southeast down a path that would lead them to Allearth Forest. It was a trail that lead past Avugnon Town.

It was several hours later, worth of talking and sight-seeing, plus Ash trying to avoid Gary's dark gaze, before the trail started to get darker and more trees started to crowd in on the group. Eventually they got to a portion of the forest where you could view and large caverns and waterfalls within the mysterious place.

"Well, now it's a matter of trying to discover where Xerneas' grove could be." Gurkinn mumbled.

"It should be over here! I remember when it turned into a tree!" Bonnie exclaimed, before rushing over to a part in the trees. Clemont yelped and ran after her, followed by the rest of the group.

They all paused when they saw the empty grassy spot.

"That doesn't make sense," Ash mumbled.

"Isn't Xerneas supposed to sleep for a thousand years if they witnessed it falling asleep, Professor?" Tracey turned and looked at Professor Oak.

"Indeed, from what little evidence we do have, Xerneas at the very least shouldn't have woken up within two years," Professor Oak replied and rubbed his chin.

Ash furrowed his brow and looked around. He then sat and crossed his legs as he closed his eyes. Ellie sat close by and Pikachu rested in Ash's lap with his own eyes closed.

Everyone watched curiously as Ash's aura flared around him. In a couple minutes, he rose and looked at the group, showing them his bright glowing blue irises. Pikachu and Ellie followed at his feet as the others followed silently behind him. Ash released Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao as they walked and the three almost immediately seemed to understand what was going on.

They walked for quite some time through the forest, deeper and deeper, until it started to get darker with less sunlight getting through. Many tiny lights from fireflies and energy seemed to float up from the ground and swirled around them. They started to hear grunts and snorts before they entered a new clearing.

_A misty wood with fireflies... _Ash realized this place was the last major place he'd seen in his dream slash nightmare roughly five months ago.

In the very middle of the clearing, laying down and with no color flowing through its horns, was Xerneas. Its strange cross shaped irises bore into the newcomer's eyes. Several Swasbucks and Deerling as well as various other wild pokemon started getting antsy and aggressive. One Sawsbuck started to approach as if to attack Ash until Lucario moved in front and growled.

_That__'__s enough._

The humans in the group flinched at the sudden female voice in their heads. Then for whatever reason, they could hear Ash's.

_**Xerneas what are you doing here? Are you okay?**_

_I__'__m very weak. I was awakened by Arceus for some unknown purpose. I__'__m resting so that I may be prepared for what father desires of me. _The voice of Xerneas switched to male, surprising a few people.

_**I understand. We don**__**'**__**t intend to disturb you for much longer.**_

**Correct. **Lucario barked mentally.

_Thank you guardians. I appreciate your understanding._ Xerneas replied as a female again.

_**We want to understand mega evolution. How would someone be able to force the action of mega evolution? Do you know?**_

They could almost sense Xerneas frown as its male voice echoed in their heads next. _There is only one way that they could be altering things. Just as there are mega evolutions, there are also primal reversions. One form is born from the power of the plates left over and the other power comes from the orbs__' __creation. When Arceus__' __egg split open, he used the two halves to create the plates and orbs._

"Wait, so are you saying that primal stones and mega stones are made of the same materials?" Professor Oak blurted out in surprise on accident.

Xerneas looked at him, but not in anger, only understanding. _Yes… It was how father used his power that altered what they were able to do. In the early days, before even my creation, pokemon common and legend alike were walking the earth in very primal forms. The landscape was chaos and such creatures would've mindlessly destroyed mankind before their minds could even start to make up for their lack of power. Father took that power away from his children and locked it away into the fragments of his egg. He created his plates and orbs soon after and the remnants of their creation fell to the earth as what you humans call, meteors._

Xerneas huffed in slight exhaustion before continuing, switching from it's female to male voice once more. _When the primal power was stolen away and stored, it became even more uncontrollable to even where the legends couldn__'__t control it, but they were now also the only pokemon that could access it._

_**It**__**'**__**s because their unique aura signature is no longer in those stones. It**__**'**__**s a mixture of millions of auras. A chaotic storm of energy that practically drives a pokemon nuts when they are exposed to it. Team Rocket must be somehow**__**…**_

"They have to be using the specific auras of the respective mega stones for a pokemon and mixing it with the sheer power of a primal stone. The question is how are they getting enough primal stone. They had to have found a vein or two somewhere to supply enough for such a reaction. It'd be such an inefficient process that they'd be shoveling primal stone into their reactors like common coal!" Professor Oak rambled.

"I guess there's no way to really know where they could've gotten such a large amount," Gary mentioned.

Everyone quieted when Ash spoke again. _**Thank you for your knowledge, Xerneas of Life.**_

_You are quite welcome, guardian. I__'__m glad I could be of help. There is one last thing._

_**What**__**'**__**s that?**_

_Arceus had a message for you. He said it was time you knew. I don__'__t know what that means, but it is what he said. You must travel into the deep cavern and speak with my brother, Yvetal. _

Ash frowned, slightly perplexed before nodding. _**Okay, Xerneas. Rest well and thank you.**_

**Farewell, Master Xerneas.**

**Thank you, Xerneas**

_**We are thankful, Life Master.**_

Xerneas nodded before laying down its head in the soft green-blue grasses. A glow started to shine in the earth in front of Xerneas. Ash walked forward slowly before finding a light pink orb now resting there. He scooped it up and nodded.

The group then made their way out of the grove as the trees and foliage seemed to bend to help hide the hidden clearing away once more.

"So, it seems we got our answer," Gurkinn spoke grimly.

"Yes, yes it does." Professor Oak sighed as they finally found themselves back near the large and deep cavern.

"So wait, we have to go… in there?" Barry asked nervously.

"It looks spooky," Bianca seconded.

"Eh, looks like a Zubat trap if I ever saw one," Kenny replied cynically.

"You said it," Ritchie nodded.

"Hmmm… wow, maybe getting to see and draw Xerneas and Yvetal both in one day. Next time I see your Lapras, Ash. I've got to thank her for pulling us together on the beach that day. It's a dream come true!" Tracey expressed and he rapidly worked on the details of his Xerneas sketch.

"I've got to say, I saw them once when I was younger and it was from a distance, but that was because of some crazy guy named Lysander," Korrina spoke.

Ash frowned at the mention of the name.

"He attacked Kalos twice. He got away the first time and then had to act more covertly the second time. The League said he used a young ward as his puppet. It was a shame we hadn't gotten his picture out to the other regions' champions and League departments. I suppose our branch of G-men thought they could handle Lysander on their own or were arrogant enough to believe the man was too scared by his first failure to try again. At least he's in jail now," Gurkinn huffed.

Ash only nodded quietly as everyone descended into the cave and started to wade through the purplish waters which were filled with the dark silt from the cave's bottom.

Their steps echoed in the darkness and caused everyone to pull together more closely. Ellie used Flash as they kept going.

As they got deeper, a rumble vibrated through the earth and a grumble of a deep voice echoed. Ellie squeaked in surprise and jumped back, making her Flash flicker for a moment.

"_Who comes to this place?__"_

This time, Ash decided to speak out rather than use aura to mentally communicate. He wasn't certain if Yvetal would be violent. He needed to save some aura.

"The Guardian Ashton Ketchum and his friends," Ash replied calmly.

After a moment of silence a long maroon and black head and neck exited from the dark shadows in front of them. Yvetal's blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he looked over them. Then a deep throaty laugh came from the destruction pokemon's presence.

"_Ketchum is it__… __I remember. He was right__… __and you look so much like he once did.__"_

Ash's insides froze. "What?"

Yvetal made a strange keening noise and then spoke again._ "__He told me__… __no__… __he promised me you would come and you would help and you did, twice.__"_

Ash swallowed hard. "Who told you?"

"_Redrick Satoshi Ketchum__… __your sire, guardian.__"_

There was quiet as Ash looked up at Yvetal blankly. Delia was trembling slightly where she stood.

Ash took a deep breath as everyone watched in a confusing mix of concern and awe. "What happened to him, dealer of destruction. Please, I need to know."

The cave was silent for a moment before Yvetal finally replied.

"_Very well. The flower rests behind my nest__…"_

Ash nodded at the beast as he walked over to the flower. Everyone, even his pokemon stayed back and he bent to look at the time flower in front of him.

"Mom?" Ash asked, wanting to know if she was okay with him continuing.

"Go ahead, honey."

He could sense and hear the waver in her voice, but went ahead. He brushed his fingers against the blue crystal as the bright light of the object's aura exploded out and flooded the room.

_zzz~Yvetal__'__s Cavern / Several years prior~zzz_

_The darkness of the cave is lightened some as everyone sees Red walking through the tunnel towards Yvetal__'__s nest. He pauses once when a jolt of blue electricity crackles across his frame. Pika, the Pikachu at his side, let__'__s his ears droop._

"_Pika chuc huu__…"_

"_I__'__m__… __I__'__m alright__… __aaah__… __see?__" __Red asked and tried to smile some, though it wasn__'__t difficult to see the pain in his eyes._

_Pika only pouted in frustration and looked away. Red sighed and rolled his shoulders once. He sat down to take one final break before entering Yvetal__'__s domain._

"_Pika?__"_

"_Pi?__" __Pika replied._

"_You and the others should leave. I know__… __this won__'__t end well, but it has to be done.__"_

_Pika grew angry and launched at Red__'__s chest. He started to scratch and actually was able to nick Red__'__s neck._

"_PIKA Pika CHU pi PIK! CHUCHU!__" __Pika ranted as large tears pooled under his brown orbs._

_Red only blinked in surprise and slight awe before a half-smile came to his face. He placed a hand on Pika__'__s cheek and tenderly rubbed away half of his pokemon__'__s tears. His eyes drooped a bit when a tremor went through his body once more, though no blue energy accompanied it this time. Pika leaned forward and licked off a bit of the blood on Red__'__s neck._

_In a flash of light, Red was startled to find his entire team of pokemon surrounding him, after letting themselves out of their pokeballs._

_A Espeon, named Vee, a Venusaur named Saur, Blue__'__s Charizard which Red had nicknamed Char after he__'__d been transferred from Blue__'__s ownership to his, Green__'__s Blastoise, named Blast, once it too had been handed over to him after her passing, Lax the Snorlax, Lapra the Lapras, Gyara the Gyarados, which once belonged to Misteria of Cerulean, Poli the Poliwrath, and Aero the Aerodactyl._

_Vee curled around one of his legs and Poli rested a palm on the other knee. They all stared at him with a certain look in their eyes. They weren__'__t leaving._

"_Alright... I get it... You aren__'__t leaving.__" __Red smiled slightly. He was obviously touched but torn about what was happening. He then nodded, __"__Okay... Well it should happen at any moment...__"_

_The pokemon nodded with determination with him._

_After a few moments, a roar shook the air and announced that__ Yvetal__ had arrived. The destruction pokemon floated down to the ground weakly from the hole in the ceiling of the cave. It wanted to rest after being woken up so rudely by that red maned man, decedent of one of the brother kings__. __The legend turned to look into Red__'__s eyes._

"_Alright then... here goes nothing,__" __Red spoke and stepped forward._

_With a flick of his wrists, he started to form a shield of aura around only Yvetal. His pokemon all tried to lay a paw, vinewhip, tail, or head on him. You could see aura flowing from their bodies to his._

"_Guys!? What are you doing?__" __Red asked and his legs trembled when his body protested against using any aura._

"_Pika chu chu pi!__"_

"_Poli poli wrath.__"_

_**We are trying to aid you master... We are giving you power to complete the task you have been given. We want to protect the world as much as you do. Besides... We are your friends... your family... We won**__**'**__**t let you do this alone.**_

"…" _Red __didn__'__t reply and instead let a relaxed smile come to his face. Everyone immediately __could see the family resemblance between Ash__'__s smile and Red__'__s._

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAA!__" __The dark aura pokemon cried out. It bounced against the shield as it tried to escape._

_**Why have you trapped me?**__ It suddenly asked with telepathy._

"_Because I can__'__t allow you to destroy the life on this earth, at least not yet.__" __Red declared._

_**It must be done... guardian... I wish to eat and sleep... I know that darkness is coming... I want to hide from the man who will one day try to claim me**__**… **__**and have me as Reaper to ALL life.**_

_Red nodded __"__I understand you are tired and afraid... but take my aura instead and __stay awake a few years more.__"_

_**Bah... You have no such strength to sustain me... Besides why bother saving this generation?**_

"_Listen... If I don__'__t do this... then you won__'__t just consume a part of Kalos__' __population... You__'__ll __consume __a larger portion than you normally should__… __Arceus came to me and you must listen! Your power has been put out of balance by Lysander__'__s attempt to capture you. You were freed by X, Y, and the other trainers, but your power was temporarily altered. __If you allow me to give you my aura... and the aura of my friends... then you can fly more and then when your time to sleep again comes... you will only take the lives of the amount you are predetermined__ to.__" __Red explained and his pokemon nodded._

_**All of your aura and the auras of your pokemon cannot sustain me... **_

"_Try us...__" __Red grinned__ as some sort of challenge, even as another shockwave of power rushed through them._

_**Fine... but even if you can give me enough power... Why should I allow myself to run into that other red manned evil man again? I could avoid him, even if I must take more lives than my due**__**.**_

"_First of all... No you wouldn__'__t__ avoid him. __He would force you from your hibernation again. Second of all I know of someone who will one day aid you. I promise...__" __Red __replied__._

_**Who is this person?**_

_Red smiled, __"__He__'__s... my son... Ash... You have to trust me on this... Read my aura as you take it... know the truth I know...__"_

_Yvetal nodded and suddenly the aura shield turned red. Red energy started to flow across the bodies of Red and his pokemon._

"_Ahhh! Grr...__" __Red grunted as shock waves of, __now, red energy flowed through him. His pokemon cried out but hung strong._

_**You truly love your son... your mate... Life... You wish to protect...**_

"_I won__'__t fail to protect the ones I care about... not again...__" __Red grunted._

_**I see... Your spirit is stronger than I thought... I will do as you wish Guardian Ketchum...**_

"_Thank you...__" __Red whispered._

_Yvetal glowed green and suddenly the shield vanished._

_**I hope what you have promised will come to pass...**_

_With that the legendary flew away._

_After a long stretch of quiet, Red__'__s pokemon laid down. Red__'__s eyes turned cloudy as he fell to his knees. For once in a very long time, despite all the pain he was starting to feel__… __He felt as though his body was working__… __Finally. Yvetal had taken his aura and the rush of power had broken through the blocks and barriers in his twisted and altered aura._

"_Whatever that witch Sird tricked Lorelei into doing to me__… __It__'__s gone. I__'__m healed__…" __Red wrapped his arms around his chest as a wave of energy racked his whole frame. He laughed with effort. __"__To bad I won__'__t live to feel the benefits.__" __He slowly lowered himself onto the ground to where he could face his pokemon._

_They all started to glow blue._

"_I love you guys...__" __Red __whispered as he and his pokemon started all to dissolve into blue sparkles._

"_Pika __pika__.__"_

"_Poli poli__.__"_

_**We did the right thing master... Thank you for all the joy... It will be a pleasure to join you in the afterl**__**ife.**_

"_Aer__uu.__"_

"_Rahh__.__"_

"_Toise...__"_

"_Saur...__"_

"_Laaa__.__"_

"_Snor...__"_

"_Gyaraa__h.__"_

_Red turned to look at the sky, __"__I love you Delia. I love you Ash. I know you__'__ll do great things...__" __Tears started to flow unhindered down Red__'__s cheeks. __"__I hope you both... will forgive me... some day. I__'__m sorry I had to go. Professor... Gary... take care. I know you__'__ll both look after Ash and Delia for me. All of you, you__'__ll be alright, I know it. Goodbye...__" __He shuddered in pain one last time before his eyes glazed over and the rest of his body disappeared. The smile though, never left his face as he and his pokemon vanished._

_zzz~End Time Flower~zzz_

Everyone was silent until Ash fell to his knees. He then hugged himself and started to sob loudly.

"No! He can't do that! He can't just twist my emotions like that!" Ash lamented and gripped at his chest. To feel bitterness towards his father for so long, to only find out that the man he'd loved had always remained the man he'd known. He'd left to protect people and he'd said nothing when he left so no one would target his family. Even if there was some part of Ash trying to find something wrong in what his father had done, deep down he knew he himself would've done the same thing if he'd been in his father's position.

Misty kneeled forward and grabbed Ash into a hug. She started to cry too, understanding how hard it is to deal with losing a parent. Many of the others stared at the ground in sorrow and mourning for their friend. Gary started to tear up...

Red had been the first person to come to Professor Oak's and Gary's aid when Gary's parents died. Red had held him close and cried with him after their deaths. Afterwards Red had helped Professor Oak and that's when Ash had come in to help Gary with the rest of his mourning period.

Professor Oak had also gotten teary eyed. He turned to Delia, "Dear, I'm so sorry. I know we weren't certain of his fate but…"

Delia didn't speak. Everyone there was confused when she simply smiled as tears rolled down her face. She looked up into the sky, "At least now I know my heart was right. I always wanted to believe he was the good man I thought he was. I was right. I couldn't be prouder of him. I forgive you darling... I understand... We'll be just fine..." Delia, with great strength, walked forward and leaned down to take Misty's place in comforting Ash.

"It's okay, darling... Ash... Sweetie... He understands... You forgive him... You've made him more than proud... Trust me I feel guilty too..." At these words she frowned and started to hiccup a bit. Though Delilah was showing great strength she felt loss and guilt too.

Ash started to grow silent as he heard his mom start to cry harder. He then stood up and bit and held her back.

"You're right mom. We'll be okay..." Ash spoke and buried his face into her neck and shoulder.

zz

The group gave Ash and Delia a while to sit alone together and talk. They all watched from a distance silently as Ash and Delia talked quietly, mentioning memories and reminiscing their husband and father. Pikachu, Ellie, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao sat with them.

The one thing though that Ash did feel was the desire to take command. Knowing now that his father had continued to be the same man he'd always been, it was obvious that if he'd still been alive, he'd have been doing what he could to stop Team Rocket. There were still many things Ash needed to learn about his father, especially what it was that caused him so much pain. A flood of anger came to him, thinking of Sird and Lysander. Because of them, his father had been tortured and then voluntarily led to his death. And Giovanni... well it was because of him and other ambiguous evils in the world, that his father had been unable to tell them he was having to leave to use his aura to save lives. Ultimately though, he loved his father again. A calm blue light started to glow around Ash as he sat with his mother, before his body froze and he slumped over onto his side. Everyone immediately ran over to him.

"Ash!?" Misty asked in concern and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Don****'****t worry. His body is just adjusting.**

"Adjusting for what?" Stephan asked.

_**He has found peace in his emotional self. He**__**'**__**s realized his fourth aspect.**_

Everyone glanced down at their friend and saw his eyes were half-opened and glowing completely blue. After a few minutes the light in his eyes died and he blinked a couple times before groaning.

"Wha…"

**You****'****ve achieved full realization, Master. You are now an Aura Master.**

Ash blinked and looked at Lucario for a long minute. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Let's go. I'm feeling fine. We need to visit the Diamond Domain anyways. Arceus needs his final plate back."

Professor Oak and Gurkinn looked at each other in surprise before everyone gathered themselves and started to leave. Before they exited the place entirely, Ash turned and bowed to Yvetal, who had been eyeing them quietly the whole time.

"Thank you for your help, Yvetal."

The destruction pokemon let out a rumble. _"__Right__… __I only have one bit of advice. You are not invincible just because you are now a Master of the Wave.__"_

Ash paused and nodded. "I know. I've never thought of myself as invincible, not once."

Yvetal did not reply so everyone took that as a cue to move on and leave.

zz

Ash lead the group towards the rockier parts of the forest which connected to the small mountain range which tapered off towards Shalour. It was in these mountains that the many secret passages into the Diamond Domain, resided.

At first everyone was quiet, awkwardly trying to avoid talking about the things they'd seen. The white Donphan in the room so to speak was obviously what they'd discovered about the fate of Ash's own father. No one spoke of it though. Perhaps it was a good thing for now to let Delia and Ash be distracted from their grief by something else. Eventually though, people started to chat about mundane things as Ash lead them right up to a small hole.

Ash gave a smile that was only slightly off his normal. He nodded. "Here we are. I can sense all the energy pouring out of the Heart Diamond. It's grown so much since Diancie restored it. I bet it can deal without the Plate."

"The Heart Diamond? Wow sounds fancy," Georgia smirked.

"Diancie? Diamond Domain and Heart Diamond? Wow I need more paper!" Tracey blurted excitedly.

Everyone wandered in through the entrance once Ash had moved aside a large stone with Brock's and Stephan's help.

The further they traveled into the tunnel, the more and more pink crystals they started to see. A few Carbinx started to watch them or follow behind or close to Ash as he walked.

Ash blinked. "They're like living aura crystals…"

**They must be attracted to our auras, especially yours Ashton.**

"_Ash? Serena? Clemont and Bonnie!?__"_

Everyone looked up as they entered a large dome structure and saw none other than Diancie looking over at them. She smiled brightly when Bonnie stated talking excitedly to Lyn about who Diancie was.

"_I was expecting you. I had a dream and the original Diancie, my ancestor, told me to expect my friends again. You need to make contact with the Heart Diamond, correct?__"_

"Yes I do. Arceus needs his final plate. It will be the first time in many many years that Arceus has had all eighteen plates with him," Ash responded.

Diancie nodded and moved back as her wards did the same. Ash walked closer to the large pink diamond and placed his hands on it. The large stone glowed brightly and the hundreds of Carbinx chirped and murmured and moved about restlessly as Ash started to help bring a flat plate of a light pink color out from the diamond.

As soon as it was out of the gem, the plate glowed with a white aura before vanishing in Ash's hands.

"Well I guess Arceus is complete now." Zoey nodded.

Everyone else looked at where the plate had been and nodded.

zz

They had left the Domain an hour ago. Diancie had informed the group that they needed to visit Reflection Cave. She didn't know why except that that message had also been in her dream. Professor Oak, Gurkinn, Tracey, Korrina, and Delia were going to split from the group soon since three of them needed to get back in time to sleep and catch a flight to Kanto tomorrow. Gurkinn had told them to return to Shalour through the Crawling Forest once their time in the cave was up so they could pick up their key stone accessories since they'd be done by then. Just when they were about to say they're goodbyes, Ash paused as a massive grin came to his face. He whipped around to notice a very familiar clearing in the forest they were going through. Near here, near here is where they'd met and when he'd joined Ash's team.

"I know that aura."

"Lalalalucha!"

A pokemon blocked out the sun for a split moment, while falling in a T shape formation. He flipped right before striking the ground and landed skillfully on his feet.

Ash moved forward and embraced the pokemon. "Hey there Hawlucha."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Whelp there you have it. I hope those who were hoping Red was alive aren't too disappointed. How else could Ash be the Chosen _ONE_. At least now Ash knows his father had stayed a brave and good man til the very end. :')**

**He's not exactly done grieving yet either. He's being silly and trying to ignore his grief since there are important things to be done. His emotion aspect is complete though because an Aura _Master _can't be allowed to hold deep seated grudges, Guardians, yes, Masters, no. Masters are in control of their emotions and can mask them quite well. You might start to see Ash do that more soon. This is not to say Masters can't have grief, anger, etc.**

**I hope that makes sense :)**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**pikachu712: Are you going to write the prequal to master challenge after kalos arc? And when will Ash unlock his emotion aspect? Can you give misty a skrelp and a sableye to anyone from ash's group?**

**NoSignal: I'm planning to. He just did ;). Misty's going to get a good pokemon, it's a surprise and it might or might not surprise you. As for Sableye... Hmmm... I don't know. I'll think about where I could squeeze one in.**

**harlemhyena: there's a few more "less-than-favorable" trainers who've yet to show up, and be shown up. Moira &amp; her posse and Morgana (the Ice trainer who gave the Striaton bros. a hard time on a whim) come to mind. I don't expect them to appear too soon, but there's definitely some more slices of humble pie to be dished out, be it in Kalos or the MC Championship.**

**Either way, love how this is going. Can't wait for the next chap!**

**NoSignal: Yes I'm planning on when I want them to show up. Morgana, I know when I want her to appear, so she'll come eventually. Yes many slices of humble pie to go. So glad you love it. I'm glad to know when or if people are still interested in the story. Sometimes after writing something for so long, you can no longer tell if it's interesting to people, since you, as the writer, have been buried nose deep in it. :P**

**white tiger freak: What do you mean we'll find out something about Ashes father?!**

**NoSignal: Surprise! :P**

**Great: I do wonder, do the keystones strengthen the aura between trainer and pokemon to cause the megaevolution? Or is it something else? Next chapter, I hope its explained. Oh well, Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: Yes, I think it touched on that in Sinnoh, but I might refer to it again. Indeed the mega stones/ket stones help strengthen that aura bond that Ash can visibly see between people x people and people x pokemon, even though of course mega evolution only works on pokemon... right? XD That would be scary. Glad you're liking the story still.**

**toing: What About Reusing This Quote "We're Blasting Off For Victory" Taken From The Diamond And Pearl Finale? Can You Give Ash A Woobat?**

**NoSignal: Yeah I think I can do that, but not until the Final Arc. Sadly a Woobat is not set in the future for one of Ash's captures. Hope that's okay :)**

**Elemental Hero Heaven: Great chapter I was surprised by the way Ash mega-evolves. I hope that Chespin decides to go with Ash, always felt he should have caught one in the Anime**

**NoSignal: Glad you liked it! As for Chespin, sorry. I hope it being with Paul is almost as good. :)**

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Please do inform me if you're still enjoying the story, like I said in harlemhyena's question and answer. It's hard to know sometimes if things are still interesting in a story without feed back.**_

_**Of course feedback will never affect how fast or if I get chapters posted. I always make that my mission.**_

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (returned?) ;)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

* * *

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**~NoSignal, out!**


	9. Mirrors

Day Count: 158 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week and a half to two weeks, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hawlucha?" Serena asked. "Hawlucha's been here this whole time?"

Ash perked up as everyone looked at him and his pokemon. Pikachu was busy introducing Ellie to Hawlucha as Ash prepared his words.

"Well, during my year alone, I went to a lot of places. Me and all my pokemon traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. When we reached Kalos, we happened to pass through here and something was going wrong. It seemed that some sort of dispute had occurred while Hawlucha had been traveling with me. Not even Ursaring, Machamp, and Conkeldurr could settle the issue. Hawlucha asked if he could stay here for a while and I said okay."

Ash looked at Hawlucha. "Did that problem with the neighboring forest ever get solved?"

_Yes Sensei. They were running out of food because of a bit of new development to the north. They were pushed slightly from their habitat. Once we were able to calm them and convince them to help us to protect the wild berry orchards nearby, they mixed with our group quite nicely._

_And those apprentices of yours?_ Ash asked with a smirk. Hawlucha nodded and directed Ash's, as well as the group's, view towards a grouping of three Hawlucha. As soon as their eyes locked with Ash's they bowed almost to the ground. Ash sweatdropped.

_They honor you greatly, Sensei._

_Oh I see. Well if they__'__re anything like you then they shouldn__'__t be too bad off, regardless._

Hawlucha flushed slightly at the praise before controlling himself and getting back into his more professional manner.

_Well I learned a lot from you as well, Ash._

Ash nodded and stood back up. "It was great to see you again, Hawlucha. I need to help the others guide the Professors, Tracey, Korrina, and mom back to Shalour. We have to head to Reflection Cave ourselves.

Hawlucha nodded and then leapt to tap Ash's pendant. With a flash, he had been transferred to the tree.

"Hawlucha?" Ash asked in puzzlement.

_I told my apprentices I would be leaving next I found you. I have no greater pleasure than traveling with you and my friends._

Ash smiled brightly as Pikachu and Ellie reclaimed their places on Ash's shoulders.

Everyone bid farewell to the forest pokemon as they headed back towards Shalour. After another hour or so, they breached a hill and could see the town from where they were. Here is where they would separate, so that the trainers could turn and go to Reflection cave from here.

"Remember what I said about your key stone accessories. Come back to the Tower when you're done, alright?" Gurkinn spoke up.

"Yes sir, we will," Serena nodded.

"Be careful Gary. I can't say I'm not surprised that things have come to what they have… but do be careful," Professor Oak spoke up.

"You got it, gramps. As far as saving the world groups go, I think I picked the best one," Gary teased, which got an eye roll from Paul.

"Be careful, Ashy," Delia spoke up with a slight frown.

"I will mom."

She was surprised when her son didn't blush in embarrassment or whine, but instead hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, while the rodents on his shoulders nuzzled her softly.

"You all be careful! And tell me about everything when you get the chance," Tracey nodded.

"Oh we will. It'll be a story for the ages for sure," Brock smiled at the watcher.

"See ya, Korrina," Bonnie called out. "I may come back around at some point and challenge you to a gym battle. I don't know though, I haven't decided my future plans yet."

Korrina winked. "I'll be eagerly awaiting anything you throw at me!"

With a few more goodbyes and farewells, the two groups, plus Bonnie and Lyn, headed the opposite direction from Shalour and towards a certain Reflection cave.

zz

They have traveled a good distance and had decided to camp outside of the cave and enter in the morning. While Brock and the Striation brothers, as well as Solidad worked on making enough food, most everyone took the chance to train some.

Ash had opted to work with his newest pokemon and introduce them to Hawlucha. Rufflet had instantly grown close to the fighting type, Honedge had been indifferent, Venipede was mostly the same as Honedge and Archen was somewhat upset to see that even Hawlucha could fly decently.

Everyone else had also started to work with some of their newest pokemon. They were shocked, except Ash, and pleased when during the course of everything, Ash's Archen, Misty's Tortouga, Barry's Ponyta, and Clemont's Patrat all evolved. Archen and Tortouga had strangely evolved at the same exact time also.

Soon everyone was chowing down on their suppers and the pokemon were eating their food. It was during this time that Ash noticed a Frogadier hanging out in the forest line.

_I know you__'__re there. It__'__s okay. If you__'__re hungry, we__'__ll feed you._

_I knew your Hawlucha. He is a good teacher. I prefer his flashy style. I noticed the grass-haired boy in your midst has a certain flare to his battling._

_That__'__s because he__'__s a Co-ordinator. Pokemon Co-ordinator__'__s are trainers that show off the best things about pokemon as they battle. Pokemon Performers only show their pokemon with not much battling involved._

_I see. Tell the green one I__'__m coming._

Ash picked up the intent of the pokemon's statement and almost dropped his spoon. "Drew, duck!"

The trainer didn't question his friend, with as many weird things they'd encountered, and almost crammed his face into the temporary table they'd set up. Three Water Shurikens sliced through the air over where Drew's head had been.

Ash growled and looked back into the woods. "Did you have to almost cut his head off!?"

Frogadier didn't answer and simply leapt into the clearing. Drew's Absol, who'd been out to help Espurr practice his psychic, growled at the pokemon that had made an attempt on Drew's wellbeing.

"The heck!?" Drew grumbled.

"He wants to battle you."

"Yeah?" Drew grunted in irritation.

"Like right now," Ash added.

"Right, gotcha." Drew sighed and stood up, brushing off what few crumbs had been on his shirt front. "You've made a bad mistake, interrupting my meal."

"Man he's starting to sound like May now -AUGH!" Max yelped when his sister lunged at him, making Bonnie giggle.

"Then again anything Brock or the Striation brothers make are worth killing over," Cameron piped up.

"And I'm a useless lump?" Solidad grumbled.

The talk was prevented from going any further when Drew shouted, "Ampharos, I need you!"

Drew's Ampharos appeared in a blast of light and bleated before eyeing Frogadier.

"Thunder Wave!" Drew commanded, and broke through the silence. Ampharos powered up and released a wave of static through the air in Frogadier's direction. Frogadier deftly dodged to the side with Quick Attack, before allowing a stream of black smoke to pour from his frubbles near his neck. Soon there was a swath of smoke the water type was hiding in. Drew steadied himself and watched closely. A ball of black water, due to the Smokescreen, blasted through the smoke and towards Ampharos. Ampharos dodged to the side like Frogadier had done before him and fired a Cotton Spore into the hole the Water Pulse had made, at Drew's command. The spores spiraled through the hole and struck Frogadier while also blasting away the smoke.

"Thunder Punch, now that his speed's down!" Drew shouted. Ampharos cried out and dashed forward before bringing back his arm and cramming it into Frogadier's stomach. The water type flew back and into a tree before falling to the ground. He growled and drew back his head.

"Get ready for anything, Ampharos."

The pokemon nodded and yelped when a Hydro Pump flew through the air towards him.

"Dodge it with a spin and use Thunderbolt on it!" Drew snapped. Ampharos spun to the left and blasted some electricity into the torrent. It traveled up the stream and stopped mid-air since Frogadier had cut off the attack to prevent being shocked. He dodged under the attack which was still finishing itself and tried to land an uppercut on Ampharos using Pound.

"Use your new move, Dragon Pulse!" Drew cried out. Ampharos focused the attack in his mouth before blasting Frogadier's face with the dragon energy. The water type slammed into the ground and grew still.

"He's out," Ash stated as Drew pulled out a pokeball.

"Perfect, Ampharos," Drew stated as the sphere rocked back and forth, trying to capture Frogadier. Eventually it stopped.

"He'll be an interesting new member to your team, Drew," May stated. "I can already see all kinds of moves he could use in contests."

"You better believe it," Drew spoke and nodded as he spun the sphere on his finger and caught it.

Everyone then turned in for the night, after Ash explained why the Frogadier had shown up in the first place. They had a big day tomorrow.

zzz

They had already packed up and were walking into the cave, when Max asked Ash a question.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"How did that Frogadier know Water Shuriken? I thought only Greninja could learn that move."

"Well my Lucario was a Riolu that knew Aura Sphere prematurely. Sometimes pokemon simply develop quicker than others under certain conditions," Ash answered.

"There are many mysteries of the pokemon world yet to be understood!" Cilan piped in.

"Wow, meeting pokemon like that is so cool!" Bonnie jumped in.

"Yeah, no doubt." Lyn nodded to her friend.

Everyone chatted happily until Ash paused in his walk. The cave was very much empty and devoid of its normal groups of visitors and sight seers.

"Something wrong, Ash?" Misty asked and held his arm.

"No, but I think I can sense some mega stones in here," Ash replied and smiled.

With that, everyone started to follow Ash around, after explaining to the second group that Ash could sense the stones.

With some searching, they came across a Cameruptite for Max, a Lucaronite for Paul and Cameron, a Garchompite and Charizardite X for Iris, a Steelixite for Brock, a Audinite for Serena, and a Glalitite for Harley.

Many people in the second group were actually already in possession of their own mega stones, having found a common mining site to check out before meeting back up with Ash's Group in Shalour. They were still needing some, however.

The last one they found was an Alakazamite for Kenny. Though Trip also had a Kadabra, they'd decided that since Kenny already had a fully evolved pokemon, it was fair. The only problem?

"How are we going to get down there?"

Everyone was standing on the side of a bluff, looking down at the glittering stone taunting them while it sat in the side of another wall across the deep gap.

"I bet Steelix could make a bridge," Brock expressed.

"Yeah, that usually worked for us," Misty nodded.

Brock released his great steel snake and asked it to form a bridge.

"Now who's going to go across?" Cameron asked.

"Someone who's not afraid of heights," Stephan replied.

"Someone who's stupid," Paul muttered.

"Or very brave," Bianca countered.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Forget this. I'll go." Kenny stuttered as Zoey strode forward and started to balance her way across the walkway.

"Alakazam, let's go!"

A flash of light signaled the pokemon's release. Zoey turned to look and saw Kenny smiling at her.

"Alakazam, Zoey's getting a mega stone for you. Watch her and make sure she doesn't fall, okay?"

"Kazam!"

Zoey flushed slightly but shook her head to keep walking carefully. She pulled out the pick she'd taken and started to work slowly on the rock face to free the stone.

Several minutes later, Zoey was walking back to her friends. Kenny gratefully took the stone and returned his pokemon, while Brock thanked Steelix.

Ash cocked his head at Zoey and Kenny talking to each other until something else caught his attention. A single Carbink.

"Uh, hello?"

"Car."

"A Carbink?" Clemont asked and adjusted his glasses.

"You need something?" Ash asked as Pikachu and Ellie shifted to get a better view.

"Car binx binx car."

"Uh huh."

"Binx binx, car."

"Yeah."

"Car car?"

"Yeah, okay so that's what's happening?"

"What? What is it?" Iris asked.

"Ash?" Gary seconded.

Ash turned to them. "She says Hoopa is the case of the disturbance."

"Oi, not that whole thing again. Hoopa isn't being possessed this time, right?" Bonnie asked.

Ash shook his head. "No she's doing it on purpose for some reason. This Carbink was sent to bring us to the portal to the Mirror World."

"Wait, that place where you fell in?" Serena asked Ash.

"Yep. She says everything will be explained if we come and meet with Hoopa. Well, _our_ Hoopa."

"Hm?" Clemont asked.

"I don't get it either." Ash shrugged.

Everyone then started to follow Ash and the Carbink deeper into the cave. After several minutes of walking through passageways, Carbink stopped in front of a mirror that was rippling and showed no signs of stopping.

"Car binx binx car!" Carbink spoke and nodded to the mirror.

"Thanks for your help," Ash replied.

"Pika chu pi!"

"Pika pika!"

Everyone said their thanks as they walked towards the mirror. Carbink only sat quietly and stared longingly after them as they disappeared.

zz

The world was slightly different in color, as if everything had lost a notch or two in saturation levels. After a minute of wandering around, they realized they had no clue where they were going. Although this world was supposed to be a Mirror of theirs, the land itself seemed to be of its own design. They were lost before they'd even began.

"Now what?" Chili asked.

"OOOOOOh MMMMMMyyyy GGGGoooooooddddd!"

Everyone started at the voice, wondering who in the world it could be. They had all been told that reverse versions of people from their world lived here, but they really weren't prepared as much as they thought they were.

Especially Paul who was barreled over by a purple blur.

"As soon as Ash told me about the other world I've wanted to meeeet yoooou!"

Gary started laughing with Drew uncontrollably and most everyone else stared on in shock, unable to even understand what they were seeing.

"Would you get the hell off me!?" Paul cried out in panic and rage as his double held onto him with a death grip.

"But I just met you!" Mirror Paul whined and hugged tighter. "You wanna be friends?"

"For the love of Arceus, let go!"

"I don't wanna!"

"I'm going to strangle you!"

"That's not very nice to do to a friend."

"RRRRAAAAAGH!"

"Paul?"

Everyone looked up at the crest of the hill to see a strange, but yet not very surprising sight. Everyone in the group saw their double standing behind Ash's double, who looked worried. Some of them wore different clothing, but most had on the same outfits as their double.

"Paul, I… I.. duh don't think their Paul likes that," Mirror Ash stuttered.

"Awww, actually who cares!?" Mirror Paul blurted. "I want him to be my friend, so he will be! You stay out of it!"

Mirror Ash flinched as a couple tears came to his eyes.

"There's no need to be upset Ashton. You must take the words of others with a grain of sand! Buck up!" Mirror Max declared and patted Ash on the back.

"What's the point? The world's ending… We should just hide under a rock or something," Mirror Misty mumbled not even bothering to move the long hair from her eyes.

Misty twitched.

"Can we just get on with it already? GEEEEZZZ We need to get them to Hoopa or Palkia or WHOEVER is in charge of this whole thing!" Mirror Dawn expressed with irritation.

"Positive, though we must be mindful that we can't let the Pokemon Confederacy find out. They'll have our hides if we're caught," Mirror Cameron spoke up.

"Who's the Pokemon Confederacy?" Gary asked.

"Just the most evil and cruelest people in the world! They use pokemon like tools and split off from the League years ago! I've heard their leader, Lance, ate a rookie trainer whole once," Mirror Gary yelped out and darted his eyes anxiously from left to right.

"Ah grow a pair, Gary. You've been listening to rumors again," Mirror Brock scoffed to Mirror Gary and shoved his hands in his pockets. His hair was spiked with gel and he had on leather.

"Man, this is super confusing. So the Champion Lance is a bad guy in this world?" Stephan asked and cleaned his ear.

Mirror Stephan shrugged.

"There is no need to panic. I'm sure most everything will be explained with time. We must be quick however, to avoid confrontation," Mirror Barry spoke up with calm radiating from his eyes.

"Ruh, right. Besides if anything really bad happens, The Heroes of Justice will save us," Mirror Ash replied and nodded. He looked up at Ash and smiled. "Come on, we'll show you all the way."

"Will you get this thing off me first!" Paul shouted, still trying to pry Mirror Paul off his waist. "I can't feel my legs!"

Mirror Harley walked forward and grabbed Mirror Paul's shoulders and squeezed, hard. He was wearing a more masculine form of his Cacturne outfit, namely blue jeans and a spiky green vest over a purple shirt.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Mirror Paul whined and let go of his prey. "You are so mean, Harley!"

"You heard, Ash. It's time to go," Mirror Harley grumbled and stalked back towards the group.

Mirror Solidad had been watching a Butterfree flying nearby and then lazily turned to look at Harley before sighing dramatically. "So dreamy."

Harley looked at Solidad and they both flushed before pretending to gag.

Finally the group from the Main World and the group from the Mirror World walked off together.

zz

"So… Your dad stayed at home, a part of the world was destroyed from Yvetal self-destructing, before Xerneas gave his life to restore balance for years to come. He taught you about aura before you left home and you've practiced it for a long time?" Ash asked as the two groups walked side by side, but still apart. Some were still weirded out by seeing their own dopplegangers.

"Yeah, though I don't use aura much… it's scary," Mirror Ash murmured.

"You loser," Mirror Ritchie sneered. "How you ever beat me in the Indigo League will always elude me. I'm still betting on you having cheated."

Mirror Ash sighed. "I didn't cheat, Ritchie. I swear."

"How does someone like you get a Charizard so quick?"

"He just really liked me. He's like a big loyal dog really…" Mirror Ash replied softly.

"There's no need to start something, Ritchie. No need for such deplorable behavior," Mirror Iris spoke up brushing her blouse carefully. "Try and act as civilized as you can…"

Iris shook her head in confusion. As weird as everything about this situation was, it was still semi-fascinating.

"How much longer? Are we there yet?" Mirror Trip perked up excitedly, like a puppy.

"Would you _please_ shut up, peasant?" Mirror Nando grumbled. "You drive me mad."

Nando blinked and furrowed his brows.

"I think we're almost there…" Mirror Ash nodded towards a rocky out-cropping.

"Damn it, Ash. You got us lost again. This isn't the right place," Mirror Serena sighed and rolled her eyes.

Mirror Ash immediately sobered up and tried to keep from crying, unsuccessfully. Mirror Pikachu laughed at him from his shoulder.

Misty sighed and looked at Ash. "I feel bad for him."

"At least Mirror Gary seems way more friendly to him so he's not alone. I mean I guess he's picked on too," Ash replied, noticing Mirror Gary trying to pat Mirror Ash on the back.

"Though there is one thing," Misty spoke to Ash.

"What?"

"It seems that no matter what reality we're in…"

"Mm-hm?"

"You have a terrible sense of direction."

Ash crumpled to the floor.

"Are you alright, companion?" Mirror Drew asked when he noticed Ash collapsed on the ground.

Ash blinked at Mirror Drew. "Uh yeah, don't worry about me."

"What do we have here?"

"Ke ke ke ke… Looks like some lost kids to me."

Everyone whipped their heads around to see six figures on the bluff behind them. The Mirror versions of Lance, Lorelei, Bruno, Will, Lt. Surge, and Koga stood before them.

"Koga?" Brock asked.

"Lt. Surge?" Ash exclaimed.

"Who the heck are you?" Max questioned, narrowing his eyes at Will. Will curled in on himself.

"Why do they always say that? He he he he, doesn't matter. Ha-HA! I'll show them all-" Will muttered to himself.

"That's Will, Max. Or well, Mirror Will. Our Will became an Elite Four Member for the Johto League some time ago," Gary explained.

"Oh."

"So what are you weaklings doing here, hm? Guiding our otherworldly visitors to the legends?" Mirror Lance questioned menacingly.

"Uh… no?" Mirror Cilan tried weakly with a nervous grin.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "You dare mock me?"

"Heck yeah! We gotta stick it to the man!" Mirror Brock shouted angrily.

"Right!? Uh, what's that mean? It sounds like a cheer or something," Mirror Georgia asked.

"It means to oppose authority… I agree…" Mirror Burgundy answered, letting her eye that was showing from behind black-tipped hair look at Georgia. "Do you have to be so… cheerful?"

"You'll never catch us alive!" Mirror Bonnie yelled in vigor.

Bruno laughed dumbly. "Who said you staying alive was ever apart of the plan, little gurly?"

"RUN!" Mirror Kenny yelled out in panic, making his glasses bob.

Mirror Gary screamed and took off running and everyone turned to run off after him.

"Why aren't we fighting?" Paul asked as everyone ran.

"We uh never can beat them," Mirror Ash mumbled.

"You nuts?" Mirror Ritchie grumbled. "Those guys would cream us."

"It's completely pointless," Mirror Misty seconded.

"We must remain calm and try to devise a strategy," Mirror Chili offered.

"Yes, indeed," Mirror Bianca nodded.

"Why bother? Determination fades and luck runs out," Mirror May spoke.

"You guys are a real rays of sunshine, let me tell ya," Gary muttered.

"We kinda need a plan, NOW!" Trip shouted as he dodged a Rock Blast from somewhere, which crashed into a nearby rock wall and showered everyone with debris.

"Uh guys?"

Everyone looked over at Mirror Kenny.

"Yeah Kenny?" Mirror Ash asked.

"According to the way the sediment layers are appearing around us and due to the slope, I'm going to estimate that-" Mirror Kenny started before Kenny interrupted him.

"Get to the point!"

People tried to skid to a stop before they toppled over a shallow gully.

"That there should be a severe drop in elevation soon!" Mirror Kenny yelped right before everyone barreled into each other and landed in several large heaps at the bottom of the big ditch.

Mirror Trip ended up at the very bottom of the mass somehow. "I'm OKAY!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Is he really?" Clemont asked.

"He generally runs into all sorts of things that should kill most human beings. He's fine," Mirror Clemont replied.

"Is my arm supposed to bend like that?" Mirror Trip asked. "Cool!"

Clemont and Mirror Clemont grimaced.

"Well mostly."

"I'll fix it for you, Trip," Mirror Ash spoke up.

"Thanks, Ash! You're a real friend!" Mirror Trip answered happily.

"That's going to have to wait," Ash gulped.

"Why?" Brock asked before everyone looked up to notice the Pokemon Confederacy standing over the ditch they were in.

"No way. How thoughtful, putting yourselves all in one place to vaporize," Lance drawled cruelly. His Dragonite growled at his side.

"Makes everything much easier…" Mirror Koga smirked and pulled out a pokeball. "It's time to destroy you with pure power and no more gimmicks."

"Yep he's definitely Mirror Koga," Misty deadpanned.

"KEKEKEKE! LEt me LET mE!" Mirror Will cackled madly. "Precious Mimester will break their necks and bones! Crackle crackle, snap!"

"He's really creepy," Max paled.

"You said it," Ricthie nodded.

"Stop right there, evil doers!"

Everyone looked up to see, Team Rocket?

"The Heroes of Justice!" Mirror Ash cried out in pure hero worship.

Ash blinked in surprise.

"YOU!" Mirror Lance growled and turned from the group. "I'll have your heads!"

"With compassionate light!"

"With goodness and caring and mercy and light!"

Heroes of Justice, that's right!"

"Woobbu Woobuu!"

"Why so serious?" Mirror Will sighed.

"We're here to stop you villains!"

"You won't harm these innocent children!"

"That's right!"

"Hey! I resent being called innocent!" Mirror Brock yelped out.

"Go, flee! You must leave this place and take the other-worlders to Hoopa!" Mirror James exclaimed after he'd released his Amoongus, Weezing, and Carvivine.

"Get going, citizens!" Mirror Jessie called out, after letting go her Arbok, Seviper, and a Jellicent.

"Un-guarde you uncouth evil doers!" Mirror Meowth cried before flinging himself into battle with grace and skill.

"I know you want to help them… because you're like that, but we need to go," Mirror Ash whispered into Ash's ear, when he sensed his counterpart reach for a pokeball.

Ash studied his mirror's face for a second before nodding. Everyone eventually took off, leaving the battle to the Mirror Rockets.

zzz-Mirror Rockets and Pokemon Confederacy-zzz

The battle had been fierce and quick, but Mirror Lance and the numbers behind him had been too much for the Heroes of Justice. Bound by Mirror Will's Mr. Mime's Psychic, They looked stoically at the Muk Mirror Koga had released to use to suffocate them and kill them slowly.

"Any last words, fools?" Mirror Lance grinned coldly.

"You will never conquer justice and light," Mirror James spoke.

"Others will take our place. Of this, I can assure you," Mirror Jessie growled.

"Heroes aren't afraid to die!" Mirror Meowth called out.

"Fools to the end," Mirror Lance hissed and waved his arm to signal the purple pokemon.

Muk crawled towards the immobilized Rockets, before a Hyper Beam blasted him away.

"What the!?" Mirror Lance roared and turned.

"Boss!" The Mirror Rockets called out happily to see Giovanni standing on the hill with a smile on his face and hundreds of Rockets behind him.

"Can't loose my favorite operatives, can I?"

"Oh Boss!" The heroes gushed.

"I tried to get the Master to come, but he hid under a rock somewhere again. The coward," Giovanni grumbled as his Rhyperior roared. He glanced up at the members of the Pokemon Confederacy. "However, I don't need his help to stop you rogues. Heroes, ATTACK!"

And the wave of grunts and admins clashed with the Confederacy, sending brightly colored beams of light and power flying through the air as a minor war took place.

zzz-Cave of Crossroads-zzz

"You really think they'll be okay?" Max asked. Ash nervously. They had gotten some distance between themselves and the Confederacy and had also healed Trip's broken arm on the way. With both Ash's using aura on it, it had healed quickly.

"Well if Jessie and James in our world need more practice with their battling, then maybe these Rockets are practically elite level," Ash offered with a shrug as the Mirrors lead them through a cave and upwards. Max seemed satisfied with that answer.

"We're almost there," Mirror Ash spoke up and gestured to the light coming through the hole in front of them.

Everyone hurried up and passed through into the large open cave-space. It was something to behold…

Many legendary pokemon were settled into groups and were staring silently at the humans as they walked in. Some of them were slightly different colors than normal, but their identities were unmistakable.

"Where is Dialga of the reverse of this realm? The Dialga from the world that's causing all the issues!?" A Rayquaza shouted angrily to a Hoopa.

"Hoo hoo pa pah pah!"

"I don't care if he's stronger than you and can disappear into his own realm! I had a single Pikachu and Piplup take down the Primal Dialga that was raging in my dimension!"

"Hooooo pah!"

"Oh don't even start with that! I know perfectly how the laws of space-time work!"

Everyone blinked, even the Mirrors.

"Um… everyone else is hearing the Rayquaza talking about space-time laws, right?" Barry asked and everyone nodded.

_Forgive them, these legends not only come from our world to hide, but from many other dimensions. Me and our Palkia are trying our best to open enough portals for refugees, but we can only do so much before we rip a hole too large to fix and everything collapses in on itself. Plus our Dialga isn__'__t listening to our Arceus._

Ash paused and looked up to see a Hoopa that he recognized. Everyone watched as Ash conversed silently with the Hoopa.

_Okay wait, why would other dimensions need to hide? And there are more than one Arceus? I__'__m confused._

_Yes, all dimensions are held together by a common thread. Sometimes it__'__s something obvious and sometimes not, but those are secrets only for the dimension shifters of the legends and of the Original One._

_Original One?_

_Ah yes, that answers your other question. Your Arceus is one of many. There is a greater Arceus that hibernates for all time and guards the gates of life to the final plane._

_Wait, but then__…_

_I can__'__t say any more. Everything else will be revealed to you only after your death, Chosen One._

_Wait, I__'__m still the Chosen One?_

_Of all the versions of you, only you had the right combination of characteristics and circumstances to possibly fix things._

_No pressure__…_

_I understand that knowledge can__'__t be easy__… __I still put my money on you though._

_Pokemon don__'__t use money though__…_

_Not in this world they don__'__t. _Hoopa winked and giggled. _The human speaking Rayquaza comes from a world like that._

_Okay so what is your job, doesn__'__t Palkia cover your abilities?_

_I__'__m for more delicate procedures. Me and my sisters serve under the tutorship of Skel the great Skeleton Klefki. His dimensional travel skills are incredible. He__'__s the one that crafted the unbreakable seal from all worlds to the Original four unless by death. All other Klefki follow under us, trying to be like him. We are like his priestesses._

_Okay so why bring everyone here, to this realm?_

_Because it is the least turbulent. Other dimensions are having issues and breaking down, but this one for some reason is doing almost the opposite. I believe because of its binary nature to yours it__'__s able to last longer and oppose your world__'__s chaos, with order, but eventually it will fall as well if the Corruption Spreads far enough._

_I understand. So is it safe to let people travel in Reflection Cave?_

_I__'__d say not. If you can, tell others to avoid the cave until after your Team Rocket is stopped. Legends will appear and all sorts of things will be happening around that area. The split between dimensions are fading in some places and that can be dangerous for anyone. They could disappear into a new realm and never find a way back. Me and my sisters can__'__t save every being that happens to fall through the cracks._

_Okay. I__'__ll pass that on. Thanks for explaining things, Hoopa._

_Of course. You and your friends be careful, alright? Oh and let that little Carbink go with your group. I sorta promised her that she could travel with a trainer if she led you all here. I__'__ll create a portal and send you back to your world outside of the cave, she__'__ll be waiting there as well._

_Alright. I know a certain rock specialist that would be happy to have another rock type._

Ash turned from Hoopa and smiled at everyone. "Okay this is what she told me-"

So Ash then commenced to explain everything to those behind him.

"So you're leaving now?" Mirror Zoey asked snootily, but had a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Ooooohhhhh! We'll miss you! Come back as soon as you can!" Mirror Paul exclaimed and grabbed Paul around the waist again.

"Gah! I swear to Mew, I will kill you!"

"Is everything going to be okay now?" Mirror Ash asked timidly.

"Not yet… but we intend to make it so it is. It's our Giovanni that's causing all the problems… as well as another person, so it's our responsibility to stop them," Ash replied.

"Oh so we're still all going to die," Mirror Burgundy sighed.

Mirror Ash furrowed his brows and nodded with slight determination not common on him. "Okay. Good luck… Ash." Both Ash's shook hands as Hoopa formed a ring and a portal was made. The group parted through the portal, waving to their Mirror counterparts.

zz

"Huh, I thought I had Mirror Ash pegged as timid. He almost looked determined before we left," Max mused as they walked through a forest. They'd come out of the portal in front of the cave as night fell. They were putting up their tents now, after Brock had happily caught Carbink and said pokemon had happily joined them.

"Well thing is, people can change, to become better… or worse… being from a different place or space or time doesn't really change that," Misty replied as she sat herself next to Ash who smiled. Paul was nearby and grunted in agreement.

After a bit more discussion on what they'd seen, both interesting and bizarre that day, as well as their plans for the future, they went to sleep. Ash stayed up a bit later than most thinking about how he had the weight of not just his own world, but many on his shoulders. He went to sleep theorizing that he'd probably not been the only one in this position like he was now. There had probably been several heroes that had had to save their own worlds and subsequently theirs at some point or another, without them being the wiser. Oddly enough, finding out about him still being the Chosen One to other worlds in this instance, made him feel less alone than he had in a long time. Thinking any more about it made his head hurt so eventually he gave up and fell asleep.

A reflection blinked in the dead of night showing that something was watching them. It went undetected as Ash's sense slept dormant in his sleeping mind.

zzz

Ash's eyes snapped open right before two large green and leafy vines wrapped around his upper arms and yanked him into the forest the next morning. He yelled out in surprise, almost immediately calling everyone's attention to him. What most in the group were confused about though was what he shouted.

"Not again!"

zzz-Ash-zzz

"Uggg… Treveant… We've got to stop meeting like this," Ash mumbled as the large ghost type crawled through the forest easily with Ash in tow.

"Trev…"

"You coulda just asked! I thought we'd discussed this last time… I didn't even know we were close to the Crawling Forest…" Ash mumbled the last part.

"Vant ant."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Trev trev ant ant…"

"Wait you mean… but… I thought… I mean I was in the area about a year ago. Why didn't I hear about this!? I could've… how could I have missed…"

_Here, explain everything in more detail__…_

_There are some things that can__'__t be changed. I know you would__'__ve helped him if you could__'__ve, but some things happen for a reason._

_Don__'__t you think telling his parents or something is better than me?_

_Most ghost types that are reborn from human ghosts do not recall much of their past life. Only if they are nearing the end of their existence on this plane do they start to recall things. He wouldn__'__t remember, Sir._

_Oh__… __Sir?_

_You are Arceus__' __chosen, right?_

Ash paused. _Well yeah. Don__'__t call me Sir though, alrighty?_ Ash asked calmly.

_Right. We__'__re almost there._

_You do realize your going to have several angry veteran trainers and their pokemon bearing down you before long, right? They think your an enemy trying to kidnap me__… __Well half of that__'__s right._

Treveant sweatdropped.

_I__'__m aware, very aware._

Soon they stopped and Treveant put Ash down before calling into the wood. A few minutes later, a Phantump wandered out, looking scared and nervous.

_Only a year old__… _It made Ash's gut clench knowing he'd been in Kalos when a young child had wondered into the woods and stayed lost. Treveant was right though, he couldn't save everyone no matter how much he wish he could… if only there were more Guardians still in this world.

"Hey there, don't be afraid. Treveant here says you need someone to watch after you. He has too many duties to this forest to do that and he recognized that I was nearby. Want to come with me?"

"_I don__'__t know__…"_

_I__'__ll teach you how to battle and I__'__ll take care of you._

A flicker of new born instinct came to Phantump's eyes.

"_Okay. Treveant is smart, so you must be nice and honest. I__'__ll come with you.__"_

"Ash! Ash are you there!?"

"Pi!"

"Pikachu seems sure."

Everyone appeared from the brush and immediately Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie noticed Treveant.

"You!" They all three shouted.

Ash smiled and turned around to show them that he had a Phantump in his arms. "I'm fine guys. I'll explain everything soon. I need to get Phantump used to me before I catch him."

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. At least glad that their friend was okay. Treveant sagged in relief.

"You're very fortunate," Ash spoke to the pokemon.

"Trev," the ghost replied.

It was minutes later that the group said their goodbyes to Treveant and made their way towards Shalour to see how their key stone accessories had turned out.

zzz-Kanto Region / New Island-zzz

Both Mewtwos stood silently together as they faced the ocean. They'd done a lot of traveling since they'd last seen Ash and his friends. They'd also learned a lot…

They'd raided all the places that their info was stored, minus anything Giovanni had direct possession off and learned exactly what they were.

Mewtwo X was created from the fossil DNA of the Mew that originated Somewhere in South America. That Mew had died out along with it's World Tree. Talking to Mew had given them the other info they needed.

Mew from the Tree of Beginning was the last Mew left because her tree was the one that hadn't died. All the others had died with their trees just as she would've, if not for Sir Aaron and then Aaron's Lucario, with Ash's help. Mewtwo X had been born like mentioned from a Mew from a uncivilized portion of the Pokemon world, a minor location in South America. Mewtwo Y was a different story. She had been recombined from DNA that originated from another Mewtwo entirely… She had been reformed from the Mewtwo that a certain Blaine had created back when he'd almost joined ranks with Team Rocket during Red's time. That Mewtwo had been formed from the DNA from the still living Mew.

In essence they were Nephew and Aunt… Mewtwo Y being the sister of Mewtwo X's DNA source… Since all Mew other than the still living one, had been Mew's daughters.

However, they'd decided that their DNA had been so switched up and changed… that really it didn't matter much anymore.

The only problem? Getting over the idea that they were the last of their kind and the awkwardness of finally finding companionship after so long.

Standing peacefully would do for now… that and contemplating on life.

ZZZ-pokemon translator activated-ZZZ

"What now?" Mewtwo Y asked softly, staring out over the ocean.

"I'm honestly not sure. I wish to aid Ash now that I understand partially who I am and what might be my place in the world," Mewtwo X replied.

Mewtwo Y nodded. "This place… This island… I like it."

"It is peaceful… isn't it?"

"Very."

Mewtwo let a ghost of a smile come to his face at simply how content he was. That was until he noticed a glint of light out of the corner of his eye.

"Get down!" Mewtwo X shouted and shoved Mewtwo Y away, right before two rings of sparking metal struck her. It hit him instead.

"No!" Mewtwo Y shout in desperation as she watched the rings dance around her friend, partner? They overlapped and formed a basic cage like structure around him, slowly, since he was fighting it the whole way with his psychic power. She glanced over towards the horizon to see a strange floating ship held up by many propellers. Another cannon under the ship fired. Her eyes widened; they had to leave.

She drove her hands into the sparking barrier and focused, pulling it apart with her own Barrier. "Move now! I can't hold it forever!"

Mewtwo X nodded slowly and pulled himself out, panting. As quick as she could, Mewtwo Y whipped around, grabbed his shoulder and Teleported them both far away.

ZZZ-pokemon translator deactivated-ZZZ

Lawrence III sighed in frustration when he saw the first set of rings collapse and fall and the second miss the target as she vanished.

"Those two are going to be a problem and Giovanni especially wants the male one for whatever reason."

"I believe, Master Lawrence that Giovanni indeed does understand the art of revenge. According to my data banks. He used to control that pokemon until it broke free and went rogue," his computer spoke.

Lawrence sat in contemplation before he smiled. "I see. Maybe there is something we can respect in each other… Never the less. I need to start working on battle strategies to catch those two. Something that can stop that Teleporting issue."

"Gathering… Several pokemon are known to have abilities that prevent an enemy from fleeing. Should I compile that data for you, sir?"

"Yes please… I'll see what I can come up with." Lawrence spoke and then looked back at the sea. "In this case my friends… you can hide, but next time we meet I'll make sure you **can****'****t** **run**."

* * *

**Alright so in case that Mewtwo business was a bit confusing: The is only one living Mew, she created other Mews that died off and her DNA was used to make the Mewtwo from the Manga. Mewtwo X's DNA parent was on of the living Mew's children. The Mewtwo from the Manga was captured, killed and remade into Mewtwo Y (yes they switched genders since he was basically reformed from their cruel experiments). So yeah Mewtwo X is Mewtwo Y's Nephew, kinda.**

**Second note, this chapter was meant to be kinda comical. Kinda a switch from last chapter, huh? :P**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Jordan Max: But i do have a question, When Ash and everyone visited Arceaus in Sinnoh Arc, I believe it was. When they were meeting with him why didnt Ash see his father there and only his Grandmother?( hopefully that made sence) Or did you do it that way as to not give away how you were planning to unlock Ash's funal aspect and successfully keep us in suspence lol**

**NoSignal: Yes for the sake of suspense, but there's also another reason. You'll find out more in the Sequel.**

**Just Another Kid: Suggestion:**

**How about you give a Timburr (I believe that's how you spell it) and a Machop to a couple of people in the group and Machop is the kid of the former forrest champion Machamp while Timburr is the kid of the Conkelldurr (don't know how it's spelled) who was one of the pokemon who was a jerk and picked on the weak. The Machop wants to get stronger so he can be like his dad while the Timburr is very kind and also wants to help others but is just hated because of his dad's reputation.**

**Well... what do you think? I don't mind if you don't make it happen. Keep up the good work and see you in a week and a half or two.**

**NoSignal: Thanks for the suggestion, but I think I've reached my max for pokemon people will capture in this story. I have the rest planned out. Thanks though!**

**pikachu712: Will zekrom be used in battles or will he only be used to protect the world? I really want N to come back, will he come or not?and I don' want any aura guardian besides ash or Riley. Even if you do make them do not make them easily make them work their crap out of them so that they could become guardians.**

**NoSignal: Zekrom will only be used to save the world in this story. Will be different whenever I get around to an Anime Rewrite. :) N will come back, don't fear. Yes there will be a few more aura guardians but they will have to train up in order to reach Ash's level, even Riley will too since Ash is a Master now.**

**Great: What happened to the Mystery Egg, and why they didn't ask Arceus about it. Also I wonder why many authors don't include the last scene of the Altomare movie, where Latias shows up with 2 other Latios. Also, what did damage the Soul Dew, Robles? **

**NoSignal: The egg will still be explained in the future. I guess I simply suppose I forgot to have them ask about the egg while talking with Arceus. They kinda had a bunch of other things on their mind at the moment other than an egg they left back in Kanto :P That's my excuse. As for the second question, I don't know. I guess because those two Latios were probably spirits about to move on, not really there.**

**Amber0522: So Red Ketchum is really dead? No fair, it should be a happy reunion!**

**NoSignal: Yep he's really dead. I know, I wish they could too, but it's needed for the story as well as something in the future.**

**takedigi: This summer goes Hoopa in Japan. And reportedly, he can open doors to other worlds (many versions of Pikachu) and one that was sealed malignant form. Is it possible to write Hoopa in history?**

**And is it possible that Ash meets his father? for example, a vision, a journey time or another theory. Sorry for my English**

**NoSignal: Ta-da! Hoopa :) As for the question about Ash's father, I can't say... ;)**

**toing: The Final Arc? You Could Also Do A Reference To Ash' s Cross Dressing.**

**NoSignal: The story that will be after this one. Kanto Arc, Johto Arc, Hoenn Arc, Sinnoh Arc, Unova Arc, and Kalos Arc has been the order so far. They are all the stories I've posted that work as one large story over all. The Final Arc will be just that, the final story. It is not posted yet.**

**Cross-dressing... maybe I'll see if I can reference it somewhere.**

**solotoon1321: I think Korrina should give one of her lucarios to someone in ash's group , either Ritchie or maybe Gary ? Ritchie just cause I like him and it could continue the copy-cat ash thing and Gary because in my opinion he and Paul have been ash's main big rivals so it would be cool for all 3 of them to have one , I know there is trip but I don't think ash cared about beating/proving himself to trip as much as he did with Gary and Paul**

**NoSignal: I think I'll pass on that, like I told another viewer in this answer section, I think I've got the last of the planned captured pokemon set for this story. **

**Astrid Fireheart: Any Chance That There May Be A Reference To The First Movie?**

**NoSignal: Uh... there was. In the Intro Kanto Arc. This story started with my other posted story, The Master Challenge Intro and Kanto Arc, then came The Master Challenge Johto Arc, The Master Challenge Hoenn Arc, The Master Challenge Sinnoh Arc, The Master Challenge Unova Arc and now this one. :) This story won't make much since if you haven't read my stories in this order.**

**Guest: We haven't seen Houndoom in a while... ;)**

**NoSignal: Indeed, I will try and bring Houndoom out soon. :D**

* * *

**NoSignal to all other reviews: Thank you all so much for your many reviews and kind words! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

* * *

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	10. Coumarine City

***Okay Guys. I have a super important poll up that I need you to check. It has to do with my plans for my pokemon anime rewrite. Now, while this story won't be published for probably a very long time, I'm working on important parts of the plot and major decisions that I need to make. So if you can, check out that poll for me, pretty please? My question on there is driving me nuts!**

* * *

Day Count: 160 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week and a half to two weeks, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Sorry for the extra day over my norm. I got a tad behind. This chapter is 10, 000+ words though so there! We're even :P**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So you're the order of twenty nine, right?"

The group stood in the not so very often seen basement level of the Tower of Mastery, trying to get their new key stone accessories. Barry fanned himself with his hand in exasperation. Down in the basement, with the furnaces, ironworks, and various machines used to manufacture accessories for key stones, it was steaming hot.

"Yes sir," Brock replied. Their group consisted of thirty people, but Ash of course had been discovered to already have his own key stone.

"Alright then, just give me a moment," The attendant spoke and turned to pull up a couple boxes. He started to sift through the first one and pulled out a necklace with a strange hollow cylinder on it which had the keystone resting on the top. "A whistle?"

"That's me," Misty spoke up and reached for the object. The man smiled and placed it in her hand. Misty's gym was a pool after all and half of the time she was in her swimsuit when she took on challengers. A whistle would add to the theme of the gym and it was pretty too.

"I have a couple gloves?" The man asked and pulled out two gloves with a small key stone imbedded in each. One was dark tan color and the second was brown. Both Brock and Zoey had ordered their key stones in gloves; Brock got the brown one and Zoey got the dark tan one.

"A coat clip?"

"That's me," Gary replied. He knew this would not only fit on the pocket lip of his fur-lined vest, but also his lab coat he owned.

So it went on. Ritchie, Drew, Paul, Bianca, and Stephan got key stone bracelets. Ritchie's, Paul's, and Bianca's were black and streamline. Drew's was pastel white and blocky and Stephan's was imbedded into one of the two braces he had on his wrists. May received a pin for her headband she still had tied about her neck, Max got a plain charm to attach to the lanyard he had for his pokenav, and Dawn had hers put into one of her hair clips. Iris had her put on the end of a loop that attached to her jeans hip. Cilan, Cress, and Chili all had theirs put into their bowties. Bonnie's was attached to a scrunchie for her hair and Lyn's was a charm that hooked onto the red bow she wore. Solidad had hers put into a shell pendant that was shaped like half of a Shellder shell in tribute to her Slowbro. Harley had a pin that easily stuck to his Cacturne outfit. Serena had a couple earrings made with one of the bobbles being her key stone, not much different from Astrid's. Clemont had his put into the side of his glasses and Barry had his implanted into his green scarf. Kenny's was a pendant, reminiscent of the crest on his Empoleon's head. Cameron got a fairly tame looking and plain pendant, Trip had his hooked onto the lanyard he owned that held his camera around his neck when it was out, Burgundy followed Cilan, Cress, and Chili's example and put hers into her bow, Georgia's was put into her choker and Nando's had his put into the base of his harp.

They thanked the workers and artisans for their time and effort before heading back upstairs to talk to Gurkinn. Korrina was busy battling a challenger at her gym. They found the Professor in his study about a quarter of the way up the Tower's large spiral ramp.

"I see you all got your key stones. Wonderful. I don't have much to say than that but remember this," Gurkinn's face adopted a slightly serious look. "Mega evolution isn't just some parlor trick, some item that makes your pokemon stronger. It's not just another little additive to the strategy in battles and the like. Mega evolution is at the very least the epitome of what it means to be a trainer of any sort. To be able to mega evolve a pokemon means that you have reached a deep emotional understanding with it that no other living creature can have. It's an extremely personal and important connection. I can tell you that, even with the very sparse amount of scientific data and knowledge we've acquired about it. Do not forget what I have said, for if you ever stray from that you will find your key stone to be as worthless as a pebble on a road."

The group thanked Gurkinn for everything, including the talk he'd given them and left. Many thought long about what Gurkinn had said. What was their individual understanding with their pokemon? What sort of bond had they formed over time?

zz

"Well the next major stop we have is Coumarine city," Ash spoke up as they entered the next route.

"That's right, you need to speak with Lysander and see if he'll give anymore info," Max seconded and then frowned. "About Robles."

Clemont sighed quietly right before the question he knew was coming, came.

Bonnie halted in stride and looked at Ash wide-eyed. "What!? Why are you going to talk to that bad guy!?"

Ash frowned apologetically at Bonnie and then Clemont behind her.

"Bonnie, let me explain some important things to you and Lyn, okay?" Clemont spoke up and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. He steered her and Lyn followed them to the back of the group and then a few paces back before Clemont began to softly explain to the two young girls what had really been going on.

Misty crossed her arms in thought. "Do you really think he'll talk?"

"Honestly, from what we saw of him? Lysander is somewhat civil. He's smart and willing to talk… however…" Serena dragged on.

"I don't know if he'll talk to me or Serena or anyone he kinda hates. We helped stop him with help from Alain, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and some others. Alain doesn't even like talking about him…" Ash murmured at the end.

"What exactly happened with Lysander and Alain?" Bianca asked more calmly than normal.

Ash frowned and let out a sigh. "Lysander… he was hiding out and trying to reform Team Flare. It was coming along very slowly since Xavier and Yvonne, X and Y, had stopped them with Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor once before."

"Yeah, we met Tierno, Trevor and Shauna when they'd were learning to work with their newest pokemon, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. Shauna is a fully licensed Furfrou stylist and that's why she became a Pokemon Performer like me. She had a new dream," Serena added.

"Right, regardless, Lysander had little if any followers left that weren't arrested or 'retired' so to speak. Like we heard before, the Kalos G-men division didn't get the info on him out to other regions, other than that there had been an attempt on the life on the planet, but it had been stopped. I guess some of the higher ups made the mistake of thinking he'd never show his face again, but they were wrong. Lysander gained Alain's trust and used him to find out as much as he could about mega-evolution. Apparently Xavier used several pokemon able to mega evolve against Lysander and so he wanted to make sure he was prepared the second time around…" Ash paused for a moment. "I guess somewhere along the way, Alain figured out that Lysander had been lying to him and wasn't the best person. That and it seemed that Lysander had found out that Yvetal had had its energy placated and he wouldn't be able to cause mass death for many years…" Ash was silent for a moment and everyone else seemed to sober up as well. Now they knew the truth, Red's aura had prevented Lysander from fully carrying anything else out. Yvetal had been able to sleep and rest on and off without causing destruction because of Ash's father. Misty placed a hand on Ash's arm for support and Ash gave a weak smile.

"Long story short, we stopped him, but Alain… he felt ashamed. I'm pretty sure he still feels a bit lost. Lysander was the one that gave him his Charizardite X. I can imagine that he feels torn between what he used to believe and what he knows to be true now."

"Poor, Alain," Dawn murmured.

"Ash! Ash!"

Everyone turned when Bonnie ran up from where she'd been talking with Clemont and Lyn.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Is it true? Are those evil Rockets looking for you? Are the legendary pokemon in trouble?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Everyone is kinda in danger and Team Rocket doesn't even realize what they're going to unleash."

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit and her bottom lip trembled slightly before she bit it and looked at Ash with determination. "What can I do to help?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted in worry.

"What!? I'm a trainer now! I can fight!" Bonnie declared.

"You don't have enough experience and your pokemon aren't yet strong enough to do much against the kinds of things we're up against. We've had close calls ourselves," Clemont expressed and rubbed a scar on his hand, left over from where Pikachu's Iron Tail had cut him in the Plasma Frigate.

"But…" Bonnie began. She glanced over at Max.

"I'm not exactly happy about him being a part of it either," May spoke up.

Max turned to her. "May-"

"I'm not telling you to stop… Doesn't mean I'm happy about it…" May finished before turning to talk again to Bonnie. "He is a strong trainer for his age though. He's placed high in all the Leagues he's been in and he has some very strong pokemon."

Bonnie let out a sigh before pulling out her Torchic's poke ball. Dedenne's head popped out from the bag, since he'd been asleep. Now back with Bonnie, he preferred being in her bag. "I guess I understand…"

"It'll be okay, Bonnie. One day we'll be much stronger and we can help with other things," Lyn placated and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Maybe if we work really hard, then we'll have strong enough pokemon even sooner than they think"

Bonnie smiled at that. She could already picture herself with a Florges and Blaziken…

"Okay, we need to catch more pokemon too, Lyn!" Bonnie replied.

"Definitely," Lyn responded and then giggled.

"Thanks for understanding, Bonnie," Clemont spoke up.

Bonnie looked at Clemont and then hugged him from the side as the group continued walking. "I know you've always just tried to protect me, brother."

"At least you didn't have my older siblings, be thankful, Bonnie," Misty muttered.

Ash opened his mouth and laughed before lightly elbowing his girlfriend. "Mist! You don't mean that!"

That made Clemont and Bonnie laugh.

"Looks like we're coming up to the river that crosses the route," Solidad announced.

"Thank you for the obvious, dear," Harley murmured sarcastically.

Solidad gave him a glare but didn't dignify his jab with a response.

"Great! Everyone have a pokemon to ride over the water or a partner to ride with?"

Everyone expressed the affirmative before releasing various pokemon to surf across with. Ash, Solidad and Iris released their three Lapras and Paul and Misty did the same with their Gyarados. Drew sent out Flygon and Cilan used his Tropius. Serena hopped onto her Staraptor, Barry went weird and used Snorlax to surf across, Cameron got on his Samurott and Trip released his Jellicent. Between these everyone was able to get across with ease.

As they passed through the middle of the river, Ash called out for Iris' Lapras to dodge something that shot out of the water. The Binacle gurgled as it propelled itself up and then flew back down into the water using it's Water Gun.

Cress' eyes were locked onto the spot Binacle had disappeared. He squeezed Cilan's shoulder from his place on Tropius' back; Chili had riden on one of the Gyarados since he wasn't as keen on heights as them.

"Think you could let me borrow Tropius for a pinch to catch that Binacle, brother?" Cress asked. "Siebald has it's evolution… I would be honored to train one myself."

Cilan smiled. "But of course! Let's land and then Tropius can ferry you back. Is that okay, friend?"

"Traaaaooo!" Tropius called in the affirmative.

In a couple of minutes, Tropius neared the beach and flapped his four leafy wings powerfully so the landing was smooth; sand was kicked up from the draft. Cilan hopped off onto the beach as Tropius took off again. The others arrived on the other side and started to return their pokemon as Cress moved closer to the middle of the water.

Tropius started to flap his wings in place to hover over the water as Cress released a pokemon. "Barboach, I need your help!"

Cress' Barboach squeaked as he plunged into the water from his poke ball, before popping his head above water to look at his trainer.

"Try and find a feisty Binacle down there!"

"Barbuu!" Barboach vanished underwater with a small splash.

After a moment, Cress noticed the river's water surface ripple just slightly. He realized that Barboach was using Magnitude to scare Binacle out of the silt on the bottom. A ground type move like that would be pretty effective.

Cress set his jaw slightly as he watched the water and hoped his Barboach could handle the battle without his trainer's input. There was a couple wakes and a few bubbles came up to the top. Cress leaned a bit over the side of Tropius to get a closer look at the water before Barboach shot up straight into the air with the Binacle, Clamped onto his tail.

"Well that's one way to do it!" Cress yelped before Barboach and Binacle both landed in his lap, flopping around. Tropius made a noise at all the movement on his back. Cress struggled and finally found an empty poke ball on his person and touched Binacle with it. The water type was sucked inside and soon captured. Barboach sighed in relief. Cress smiled down at his pokemon. "Thank you ever so much, Barboach."

"Barbuuu!"

Cress returned his pokemon and landed on the beach where everyone was waiting for him. Cilan returned Tropius and the group turned to continue towards the direction of Coumarine.

"Lagoon town isn't too far away from here, right?" Bonnie asked, remembering coming through the area a couple years before.

"That's right," Serena nodded. Serena started to think briefly before a smile split her face.

"There are pokemon showcases held there…" Lyn mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, they have one there from time to time," Serena nodded, almost not hearing the question once she was done thinking.

"You've gotten to Master class before, right, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, once. I'm still trying to become a Kalos Queen though," Serena answered. "Shauna won last year."

"Really? That's neat," Ash spoke up.

Dawn sighed. "Darn, no Showcases being put on at the moment… though there is kinda an event going on there at the moment…" Dawn spoke and looked back down at her poke tech to continue reading. "Huh… There's some kind of talk that's going to happ… Oh my gosh."

"What?" Almost everyone asked at the same time.

"Well according to this, several important people in the Coordinating world, mostly judges and officials, are going to be talking with some of the people in the Showcase business. Apparently even a few reps from Unova, who've been trying to get contests in Unova will be there too. I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Dawn finished with a question.

"I think I got an alert about that a couple months ago. I believe it's some kind of cooperation initiative… I'm not sure," Zoey spoke up.

May nodded and Solidad spoke up. "All the listed and known Master Co-ordinators were sent the email. The corporations that fund and support Pokemon Showcases in Kalos are wanting to join forces with the Co-ordinator's Association. They're considering on spreading contests to both Unova and Kalos _and_ they were thinking about expanding Showcases in some way. I believe there was even talk of making them gender neutral, like contests are."

"So there could be a Kalos King someday?" Bonnie asked.

"Sounds like a good chance for advertising in any case. Imagine, a Kalos King **and** Queen endorsing a product or products is bound to sell better and get more attention then just a Queen." Drew shrugged.

"That actually makes since. When did you become a expert in commercial…" Gary started and then Drew gave him a look. "Right, filthily rich father, corporate owner… Whoops."

Serena furrowed her brows. "A Kalos Queen and King… huh. I could kinda see that. What about the Princess keys though?"

"Castle keys?" Ritchie implemented. "So long as they keep with the alliteration, it could work."

Serena smiled. "I see your poin-"

"Serena, look out!" Ash yelped a bit too late.

"-nnnnnnt!"

Everyone halted as Serena tripped over a pink mass in the road. She groaned.

"Sorry Serena," Ash winced. "I wasn't paying attention."

Barry grinned. "None of us really were." He then looked back at the pink blob. "Who's your friend?"

Serena blinked and looked up and over into the wide and blank face of a pokemon.

"Sloooooooooooooooooow-poke."

Serena sweatdropped and the pokemon she was crushing still didn't even blink. "Um, hi?"

Slowpoke then licked her entire face with a large wet tongue, very slowly.

"Ugh!" Serena whined and sat back and started to wipe her face.

"Eww… That couldn't of felt nice," Iris deadpanned.

"Those things… are so…" Misty didn't finished and only sighed in resignation.

"They're very powerful once they become a Slowbro or Slowking." Solidad nodded.

"I second that," Cress replied.

Serena quirked her eyebrow and studied the pokemon for a moment. "How about… I catch you?"

Slowpoke finally blinked once, but very slowly.

"Uh… I'm just going to throw the poke ball now, kay?"

"Slooooooo-"

The poke ball cut off the water type by sucking him into the sphere. Serena shrugged at the red and white ball. "I think I've already even thought of a few things he could do if I could get him to evolve someday."

"I think he likes you," Ash spoke and grinned. "He also thinks you taste nice."

Serena flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't need to know that, Ash."

Ash chuckled. "Oops, sorry."

So with that, the group continued in the direction of Lagoon town. After all, they had to pass through the place before getting closer to Coumarine.

zz

As soon as they entered the outskirts of Lagoon, the group saw that obviously the organizations meeting here were serious about their talk. Not only that, but security was on high alert; after all, several important individuals were going to be present in one place.

As they walked nearby, just outside the stationed policemen, they could see Mr. Contesta, Grimsley, Monsiuer Pierre, and Yashio just from a glance.

"Well it seems like their serious," Trip spoke up.

"Monsiuer Pierre and Yashio…" Serena trailed off. She then looked off towards the forest that was near the town.

"Serena!?"

Everyone paused and looked over to see a small group of girls.

"Solidad, friends…"

Everyone looked over once more to see none other than Robert, the Top Coordinator.

"Robert, good to see you. What are you doing here?" Solidad asked.

Harley huffed, seeing Robert, and avoided eye-contact.

Serena smiled back at the girls that had called out her name. "Hey there, Nene, Armelle… Miette? What are you doing here?"

"I've started to dabble in Showcases as well," Miette answered. "We also heard that Aria was going to be here with another girl. She's a co-ordinator I think."

Robert turned. "Oh yes, I'm here with another Top co-ordinator. I've been applying to become a representative in the Pokemon Contest world. Lisia on the other hand is a big presence now a days. I think she's become sort of a Top co-ordinator and pokemon star all rolled into one, much like that young Marina girl. She's here with Aria and they're making quite the stir."

"I see. I've heard of Lisia," Solidad replied.

"Who's Lisia?" Ash asked.

May turned to the others. "Lisia is a Top co-ordinator like Robert said, like me, or Solidad or Zoey, but she's known for becoming one very quickly. I believe she won her second Grand Festival that she ever participated in. It's impressive. I mean it took me three or four times."

"I won the third I'd ever entered," Zoey nodded.

"That was your third?" Dawn asked, causing Zoey to nod.

"You must all be in a couple groups for the Master Challenge!" Robert declared suddenly, after studying the group.

"That's correct," Nando nodded his head.

"Makes since. I can imagine some of you being strong enough to reach for something like the title of Master. I wish you all the best of luck. I honestly don't believe I'd ever reach that caliber of battling. Regardless you will all be much stronger and will be able to endure much more by the time you're in your next Grand Festival." Robert smiled brightly. "I eagerly await that day. Any of you would be wonderful opponents."

Robert gave a short bow and walked off.

"You seem to know a lot of well to do people, Serena," Miette stated cooly and looked over at Ash and the others. She noticed how close Misty was standing next to Ash and seemed to give Serena a brief pitying look.

"Yeah, I've met a lot of strong trainer and friends," Serena stated almost numbly. Clemont frowned.

"Well I know I expect you back in action once the Master Challenge is over! We're rivals after all!" Nene hurumphed, while smiling.

That made Serena smile a tiny bit.

"Will you all be staying to see what the talks end up producing?" Armelle asked calmly.

They all looked at each other and Gary spoke on the group's behalf. "I think we need to move on. We'll catch the live cast later or something."

"Well then, best of luck, Serena, all of you." Miette nodded.

They said their goodbyes and started towards the other side of the city to continue towards Coumarine.

zz

It was somewhere along the dirt road that they stopped briefly for a bite to eat. Serena had stopped them at one point, saying that she need to go check and see if Pancham was nearby.

"Pancham?" Ash asked. "He's not with you?"

Serena shook her head. "I was traveling around Kalos some more, trying to catch some of the new pokemon I now have and well…" She paused. "I found out that he has a family that lives in the woods near Lagoon town, a brother and two sisters. He wanted to visit them for an extended amount of time so we parted. I don't know if he's ready to come back or if he wants to comeback at all."

"I think he'll come back, Serena!" Bonnie declared. "He likes doing Showcases and Preforming. I can't see Pancham being anything but adventurous. Sticking in one place would bore him."

Serena smiled at the younger girl. "I guess you're right."

"How about me and Lyn come with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lyn and I," Clemont corrected. Bonnie gave her brother a short glare.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Serena nodded.

The three girls walked off into the forest as everyone else sat around or helped get the food ready.

zzz-Serena, Bonnie, Lyn-zzz

"So he's somewhere in the woods?" Lyn asked.

"Last I saw him. It's a little hill with small caves dug into it," Serena supplied.

Bonnie watched Serena closely and noticed that even though she was talking, she was distant.

"Serena?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"What's really bothering you?"

At that, Serena stopped walking, causing both Bonnie and Lyn to stop as well.

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie sighed slightly. "I can tell. I mean, you're my friend, Serena… I always kinda saw you like my older sister since I've only had Clemont for so long. I was so happy when you started traveling with my brother, Clemont and me-I… I think Ash is really cool, but I was glad I wasn't the only girl."

Serena looked over at the young blonde. "I…" Her eyes drooped.

"I promise I won't tell…" Bonnie spoke up.

Serena looked at her for a moment and started to pull something out of her skirt pocket, when a grumble stopped them.

"Pancham?" Serena asked and walked off. Bonnie and Lyn shared a look, knowing their older companion was simply trying to escape answering them. As they move forward to keep up with their friend, Bonnie hung back slightly. She wasn't sure, but she thought she'd seen a bit of blue ribbon coming out of Serena's pocket…

She was halted from her thoughts about what significance blue ribbon could have when a large shadow dwarfed Serena, Bonnie and Lyn.

"No way…"

zzz-Ash and the others-zzz

Ash was smiling as he watched his Archeops fly around. Misty's Carracosta as well as some other of the group's water pokemon, rested in the pond nearby. Ash's Honedge was slung over Ash's back and sleeping by hanging with his cloth; he was pulsing an indigo color to match the color of his trainer's aura. Several other pokemon were playing or training, including Ash's Houndoom and Absol. Houndoom was helping Absol with her dark type moves and Ash couldn't help but smile when Absol licked Houndoom's muzzle, leaving the dark and fire type in a confused and stunned daze. Pikachu almost had to go over and zap the poor fool out of it, but Ellie chastised the other mouse for even thinking about it.

Just as the food was getting close to done, Ash stood up from the table hurriedly and caused one or two of the table settings to clatter.

"Whoa! Easy, what's wrong?" Drew asked.

Everyone's attention went to Ash and then to the two new comers that had literally appeared from thin air behind Ash.

"**Forgive us for****… ****Augh****…"** Mewtwo X flinched in pain and Mewtwo Y looked at her counter part in concern.

Ash immediately moved over to the two. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"_**We were attacked by a strange flying ship. It fired odd weapons at us and almost encased Mewtwo X in strange electrical constraints.**__**" **_Mewtwo Y explained.

Ash shrugged off the nickname of Mewtwo X and nodded. He glanced back at Misty and she nodded back at him.

"Sounds like Lawrence to me," Misty replied and then growled slightly under her breath.

"Lawrence?" Max perked up. "Who's Lawrence?"

Ash sighed. "His name is Lawrence the third. He has a huge battleship that flies in the air and he hunts legendary pokemon. He has powerful capture devices and practically succeeded in capturing Moltres and Zapdos before well…"

"Oh yeah, I remember. He was the nut that was a collector, right? I remember you telling us about him," Cameron perked up.

Ash nodded and looked back at the Mewtwos. "So he tried to capture you both?"

Mewtwo X stood up straighter, fighting what little pain he still had. **"****Yes. If Mewtwo Y hadn****'****t Teleported us away, then he would****'****ve surely had us. I don****'****t believe he was expecting us to vanish.****"**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ash murmured.

"You don't think Team Rocket… that Giovanni would be that stupid, do you?" Kenny pressed.

"Giovanni isn't stupid. He's simply blinded by his own sense of self. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word, no," Paul hissed.

"So this Lawrence guy is going around capturing legendary pokemon for Team Rocket? Why? I mean, other than the obvious," Chili asked.

"Probably to utilize the power from the orbs if I had to guess. Maybe they think they can control it and then the legends They might not realize that they can't…"

Ash wasn't listening to what Gary said after that and he didn't even mention to anyone that Serena, Bonnie, and Lyn had returned before the group saw them. No, he was thinking… _If they believe they can control that power__… __Why would they think__…_ An unsettling thought started to grow in Ash's head. _Robles__… __He knows and he knows Giovanni doesn__'__t know._ It explained everything. Why else would someone with such power aid an organization in finding such dangerous artifacts? Why else would he submit to commands from someone whom he could kill if he felt like it? Robles was playing them all… What else was Robles controlling in this game?

"Ash?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Misty and the others looking at him.

"Sorry… It's just." Ash paused and looked at the ground before clenching his fist. "I think Robles knew that Giovanni would do these things. I think Robles is letting Giovanni go and I think Giovanni will end up doing Robles' dirty work.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Chaos shall reign…"

"What?" Paul asked and looked over at his girlfriend.

"It makes since now, what Sird said. She said that Chaos would reign!" Dawn exclaimed.

Everyone's faces turned a bit more serious at that and they all started to realize the gravity of the situation on a new level.

Ash glared at the ground. "We don't have to worry about Giovanni ruling the world anymore… We have to worry about keeping it from being destroyed completely and unlike Cyprus, Robles doesn't even want to create a new one in it's place."

"_**So this Robles is merely using Giovanni for his own means?**__**" **_Mewtwo Y asked.

Mewtwo let out a bitter laugh. **"****It****'****s almost poetic justice since Giovanni tried to do the same with me. I digress though****… ****What should we do?****"**

Ash sighed and raked a hand through his hair after pulling off his hat. "I don't know. We have no idea how many legendaries Lawrence has captured. At least, if we can keep the other three orbs away from Robles, then we have a chance. We need to call Lance and inform the League about Lawrence's actions. That's really the best we can do for now. Both of you…" Ash looked up at the Mewtwos. "If you can, warn as many legendaries you see. I don't know how often that is, but you get what I mean. Second, stay safe. Try and find someplace to hide if you can. Lawrence will no doubt have a way to counteract your Teleportation abilities the next you meet."

"**I would prefer to fight Giovanni tooth and nail****…"** Mewtwo growled but settled himself. **"****But I understand that I can not do that as of yet.****"**

Ash shook his head sadly. "I don't know. You might get that chance eventually. Something tells me you will… though I wish things wouldn't have to come to an all out war. This seems like it can only get nasty."

"Unless the League and it's allies could actually find Team Rocket's main base of operations and stop them now, then I agree. This will most likely end bad, whenever they decide to make their move," Gary spoke up.

"This seems to be getting worse and worse…" Cilan said and nervously fiddled with his bow.

"Yeah…" Iris murmured and just now noticed she'd been rubbing the icy core that held Kyurem. "Hey Ash?"

Ash turned and looked at the dragon trainer. "Yeah, Iris?"

"We do have something that they don't have and I imagine they weren't expecting us to have it either." Iris gave a wry smile. "We have friends among the legends and two of us have two of the three dragons of ideals. I'm sure N and Touko will help us fight eventually like they said they would, so we'll have all three."

Ash gave a smile and nodded. "That's true. I still have hope. We just have to be very careful." Ash glanced down at his own dark stone and rubbed it with his thumb.

"**Very well. We will travel safety and search for a place to hide for the time being.****"** Mewtwo X spoke and then pulled something out of his cloak and placed it around his neck. It was a crystal necklace much like Ash's, though his crystal looked raw. He reached forward and tapped it against Ash's, making them both glow. **"****It is a trick****… ****my grandmother taught me. She said that we can call upon one another from far away in this way. You were my first****… ****human friend, so I think this is good.****"**

Ash blinked when Mewtwo had said grandmother, but didn't ask questions. "Thanks Mewtwo. I appreciate that. Both of you, stay safe."

"_**We shall. Thank you, friends.**__**"**_Mewtwo Y gave a brief smile then they both floated into the air and burst off at high speeds.

"You think they'll be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so, Bonnie. They are very strong pokemon," Clemont soothed.

A tiny smile came to Ash's face as he looked up at the sky. "The strongest pokemon ever created…"

The group then started to eat after settling down from the visit and new information. Serena explained that she'd found Pancham and discovered he'd evolved into a Pangoro. Ash had even offered to let his Pangoro teach Serena's some strong and even showy moves he'd picked up. It seemed as though most Pancham and Pangoros were somewhat showoffs at heart.

Serena had excepted the offer though Ash frowned a bit when he felt a wash of sadness come over the girl. Something was bothering her and by looking over at Bonnie, who hadn't stopped sneaking looks at the older girl, he wasn't the only one that had noticed.

After eating, the group packed up and returned their pokemon before moving off towards Coumarine once more.

zz

After another day and a half, they found themselves in Coumarine. Every one started to split up once they got there as well, since many things had to be done. Ash said his farewells and went to find the jail Lysander was held at. Serena had walked off on her own as well. Bonnie and Lyn had tried to follow but had been stopped by a sad looking Clemont. They decided to keep him company as he explored himself, though he'd tried to tell the two girls he'd needed some time alone as well. Gary and the largest group of people had moved on towards the pokemon center to get rooms, train, or in Gary's case, call Lance. The young researcher had offered to do so since Ash was busy with Lysander. Finally Cress and Burgundy had not so subtly walked off on their own as well.

zzz-Clemont, Bonnie, Lyn-zzz

"Clemont, are you okay?" Bonnie asked as the three walked.

Clemont sighed deeply. _Curse nosey and caring little sisters…_ he whined internally. Of course he was touched deeply that she was worried about him, but it didn't make him want to talk about what was on his mind any more. How was he supposed to talk about it? He was so torn, so confused. He didn't understand how Kenny had dealt with it… then again… Kenny wasn't completely healed either. It would probably always hurt the co-ordinator inside a little that Dawn had chosen Paul over him… but at least Kenny had the closure of knowing Paul and Dawn liked each other. Clemont wasn't so lucky… Serena was just floating and about as confused as he was. Though she'd been a sport about it, she still cared deeply for Ash. It would've been so much harder for Kenny to watch Dawn pine after Paul if Paul didn't have any feelings for her. To know that even though she wasn't in a relationship she still didn't choose… him. Clemont clenched his teeth in frustration and shame.

"Clemont?"

He paused in his stride and looked at his little sister. "Sorry Bonnie, what was the question?"

Bonnie pouted slightly but it was brief. "What's bothering you? Is it the same thing that's bothering Serena?"

That almost made Clemont sputter. "Huh?!" His voice went up an octave and he wanted to spout every curse he knew and Clemont didn't really like cursing and thought it was a disgrace to the language, but… oops he was rambling.

Bonnie smiled sadly at him and Clemont knew she knew.

"You want to keep her, don't you? As your wife?"

Lyn's eyes went large and she looked between her best friend and her friend's brother.

Clemont's face flushed red. "Bonnie I…"

"She would be a good keeper…"

For some reason, Bonnie using her little joke of him keeping a wife made him angry… no super frustrated. It was like it was just a game to her.

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Clemont suddenly snapped and rounded on his younger sister.

Lyn's hands shot to her mouth and she stayed silent as brother and sister had a quiet stare down.

Bonnie's eyes drooped and she gave another half hearted smile. "You really really like her a lot huh. You've never yelled at me like that before, that's how I know."

Clemont gaped at that before he turned away. He couldn't stop his eyes from watering up slightly. He hadn't wanted to yell at his sister. Really they hadn't been very competitive for siblings and that was the first time in recent memory he could remember yelling at Bonnie for anything.

"I'm sorry big brother. I didn't know how much you were hurting. Please forgive me."

Clemont sighed and looked over his shoulder at Bonnie. "I shouldn't have done that, Bonnie. I'm sorry."

Bonnie nodded and came to his side, while Lyn walked up to the other side of Bonnie. "Don't worry, It'll be okay Clemont. If you want to know the truth… I don't think you have trouble taking care of yourself anymore. I'm sure a girl will find you. I don't know if it'll be Serena… but you're smart, and kind, and very brave when you need to be…"

Clemont smiled at his sister's attempts. "Ash taught me how to be braver… As much as I sometimes envy him… I do value him very much as a friend."

Bonnie smiled brightly, right before a man approached them.

"Oi! You're Meyer's kids! Err, well two of ya are."

The three trainers looked at the man before them. He was lanky with tanned skin, coffee colored hair, and had green eyes. He had on a black shirt with a light grey opened vest. He had light grey cargo pants as well that covered the top half of his dark brown hiking boots. A Swampert sat behind him and a Mudkip rested on his shoulder.

"Uh… how do you know our dad?" Bonnie asked

The man crumpled to the ground in dismay. "Meyer… you didn't even tell your kids about me?" Mudkip held on for dear life and Swampert sweat dropped at his master.

Clemont adjusted his glasses.

The man stood back up and coughed. "I'm one of your father's old running buddies! We were rivals once. I'd still like to battle him sometime but he's so busy now a days, practically running Luminose city. They should pay him like they do the mayor… Anywho!" The man pointed to himself and when he shifted it revealed a key stone pin stuck in his shirt. "I'm Mason! I like to work with buildings, been fascinated by architecture and such my whole life. I have something you may want. You see I've found several Armpharosite recently…"

Clemont's eyes lit up and Mason noticed the key stone in Clemont's specks. "Really?"

"Yes sir! You have one of the Mareep line, son?"

Clemont smiled and nodded. "I do and a friend of mine does."

Mason grinned. "That settles it!" He reached over and plopped the two polished spheres into Clemont's surprised hands.

"Just like that?" Clemont asked, bewildered.

Mason laughed heartily. "I'll say it's a thanks to an old friend. I never had any kids of my own except for Mudkip here, but he kinda belongs to Swampert and his lady."

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried happily and Swampert let out a content sigh.

"I don't know how to thank you! Drew will be super excited too." Clemont nodded at the two glittering stones.

"No need, except maybe next time you talk to your dad, tell him that I want a battle! Swampert does too."

"Swaaampert!"

zzz-Gary-zzz

"_I see, so Lawrence is collecting again."_

"Was he not imprisoned before?"

"_No actually he wasn't. He managed to escape and find some hole in the ground to hide in. The League was never able to locate him."_

"Well that's all we have now."

"_Good information to know. Lawrence is a problem we'll need to be on the look out for and Robles well… I can't say I'm not too surprised. Someone like him wouldn't have no ulterior motive. At least now we have a somewhat decent theory as to what it is…"_

Gary nodded and then a thought came to him. "Lance?"

"_Yes, Gary?"_

"Does the name Sird ring any bells?"

There was a long drawn out silence and Gary kinda wished he'd had Lance on videophone rather than only voice.

"_Where did you hear that name?"_

"She told it to us herself. She's working with Robles… but I have a more important question. What did Sird have Lorelei do to the previous Master? It hurt him, crippled him."

"_I'm afraid that's classified-"_

Gary got angry. "Bullshit! Lance, tell me! Sird's the reason Red's dead!"

Gary was happy that he'd used a private booth.

"_You have to understand, Garrison…" _

Gary's growled. "Only gramps can call me Garrison like that. Not you."

It was then that Gary realized he'd pushed a bit too far. He could feel the anger pouring off of Lance in waves and he was on the other end of a phone line for pete's sake.

"_I have to go. Remember to stay safe and not get over your head. The League doesn't have unlimited resources."_

The line clicked dead before Gary could reply. That was the coldest Lance had ever been to any of them and he'd basically warned them that they might not be saved if they put themselves in harms way. Gary put down the phone and sighed. What was it about Sird that had spooked Lance so much and why was he nervous to talk about it?

He glanced over and watched Max watching his Elekid play around with Pikachu and Ellie. Seeing Pikachu made him think of Ash. He wondered how well he was truly dealing with learning about his father's death. Something told him that Ash was trying to busy himself and not think about it too much. Inevitably that couldn't be good for his emotional state and they still didn't even know the full extent of what had happened other than what was in the time flower. Sird was right, not telling them anything was the worst kind of punishment.

zzz-Ash-zzz

"Visitor to see, prisoner S-007."

The guards moved aside and let Ash walk into the corridor. After the door shut behind him, the two guards escorted him down a long walkway. It was quiet, very very quiet.

"This is the Solitary Confinement section, which is where the S comes from. We can only hold about seven or eight people here since they're required to have their own branch of walkway away from other inmates."

Ash nodded absently to the guard's explanation before they neared a great wooden door and the other guard knocked on it.

"Lysander, you have a guest."

Without further delay, the two guards opened the door. Ash passed his aura pendant to one of the guards. "Here… it'll glow if I need help."

The guard nodded and didn't ask any further questions. It was his first time ever meeting with an Aura Guardian. He'd heard about them of course from being in law enforcement, but actually meeting one was different. Only two in the world, they said.

Ash walked into the small cell and they closed the door. Ash looked into the darkness and could see with his aura, Lysander sitting silently on his cot.

"Ah yes… one of the chosen ones… or should I say… THE Chosen One."

Ash scowled as Lysander stood and walked into the light. Though Ash had grown, the man still towered over him… it was in his genes.

"Lysander… tell me what you know about the king's bloodline and especially his brother. It's important."

Lysander studied Ash for a moment. "Why should I do that? Don't you see? None of us are worthy anymore. What Robles is doing… it's as it should be. The world shall be purged of all it's filth." He sighed and looked at the ground. "I failed… so I am no longer worthy either."

Ash clenched his fists and his teeth. "Look, Lysander."

The red head looked evenly at Ash, hardly not blinking. Though he'd lost his orderly look and fancy clothes, he acted the same as he always had.

"I know Robles is like AZ. I need to know more about Robles. What's his real name? What's the real story? He didn't just destroy the weapon like the records say because you were able to rebuild it once more at the very least."

"I have no reason to tell you. This world shall be cleansed."

"Arceus himself wants to stop Robles from destroying everything!" Ash finally yelled.

Lysander's eyes opened ever so slightly. "Arceus himself?"

"Arceus doesn't want to cleanse the world… not anymore. He realized there's still plenty of good in it."

"But people… we will always destroy things, corrupt them…"

Ash let his eyes glow a deep blue. "Yes… but that's what the Aura Guardians are for. If we can stop this, Arceus has promised to bestow power to others so that we can try to balance the world together for years to come. There will always be strife, Lysander. We have to learn from mistakes we make and from the mistakes of others, otherwise everything is pointless. Without evil, we can never appreciate good things and if we fight hard and work hard and live well then eventually we do find peace. I've seen it…"

Lysander stared for a bit longer before he looked out of the tiny window he had.

"It's never too late to do something-"

"I learned of my bloodline when I was not much older than you, but more importantly… I learned what had happened to AZ and to… Aliud…"

Ash paused. "Aliud… that's Robles' real name?"

Lysander closed his eyes. "I'm assuming you don't know Latin?"

Ash frowned slightly. "No, I don't."

"Aliud is roughly translated to mean, other."

"Other?"

Lysander glanced sideways at Ash. "As in he was an unexpected second child. He was… the other. He was younger than AZ and envious of his position. Unlike most stories with two brother princes though, they never ended up fighting…"

Ash blinked.

"AZ was cursed with eternal life for his folly and started to aimlessly wander the planet. Aliud didn't realize he'd been granted the same curse. After his youngest child died an old man was when he truly realized that he would never die. Because of this, he wanted to figure out how to kill himself… but he did not what it to be a sin. So he searched for years and years how to allow his body to die like it should've… He finally found Yvetal… and asked it to take his soul."

Ash nodded.

"When Yvetal said no because he was not yet ready to sleep. Of course Aliud could've waited until then to die, but he became enraged and impatient to go to the beyond. He attacked Yvetal and somehow managed to mix his aura with the death dealer's. Because he hadn't been as close to the machine as AZ, his aura had remained somewhat more intact."

Lysander paused for a moment. "There is some great evil inside that pokemon… I don't know what it is…"

Ash froze and for some reason a single name echoed in his mind over and over again. _Neikan, Neikan, Neikan, Neikan…_ He could almost swear that Satoshi was helping him with that. "I see…" Ash nodded. "I think I understand now." He turned and knocked in the door. Lysander only stood there, still staring out of his little window. Ash looked over at Lysander one last time. "Thank you."

The next thing Lysander heard was the door closing.

"I will know whether or not you told the truth soon enough. If the world will flourish long after you… long after this time… then I will know…" Lysander turned and walked back over to sit on his cot again. He wondered when the next time one of his pokemon would be allowed a visit. Professor Sycamore had been gracious enough to take them under his care and allow them to visit him in prison from time to time. "After all… me and my pokemon were given eternal life's curse as well… I shall know, Ash Ketchum, if you lied to me… one day I shall know."

zzz-Ash and ?-zzz

Ash walked out of the prison and let out a sigh. So the truth was revealing itself at last. Robles' true name was Aliud and he had been corrupted by Neikan's spirit somehow… A shiver ran through Ash's spine when he realized virtually the same thing had happened to him with the King of Pokelantis. Was that how Aliud felt? Or was Aliud no longer really there and only Robles or Neikan… or whomever he was. Maybe he could ask Brock or Gary or someone who knew more about psychology. Maybe Aliud had multiple personalities…

"Ash, is that you?"

Ash paused in his stride and looked over to see Leaf, Alain, Astrid, Mairin, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Assunta, Brendan, and Samurai.

"Oh hey guys. How are things? Glad to see you've made it to Kalos. We're all on the right track then," Ash smiled after he spoke.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Astrid questioned.

"Both my group and the other group are at the pokemon center, minus a few doing other things," Ash answered.

"What were you doing?" Calem asked.

Ash pursed his lips and then motioned them over to the side of the town's walkway so that they could talk a bit more quietly. Then he informed them on some of the newest things and finally explained that he'd been talking with Lysander.

Alain's mood immediately changed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Ash… I remember how kind he was…" Leaf trailed off.

The others sat silently for a moment as they watched the short interaction between the old friends.

"It's okay Leaf… If anything… I'm dealing more with guilt than grief. He died protecting people… there's no better way to die."

Samurai bowed. "I concur. He died a most honorable death. A true warrior."

Astrid frowned and looked at Ash after stealing a quick glance at a distracted Alain. "How does it feel… to die that way… you know from loosing your aura like that? I mean I know you haven't experienced it yourself obviously."

Ash sighed. "I've come close a couple times. Once in the Tree of Beginning and again when I was saving Paul's Torterra from death. Both times I was barely spared… but I've seen several Aura Guardian's die now through the power of time flowers in that method and it never seemed painless by any means. It's your life blood being drained away practically… Your nerves screaming to you that something's wrong, something's missing. It's not an easy way to die and it's not very quick either."

Shauna reached over and squeezed Trevor's hand tightly.

"So you were learning more about Robles or err Aliud, right?" Brendan asked.

"Right."

Alain looked up and locked eyes with Ash, prompting everyone to notice.

"I need to speak with you, Ash."

Mairin blinked in confusion and slight concern at her friend.

Ash nodded and looked at the others. "If you want, you can head to the pokemon center. Most everyone is there."

Leaf nodded and put a hand on Ash's shoulder before turning and walking that direction. All the others smiled and left, leaving Ash and Alain alone.

"Did he mention me?" Alain asked.

"No. I was focused on getting the info I needed."

"What _did _you do in order to make him talk?"

Ash repeated the conversation he'd had with Lysander.

"So that was it. He just turns everything over and it's like he never…"

Ash put a hand on Alain's shoulder when he felt his friend's aura build with anger. He could actually see the blue dancing like tiny embers in Alain's irises. He would be a good Guardian one day if he accepted his gift from Arceus.

"Of course not, Alain. Truthfully I believe Lysander is very skewed in his mind. He has a lot of beliefs that aren't acceptable. I also believe he's going to be watching us and waiting to see if I keep my promise."

Alain blinked. "Watch us? Promise? What do you mean?"

Ash let a breath out of his nose. "I think he was cursed with eternal life like AZ, Alain. I told him that Arceus wants the world to not be cleansed. I think he was merely willing to see if I could change things. He's probably planning ahead for his time on earth after he's released from jail. He'll either die with us all or he'll get to watch the world change and hopefully stay good and whole long after you and I are gone. I don't think he can be trusted yet… but you never know. I've learned that people can surprise you with how they change… or never changed at all."

Alain looked down at the ground. "Maybe, but to me… Lysander will always be a lier and a manipulative evil man."

Ash smiled sadly. Eventually the two left the place and walked in the direction of the pokemon center.

zzz-Cress and Burgundy-zzz

"It's been a while, mon amour. How have you been especially?" Burgundy asked.

Cress chuckled quietly. "Ma beauté, I have been as well as I can be. Everyday though, I wonder how exactly we're going to handle Team Rocket."

Burgundy flushed slightly at the ma beauté remark before nodding. "Yes, things are getting more and more difficult, aren't they?"

"Yes, but at least we can find comfort in the small pleasures. Tell me, how is your Clamperl doing?"

Burgundy stopped walking and pulled out her poke ball, now that they were near the docks. "She's been fine. Though I've been trying to think of a good time to evolve her. She seems ready to."

Cress pulled out a sphere of his own. "Well then, how about we do it at the same time."

Burgundy blinked. "Evolve them?"

Cress nodded and moved his head so that his blue hair would get out of his face for a moment. "I consider it an honor. Besides how often do you think this happens, where two Clamperl evolve into their two separate evolutions at the same time?"

Burgundy smiled and nodded.

With practiced ease, they tossed up their spheres and released the two pokemon on the wood planks. They cracked open their shells and cried out at their masters.

Carefully, Cress and Burgundy pulled out their deep sea tooth and deep sea scale and placed them inside their Clamperls' shells. There was a burst of light from their bodies and they transformed into snakes of light and slipped into the water.

After a few minutes, they leapt into the air from the waters as a Gorebyss and a Huntail.

Cress smiled at Burgundy before she leaned into his side and watched Gorebyss and Huntail leap about and swim together. "Ma cherie."

"Ma cher…"

zzz-Together-zzz

"You dolt! You didn't even have him on videophone!? He's obviously hiding something! I can't believe this, Lance the Champion of our region, hiding something!"

"Leaf! Enough!" Gary snapped.

Everyone else was in the main lobby watching Gary and Leaf bicker back and forth. Clemont, Bonnie and Lyn as well as Ash and Alain had returned moments earlier and Cress and Burgundy had just walked in.

"Look, I know I messed up. I wasn't thinking it through."

"You think?" Leaf snapped back.

"Leaf, this isn't helpful."

Leaf sighed and ran a hand down her face in frustration. "I know, I know… You make things so difficult, Oak."

Gary pouted and a frustrated squiggle steamed out of his head.

"Well at least practically everyone's accounted for. I talked to Lucy over my pokenav not too long ago," Marina spoke up.

"And I got in touch with Rafe. We kinda go back some. I met him once while traveling." Brendan nodded.

"That's good," Ash replied and let out a breath.

"Hey, where's Serena?" Shauna asked suddenly.

Bonnie blinked and looked around before a frown came to her face. She wandered over to Ash and Misty as someone answered Shauna and told her that Serena had gone out to do something on her own.

"Ash?"

Ash and Misty looked down at their young friend.

"Yes, Bonnie?" Ash asked.

"I think you need to talk to Serena. I tried to figure out what's wrong and she kinda showed me a blue ribbon. I also know that your aura can do stuff that helps with emotions and stuff… So maybe you can help her?"

Ash looked over at Misty and Misty smiled and gave him a brief kiss.

"Awww…" Bonnie cooed.

Ash chuckled with Misty slightly before he stood. "I'll go find Serena. Pikachu, Ellie, you guys stay here okay?"

Both mice nodded their heads; Pikachu knew that Ash could contact him if anything came up.

So Ash nodded and left the pokemon center to find Serena.

zzz-Ash and Serena-zzz

With the power Ash had now as a fully realized Aura Guardian, he could reach out his aura to almost half the town of Coumarine. So it didn't take too long to find Serena, though she was outside of the city outskirts, by the vow tree.

She was sitting quietly on a stump, gazing at the tree. It of course wasn't yet decorated for that year's ceremony and it would probably not be decorated for another couple months. A light wind picked up and caused her medium length hair to wave a bit. She'd switched her hair style several times since Ash had met her and she'd seemed to have cut it again somewhat recently. It wasn't as short as she'd had it at other times, but it wasn't it's longest.

"Serena, everyone's wondering where you are."

Serena didn't reply and only let out a sigh.

"Serena?" Ash pressed, drawing closer. "Are you okay? I'm starting to worry."

At that, Serena turned back and looked at Ash. She wiped her face delicately to rid it of the few tears lingering near her lashes. "I'll be fine… I just…"

Ash walked forward and sat down beside Serena. After a moment of quiet between them, he spoke, "Serena… I wish I knew what to say."

"You never did like me like that… did you? I was just creating things in my own mind."

Ash let out a breath. "No I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't realize what I was doing to you. I love you as a dear friend, Serena. I always will. Misty… it's kinda hard to explain really…"

"You feel happy around her. You feel like you can do anything, like she makes something inside of you complete…"

Ash paused and saw that Serena was smiling sadly at him.

"Serena…"

"I know you love her and I know she loves you. I knew the day you left Kalos that there was someone else… When I saw her handkerchief in your jacket at the League."

Ash blushed slightly and looked down. "You know… my mom had never gotten around to telling me what it meant for a girl to give you their handkerchief like that. When I told her later about the gifts Misty and Brock had given me… She just gave me this silly smile."

Serena smiled. "I could see your mom doing that. She's funny."

Another silence passed between them. Finally Ash patted Serena on the hand. "Serena… I know things will get better. You deserve someone wonderful, you really do. You will find him too. Please don't linger on me. I will always be your friend though. Try and open your eyes to others around you."

Serena smiled at him and nodded. "I know." She pulled out a piece of blue ribbon.

Ash blinked. "Is that…"

"It's the last piece of that blue ribbon you gave me, that last time we were at the vow tree. I kinda thought of it as our first date…" She trailed off but then continued. "Anyways, it's had good use and this last piece is the only piece that hasn't been worn down and dirtied enough to be thrown away. On the other hand, it's too small to be made into a bow for my pokemon or me."

"How long have you held onto it?"

"The rest of the ribbon wore out right before we started the Master Challenge. I was in a Master Rank Showcase before I came to Kanto."

Ash was about to speak but Serena interrupted.

"I kept it undone and loose because it had potential… I know it sounds silly, but I compared it to you and me. I think I'm ready though. I'm ready to let go."

Serena quietly opened her hand and went to drop the ribbon onto the dirty ground, before Ash grabbed her hand and forced it closed around the ribbon.

Serena paused and stared at him in confusion. Ash carefully pulled the piece of ribbon from her hand and tied it into a very tiny blue bow. He then placed it in her hand.

"From a friend to a friend. I have all kinds of gifts from my friends to remind me of them when they are away. I have a Teddiursa from May, a shared ribbon with May, a lure and handkerchief from Misty and countless other things. It's okay for friends to give each other gifts to remember each other by and even though that ribbon meant something different to you at the time, maybe you can see it as a gift from a friend?"

Serena blinked at him slowly and looked down at the ribbon. After a long silence, Ash started to get worried. "Serena?"

She looked up at Ash with a smile. "I need to find something to give you, to remember me by too."

Ash smiled back at her. "I look forward to it." Ash got up and smiled down at her. "Just remember what I said Serena, maybe you'd be surprised."

"Serena, Ash? Are you both okay? Everyone was worried and I um…"

The two looked up though Ash didn't wear a surprised look like Serena since he'd sensed Clemont coming for a while.

"I just wanted to make sure…" Clemont mumbled.

Serena blinked.

_zzz_

_"I just want you to know that I__… __I may not be really strong or even as brave as others, but I promise you. I promise that I will always be there for you if you need a__…__" He swallowed. "A friend."_

_zzz_

A slow and tiny smile formed on Serena's face; it was gentle and passive. "Thanks Clemont… That means a lot."

Ash smiled at the two of them. "Let's get back to everyone before they really start to worry."

Clemont looked up at Ash and nodded.

As the three friends turned to walk next to each other for a bit, Serena noticed for the first time in a while, that Clemont was only a hair shorter than Ash in height. She glanced down at Clemont's hand swinging next to hers and contemplated it with it's callouses from working with metal and sharp wires. After a second more, she looked back at the road. Ash was right, she needed to pay more attention to what was around her and maybe something wonderful could come of it.

zzz-Together-zzz

The three trainers made their way back to the center and everyone was ready to sleep by then. By the early morning they were departing, though the groups split to some degree. The second group decided to move on towards Laverre town by using a new path that had been constructed. Ash's group and Leaf's group stayed together after saying their goodbyes to the others, Drew thanked Clemont for the Ampharosite as well, and headed for a stop in Luminose again. Of course along the way, Gary and Leaf started into each other about something pointless… The trip to Luminose was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about all the interactions. And in case you didn't see the note at the top, check my newest poll if you care about my future project of doing an anime remake of pokemon. **

**That is all :)**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Astrid Fireheart: What About A Reference To Your Arcs?**

**NoSignal: I'm sorry but I don't quite understand your question :(**

**Great: PS I wonder, how many World Trees existed? I mean, I thought one per region. But your comments made me think that there were more.**

**NoSignal: I'd say several all over, even in regions like Fiore and Oblivia and Almia, etc. (This also kinda accounts for whatever regions come after Kalos ;) )**

**pikachu712: I loved the mirror world but I expected it last for almost 1 more chapter. Will the mewtwo's tell ash and co. that what they have observed so far by their traveling? Hey what about that man who planted a tree of beginning in I guess one of the kalos arc. I was wanting to know that will there be another mew for that tree of beginning. And will those other guardians which are yet to be made will protect that tree .I mean their queen and such ? When will goomy come back? **

**Phew!**

**NoSignal: Yeah sorry the Mirror World wasn't longer, but I kinda drew a blank on what else could happen there. Yes (This chapter showed that). AZ is the man you mean and yes, eventually he'll show up again / as for a new Mew for the new Trees of Beginning... who knows? Maybe that will be part of Arceus' gift after everything settles, maybe not? ;) The Guardians yet to be made? You'll have to wait and see until the Sequel drabble story for answers to that stuff. And Goomy, or should I say Goodra will be coming back in the next chapter or two (by my estimates).**

**Guest: Wait wait wait? South America? South America exists in the Pokemon universe?!**

**NoSignal: Yep, watch the First Pokemon Movie again. They mention South America and in the games they mention Guana (I think that's how you spell it) in the diaries within the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island. ;)**

**Guest: Question what ever happened Meowth? Not mirror Meowth but the real Meowth, he wasn't with Jessie and James in the Unova arc, what happened to him?**

**NoSignal: That will be revealed eventually. If you'd like to know, he's back with Jessie and James at present. It was a short separation.**

**Astrid Fireheart: What About A Reference To Mewtwo Returns?**

**NoSignal: The last chapter of the Unova Arc mentions a brief reference to that movie if you look close.**

**takedigi: Great chapter. Loved Me Mirror Paul. Incredible Worlds theory, and the world of PMD (loved their stories). Is it possible in the future, a chapter or oneshot how Red and Delia met? Would love to see a moment of them. Thanks and sorry for my english.**

**NoSignal: So glad you liked my Worlds theory. I plan to write a PMD story sometime in the future (when, I don't know, but I plan to eventually) As for the oneshot idea, I think I could do that eventually. A short story about Delia and Red meeting _would_ be nice. I'll see if I can find the time.**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

* * *

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	11. Return to Lumiose

**_***Okay some of you know that I have a poll up, but many or you don't or haven't checked it. For anyone reading this story, who would like to see me write a Pokemon Anime Rewrite in the future at some point, please answer this question in a review. I need actual word feedback for the question I've decided, since a poll isn't as helpful as I thought in this case and people who don't have a profile on here can't participate in those._**

**_***The question is: If I do the Rewrite, would you prefer that Ash caught all the pokemon to aid him in becoming a Pokemon Master (the whole gotta catch'em all thing would make more sense then)? Or not have him catch all the pokemon? I do have a plan for the managing and the use of the pokemon for fair battling and everything, so really it just comes down to the face value preference of having all the pokemon show up under Ash's care or not. He will actually being studying pokemon more as well._**

**_Tell me what you think._**

* * *

Day Count: 162 (before the events of this chapter)

**Okay Guys the date for the chapter after this is going to possibly pushed back a bit. It's the last few weeks of the semester for me and exams, projects, and tests are running rampant. So here's the thing, expect the next chapter to be up sometime between now and the 4th of May. I will of course tell you all if something else pops up. After school's done, I can maybe even go back to something like a chapter every week or week and a half since it'll be Summer.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Computer, give me an inventory of the newest additions to the cargo hold."

"_Understood__… __Processing__… __One Regirock, native to Hoenn. Two Regice, one native to Kanto, one native to Hoenn. Two Registeel, one native to Kanto, one native to Hoenn. Five Latios__… __Six Latias__…"_

"Marvelous. Display statistics and current condition of the pokemon."

"_Understood, master.__"_

A blue floating digital display appeared before Lawrence and he could see that everything in his cargo hold slash display room was confined and properly restrained.

"Very good. We're ready to move out towards the location of our next target. Computer, scan the earth for any sign of geothermal activity, signs of large accumulations of clouds, as well as the current location of any substantial ozone holes."

"_Scanning, Categorizing, Filing__… __Signs of large cloud formations? Negative. Ozone hole locations found. Signs of ozone size decreasing in any of those locations? Negative. Signs of geothermal activity? Positive. Listing coordinates.__"_

"Thank you computer." Lawrence smiled with pleasure and leaned back in his chair. He flipped and played with his Mew card in his free hand while he waited.

"_Coordinates are within a couple miles of our current location__… __scanning rock thickness within five mile radius__… __Pocket of air, gas, and lava located. Percent chance that the location listed is Terra Cave__… __ninety five percent.__"_

Lawrence leaned back up and stored his Mew card safety away before grabbing the controls. "This capture will require a little more finesse." He pushed the large floating fortress forward using his controls and flicked a few switches. "Aural and visible spectrum cloaking device, engaged. Engine, statistics, please."

"_ninety eight percent charge, structure sound, temperature in the safe range.__"_

"Good. Time to _Journey to the Center of the Earth_…" Lawrence steered his now invisible fortress towards the coordinates set out on his display. After a moment, he felt the controls list hard in his hands, letting him know he'd flown into the thermal zone. He glanced over at his chess board crisscrossed by a grid and then nodded back at the display in front of him. "Deploy earth harpoons."

"_Yes sir.__"_

Two plates in the bottom of the fortress clicked and slid open to reveal two sharp and very large harpoon like weapons. Blue electricity charged over them and started to super-heat the tips. Lawrence smirked and clicked a single button. The harpoons fired down towards the surface of the earth which was a rocky place covered in red clay and plants which were steadily browning in the heat. The weapons sliced right through the rock and stone on the surface like butter, disappearing deep into the small dark holes they'd made.

Several minutes passed before Lawrence picked up a small seismic event on his display. The harpoons had detonated. Seconds after that, the seismic event paused and then grew and grew until a massive form burst through the ground, making Taillow and Swellow, roosting in the spruce and pine trees around the edge of the large basin, take to the air in fright. Rocks hissed and bubbled, the air wavered and distorted the view, and the sun beat down stronger than before, evaporating the tiny clouds that had tried to hang onto existence.

Groudon threw back his head and roared violently, making lava drip and fly off him. His dark markings flashed a bright blue right before he fired a Solarbeam into someplace into the sky, trying to hit his aggressor.

Lawrence looked over again at his board and saw a small red piece shaped like Groudon appear. "The earth's shaker and mover. No one is quite sure if there is one Groudon or many… Thus is the question with most legendary pokemon…"

Lawrence banked his fortress to the side slightly to avoid a stray Solarbeam. The collector clicked a couple buttons. "Shift the ring collection system to slot W.S.210C."

"_Sending command. Command and action send and completed. Slot W.S.210C selected and prepared for use.__"_

Lawrence smiled slightly and clicked several keys on a keyboard before pressing a large blue button on his desk. The cannon below his ship fired and three large square shaped rings which were white as porcelain flew towards Groudon; two flew to be in front and behind the continent pokemon and the third looped around the middle making the general shape of a cube. A blue shield of energy formed between the gaps and Groudon screeched in rage before firing off an Eruption attack, filling the container with lava, fire and smoke; none of it escaped the cube and merely doubled back on Groudon himself and started to cool rapidly. A large cocoon of dark volcanic rock soon solidified within the container. The Groudon was reeled in and soon floated into the fortress' cargo hold.

Lawrence let out a breath of awe and excitement before speaking. "Computer, check statistics of the new addition."

"_Yes sir__… __Scanning__… __Calculating__… __the subject is in a state of suspended animation due to the rock it formed and the cooling agents in the rings you selected. Heart-rate and other vitals are stable and secure.__"_

Lawrence let out a pleased sigh. "That was much easier than I thought it would be. Any signs of increased cloud formation?"

"Gathering sources… Scanning instruments… There is a notable monsoon that is occurring in the Southern Sea of Sinnoh."

Lawrence glanced down at his board as Groudon's piece was swallowed up by the small piece shaped like his fortress. A new piece appeared in the shape of Kyogre.

"Set course for Southern Sinnoh."

"_Setting coordinates. Please relax and enjoy the trip, master.__"_

"Oh I shall. I think I'll go look about at my current collection…"

Lawrence flicked a single switch and his chair slipped down into the darkness to stop on the floor below where his prizes were.

zzz-A few miles from the Kalos League-zzz

He could see the League building from his hidden place in the forest nearby. Most Leagues were built up on mountains or hills, very difficult places to reach. In this way the heads of the regions and the unity of the world could be protected from large frontal assaults. It was no coincidence they were built in these elaborated and isolated places. The one downfall was that being on a hilltop or mountain made it possibly easier in some places to spot the League from a great distance.

Silver's grey eyes glinted in the little light that came into the darkness of the woods. He was supposed to be attacking more of his… _friends_, but he was fairly certain that Giovanni would accept him attacking another League building… yet…

AZ's words still haunted his mind. His thoughts were halted before they got too far, by the sound of a twig snapping. Silver's Gengar phased up from the ground beside him, facing behind his master, before firing a Dark Pulse into the shadows. Silver heard a shout of surprise before he tossed four more pokeballs, releasing Feraligator, Ursaring, Rhyperior, and Alakazam.

"Psychic, Hyperbeam, Rock Blast, Hydropump!" Silver snapped quickly.

Feraligator and Ursaring opened their mouths to fire off their attacks, Rhyperior aimed his arm cannon to use Rock Blast and Alakazam crossed his spoons before letting his eyes glow blue.

Trees were blasted away, and several G-men were scattered. Steven's Metagross tilted sideways to block a Hyperbeam from striking his trainer, Will did several backwards cartwheels to escape the rocks that Rhyperior fired, while his Mr. Mime set up several shields of Reflect and Light Screen, blocking the rest of Feraligator's Hydropump and any spare rocks left over. Karren braced herself behind a large boulder as her Umbreon dashed froward, ignoring the Psychic energy, Silver's Alakazam was trying to use on anything that got too close.

Silver growled as he saw His Gengar start to battle with the extra G-men's weaker group of pokemon, his Rhyperior lock arms with Steven's Metagross, his Feraligator trying to get close enough to Mr. Mime to Crunch it, and his Alakazam dodging Umbreon's Shadow balls and Dark Pulses before getting struck by a Feint Attack. Ursaring bashed Umbreon in the side with a surprise Hammer Arm at that very moment.

The battle seemed to be as close to even as one trainer against three could be; Silver didn't count the pathetic attempts by the grunt G-men. At least it seemed even until the earth under Silver started to shake and quiver; before Feraligator could turn to run towards his endangered master, Jasmine's Steelix had wrapped itself around the powerful and rogue trainer. Jasmine was resting on Steelix's head.

"Stand-down, Silver," Steven stated simply as Steelix started to squeeze a bit harder, constricting Silver's chest. "Silver! Tell your pokemon to stand down!" Steven finally yelled.

Steelix continued to tighten around Silver's chest and body and he could feel the air leaving his lungs and his bones starting to creak in protest. His five pokemon all continued to growl at their opponents even if they were warily eyeing their trapped trainer worriedly.

"You're under arrest for your crimes against the League, but we've been given the authority to use deadly force if necessary. Under article five section ten of the Region League's Union agreement, a trainer's pokeman act as a threat of deadly force. If the trainer does not command them to stand-down it is seen as a threat against the authorities present," Karren stated effortlessly.

Silver gave them all a dark glare, but said nothing as Steelix's coils tightened further.

"Silver?"

Silver didn't reply and let her talk.

"Please stand-down…"

"You don't want to have to wash my remains off your Steelix?" Silver asked darkly and sarcastically.

"No… We know… We know about Giovanni threatening you."

Silver's face went slack at Jasmine's words.

In truth, Jasmine didn't know much about what Giovanni had over Silver… For all anyone knew he was doing this all for fun… except… Jasmine and the others who were his closest friends, knew he wasn't like this anymore. Hopefully he'd trust them.

"What is he threatening me with?" Silver asked carefully.

_Well so much for that hope._ Jasmine thought sadly before trying to extend her bluff, hoping she was correct in her next assumption.

"Your sons…"

Silver took in a deep breath of air. How he wanted to stop fighting. How he wanted things to go back to how they were. He couldn't help but wonder what Gold was thinking about him, Crystal, Yellow… What would Blue or Green… or even Red say? Especially since he was using Blue's Rhyperior to aid him in his actions. The last thoughts he had were of AZ's words and then the faces of Paul and Reggie when they were much younger.

"Feraligator, Ursaring, Gengar, Alakazam, Rhyperior… stand-down."

His pokemon stopped growling and immediately relaxed their tense muscles. Steelix relaxed his grip just enough for a G-man to walk over and pull the pokemon's poke balls from Silver's jacket and return them. Silver's pokemon were placed in a special case to make sure they couldn't escape from their balls themselves and, slowly, Steelix relaxed his coils so that a couple men could cuff Silver's hands behind his back.

"Sylvester Rocketto-" a G-man started, but was interrupted by Silver.

"It's Rebolledo, **not** Rocketto," Silver almost snarled.

For some reason, that made Jasmine immensely relieved to hear him say that.

"Sylvester Rebolledo, you are under arrest for Assault with a pokemon, Grand Theft, and Trespassing on League grounds."

Silver didn't speak at all after that. He just let the G-men, Elites, gym leader, and ex-champion lead him away.

He didn't care too much about his future, wether anyone ever knew the true extent of why he'd done what he'd done or not. He'd tell them what he did know about Giovanni's plans and maybe get less jail time and maybe they'd find some kind of proof that he'd been threatened.

That was all meaningless though. All Silver cared about was that his pokemon would all be okay and that his sons would stay safe…

zzz- Ash's and Leaf's groups-zzz

"They really seem to be enjoying themselves," Max pointed out as everyone walked across the dusty road. Ash and Leaf's groups were walking down route thirteen, watching as Ash's Garchomp and Krookadile, Iris' Gabite, and Ritchie's Gabite, leapt, swam, and dove through the sands on either side of the pathway.

"I'm glad that so many of you now have the ability to Mega Evolve pokemon. Regardless of the outcome of the Tournament, Charizard and I will have many new opponents to one day defeat," Alain stated simply.

"I would like to see how my Mega Pidgeot did against your Charizard," Ash spoke up. "I can imagine that Pidgeot's even faster than ever."

"Or our Charizards could do battle once more. Mine still is itching for retribution from last time," Alain returned.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find a Charmander somewhere…" Iris mused. "They're pretty rare in the wild…"

"Hey guys?"

Everyone looked over at Brendan.

"Yeah, Brendan?" May asked.

"Wasn't there two Gabites and one Garchomp a minute ago?"

Everyone looked back out at the sands and indeed saw two Garchomps and one Gabite instead of what had been there before.

"Wait a sec…" Iris mumbled and then blinked in surprise. "My Gabite evolved!?"

"How can you tell it's not Ritchie's?" Mairin asked.

"Because, my Gabite is female and that Garchomp has no knick in her dorsal fin," Iris answered.

"Congratulations, Iris," Cilan spoke up and squeezed her hand slightly. Iris smiled at him broadly.

"I keep saying that they need to do something with this place…" Calem spoke up after looking around the desert-like expanse. "I mean I know a few species of ground types and fire types like this place, but a good portion of it isn't even used by pokemon. I think it'd make a wicked skating park or something."

"Clefaaable." Calem's Clefable cheered as she walked beside her trainer.

"Hmmm… I kinda could picture that," Marina mused. Her Ditto, named Squish, shifted on her shoulder before leaping into the air to change into a Gabite so that he could dip and dive through the earth with the other four ground types.

"What types of pokemon _do_ live around here?" Leaf asked in sudden curiosity. "I have a variety of pokemon from different regions, but this is the first time I've visited Kalos. I was finishing up with gathering data on most of the pokemon in the Unovan pokedex before the Master Challenge letters were sent."

"Well not much. There's Dugtrio, Trapinch, Graveler, Slugma and-" Trevor started

Max noticed a large mass of pokemon swimming through the sand behind the Garchomps, Gabite, Krookadile and Ditto. "Gible!"

Trevor blinked, "How'd you know?" He glanced over after Shauna started to giggle. "Oh."

"Hmm…" Leaf hummed.

"I can transfer the bare minimum info to you about the pokemon I've seen in Kalos. It'll only show their image, what types of moves they can learn naturally, and where they're generally located," Trevor offered.

Leaf thought for a second before nodding. "Normally I like to figure these things out on my own, but that technically is minimal information and I can discover the rest by actually physically scanning the pokemon myself or capturing it… just like I'm going to do for one of those Gible."

"Another Gible?" Chili asked in surprise.

"Garchomp are very loyal and very powerful dragon types even if they have quadruple weakness to ice moves," Iris stated.

"If you're very careful, you can help train a Garchomp to learn several moves that cover it's weaknesses. For example, Fire fang, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Poison Jab, and even Iron tail, Metal Claw, or Iron head if you're patient enough with them. That takes care of Ice and Fairy types, then of course dragons are weak to dragon moves…" Ash stated.

As if Garchomp was listening in on Ash's explanation, he leapt out of the air and fired a Flamethrower from his maw, into the sky.

"And they can fly slash hover… whatever you call it," Leaf shrugged. She pulled out a poke ball and eyed the many tiny fins that were following after Ash's Garchomp and the other dragons in the ground with Ditto. She finally picked one which looked to be female.

"Come on out, Granbull!" Leaf shouted and released the fairy type bruiser. He swung his arms to stretch a bit before bellowing. "Go get that Gible, use Dig and then Play Rough!"

Granbull barked and then dug into the earth. Most everyone stopped on the road so that they could wait for Leaf to finish capturing the pokemon. The two Garchomps, Krookadile, Gabite, Ditto, and the rest of the Gible stopped to watch too as Granbull burst up through the earth punching the targeted Gible into the air. It flailed a bit before peaking it's ascent and starting to fall. Gible then focused its energy and turned its head crest into solid steel, preforming Iron head.

Leaf clicked her tongue. She had wanted Granbull to use Ice fang as the Gible fell back down into her pokemon's range, but that wouldn't do much good against an Iron head. It'd shatter the ice on Granbull's tusks before it could do damage to Gible. Plan B it was then.

"Use Fire fang!"

The flame coated tusks crashed against Gible's iron hard head, causing sparks to fly before starting to actually melt through the steel energy on Gible's head. The dragon type yelped before she was covered in a flash of flames and tossed to the side in a heap.

"Pokeball, go!" Leaf cocked her arm back and tossed the sphere expertly. It smacked the side of Gible's temple before sucking the dragon inside. It shook once and then dinged as a critical capture.

"Nice one, Leaf," Jimmy congratulated.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad…" Gary drawled. Leaf had returned Granbull and retrieved her new Gible, with Ash's Garchomp's help, by the time she turned to give Gary a glare for his comment.

"Would you like me to tell them about…" Leaf trailed off.

Gary studied her face for a moment before some hidden realization struck him. "You wouldn't! You swore Leaf! That was the condition to me telling you about that… incident."

"Then don't mock my abilities again," Leaf stated simply as everyone started to walk again.

Gary opened his mouth once, twice and then grumbled something incoherent before crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"Oh you've got to tell me about whatever it is! Please!? Leaf come on!" Ash spoke up and started practically begging. "It's gotta be good if it made Gary shut up like that."

"Hey!" Gary yelped and snatched Ash's hat off his head. "We will not discuss this, we will never discuss this!"

Ash's arm whipped out and grabbed his hat from Gary's hand before the other trainer could blink. He put his hat back on. "Oh I'll find out… eventually."

"And me."

"Yep."

Gary glared back behind him, knowing he'd heard Drew and Paul's voices.

"Do they do this all the time?" Assunta whispered to Ritchie.

"They do it a lot… but at least it shows they care."

"It must drive you nuts."

"You have no idea."

The group of friends continued to talk and chat and even gripe a bit as they continued along the path towards Lumiose. They were soon able to spot the Prism Tower in the distance.

zz

"This place never settles down, huh?" Brendan questioned as the two groups entered the north west entrance of Lumiose city.

"Yeah it's the largest city in Kalos. I hardly ever is very quiet," Mairin perked up.

"So the plan is to visit here some again and then head out towards Laverre city, right?" Brock asked and looked at his group of friends.

Everyone in Ash's group nodded.

"I think we may do that as well. Perhaps we'll be fortunate enough to run into Solidad's group again once we start off that direction," Astrid offered.

Her friends nodded in agreement.

Ash grinned excitedly. "So we split up for now to train or do whatever, right?"

Misty went to open her mouth, but Ash had already dashed off.

"Why do I bother?" Misty sighed, but couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"I think Ash has gotten faster. You think his aura really got stronger and he can do that whenever?" Max asked.

The others all looked at each other and shrugged.

"We haven't actually asked him. You know, since we didn't want to bring up his father on accident," May replied with a small frown.

"That was my mindset," Drew added.

Misty frowned. "Do you think he's holding that in?"

"Most likely," Gary answered.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Dawn broke the silence, not liking everyone being sad. "Hey how about we walk around and looked at shops? Misty, Iris, May?" She looked over at the other girls in the other group to open the invitation to them as well.

"I'm going to go with Drew to the Sushi High Roller restaurant. They have double battles and I could use some practice in that kind of battle," May replied and linked arms with Drew.

"That sounds fun," Ritchie replied and grinned.

"I wish to come as well," Assunta seconded and stood next to Ritchie, making them both shift awkwardly at the subconscious gesture.

"That place also does Triple and Rotation battles…" Paul trailed off and walked over to the four with his hands in his pockets.

"I wanna go see where Ash disappeared to!" Mairin declared and ran off in the direction that Ash had vanished.

"Mairin, wait!" Alain groaned slightly as he watched his friend run off.

"You an only child?" Astrid smirked.

"Yes, why?"

"Good, because you don't have the patience to have a little sister, even if you have the heart," Astrid answered and then flushed slightly from the last comment, though Alain didn't act like he'd heard…

"We'll go make sure Ash doesn't get himself into something, Misty, don't worry," Brock spoke up and nodded. Max, Brendan, and Samurai all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too-aclk!" Gary yelped out when Leaf grabbed the back of his shirt collar.

"Oh no you don't. We need to talk…" Leaf stumbled on her words. "Alone."

Gary backed up and bit and looked around like a trapped animal before resting his gaze back on Leaf. "What, you going to have me offed or something?"

Leaf steamed before snatching his arm and dragging the researcher off. "You are so dumb, Gary!"

Everyone blinked in amusement or confusion as the two disappeared.

"So whipped."

"I agree."

May gave her boyfriend and disapproving glance and Dawn sighed in amusement at Paul.

Eventually everyone settled down and moved off to their own destinations. Jimmy was drug off by Marina to go shopping, the poor boy yelling and calling for help the whole way, while Vincent followed after them with suspicion. Cilan, Chili, and Cress went off to find Siebald's restaurant and see if they could get in to see the man himself. Iris, Dawn, and Misty went off to find someplace to shop or train or something; they weren't too sure what to do until Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, and Calem stated that they were heading off to visit Professor Sycamore. Leaf and Gary had dropped off the face of the planet and Paul, Drew, May, Ritchie, and Assunta had gone off to battle at the Sushi High Roller. Max, Brock, Alain, Mairin, Astrid, Brendan, and Samurai had gone to find where Ash had vanished to and hopefully train with him when they got there.

zzz-Jimmy, Marina, Vincent-zzz

"Marina! Marina, slow down! I'm- I'm going to trip!" Jimmy yelled out in slight fear as Marina drug him at an impressive speed down one of the avenues. He tripped and fumbled slightly over his own feet as she continued to pull.

"Where _are_ we going, Marina?" Vincent asked calmly, trying to vie for attention from his crush.

"To the Boutique Couture of course! You have to be stylish enough to even enter the shop!" Marina declared happily.

"What makes you think you'll get in?" Jimmy ask in confusion with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Marina froze and she looked down at Jimmy in irritation. "Excuse me? I'm a pokemon idol!" She then hissed under her breath. "And the Master's daughter if you've forgotten."

Jimmy sweatdropped in nervousness. "Oh right of course…"

"Geez Jimmy. I can't believe you didn't remember that," Vincent said slyly.

Jimmy cast a slightly annoyed glance at his friend, before Marina continued.

"You two on the other hand will have to behave and hope that me saying that you're with me will be enough," Marina stated.

Jimmy had an annoyed squiggle appear above his head while Vincent laughed a bit nervously.

"Anything for you, Marina," Vincent replied calmly.

Marina smiled and turned to walk towards the doors of the Boutique. A young female attendant was standing there smiling at them.

"Can I help you?"

Marina nodded happily and passed the girl her pokedex. The attendant looked over it and nodded before glancing at the two boys.

"They're with me," Marina smiled brightly.

The attendant nodded. "Okay, I suppose." She looked back at Marina. " Enjoy your time, Miss Andreatto."

Marina thanked the girl and then drug Jimmy inside, while Vincent followed dutifully behind.

"See, look at all the wonderful clothes and things!" Marina declared and finally let go of Jimmy.

"That's really great, Marina, but why did you bring us?" Jimmy asked.

Marina smiled sneakily and a shadow formed on her face. "Because, I want to see how you'd look if you actually cared about your appearance at all, Schemmel…"

Jimmy started to sweat profusely. "Excuse me?" He finished with a squeak.

"You heard me," Marina answered briskly and started to grab up and few things. She turned to face the boys and moved to hand her cargo over to Jimmy.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT WEAR A FEDORA!" Jimmy yelled out as Marina started to chase the fleeing boy out of the store.

"Oh come on…!" Marina whined out. She snatched one of her poke balls. "Fla-fla, Thunder wave!"

"Flaaaaffy!" The pokemon called out and then zapped Jimmy in the small of his back. The boy fell flat on his face and moaned.

Vincent stood stock still, looking slightly horrified.

"Vincent, if you'd be a dear and drag him back over towards the changing rooms. I want to lock him in one with these clothes," Marina asked sweetly.

Vincent sweatdropped and looked down at Jimmy who was giving him a dark glare.

"Don't you do it. I swear to Arceus, Vincent I will hunt you down."

"Vincent, sweetie!"

"Vincent!"

"Darling…"

Vincent gulped and turned his back on Jimmy. "Uh, anything for you, Marina my dear."

Jimmy's teeth clenched. "I'll get you for this. Both of you!" Jimmy sweat dropped when he realized that his Typhlosion had let himself out and was grinning goofily at him and giggling at his misfortune. "Traitor."

zzz-Cilan, Cress, Chili-zzz

"The idea of even getting to see Siebold is making my heart beat faster," Cress spoke up as the three brothers walked along.

"Indeed! I can especially understand why for you, Cress, since he is indeed a water type specialist," Cilan responded.

"He's amazing in all sense of the word!" Chili grinned and pumped his fists.

Cilan and Cress chuckled light-heartedly at Chili's ever present fervor and continued until they were at the door to the restaurant. To say there was a line was a severe understatement.

"Ah man," Chili muttered.

Cress was about to try and calm his brother, before all three caught the voices from a group of young trainers near the door. They looked to be about eleven or twelve years of age.

"Did you see how she just walked up and challenged him?"

"Who does she think she is? He's busy making food for his costumers and looking after the other chefs and sous-chefs."

"He's like super out of her league."

"But did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The tip of that whip thing she had? She has a key stone!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, I know that's what I saw. It wasn't round, but it was a keystone fitted to the tip of that whip."

Cilan, Cress, and Chili all glanced at each other in surprise. Could it be?

They walked forward and against their normal tendencies they nudged past some people to get a look inside the restaurant. It didn't seem like the line was actually a line after all but a mass wanting to see what was going on.

"I'm afraid I'm quite busy right now."

"What, are you frightened?"

Cilan, Cress, and Chili gasped when they saw who it was. It was none other than Morana the ice trainer that had once tried to take possession of their gym, only to be defeated at last by Cilan on Paladin Island. She was glaring at Siebold who was looking at her evenly. He had on his normal wear with the addition of his chef's hat; it seemed Morana had literally interrupted whatever he'd been doing.

"Don't think your taunts and petty words will change the fact that I am busy, young lady." Siebold took off his hat and continued to look at her with an undaunted expression.

Morana grumbled. "If you can't back up your title then it shouldn't belong to you."

"Yeah that tactic sure worked when you were defeated by Cilan!"

Everyone turned and looked to see Cilan and Cress sweating a bit nervously at their brother, Chili's, outburst.

"Is this what you do with your time? Go around trying to take people's gyms and titles for yourself because you don't won't to work for them on your own!?" Chili declared.

Cress had planned to intervene but hearing what Chili had said had actually made since. Though Chili was letting his emotions get a little out of control, he was thinking clearly and he'd made a good point. He'd also obviously struck a nerve.

Morana's face turned red and she pointed at the three brothers with her whip. "You!"

Cilan frowned and nodded. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Morana. How has Abomasnow been doing?"

"Oh don't give me that," she hissed.

"Cilan, Cress, Chili, the gym leaders of the Striation city gym. A pleasure to meet you three in person. I heard from some of the others that you three have taken on the Master Challenge?" Siebold asked with a smile.

The others in the restaurant started to murmur after a couple people gasped.

Cress smiled and bowed. "Yes we have. We've been traveling with Ash and his many friends to learn more about our pokemon and ourselves."

Siebold nodded. "Ah yes, Ash. I remember him. It seems you three are doing well."

"You three little boys got into the Master Challenge?" Morana questioned angrily.

Chili whispered to Cress. "When is she going to realize that we weren't and we aren't little boys, even to her? I mean how much older than us is she, five, at the most?"

Cress smiled and only shrugged.

"Yes we did. Are you part of the Challenge?" Cilan asked politely. Though he didn't favor the woman all that much, Cilan wouldn't deny her curtesy. Little did he know, he'd said the wrong thing.

"I should have, but apparently I didn't meet the League's standards…" She growled.

Chili narrowed his eyes and Cress hummed to himself. It even more evidence that what Chili had stated was correct. She really did want to take away something from someone else so that she didn't have to work for it; in return she had no claim to her own name.

"That's a shame." Cilan nodded.

Morana suddenly smiled. "I think I distinctly remember saying something to you last, Cilan Griffith… That the next time I saw you, I'd beat you?"

Cilan blinked. "Well I suppose. I do think I recall something like that."

Morana smirked and looked over Cress and Chili too. "Very well. I challenge you all again, for the possession of your gym."

Chili's face immediately turned red. "You're crazy! No way. We aren't going through that again! It's our home too ya know!?"

Cress shook his head. "I agree with my brother. Last time was a close enough call."

"Indeed." Cilan nodded.

Morana narrowed her eyes at Chili. "You chickening out this time, boys?"

Chili stood up straighter and the red came away from his face. "No, we aren't, but we will not play your game again."

Cress smiled proudly to himself. He and Chili as well as Cilan had grown much during this journey.

"Ugh!" Morana growled.

"However…" Cilan began with a smile and drew Morana's attention. The Connoisseur had a competitive gleam in his eyes. "If you would like to merely battle us for the sake of a battle then I'm sure my brother's will agree. A six on six battle. Six of your pokemon and two from each of us. We wanted to train while in Lumoise and indeed our other allies and friends are doing the same as we speak. What do you say?"

Morana grumbled something under her breath and then nodded, while still glaring at Cilan. "Very well, so long as I get to destroy, you."

Cilan nodded in determination. "I've only gotten stronger, Morana and the same goes for my brothers."

Morana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's get to the field already."

Siebold frowned a bit but then smiled and nodded. "Come then, we'll go to my personal field out back."

Chili, Cress, and Cilan had to remember how to breathe.

"Did I say something, wrong?" Siebold questioned somewhat innocently.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Cilan waved his hands quickly.

Siebold smiled again and then led Morana, the Straition brothers, and practically a quarter of the population of Lumoise through his restaurant and to his personal battlefield behind it. A sous-chef offered to be referee.

The Striation brothers went to one side and Morana went to the other.

"This battle will be between the Striation brothers of the Striation gym and Morana Jiménez of Sangem town. This will be a Multi-battle with a two per trainer versus six per trainer full party battle and there will be no substitutions. The pokemon must continue to fight until it can fight no longer. Mega evolution is allowed since all trainers have the option or ability to use a mega evolved pokemon! The limiting rule of one mega evolution per battle is active." The sous-chef sweat dropped. "That was a mouthful." He muttered to himself. "Both sides choose your first pokemon!"

Cilan nodded to his brothers before stepping forward first. "Grotle, let's go!"

His poke ball spun and then opened to reveal the second stage grass starter for Sinnoh.

"Grotle!" Grotle cried out and ruffled her foliage.

Morana huffed and tossed her own sphere. "Avalugg!"

Avalugg appeared and then crashed down onto the field with a thunderous bang. He was a tad bigger than the normal Avalugg and Grotle blinked in slight surprise.

"Avalugg, use Ice ball, now!"

Avalugg let out a bellow and started to charge the ball of ice in it's mouth. After a brief moment, it fired the first shot of ice at it's opponent.

Cilan smiled and nodded. "Grotle, Charge ahead with Rock Climb and use the move that Ash's Feraligator was kind enough to teach you!"

"Grotle!" Grotle called out and charged as her claws became longer and gave her greater traction.

"You're just going to charge right through that Ice ball?" Morana asked in confusion.

Cilan nodded. "I learned from Ash that Grotle is much slower than Turtwig, so working on Grotle's defense was paramount! Sometimes power is indeed the best way to go. it's when you only rely on it and it alone, that you run into trouble."

Grotle crashed through the weakest of the Ice balls and headbutted Avalugg just as it was charging up the second sphere, sending ice, from the pokemon's head, shattering and sailing through the air as it glittered in the light. Grotle's body turned a dark red and she slammed her head into Avalugg's head again, causing the second sphere of ice to detonate.

Both pokemon slid back from the impact and a brief cloud of smoke was whisked away from the attacks colliding.

Avalugg had some ice missing from the side of his head and some scratches in other places, while Grotle had a few scuff marks on her head.

Morana blinked in shock when she noticed her pokemon's legs trembling slightly. "What did you do?"

"We used Superpower," Cilan replied.

Morana grit her teeth and the grinned. "Recover."

Cilan and his brothers opened their mouths in surprise along with Grotle, as Avalugg's body glowed golden and the ice that was missing, was replaced.

"I've learned some ways to increase my chances of winning. You won't win, this time, Cilan," Morana mocked. "Ice beam!"

Avalugg opened his mouth again and started to charge the attack.

"Use Rock Climb to dodge!" Cilan snapped.

Grotle jumped away from the Ice beam as it struck the place she'd been and started to follow her. She ran and jumped and leapt out of the way as it tried to snag her and unfortunately, it did. Grotle cried out when her left side was frozen over with a thin sheet of ice. She tripped and slid across the dirt floor.

"Grotle!" Cilan shouted.

"Use, Ice beam, once more!" Morana called out.

"Grotle, use Sunny day, into the beam!" Cilan yelled.

"What!?" Cress, Chili, Morana and a few other people cried out.

Grotle opened her own mouth and fired a ball of bright energy towards the beam of ice that was coming. Though the Sunny day, merely passed through the attack and did nothing to stop the move's momentum, it did melt away much of it's coldness. By the time it hit, Grotle, it was like cold slush rather than frigid ice. Grotle stood and shook off the slush before growling.

"Are you nuts or something?" Morana asked hotly. "Who fires a Sunny day as an attack?"

Cilan chuckled to himself. "I think I'm starting to understand why Ash gets short with people sometimes." He then answered Morana, "A friend of mine taught me to always think outside the box, right Grotle?"

Grotle wagged her tail and chirped happily at him before bursting into a bright white form and starting to grow.

"Grotle!?" Cilan asked in surprise as his pokemon changed. The light twisted and turned and grew until it burst away, leaving behind a Torterra.

"Torterra!"

"Congratulations, brother!" Cress exclaimed happily.

"Great work, both of you!" Chili grinned and gave a double thumbs up.

"Avalugg, use Blizzard!"

Cilan thrust out his hand. "Torterra, now, use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra roared before she pounded the earth powerfully after rearing up. Cracks formed in the ground and large vines erupted forth, blocking the Blizzard from striking Torterra as well as appearing behind Avalugg and twisted around his body and legs before lifting him in the air.

"No!" Morana called out in aggravation. "Use Ice beam, while Torterra can't move!"

Avalugg squirmed a bit before stopping and trying to aim the newly building attack in his mouth.

"Defensive position, until you can recover enough of your strength." Cilan nodded as Torterra squatted a bit, tilted her rear up slight and tucked her head so that her chin was almost touching her underbelly. The only things visible were her large shell and the rough armor on the crown of her head. The Ice beam struck, freezing a path from her head to the middle of her body before striking the side of the battle field behind the pokemon, barely missing some people. A sous-chef released a Mr. Mime after that, to protect the crowd.

Torterra came out of her defense position and stamped her feet, breaking off at least two thirds of the ice that was stuck on her body and tree.

"Torterra, use Rock Tomb!" Torterra opened her mouth and formed a large boulder, covered in silver light. She fired.

"Use Recover!" Morana yelped out, but was too late to save her pokemon. Avalugg had only started to charge up his golden energy before his face met the stone and his eyes turned to swirls.

"Avalugg is unable to battle, please choose your next pokemon, Morana!"

Morana growled and returned her downed pokemon as the Frenzy Plant vines dried out and were eventually blown away by the wind.

"Mamoswine!"

Her pokemon appeared in a flash of light and stamped the ground with one foot before letting out a rumbling cry.

"Use Ice fang!" Morana growled and pointed at the waiting Torterra.

Mamoswine roared and started stampeding towards Torterra as its tusks glowed blue with ice energy.

"Meet that with Superpower!" Cilan called out and swung his arm. Torterra's claws once more grew longer and she charged with Rock Climb as her body took on the same red hue as before.

The two very large pokemon crashed into each other, causing red and blue energy to fan out into flares of power when they collided. They grunted and pushed against each other powerfully.

"Use Ice shard!"

"No!" Cilan cried out. Torterra wailed as the shards of ice pelted her at close range, since they'd been formed in Mamoswine's mouth as they'd struggled. Torterra whined before falling to her knees with swirls in her eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Striation brothers, choose your next pokemon!"

Cilan returned his friend and thanked her before nodding to Chili. Chili walked up and took a shrunken poke ball from his waist. It enlarged in his hand and he smirked.

"Things will end differently, this time." Chili tossed the poke ball, come on out, pal!"

Simisear appeared in a shower of embers and cried out his name at the ready.

Morana smirked. "Finally evolved him, hm? I suspect you all did so at the same time… and you call me predictable."

Chili frowned. "Simisear was strong as a Pansear and he's even stronger and smarter now! So is his trainer. Let's go, Fire Punch!" Chili yelled and punched forward with one fist.

Simisear cried out its name and ran forward as fast as it could before his fist caught fire.

"Stop him! Use Earth power!"

Mamoswine reared and stomped the ground. This caused massive geysers of earth to spout out from the dirt in front of him, blocking off Simisear's charge.

"Jump now, Simisear!" Chili cried out. Simisear leapt into the air and went right over the geysers before they'd reached full height. He came down hard on Mamoswine's head, slamming his still flaming fist into the ground and ice type's skull.

Mamoswine cried out in pain and fell to one knee.

"What!? That attack shouldn't have been so powerful!" Morana cried out.

Chili only snickered and pointed up.

Morana blinked and looked up only to have to shield her eyes from the light above the field.

"Torterra's Sunny Day was still in play. After it went through your Ice beam, it naturally bounced back towards the sky as it generally is supposed to. Speaking of which, Simisear, we won't have any help from the sun anymore, so be mindful."

"Simi!"

Morana ground her teeth angrily. "Mamoswine, Double hit!"

Mamoswine's body started to glow a bright yellow before running forwards.

"Meet it with Power-up Punch!"

Simisear cocked back his arm and built up strength as Mamoswine came closer and closer. He almost had to cross his eyes by the time he swung forward and threw his weight into the attack. Mamoswine was forced to halt as the shock wave of power surged through him from the punch as did the power of Mamoswine's attack did into Simisear.

"Solarbeam!" Chili cried out.

Simisear started to charge up the beam in the other hand, not used in the punch.

"Earthquake!"

Mamoswine didn't have the time to rear to start the attack, so he used the slightly quicker method. His eyes started to glow and the earth started to shake as Simisear brought his second arm forward and fired the beam.

An explosion of smoke and fire resulted from the attack and everyone waited patiently to see what had happened.

Siebold released a Pelipper he owned and the bird flapped his wings to make the smoke clear. In the center of the field, Simisear was panting and Mamoswine was out cold.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle-"

"Simisear too," Chili interrupted.

"Hm?" The ref asked.

Chili smiled a bit sadly. "Simisear did great, but he's very tired and I don't want him to be hurt. I forfeit him."

The ref nodded. "Very well, Simisear and Mamoswine are unable to battle, both sides, please choose your next pokemon."

Chili thanked and returned Simisear and he turned to see his brothers smiling in approval at Chili's decision. Cress passed his brother to take his place after placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

What none of the brothers knew was that Siebold was smiling largely; some of his assistants and sous-chefs were wondering if he was okay.

"Glalie!"

"Simipour, let's go!"

Glalie appeared and droned out its name and narrowed it's eyes at Simipour when the monkey saluted the crowd and got into fighting position.

"Simipour, use Work up!" Simipour pounded his fists into the ground and started to have somewhat of a temper-tantrum before letting out a calming breath once it was done.

"Ice shard!" Glalie obeyed his mistress and started to rapidly fire shards of ice at his opponent.

"Acrobatics to dodge!"

Simipour chirped and then started to jump, run, dodge, duck and flip to avoid every shard that came close. He ended up balancing on one of his hands with his feet in the air. "Simi-pourrr!"

Morana hissed under her breath. "Double team!"

"Use Double team as well!"

Glalie and Simipour's forms split into many and started to appear and disappear around one another.

"Freeze dry / Power-up Punch!" Both trainers yelled out.

Glalie let fly the specialist ice type move and Simipour started swinging at his opponents with a glowing orange fist. By the time the copies had finished attacking and dodging and countering, Two Simipours remained and three Glalies were with them.

"Dispel Double team and focus on using Rock Tomb!"

Simipour's double faded out of existence as he formed a large stone in one hand.

"Glalie, Sheer cold!" Morana snapped, starting to get annoyed. Glalie opened his mouth as the absolutely frigid icy mist fled his maw and started to coat the field.

"Jump!" Cress snapped. Simipour continued to charge his attack before leaping into the air to avoid the spider webbing ice that was creeping across the ground towards where he's been. When the water type reached the peak of his jump, he chucked the Rock tomb he had, which crashed into Glalie's side and sent the pure ice type to the ground.

"Glalie get up and use Freeze dry again!"

Glalie struggled to get up and turned to fire the attack at Simipour. He focused a fine point of ice energy in his mouth and a wind of very fine icy crystals flew out in a misty stream towards Simipour.

"Finish this, Focus blast!" Cress declared. Simipour landed on the ground and slid to one knee because of the left over ice of Sheer cold. He used his new position to steady his aim and fire a ball of blue energy at Glalie. It shot through the middle of the Freeze dry attack, making it plume out around the sphere as it passed. It detonated in Glalie's face.

The smoke was cleared once more and Glalie was out cold. Simipour was still on one knee with a thin layer of ice on him. He stood and then shook violently to get most of the ice off his coat.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Morana choose your next pokemon!"

Morana silently returned Glalie and pulled out another sphere. "This is starting to become an annoyance. Do not think you have won yet. Cloyster!"

The bivalve fell onto the field and opened his shell just slightly so that he could peak at his opponent and give him a grin.

"Use Spikes." Cloyster laughed out loud and then fired several waves of spines about the field; the energy solidified and became sharp steel barbs endowed with ground typing.

Cress grimaced. That wouldn't hurt Simipour as much since he knew where to dodge to avoid the spikes at present, but one wrong move could be painful and any pokemon that was next on their team wouldn't know where the spikes were before they appeared for battle.

"Simipour, charge up another Focus blast," Cress commanded. _Maybe if Simipour doesn__'__t need to move much__…_

Simipour started to build the blue sphere in his hands again as Morana made her next request from her pokemon.

"Protect."

The blue sphere crashed into the green shield around Cloyster, whom had had to close his shell to activate the shield, and exploded without doing damage.

"Spike cannon."

Cloyster opened up his shell as his horn started to glow and the shield faded. He fired off five spikes that flew towards Simipour like missiles.

"Dodge the best you can and use Ice beam!"

Simipour cried out in understating and started to work at dodging the very fast moving spikes. He powered up his beam and dodged the first two, only to be hit by the last three as he let his beam fly. The attack struck the side of Cloyster's shell as he instinctively closed it to brace himself.

"Now Scald!"

Simipour altered his internal temperature and spewed a torrent of boiling water out of his mouth and at Cloyster, hitting the same spot he'd struck with the Ice beam.

"Charge! Us-"

"Cloyster, Shell smash, then Ice beam!"

Cress' eyes widened at his opponents command. Cloyster's shell glowed red and cracked; a large layer of the shell then exploded into pieces, making Cloyster look much smaller in general. He then built up energy on his horn and fired a beam of ice. Simipour had tried to run at Cloyster, knowing to use Power-up punch like his trainer had wanted before he'd been interrupted, but was struck midway to the bivalve while trying to miss a spike at the same time on the ground. He cried out before he was frozen solid and was knocked out of the game.

"Simipour is unable to battle, Striation brothers, choose your next pokemon."

Cress smiled and returned his partner proudly. He glanced back at his brothers and nodded before pulling out his second poke ball. "Bibarel, let's fight!"

Cress' Bibarel appeared on the field and flenched from landing on a few spikes. He moved aside and waved his arms happily at everyone.

Morana scoffed. "You're going to fight with _that_ pokemon?"

Cress frowned angrily. "There's no need or necessity in putting down my friend. How about you save your judgement at least until after you've fought him."

"Bibarel!" Bibarel cried out and crashed his fists together.

"Fine! Cloyster, Shell Smash again!"

"Bibarel, Curse!"

Again, Cloyster's shell grew smaller and Bibarel's body glowed blue and purple.

"Cloyster, use Spike Cannon!"

Cloyster's horn started to glow white just as Bibarel charged.

"Use Superpower!"

Bibarel ran forward, ignoring the spikes getting in his feet and striking his body. His hard head slammed into Cloyster's body. The bivalve grimaced as he was tossed backwards and crashed onto his back.

Morana grumbled something under her breath and Cloyster started to glow white hot.

Cress stuttered. "Bibarel, get out of there!"

Bibarel turned to scrabble away but was caught in the blast from Explosion. He was tossed across the field as the Spikes were cleared by the shockwave of energy. The normal and water type struck the earth and rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

"Bibarel!" Cress cried out in worry and ran to the field as Morana returned her pokemon.

"Looks like a tie…" Morana muttered.

"Bibarel and Cloyster are unable to battle, both sides please choose your next pokemon!"

Chili growled as Cress comforted the very weak Bibarel and returned him. He looked at Cilan. "She just did that so she wouldn't have to admit his Bibarel was going to wipe the floor with Cloyster! She did that to really hurt Bibarel!"

Cilan frowned as his third brother walked back over to them. "It does seem that way. Explosion is a very powerful move and many don't find it to be very sporting, however, it's cleared by the League and can use used strategically. The side effects sadly can't be avoided."

"Bibarel did a good job, but it seems it's up to the two of you," Cress finished and then smiled.

"Don't worry, Cress. I won't let her hurt Bibarel like that and get away with it," Chili declared and moved out to the box in front of his other two brother's to take Cress' place.

"I'll admit, you three have gotten better…" Morana drawled. She smirked. "By the way… I did learn something from my battle with Cilan."

Chili seemed slightly surprised by that as Morana released her Abomasnow onto the field.

She continued smirking as she trailed her thumb and index finger down the length of her whip and tightly held the hard stone tip. "I've learned to work with my pokemon on a deeper level. Had I known that doing such a thing could make my pokemon even stronger, I would've done it a long time ago." She released the tip of the whip to let it crack in the air. The tip started to glow brightly and so did Abomasnow.

Before long, a bright orange flash of light revealed a Mega Abomasnow.

"Aboooma!"

Chili grit his teeth and then grinned cheekily. "You don't even know the half of it!" He pulled out a poke ball and tossed it. Blaziken appeared in mid-air, flipped and then landed gracefully on one foot.

"Blaziken!"

Chili closed his eyes and focused before throwing his arm out, to only rotate it to come back and touch the stone resting in his bow. "Blaziken, lend me your aura, mega evolve!" Chili had learned, like many from Ash within the last few days that mega evolution was a slight altering of the bond of aura that formed between all people and their pokemon. For a pokemon to mega evolve, they pulled out the inner reserves of power and mixed it with the energy stored in their mega stone. It was the link of the trainer to the pokemon that gave trained mega evolved pokemon a slightly larger power boost compared to wild pokemon that stumbled across the stones. The trainer surrendered some of their own aura, temporarily, during the battle.

Blaziken roared as his body was consumed with a bright orange light. When the light cleared, mega Blaziken had taken his place.

"Let's use, Fire punch, go!" Chili cheered and punched forward. His Blaziken literarily disappeared from sight before appearing in front of Abomasnow with his fist flickering with flames.

"Earthquake!"

Abomasnow roared as the earth started to shake.

"Switch to High Jump Kick!"

Blaziken shot into the air as his speed increased and helped him to miss Earthquake all together. He came back down like a comet with his foot outstretched to strike.

"Water pulse!"

"Huh!?" Chili cried out as Blaziken was struck with the pulse of clear water, disturbing his decent and causing him to crash into the ground. He tried to get back up but fumbled; his left leg seemed to be hurt. "Blaziken, are you okay!?"

"Blaze…" Blaziken grimaced.

"Water pulse again!" Morana commanded with a smirk on her face.

Abomasnow opened his mouth once more to form the large sphere of water.

"Think you can at least run?" Chili asked nervously. Blaziken nodded and pulled himself up slowly. "Use Flame Charge!"

Blaziken seemed to stand still before the viewer realized that he was now moving so fast, that he was leaving after images.

Abomasnow cried out in extreme pain as Blaziken crashed into his body, flames licking at his grass and ice covered form.

"Use Wood hammer!"

Abomasnow's arm started to glow dark green and he cocked back his arm to swing.

"Dodge it!"

Blaziken's form again remained behind as Abomasnow's arm swung through a mere image of what had been.

"Get on top of him and use Overheat!" Chili yelled out. Blaziken was suddenly on Abomasnow's back and his body was starting to glow orange.

"Sheer cold!" Morana cried out in desperation.

"NOW!" Chili roared. Blaziken's heat exploded out from him just as Abomasnow's cold clouds of icy mist escaped his body. The fire and ice met to form a massive mushroom cloud of steam. Through the white fog, you could see an orange and blue glow stacked on top of each other, switching between which was glowing brighter. After several minutes, Chili was starting to worry. "You can do it, Blaziken! Give it your all!"

"BLAZZZEEE!"

A new blast of heat echoed out and cleared away the steam. After it was all said and done, the mega evolved Blaziken was standing on top of the normal Abomasnow, whose eyes were in swirls.

Chili leapt into the air with pure joy. "Yeah! You beat that Sheer cold, Blaziken! You're the best!"

Blaziken smiled a bit with his beak before leaping off his downed opponent. He flipped in the air and landed on his trainer's side of the field, flinching when he landed a bit wrong on his hurt leg.

"Morana, Aboma-"

"I know!" Morana snapped and returned her pokemon. She growled and tossed her last sphere. "Aurorus, go."

"Psychic."

Chili gasped when his pokemon was picked up and thrown into the wall of the stadium, or at least, the barrier the Mr. Mime had made.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken is form again froze and remained there even when he was again visible as he gave Aurorus' chin and powerful uppercut. The after image didn't get the chance to vanish until the attack was halfway through.

"Earthquake!" Morana yelled in pure frustration. Blaziken's body was racked with the echoes of the ground attack when he'd jumped back to get distance from Aurorus for his next attack. Blaziken fell to his knees and then lost his mega evolution before he collapsed.

"Blaziken is unable-"

"Get on with it, come and meet your fate, Cilan!" Morana interrupted once more. Chili gave the young woman a hard look before returning his friend and stepping back to let Cilan take his place.

"Very well, Simisage, I need your help!"

Cilan's partner pokemon appeared and chattered happily at his trainer. Cilan positioned himself and then snapped his fingers loudly to gather everyone's attention.

"It's Evaluation time!"

Morana flushed in irritation as Cilan started to speak.

"Morana, you have grown stronger since our last meeting and I'm happy to see you have at least have to capacity to mega evolve. You've used a variety of strong ice type pokemon… as for your last choice…" Cilan eyed Aurorus carefully. "The tundra pokemon with the ability, Refrigerate. This ability allows Aurorus to turn it's normal type moves into ice type moves. It seems this is where you're still getting confused. Instead of trying to learn and change, you seem to feel the need to bend everyone else's perception to fit your own. In that way you very much match your pokemon's ability. If you can learn from mistakes and become more flexible and even closer to your pokemon then you will feel true fulfillment and drive to accomplish your own goals."

"Ice beam!"

Simisage squeaked and barely dodged by twirling into the air and balancing on his hand to avoid the beam. The Ice beam trailed across the earth and left a path of ice spires where it hit before exploding against the shield the Mr. Mime threw up.

Cilan's smiled turned into a serious frown. "Very well. Sometimes people must learn the hard way… or they don't learn at all…"

"Thunder wave!"

"Dig!"

Simisage plunged into the ground before the wave of static could touch him. Only then did Cilan realize he'd fallen into a trap.

"Earthquake!"

The earth rumbled and quaked powerfully and some people had to brace themselves to keep from falling over this time. Siebold gripped a nearby pillar and watched the earth seriously.

"Sage!" Simisage cried out and burst from the ground, with pain written on his face.

"Hyper beam, end them!"

Aurorus charged the normal-turned ice type move and let it fly. The beam screamed through the air towards the still air-born, Simisage.

"Rock Tomb Climb!"

Everyone in the arena looked at each other blankly and Cress and Chili eyed each other excitedly. They didn't notice Siebold edge closer until his voice caught their attention.

"What's Rock Tomb Climb? I thought I'd heard Grant mention it not too long ago…"

Cress and Chili looked over at their idol and Chili stuttered out an answer.

"It's a move combination that Ash came up with," Chili mentioned.

"Ash mentioned it to us when he found out all three of our pokemon, Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour, know Rock Tomb," Cress continued.

Siebold nodded in understanding and looked back to the field to make sure he could see this.

Simisage was surrounded by Rocks he'd formed and he jumped from one to the other to avoid the Hyper beam that tore through the grouping that had supported the grass type moments before.

"Power-up Punch!" Simisage cried out and smashed his glowing fist into the crown of Aurorus' head, causing the pokemon rear back in recoil from the blow, after Simisage's fist had left her head.

"Aurorus, use Avalanche!" Aurorus' eyes started to glow white and Cilan looked at Simisage.

"Alright, partner. It's time to use the move we've been working on ourselves. Simisage, use Substitute!"

Simisage focused and suddenly, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to leave behind a short log with a leaf on it. The Avalanche fell.

Morana eyes opened wide in surprise, shock and resignation as Simisage reappeared with a Solarbeam already half charged in his hand.

"Solarbeam!" Cilan cried out and swung both arms wide.

Simisage threw the ball of solar energy. The attack hit Aurorus' chest with a bang and flash of light before the tundra pokemon cried out and toppled onto the ground.

"Aurorus is unable to battle, which means Morana is out of usable pokemon!"

Morana slid down to her rear as she returned her pokemon.

"So that means the Striation brothers are the winners!"

The crowd that had been watching erupted into cheers and whistles. Simisage ran over to Cilan after dispelling the the Substitute and glommed his trainer. Chili and Cress cheered and hugged their brother as well.

"I just don't understand…" Morana whispered.

Cilan eventually parted from his brothers and walked over to her with Simisage. The crowd was still talking excitedly about the battle that had just ended.

"You need to let go of what you thought you knew and start over. You're pokemon will be happier and so will you," Cilan spoke.

Morana glared up at him. "How do you know?"

Cilan frowned slightly. "Because, believe it or not… I have a friend that changed in a similar way. He used to abandon pokemon that were too weak for his liking. I've also seen people who are still stuck in their old ways… I know what both kinds look like and from what I've learned, I can honestly say that every person I've seen whose changed in the way my friend has has turned out much happier with themselves and in general."

Morana looked at him in slight confusion, conflict, and irritation, before she stood up and reached out a hand.

Cilan blinked and smiled and the shook it.

"Next time… I'll beat you." Morana then turned and walked out, though Cilan could've sworn he saw the hint of a smile trying to tug at her lips. She passed through the double doors and was gone.

"Alright everyone, the battle and show is over. Please do return to your seats or from where you came. I will have your food delivered to your table as quickly as possible," Siebold called out and everyone started to leave the stadium through the same double doors Morana had gone. The light of Cilan returning his Simisage caught Siebold's eye. He walked over to Cilan, Cress, and Chili before they could start to walk away.

"One moment."

The three brothers turned to see Siebold smiling at them. "I want to talk to you three about something very important. What would you say to me becoming your mentor?"

zzz-Iris, Dawn, Misty, Calem, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno-zzz

"Professor! It's us!" Shauna called out as the group of trainers made their way through the front door of the lab.

"How many pokemon do you think you've seen in your pokedex, Trevor?" Iris asked curiously when she noticed the young man fiddling with the device.

Trevor smiled and started to speak. "It took me a couple years to record at least basic data on all the the pokemon native to Kalos. I _had_ started my journey a few years late since I'd mistakenly thought that you had to battle a lot to be a trainer. Regardless I was mostly done with Hoenn's pokedex and was planning on going to Kanto afterwards when the Master Challenge popped up. I felt I'd get to see all kinds of pokemon if I participated in something like that."

"That's actually a very smart idea," Misty replied.

"My dream is to be a pokemon field researcher like Professor Birch. Leaf seems to have a similar dream since she's not much for lab work like Gary is," Trevor returned.

"Oh hello there everyone!" Sycamore called out as he walked into the room to greet them.

"Hello there, Professor," Calem spoke up.

"What can I do for you?"

Calem smiled. "We were just passing through and wanted to see how you were."

"Is that so?" Sycamore asked with a happy smile. "Why thank you." He thought for a second and then snapped his fingers. "That's right… I have something for you, Calem."

Calem seemed confused. "You do?"

Sycamore nodded. "Come this way."

The group of friends walked deeper into the lab as they approached the portion that housed trainer's pokemon. Sycamore stopped and picked up a poke ball on a nearby table. "Here."

Calem blinked. "Huh?"

Sycamore laughed. "Korrina sent this to me… I guess she was serious when she said it was a surprise." With that, the professor released the pokemon and revealed it to be a familiar looking Lucario.

Calem's mouth dropped open. "I… wait… why?"

Sycamore laughed. "She was thinking that you'd be a great trainer to take care of her partner's offspring."

Calem snapped his mouth closed and some hidden emotion flash through his eyes before he nodded. He presented a hand to Lucario. "Hello there, friend."

Lucario nodded and gripped the hand. "Luwaoo…"

"He's already been transferred to your ownership and everything, so no need to worry about it," Sycamore said. He glanced over the group who were watching their friend happily. _Hmmm__… __maybe__…_ Sycamore smiled and spoke up again, "Hey, you know… I have another group of left over starter pokemon from Kanto."

Tierno looked up in surprise. "Again? I thought when you gave Shauna, Trevor, and I, ours that those breeders would get the numbers right next time."

Sycamore sweatdropped. "Well sadly this sort of over-estimation happens a lot for many of the well known breeders around the world. It's better for the number to be over-estimated than under, so most often they'll send to extras to regions that don't normally have them. This way some trainers who're looking for something new or different can choose them. It kinda helps breed familiarity with other cultures as well. This year though, I have no new trainers coming for starters. Bonnie and Lyn were the only two. I still need to find homes for the Chespin and Froakie they didn't choose too, but I'm pretty certain I know a few people who are interested. For the Kanto starters on the other hand, I have nothing."

Misty blinked and listened closely as the professor talked. _But Ash said that Professor Oak ran out of starters__… __why would the professor lie and say he only had Pikachu__…_ Misty's eyes went wide as a stray memory came to her. _Sammy?_ _Could it be__…__?_

"So regardless, what do you three girls say to taking them off my hands?" Sycamore finished and snapped Misty out of her thoughts.

Dawn grinned and looked at Iris and Misty who returned her excitement. "You better believe it!"

Sycamore smiled and turned to walk towards the enclosed reserve the lab supported. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander are in the atrium. This way."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**phew so yeah a long chapter and most of it was the six v six battle with Morana. Then you have Lawrence playing with fire and Silver giving in. What'd you guys think? **

**The next chapter will continue with what the other characters are doing in Lumoise as well as which pokemon Dawn, Misty, and Iris choose... not that it isn't somewhat obvious with deductive reasoning :P**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**JordanMax: it's very interesting that Lance danced around the subject of Sird, Is it because die to what happened in the Manga and how Lance was and the whole Loreleli thing or is it another reason?**

**NoSignal: You'll have to wait and see... ;)**

**NoSignal to Samster687: Thank you so much for your praise and support. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so much.**

**XxRav3nxX: Also what is going to happen with Lugia? Can't he like send a mental message or something to Ash saying Lawrence III has captured him and that he needs saving. Lastly I was re-reading some of my fav bits from throughout the series and I was reading about Ashs battle with Zach in the Unova Arc and if you have played the Alpha Sapphire or Omega Ruby Pokemon games then you know that Sceptile now has a mega evolution, so will Ashs Sceptile get a mega stone? I have mega Secptile in Alpha Sapphire and I must say it is pretty freaking awesome! **

**NoSignal: Sadly no, they are way too far apart to communicate at the time, plus Lugia is a bit trapped in a electrical cage of Lawrence's design. As for Ash's Sceptile, do not fear... Mega Sceptile will appear! Ha! A rhyme!**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger: I realized, when I went back to reread your other arcs, that there's actually very little involving the Team Rocket Executives, even though they are important members of Team Rocket. I hope there will be more with them in the future, especially Proton. Will there?**

**NoSignal: The Executives are very busy and often are actually in offices or bases overseeing things like Giovanni does. Vane is kinda the only upper that is still doing major field work since he hasn't been approved as a Top Executive by Giovanni yet. That and:**

**Yeah I plan on having them appear more in the future. There's only really three top executives since in my story, Petrel is in prison still. Vane is trying to become one like his father, Archer and mother, Ariana. Proton's one and Domino's gotten pretty close. All the others, like Chas, Jeremy, etc. are executives but not top executives. The top executives are busy managing lots of projects going on, like the scientists, Lawrence, and wherever Team Rocket is getting their vast amounts of primal stone from.**

**Great: Huh, so Ash had a talk with an immortal Lysander, I wonder is Robles Neikan, Aluid or a combination of both? I keep noticing that you only talk about 2 orbs of justice where I count 3, the one of the Swords of Justice, the one of the Sword of the Vale and the one here with Xerneas. Just saying. Anyway, Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: That is the grand question, huh? Also thank you for telling me about that mistake. I believe I fixed it in the chapter, tell me if I do that again. That could confuse people. There are indeed three orbs in Ash's possession and fourteen / fifteen in Team Rocket's... the reason for the slash will be explained later.**

**larrybraswell5: Question I am wondering if the crystal bonding (I guess) means ash technically caught mewtwo x**

**NoSignal: Nope not for this story. However, Mewtwo will always trust Ash and his friends more than anyone else in the world and would defend his life if it came down to it.**

**irritatedbookwor: Btw, has the gang found the next clue yet? And how far are they into their year-long quest? I..kinda lost track of the timeline. *Mareepish grin* My time-sense sucks. Royally. **

**The simplest is: how much did you rewrite, anyways? The only reason I'm asking is so I know how much to [re-]snitch! **

**I'm running short on space. More later?**

**NoSignal: Yes it's stated somewhere in the first chapters of the Kalos Arc, but it is probably easy to miss. As for the time passed, the top of the chapter shows the number of days that has passed since they left the Indigo Plateau after forming their teams.**

**I think I've rewritten up to the Kanto Arc List which separates the Intro from the Kanto portions of the First Arc. At some point, like when we're really coming close to the end of the story (The last few chapters of the Final Arc) I think I'll go back through a second time for them as well as continue re-writting/editing. My style of writting has changed a lot since then. In short as of now, I haven't re-written much. :)**

**I loved your theories and I think they make a lot of sense. I'd like to hear more so yeah.**

* * *

**That's all! Thanks so much for all your reviews and kind words! Check out the question I have you guys at the top of the chapter if you missed it. It's underlined, bolded, and italicized, soooo yeah.**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	12. Finishing up in Luminose

Day Count: 162 (before the events of this chapter)

**I can go back to a chapter every two weeks now; things are winding down with school.**

**Oh and sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one (That one was kinda long though). Anyways, I did have more time since the last update, but I also was very busy.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Here we are," Sycamore spoke up as the glass door to the atrium slid open.

Immediately the group saw a Squirtle and Bulbasaur playing by a stream. Bulbasaur was using its vines to slap water towards Squirtle, while Squirtle was popping its head in the out of the water to use Water gun.

"Aww how cute!" Dawn squealed slightly. Shauna nodded her head vigorously.

Misty smiled as she watched the two pokemon play and then laughed when Squirtle succeeded in grabbing one of Bulbasaur's vines and pulling the grass type all the way into the stream.

"They seem playful," Tierno grinned.

"Indeed, they are a playful group," Sycamore nodded.

Iris however was looking over at the Charmander. It was standing a bit away and holding its tail. While it was smiling at it's friends' games it was cautious of the water.

"Go ahead and pick one out and try to befriend them," Sycamore instructed and placed his arms behind his back. Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Calem watched as the three other girls walked out into the field, grabbing the starters' attentions. They immediately ran towards the people, hoping for food or maybe just maybe to find a trainer.

Misty ran up to the Squirtle and kneeled. The little water type grabbed onto her knee and shouted its name.

"Hello there, Squirtle," Misty spoke and rubbed the pokemon's head. The turtle's tail started to sway back and forth as its head was rubbed. "What do you think about becoming my pokemon? I'm not a new trainer, so you'll have to meet my other pokemon."

Squirtle looked at her in surprise before nodding its head. The pokemon cried out and leapt into Misty's lap. Hearing the pokemon's voice a second time, confirmed for Misty that Squirtle was female.

Next to her she could hear Dawn talking happily with the Bulbasaur. Misty looked over even further and saw Iris smiling gleefully at Charmander.

After a few minutes, the three trainers captured their chosen pokemon then released them so they could walk beside their new trainers for a while.

"Excellent. I'm glad those three found homes," Sycamore spoke up with a smile. "This group turned out to be all females which is rare in starter species of pokemon."

"We'll take good care of them, professor!" Iris declared happily.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dawn seconded.

"Banish the thought." Sycamore smiled brightly.

zzz-Leaf and Gary-zzz

"So… are you trying to seduce me or something, Leaf?"

"Shut-up Oak."

The two trainers found themselves near one of the many fountains in the city, eating some pastry sweets and bickering at each other.

"I was just wondering, you know. You're the one that said we needed to talk alone," Gary muttered and took a deep drink of his coffee. His brows furrowed when he didn't hear a response; the researcher looked over his shoulder to see Leaf sitting there, staring at her own coffee. "Leaf?"

Leaf quietly looked up and stared into Gary's eyes.

"_The thing you need to remember, Gary, is that a girl will play games with a boy for so long, but eventually they start to dream and plan and think about their future with or without you in it. If some part of you does want to be part of her future, then you need to do something about it. Otherwise she__'__ll give up and try to move on.__"_

Gary gulped slowly, remembering Mrs. Ketchum's words to him after Ash had tricked the woman into giving him romance lessons. How he hated it when he owed Ash something.

"Gary?"

Gary blinked, trying to ward away his past thoughts. "Yeah?"

He watched nervously as she scooted closer, a nervous act that seemed to not match Leaf's out going and confident nature. Now, they were sitting side by side.

"I…"

Gary smiled slightly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Leaf stared at him for a moment, before she frowned. "I… I just wanted to talk."

_This feels familiar__…_ Gary thought. He steeled himself and looked at her. "Liar."

Leaf flinched slightly and gave him an irritable glare that turned shocked right before Gary's lips brushed against hers. She let out an overwhelmed breath that made Gary shutter against his will. _So much for cool calm and collected Gary Oak._

Her smaller hands slowly grasped his as they started and finished a single kiss.

After a moment of blissful silence…

"Do you have any idea how many cheerleaders would be jealous of you right now?"

Leaf's face flushed red with frustration right before she smacked Gary upside the head. "You are impossible, Gary Oak!"

When she turned to walk away, she hid the emotional smile from their moment together, while Gary tried his best not to watch her move away from him. Had he ever noticed how gracefully Leaf walked before?

He grinned as he rubbed his hurt head. "That was supposed to be a compliment, Oak Leaf!"

He went to gather up their trash when he heard her response. "Shut-up, Gary!"

He feared to imagine how boring life his life would be without her and something told him, she felt the same.

zzz-Paul, Drew, May, Ritchie, Assunta-zzz

"Those were some great battles there, Paul, Drew, May," Ritchie remarked as he watched his friends praising their pokemon.

They were all sitting at the bar of the Sushi High Roller restaurant, waiting for their meal. So far, Drew and May had signed up for the Double Battle meal and their most recent battle had ended with Drew's Ampharos and May's Venusaur securing the win. Paul had signed up for the Triple Battle meal and had won his last battle with Aggron, Stunky, who'd evolved during battle, and his Axew's help. Now the only battle the group had left was one last Double Battle from Ritchie and Assunta.

"Thanks, Ritchie! Everyone did great!" May replied happily as she watched the pokemon eat near their seating area.

"Hopefully you two won't blow your battle," Paul remarked.

Ritchie smirked and nudged Paul. "You know I won't and Assunta's at least as strong as me."

"I'm interested to see how strong you've become," Assunta added.

Paul merely gave a pleased smirk. "Well then, time to prove yourselves." He pointed and the two turned to see the waiter approach them.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. Shall we make our way to the field?" The waiter asked.

Ritchie and Assunta nodded excitedly and with determination before following the waiter out to the stylish black indoor field that sat in the middle of the restaurant. As soon as they were safely inside, a screen of energy separated them from the other patrons, so they could watch in safety.

"This shall be a double battle between Ritchie and Assunta, versus our waiter Jacques. Participants, choose your pokemon!" A voice shouted over the speaker system.

The waiter bowed, not even tipping the silver plate he had or making the two poke balls on it roll. "Sableye, Seismitoad, time to brawl!" The waiter shouted and the pokemon released themselves from their pokeballs.

"Nano, I choose you!"

"Venomoth, let's battle!"

Within moments, Ritchie's Tynamo, named Nano, and Assunta's Venomoth floated on the field across from the other two pokemon. Before the speaker could come back on, Nano's body erupted into a bright light and the electric type grew into the form of Eelektrik. The normally yellow parts of his body were green.

"Begin!"

"Venomoth, Giga Drain on Seismitoad!" Assunta shouted quickly. Venomoth droned out its name before starting to form a green aura around himself.

"Sucker Punch."

Assunta let out a gasp when Sableye's black, shadowy punch slammed into Venomoth's side, making the insect squeak in surprise.

"Thunderbolt!" Ritchie shouted and pointed at Sableye. Nano cried out and fired a Thunderbolt at Sableye only for Seismitoad to stop the attack by intercepting it with a Mud shot. Ritchie grit his teeth. "Coil." Nano hummed and coiled around its own body as its attack, defense and accuracy increased.

"Punishment!" the waiter shouted and pointed Sableye in Nano's direction.

"Dodge it and Acid Spray!" Ritchei snapped and glanced at Assunta briefly, alerting her that he was giving her an opening. Nano lunged to the side to avoid the clap of dark energy that had tried to strike him; then the serpent shaped pokemon shot towards the dark and ghost type, gliding through the air before retching up a stream of purplish green acidic liquid. Sableye squealed in pain and surprise when the attack struck.

"Energy ball!" Assunta shouted and pointed at Seismitoad. Her Venomoth fired the sphere of green energy at Seismitoad, who didn't truly have the agility to dodge. The large water and ground type pokemon bellowed in pain.

"Rockslide!" Seismitoad's eyes immediately started to glow white and Assunta yelled out in fear when her Venomoth tried to dodge the rocks that appeared above him, only to eventually be crushed beneath their mass on the ground.

Ritchie grimaced at the sight of his partner's pokemon, crushed, but put his gaze back on Nano, who was still using Acid spray at intervals to keep Sableye busy.

"It seems as though your bug is down for the count," the waiter declared.

Assunta only smiled, which confused the man. "Don't ever count out my pokemon too soon."

Just as she finished saying that and Ritchie started to grin, Venomoth burst out from under the pile of stones using a wave of Psychic energy.

"Use Psychic!" Venomoth screeched and lifted Seismitoad clean off the ground. "Now Giga Drain!" the green aura flared around Venomoth, this time unhindered, before draining the water and ground type of his energy. Seismitoad dropped to the ground after Venomoth was through with him, with swirls in his eyes.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle!"

The waiter nodded, returned his downed pokemon and smiled. "Excellent. Now, Lend me your power, Sableye, mega evolve!"

The waiter tapped a key stone on his breast pocket as a bright orange light flared around Sableye and made Nano flinch. "Power gem!"

Before the light of mega evolution even died down, the silvery bullets of rock fragments exploded outwards striking Nano and Venomoth.

The bug ended up doing only half as well against the barrage as Nano. After the Rockslide, Giga drain hardly did enough to revive Venomoth, so the Power gem took her out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!"

Mega Sableye grinned across the room at his opponents as Assunta returned her pokemon.

"It's up to you now," Assunta murmured and Ritchie only nodded.

"Charge beam!" Nano cocked his head back as a pinprick of yellow electrical energy start to build in his maw.

"Be ready to block it, then counter with Shadow ball!" Sableye grunted and kneeled, ready to brace itself against it's large gem shield.

Assunta looked over at Ritchie, wondering why he wasn't changing tactics. Didn't he know he had to get around that shield?

Nano let his attack go and the beam predictably struck the shield Sableye held, dissipating as very small static shocks across its surface. Sableye then lobbed a Shadow ball at Nano right afterwards.

"Dodge it, then use Charge beam." Ritchie didn't flinched or move a muscle as Nano and Sableye exchanged the same exact pattern again, with Nano dodging right this time instead of left.

The waiter got impatient. "Use Feint attack!" Sableye cackled and vanished from his spot behind the gem only to appear right next to Nano's side; the dark and ghost type rammed into the electric type and caused him to tumble and coil around itself as it was carried by the momentum of the attack.

"You can do it, Nano. Use a move he can't dodge either, Shock wave!" Ritchie grinned after shouting.

Assunta's eyes widened in understanding and a smirk slid onto her face.

Nano stabilized himself and then then cried out before a wave of electrical energy burst out across the field's floor, barely hovering over the ground. Sableye, even behind his shield, was unable to dodge and yelped in pain.

"Look out!" the waiter cried in alarm, right before Nano crashed into Sableye's unprotected side, using Wild Charge.

Nano hissed triumphantly as Sableye rolled across the ground and slammed into the force field around the battle field. The dark type slid down to the ground and slipped out of its mega form in defeat.

"Sableye is unable to battle, Ritchie and Assunta are our winners!"

Ritchie praised Nano and shook hands with the waiter and Assunta before heading back to the bar where his other friends were.

"Not bad. You used the special attack boosts from those deflected Charge beams to power up your Shock wave; it was then powerful enough to distract Sableye so you could land a Wild charge." Assunta smirked. "Not bad, rookie."

Ritchie paused mid-step at her words. "Rookie!?"

Assunta only laughed gleefully.

"We started our journeys at the same time. We're the same age!" Ritchie expressed.

"Age isn't everything, you know."

"That's not relevant here."

Paul merely rolled his eyes while May giggled and Drew grinned with mischief.

"You sound like a married couple," Drew suggested pointedly.

Ritchie froze as a fierce red ran across his cheeks. He had always been a bit quicker on the uptake than Ash. Assunta said nothing, though a faint pink came to her own cheeks.

"Jerks," Ritchie muttered.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Paul spoke up.

"You were thinking it though." Ritchie returned.

"Don't lie, you know it's true," Drew chuckled.

Paul glared at the two other boys though he couldn't fight back a tiny amused smirk. "I hate you guys."

"We know."

"Here are your meals, Ritchie and Assunta. Thank you for your battle and patronage." A waiter spoke and then departed after placing the plates in front of the two trainers.

It was a moment after Ritchie and Assunta had started eating, that Drew spoke again.

"You know that some sushi acts as an aphrodisiac."

All in a few moments, Ritchie spit out what was in his mouth in surprise, Paul was reduced to a laughing mess, May was chastising Drew, Assunta was giving the co-ordinator an evil glare, and the attendants of the restaurant were less than pleased about having a piece of half chewed raw fish on the floor.

zzz-Ash, Max, Brock, Alain, Mairin, Astrid, Brendan, Samurai-zzz

"Where is that boy?" Mairin pouted and looked about. Alain as well as the others arrived behind her just as she spotted something. "Ah! There!"

They all looked over to see Ash smiling at his Honedge as it wrapped its cloth around his arm. Another trainer spoke a thanks to Ash before walking away.

"So this is where you went," Brock spoke up as everyone came closer.

Ash grinned and looked over at the building next to him. He was inside the outdoor area of the cafe kneeling on one side of the battle field. The cafe he'd found wasn't as formal as the Sushi High Roller and merely had a battle field in the outside courtyard area so trainers could pass the time for their food to come.

"Yeah. Honedge just won a quick battle against a Pancham," Ash spoke. "I've already ordered something. You guys should order something too."

"Yeah, I like that idea. I could use some lunch," Brendan replied with a smile.

"I could go for a smoothie," Astrid declared.

Everyone started to mention everything they felt like eating when Samurai silently stepped closer to Ash and pointed his blade at him. The small group of friends froze, while Ash only grinned excitedly at the first trainer he'd ever battled.

"I'm assuming that you have deduced what I want?" Samurai asked.

"I could tell. Your aura was surging," Ash replied.

Samurai smiled softly and walked quietly over to the other side of the field after sheathing his sword.

The crowd eating outside got quiet as the bug specialist turned to face Ash, who had stood to face his friend.

"I challenge you to a three on three duel." Samurai pulled a poke ball from his waist as he spoke.

Ash grinned excitedly and Pikachu and Ellie chirped with anticipation on the ground. "You bet! We've owed each other this chance for almost nine years now! I accept your challenge, Samurai!"

Brock and the others moved over to the side and took their places at a couple of tables to watch and order their food.

Alain offered to referee.

"This battle will be a three on three with no substitutions. Mega evolution is allowed since both sides are able to do so. Each pokemon will fight until they can no longer battle. When one side has lost all three pokemon, a winner will be declared." Alain glanced between Ash and Samurai. Ash's Honedge hovered around to hook itself onto Ash's back to take a nap. "Begin!"

Samurai tossed his first poke ball. "Anorith, I need you!"

Samurai's Anorith appeared and rattled all its fin scales on its sides and blinked its large eyes twice.

"Let's go, Venipede!" Ash shouted and threw the bug and poison type's sphere. Venipede emerged and waved its two pairs of antenna. "Defense curl, Rollout." Venipede squeaked and rolled into a ball as blue energy cloaked his form. He then took off towards Anorith, rolling like a wheel.

"Harden your shell, Anorith!" Samurai declared. Anorith's eyes narrowed as a thin sheet of metallic shine echoed through his shell. His eyes clenched shut when Venipede struck him head on. "Metal claw!"

"Dodge back." Venipede leapt back and dodged the two swipes Anorith made with steel covered claws. "Poison sting." Venipede let out a noise and then fired a wave of poison needles.

"Water gun!"

"Protect."

The small torrent of water washed away the needles easily before barreling towards Venipede. The water struck the green energy shield the other bug brought up and slid to the ground. "Now Steamroller." Venipede cried out and jumped into another roll, only this one was endowed with bug type energy.

"Rock blast!" Samurai shouted as his Anorith started to fire silvery rock after rock, trying to strike Venipede.

"Left, right, straight, left, right." Ash spoke calmly as his pokemon obeyed and trusted his words, dodging each and every rock that soared to meet it. Venipede's body then crashed into Anorith's face, making the rock and bug type, squeal. Anorith tumbled back a bit before coming to a stop and glaring at Venipede.

"Try using Ancient power!" Samurai commanded. Anorith grunted as the used rocks from Rock Blast floated up from the ground and shot towards Venipede.

"Deflect with Venoshock!" Ash shouted. Venipede wiggled his two pairs of antenna once more before several shots of purple goo flew from Venipede's maw and struck the rocks coming at him. Ash grinned suddenly just before his pokemon's body flashed bright white and started to change shape.

Samurai grit his teeth as he watched Venipede evolve into Whirlipede. "Whirliiii pede!"

"You ready for this?" Ash smirked and swiped his thumb under his nose. "Poison tail!" Whirlipede cried out once more before he took off spinning towards Anorith, body glowing purple.

"Water gun!"

"Power through it!" Ash yelled.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted and then Ellie cried out in the same vigor.

Whirlipede's body struck the stream of water and halted at first, before it slowly started to gain momentum and power through the pressure. Eventually, the poison type slammed into Anorith and the smaller bug was sent flying, before hitting the dirt and going still.

Whirlipede skidded to a stop in front of Ash as Alain rose his arm. "Anorith can no longer battle, please choose your next pokemon."

Samurai smiled and returned his pokemon before glancing up at Ash and Whirlipede. "You have not lost your touch, Ash of the town of Pallet."

Ash's smile only got bigger. "We're just getting warmed up!"

"Warmed up you say? Let me help you with that. My king of bugs! I call you!" Samurai shouted and threw his second pokeball. A flash of light and Samurai's Larvesta was on the field. It made a strange guttural noise and then expelled a flare of fire from all five of its red horns.

Ash nodded, his face turning more calculating. "Use Rollout." Whirlipede huffed and then shot towards Larvesta.

"Meet it with Flamewheel!" Samurai returned. Larvesta trilled and dove into a fiery spin.

By this time, the group had received their drinks. Mairin excitedly watched the two older trainers, battle, until she noticed something odd. Astrid had a ordered a smoothie, but had put two straws in it. Mairin's eyebrow arched at that before a devilish look came to her face. Her thoughts were broken by the loud noise that came from Whirlipede and Larvesta's bodies slamming into each other. An explosion of steam, smoke, and fire blasted out and Ash reflexively snapped a shield of aura around the field to prevent a few stray flares from hitting bystanders. Ash nervously scratched his cheek after doing so and hoped that most everyone just figured that someone had used a psychic type pokemon. He pulled out Whirlipede's poke ball as the dust settled; he already knew the outcome.

The dust drifted away and Whirlipede was laying on his side in unconsciousness, while Larvesta… or he should say, Volcarona, hovered above the ground. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the glow of joy come to Samurai's eyes and aura. "Thank you Whirlipede, return." The beam of red light struck the bug and sucked him into the safety of his sphere. "Congratulations, Samurai."

"Thank you, friend."

Ash pulled out his next choice and spun it on his finger once before throwing it. "Hawlucha, let's go!" Hawlucha appeared at point and in T formation, holding up his head proudly.

"And interesting choice," Samurai remarked.

"Hawlucha can handle it, can't ya buddy?" Ash asked.

"Haw hawlucha!" Hawlucha declared.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted and punched upwards. Hawlucha took off at a rapid pace and flew right pass Volcarona nicking its side and making it screech in pain.

"Not a wise move! Hawlucha cannot fly like my bug, only glide. Quiver dance and then Silver wind!" Volcarona turned as multicolored lights danced around him. Once facing Hawlucha, who was still trying to glide down towards the ground, he fired off his gusts of Silver wind.

"Turn, Detect." Ash snapped easily. Hawlucha banked to where he was facing head first into the oncoming Silver wind and then vanished from sight to skip through the attack entirely. "Karate chop!" Hawlucha clutched both his fists and drove them into the crown of Volcarona's head, creating a crack of sound from the impact. He flipped backwards and landed on the ground, only to bound back up towards Volcarona, trying to strike again with a Dual chop.

"Fire spin!" Samurai yelled. Volcarona shook off his daze the best he could before blasting Hawlucha with a spiral of fire, forcing him backwards and into the earth, harshly. "Heat wave!" An echo of heat pulsed out from Volcarona just as Ash spoke.

"Swords dance, Bounce!" Ash snapped in slight anxiety. Hawlucha's eyes flashed blue before he jumped into the air at an astonishing rate. His jump was just high enough to escape the full radius of Volcarona's Heat wave attack. "Flying Press!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha shouted in return as his silhouette partially blocked out the sunshine. The flying and fighting type crashed full force into Volcarona and sent both pokemon to the ground, kicking up a ring of concrete dust. After a brief moment, Hawlucha pulled himself up.

"Volcarona is unable to battle!"

Samurai smirked. "An extraordinary battle, yes." Volcarona was returned as he readied his last choice. "Pinsir, my old friend, come aid me in battle!"

Samurai's Pinsir appeared and he clacked his pincers together violently.

Hawlucha merely crossed his arms and leveled his gaze at the bug type.

"Submission!" Samurai called out. Pinsir charged just as Hawlucha kicked off to grapple with his opponent. They clashed together and started to try and overpower the other.

"Karate chop!" Ash snapped. Hawlucha called back and snapped down with a quick and not very powerful Karate chop in order to get some distance.

Samurai nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly he reached behind him and pulled out his katana. Everyone watched carefully as Samurai preformed a few graceful movements and then gripped his sword with two hands and angled the blade parallel to his diagonal arm. "Pinsir, give me all your strength, mega evolution!" A bright light erupted from the hilt of the blade as Pinsir also started to evolve. A few moments later and Pinsir was now Mega Pinsir. He snapped his pincers a couple times, making a small shock wave of sound.

Ash nodded.

"Storm throw!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "Dodge it!" It was no use though as Pinsir's speed had greatly increased and he grabbed Hawlucha tightly in his pincers. The large bug braced itself and started to spin. After a few rotations, he slammed a surprised Hawlucha head-first into the ground in the form of a suplex.

Pinsir jumped back and clacked his pincers together again. Ash smiled softly and returned Hawlucha, who was very obviously unconscious. "Thanks Hawlucha…" Ash pretended to pocket the sphere before letting it teleport back to the tree. He then summoned his last choice. "I choose you, Heracross!" Ash yelled out as the single horn pokemon appeared on the field.

"Hera-cruk-" Heracross murmured and eyed its opponent calmly.

With the others in the group, Brendan noticed Brock eyeing the battle carefully.

"Something wrong?" Brendan asked.

Brock smiled and shook his head. "No. I was just thinking… I think Ash told me not too long ago that he taught Heracross, Facade. Heracross also knows Sleep talk and has the ability Guts. Heracross is one of Ash's pokemon that is nearly unable to be touched by most main status effects without severe consequence. He's improved that strategy he used against Tobias' Darkrai."

Brendan nodded. "Impressive idea. I don't think Pinsir can learn any moves other than Toxic that would effect that tactic."

"Seems like this will be a power play then," Astrid spoke up. She was watching the battle intensely.

Ash stood and calmly placed his fingers on his blue crystal. "Heracross… lend me your aura and I shall lend you mine." A burst of orange energy radiated out from Heracross instantly as blue flares of light danced out from Ash's crystal. The light scattered and Mega Heracross was there for the world to see. Ash and Samurai locked eyes.

"X-scissor!"

"Arm thrust!"

Both pokemon charged and met in a flurry of movement. Pinsir tried to slam his glowing pincers into Heracross' gut, only for the first two Arm thrusts to deflect the attack and open Pinsir up for the other three thrusts to strike Pinsir's chest.

Brock smiled. "Ash is using Mega Heracross' ability there."

"What ability is that?" Mairin asked.

"Skill-link," Max answered effortlessly, with his eyes still glued to the battle.

"Vital throw!" Samurai shouted, ignoring the trails of sweat that had started to form on his temples. Pinsir grabbed Heracross around the waist and then chucked Heracross over his shoulder. Heracross struck the ground and quickly pulled himself up.

"Mega horn!" Ash yelled. He could feel his own aura trying to reach a fever pitch, due to the excitement surging through him. It took every bit of control to make sure no one saw his body spontaneously combust into a blue fire. Heracross let out a decent roar before bashing his glowing horn into Pinsir's gut. However, this move left Heracross open.

"Revenge!" Samurai snapped. Pinsir's fist glowed an ominous red before he smashed it into Heracross' head. Dead silence filled the area. Pikachu had his tiny fists clenched and his ears tilted back slightly. Ellie's face was filled with worry.

Ash smiled and grabbed the peak of his cap. "Use Counter!" Ash yelled out and spun his hat around. Heracross cried out as his horn began to glow white. He then flung Pinsir up over his back, causing the other bug to fall to the ground after a decent drop from the air. "Finish it, Hyper beam!" Ash's eyes glowed blue for a brief moment.

_Ellie, use Light Screen on the other side of Pinsir, hurry. Use Agility to get there if you have to._

_You got it, Ash!_ Ellie nodded firmly and disappeared in a flash of speed.

Heracross had finished focusing the point of energy at that moment.

"Get up, Pinsir, hurry!" Samurai shouted. Pinsir cried out and tried to right itself, seeing as it was flailing on its back. Too late.

A blast of white and purple energy washed over the bug and then slammed into the pink screen of energy that Ellie had put up around herself. Ash watched carefully and with pride as Ellie took the hit and then released the Light Screen. She was getting stronger and she didn't even know it.

A flash of light told Ash what he already knew. Pinsir had devolved into his normal form with swirls decorating his eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Ash and his pokemon are the winners!" Alain declared.

Samurai was smiling happily as he returned his bug and Ash congratulated Heracross as he devolved into his normal form as well. "Great job, pal."

Heraa…" Heracross cooed as Ash rubbed his exoskeleton. Ash then returned his friend as Samurai came closer, holding out his hand.

Pikachu and Ellie jumped to Ash's shoulders as their trainer clasped his hand with Samurai's.

"Another honorable and wonderful battle, Ash."

"Same to you, Samurai. Thank you."

"YEEA-HEAH!" Mairin yelled out. "That battle was awesome!"

Alain sat down next to Astrid as Ash and Samurai walked over to sit and eat their food which had come a few minutes ago.

Alain looked over and saw that Astrid had a smoothie with two straws.

"Astrid, why does that smoothie have two straws?"

Mairin's face split into a grin. "It's cause she liiiiiiiiiiiiikkesss you!"

"You little sneak!" Astrid yelped as red covered her cheeks. She jumped up and started to run after the younger girl, while Alain just planted his face on the table.

Ash was chewing his food, hat still on backwards, and looked down when Pikachu squeaked something.

"Hey, Brocko? Can you pass the ketchup?"

zzz-Together-zzz

The two large groups had come back together, now that the sun was starting to go down. They were all talking and relaying all the day's happenings to each other, though Jimmy seemed to be in a sour mood to which Marina and Vincent didn't offer any explanation on the subject either.

They were about to enter the pokemon center to see about rooms, when a familiar aura halted Ash.

"Hey there, Diantha."

Everyone paused and looked over to see Diantha in her disguise. There weren't very many people around so it was okay that Ash had said her name. Though it was the two other people there that truly caught everyone's attention.

Rui blinked as she looked at Ash. "Yep, he can see it. Just like me."

Wes merely grunted.

zzz-?-zzz

"So I can't even call him?"

"No sorry, but if he calls you, that's okay. You have to understand, the less your brother knows the better. Keeping Team Rocket out of the know as much as possible is the goal."

"Right of course…" Reggie sighed as he followed a man known as Jason of the G-men. He only smiled when Maylene squeezed his hand softly. Though Reggie had wanted Maylene to not have to leave her home for his sake, the G-men had found out just how often Maylene came over to the breeder's house and had concurred that she was at risk as well. So now they were both in the League Protection Division.

"So… where will we stay?" Maylene asked evenly.

Jason hummed slightly. "In our main base of operations. I'm afraid there isn't much to do down there… but it is your safety we're talking about."

Reggie smiled at his girlfriend. "I'll help you train your pokemon. That'll pass the time."

Maylene only smiled at him.

"You said you wanted to see your father, Mr. Rebolledo?" Jason asked.

Reggie was quiet for a minute and then… "Yeah I think so."

Jason stopped walking through the hallway and gestured with his head towards another pathway. "There are two guards at the end. Tell them Jason sent you and repeat the code, PK0So. You'll be given about five minutes." Jason looked over at Maylene and nodded. "I'll lead you to the living quarters." Maylene nodded back to the officer and then smiled at Reggie and released his hand.

Reggie was left alone. The breeder took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. Eventually he came face to face with the two guards and repeated what Jason had told him to say. They stepped aside and let the young man in.

He saw him sitting in a chair staring at the wall, before his grey eyes, like hard stone, cut into him. He saw a flicker of surprise and perhaps relief pass through the man's face.

"Silver."

"Son."

A silence passed and then Silver put his arms behind his head. "It seems the G-men have gained a few new prisoners."

Reggie's eyes stared at the man that was his father in confusion.

"You may not have broken any law… but you and me are both prisoners now."

At that Reggie growled lowly. "Once this is all over, **I****'****ll** get to leave though."

Silver narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Sure… depending on if or when it ends. If they had let me continue on, I could've kept you and Paul safe and still free like little Pidgeys."

Reggie felt his fists shake in barely controlled rage. "You have any idea how much you've influenced Paul? How confused he was for so long!? This is not how you do things!"

Silver remained silent.

"You just are so…. SELFISH!" Reggie roared and grabbed Silver's cloak on either side of his neck. Silver merely continued to stare at his son.

Silver said nothing as he started to watch his son fall apart in front of him. A shadow fell over Silver's eyes as Reggie tried to prevent tears from falling.

"This will never change will it? You'll always think of yourself, you'll always try to do things your own way, you'll break the law, you'll always be absent…" Reggie shook and then let go of Silver's cloak. "What am I doing?"

Silver was quiet for a while as the two men stood silently.

"You're doing what you think is right."

Those simple words stuck with Reggie for the remainder of the minutes he stood in that room with his father, long after he left the cell and made his way to where Maylene was, and took up the entire attention of his mind before he went to sleep.

zzz-Somewhere in Kanto-zzz

"Did you retrieve the object?" Xerosic asked impatiently as Robles appeared from the shadows, Zurak at his heels.

"You better be careful… this artifact isn't something you should simply hold." Robles hummed as his held the strange thing out towards Xerosic.

The scientist grabbed a large pair of tongs to carefully pull the object from Robles' grasp. Robles dropped the concentrated aura of energy around his hand now that he was no longer keeping physical contact with the object.

"Why you'd want this thing… Unless of course you wish to bring about chaos…" Robles muttered.

"Well… I'd say more like… **controlled** chaos." Xerosic laughed a wheezing and mocking laugh.

"What do you plan to do with the dark souls in this thing? These are supposed to be mass graves of Dark ones you realize. The only thing those bloody guardians could think to do when they actually did succeed in killing off some of us."

Xerosic giggled excitedly. "I'm interested in trying to extract a concentrated part of that energy inside."

Robles didn't even blink. "You have the ability to condense energy like that?"

Xerosic smirked. "We have the technology, yes… we've just never really attempted it before. It'll take some tests… So far we've tried using energy directly to control life forms… Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, you name it. All of them have never tried to use any kind of control agent that is forced into the blood stream directly through injection."

"So you can take that energy from those damned souls…" Robles trailed off.

"You'd be surprised what science if capable of now a days." Xerosic closed the glass case that he'd placed the object in, carefully. "By the way, there are more than one of these, correct?"

"Yes, but don't screw up too many times, they don't grow on trees. I'd say there may be around a hundred or so across the globe in its entirety."

Xerosic nodded. "Good, good. Though science can do amazing things… it can't always do them on the first go." Xerosic turned and clasped his hands. "Now, let's go see how Colress, Yung, and the others are doing, hm?"

Robles' face didn't change from its stoic state and the man only grunted. Xerosic didn't say any more and walked towards the door, followed closely by Robles and Zurak.

They closed the door and only the dark magenta glow from an evil object known as a Prison bottle, lit the room.

* * *

**Man... Okay a few things here. First, Heracross' ability hasn't been canonically stated yet, but after looking at the fact that's Ash's knows Sleep talk, I thought Guts would be strategically cooler. Next, sorry if this chapter is a bit short compared the the last one. Even though I had a longer gap between this chapter and the one that came before, I was busy with school. Last, holy crap guys, have you seen the most recent trailer of the Hoopa movie? Can you say Dark Ash, yay!? Anyways, I suppose it might be cut from the movie and the writers are just trying to up the hype, but we can dream right? Right...? So there, I get to use the Prison bottle in my story and I needed something like it coincidentally so, yeah. :D**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Great: Hey I had a question, what is the general life span of a pokemon? I mean, I know that Legendary pokemon are millenia old, but for regular pokemon? 50-60 years, more or less? Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: It depends on the pokemon. Ninetails is listed to live for a very long time (hundreds of years)**

**magic135: are serena and clemont going to end up together?**

**NoSignal: Eventually ;)**

**PokeguardianZ: I'm actually wondering when Goodra will return. It's already confirmed Goomy evolved all the way, so it would make sense. Maybe he's with Drasna? Anyways, I really hopes he makes an appearance!**

**NoSignal: Don't fear! Goodra shall return! It was actually revealed in the anime that Ash is going to release Goodra back into the wild. It's a tear jerker like with Butterfree (though not as much nostalgia feels) and a bit frustrating that Ash got a fully evolved dragon only for it to go bye bye. Anyways, Goodra will be in this story and I will have great joy in writing her.**

**UCCMaster: 1. My literal favorite character is Yellow. Could you have more with her? Since red is ash's dad, we don't have specialshipping but if she had a daughter who also disguised as a guy that would make my day.**

**2\. Can somebody please blast off? I'm just feel like there needs to be something to show that this still is Team Rocket, and that means blasting off again.**

**NoSignal: I'll see what I can do about Yellow :) as for blasting off... hmmm... I don't know, but I'll try my best. I bet I can find a way for TR trio to blast off once. :)**

**takedigi: I do not remember but is it possible that more is known Jessie's mother? (it was very emotional history).**

**NoSignal: Yes Jessie's mother will be mentioned more towards the end of the series (Final Arc) It's the Final Arc where the TR trio will truly shine the most.**

**Astrid Fireheart: Question:If There's A Chance Could You Tell Us What Will Happen At The End Of The Final Chapter Of The Final Arc?**

**Will Ash Die?**

**NoSignal: I'd love to but that would spoil the surprise ;D**

**NoSignal to irritatedbookwor: Wow those are some awesome ideas. I'm still thinking about some of the ideas for the sequel and those are interesting. The one I can't do though is the kids one... I already know the way that will work out.**

**If I do rehash anything you mentioned I shall mention you appropriately. Thank you for the review and support!**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and feedback on the poll question. I'm still thinking about it and I have a long time before I really have to worry about it (since I won't start that story for quite some time). Thank you for your support and kind words!**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	13. Wet Lands

Day Count: 162 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every two weeks, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I see… perhaps Arceus will call out to you as well then," Ash replied and gave a smile to Rui.

Rui blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Wes looked evenly at Ash and rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked at Wes with a smile. "It means she has the gift of aura and if we can stop Team Rocket and Robles, then she'll receive greater power from Arceus if she wishes."

Wes didn't reply but then Diantha spoke, "There's something we needed to talk to all of you about… a few things actually. Let's find somewhere more private."

So with that, the large group followed Diantha after everyone had returned any pokemon that were still out, minus Pikachu and Ellie.

zzz-Diantha's Apartment-zzz

Everyone was sitting on chairs, couches and the floor as they gathered around Diantha and Wes and Rui. They had learned that Wes and Rui worked for the G-men and came from the region of Orre, which had been plagued by Cipher for many years. They had been traveling around Kalos, looking for mega stones for their pokemon. Kalos and Hoenn seemed to have the most abundance of the stones, due to various meteor activity through the eons, though it was being discovered that the other regions had mega stones in smaller amounts.

The first thing Diantha did was look directly at Paul, which slightly unnerved the veteran trainer and made something in his stomach turn hard and cold.

"There's no easy way to say this, but your father was finally captured."

There was a silence the came over everyone before Paul spoke, "Good. He deserves it. Is that all?" He was trying to show as little emotion as possible and to his friends, it was obvious.

Diantha looked sadly into Paul's eyes. She wanted to tell him the reason Silver had given for doing the things he did as well as the fact that his brother was in protective custody, but knew she couldn't. "No there are a couple of other things…"

Diantha went on to talk about how Korrina had elected to join G-men agency since she was more than old enough now. Typically gym leaders that were very young weren't allowed to work with the older leaders, champions, and others, when major threats came up, as a matter of principle. Korrina had visited the grave of her older Lucario that had passed away years ago, when her current Lucario was still a Riolu, and had then gone to the Kalos G-men Branch to wait for orders. It turned out that since Team Rocket's plans had moved on even more and they had been rumored to have captured a Groudon now, more and more gym leaders were having to leave their posts. Now, the Master Challenge was the only League sanctioned event that hadn't been postponed.

That was pretty much everything Diantha had to say to them at the time. She wished them luck on whatever they did next and the group left the apartments in relative silence.

zzz-Together-zzz

Collectively everyone started heading towards the exit that would put them on Route fourteen, when Leaf's group stopped.

"I think this is where we separate again," Alain nodded.

Shauna nodded to Ash's group. "We want to visit a friend of ours named Emma. She's married to the guy that works with the pokemon management system in Kalos."

"His name is Cassius," Trevor added with a smile.

"Yeah him!" Shauna replied.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes and farewells and then they turned and went their separate ways.

zzz-Route Fourteen-zzz

Ash's group had found a nice place to rest on route fourteen, noting the rainclouds that had appeared and were trying to let loose. Seeing as much of the route had large trees covering it, they weren't too afraid to get wet, even if that night wasn't going to be pleasant if they had sleep outside. The Striation brothers and Brock had already started to work on supper. Everyone else either talked or tried to get some more extra training in.

Ritchie was seeing to Axis, Aisu and Edgar, his Timburr, Sneasel and Honedge, while Max was busy checking out his Elekid, Croagunk, Cottonee, Pidove, and new Drifloon. Elekid wasn't acting as childlike anymore and was actually enjoying a good brawl with Croagunk; the two had formed a sort of brotherly rivalry. Cottonee, Pidove, and Dirfloon were flying together and having a small version of a dogfight in the air. Misty had let out Milotic, who was enjoying the large and deep mud puddles the rains formed in the area. Misty's Ducklett and Golduck were doing much the same, while Golduck was constantly trying to pull a Brock on the water-flying type. Togetic and Squirtle were getting along well to boot. Brock had released his Anorith, Golett, Trubbish, Shuckle, Magnemite and Staravia to relax and even help with the cooking in Golett and Trubbish's cases. Cilan, Cress, and Chili had done much the same with their Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour. Cilan had also let out Snover too though and the pokemon merely watched everything that happened, never moving much. Gary released Fennekin, Zangoose, Sheildon, and Dragonair; he'd thought of letting out Joltik too, but the observation of the copious amounts of water which could conduct electricity helped him shoot down that idea. May had let out Blastoise, Munchlax, Surskit, Spritzee and Helioptile, who was a bit more responsible with his electricity than could be said for Joltik. Drew took some time to train his Absol, Butterfree, Solosis, Flareon, Frogadier, and Espurr. Paul went off on his own for a bit, disappearing into the woods to train some of his own pokemon. Dawn could tell he was upset, most likely about his father, but decided to wait a bit before trying to talk to him. She in turn had let out her Munna, Vullaby, Glameow, and Bulbasaur and started to train with them. Iris had released her Garchomp, Lapras, Amaura, and Charmander to train… both her pokemon and herself. Finally, Ash released Gengar to help train his Phantump, Scizor and Butterfree started to battle together, and then Ash released Salamance, Garchomp, and Charizard, who immediately went to the air and started a much larger dogfight than Max's pokemon at a much higher altitude. The last thing Ash did was release Luxray. He wanted to further help the pokemon with his problem with Rivalry; he'd asked Pikachu and more specifically Sparky to help with the issue, since Ritchie had released the other electric type. He'd also released his Aura links so that if Luxray went completely nuts he had back up.

zzz-Ash-zzz

Ash smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Alright then." He glanced over Luxray, Pikachu, Ellie, Sparky, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao. "Here's the plan. It seems that Luxray has the worst trouble against male pokemon that aren't under my ownership. Which is why we have Sparky helping us today."

At the mention of his name, Sparky squeaked happily.

"I think any pokemon that has issue controlling their ability or anger can help ease it through practice and aura alteration. Without my help, except for my encouragement, Infernape did it and Tyranitar is getting better at controlling Outrage and should be done soon. So first, we're going to help Luxray calm his aura. Then we'll have him try a mock battle with Sparky to see how he does." Ash turned to look at his Links. "Ready?"

Lucario bowed. **Of course, master.**

**We can do that.**

_**Yes, we shall help our friend.**_

Ash merely grinned. He then turned to Luxray. "Alright, this is what I want you to do. Focus on what you'd say is your most inner power, this feeling is actually your aura. I want you to focus on it and mentally pretend as though your expanding it over your body. Can you try that?"

Luxray nodded slowly and closed his eyes. After a moment, Ash could seen Luxray's aura increase with his vision.

"Perfect. Now, we're going to have you mock battle Sparky here, so that your ability will activate. Once that happens, try to see if you have the presence of mind to pull out your aura again. Doing that should help you with control."

Luxray nodded as Sparky came into his sight and started to spark electricity out of his cheeks. The larger electric type immediately felt a powerful energy swell inside of him. Uncontrolled. Untamed. A fiercely primal energy adverse to males and tampered by females. Luxray grit his teeth harshly, trying to pull out his own aura to counteract Rivalry. It snuck up on him before he even knew it and then all he knew was black.

Ash grunted in surprise when Luxray lashed out, leaping towards Sparky with a roar.

"Lucario, Psychic." Ash snapped.

**Yes Master.** Lucario whipped his arms up and snagged Luxray in midair with the psychic energy. Luxray thrashed and writhed in the air, making it harder for Lucario to focus.

"Luxray, can you hear me? Luxray!" Ash shouted. Luxray continued wiggling as the rest of Ash's pokemon and Sparky watched. "LUXRAY!" Ash yelled loudly, feeling his own aura flow out and around the small group. The gleam eyes pokemon suddenly froze in place and didn't move. Finally Ash saw Luxray's eyes become clear.

"Lux?"

Ash smiled calmly and walked over to Luxray as he was lowered. "Great job, pal. You snapped out of it."

_**I could sense his aura surge through him and cut off the assault.**_

Ash nodded in approval before he noticed Misty coming over. He looked at the group of pokemon. "You think you guys can help Luxray practice and get his reaction time to improve? I need to talk to Misty and check on the others that are training."

Sparky, Luxray, Lucario, Zoroark, and Meinshao nodded.

"Pikachu, Ellie, you guys can train together if you like."

"Pi!"

"Cha!"

Ash chuckled and turned to walk to meet Misty. "Hey Mist, what's up?"

Misty smiled. "Milotic is now trying to teach Squirtle some water moves. Golduck's being a goof and I heard you shouting, so I came over to check on you."

"Luxray is trying to learn how to control his Rivalry ability."

"Oh."

Misty moved closer and Ash threw an arm around her, pulling her next to his chest. They stood silently for a few minutes as they listened to the rain hitting the leaves above them. Misty noticed a sad look on Ash's face.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash let out a small laugh. "I said goodbye to a good friend somewhere around here."

Misty blinked. "Who?"

"My Goodra. She needed to stay and protect her friends at this small wetland preserve we found."

Misty's curiosity melted into a loving look. "You care so much, you know that?"

Ash smirked. "I guess."

She carefully placed a hand on his heart and could feel it beating rhythmically against her palm. "You think Goodra would be ready to come back to you, like the others?"

Ash looked down at Misty for a moment before smiling. "You know what? I think I'll check! Thanks Mist! You always know how to cheer me up!" With that, he bent slightly and captured her lips with his. They lingered like this for a few minutes, with Misty sliding her fingers through his hair, before a large explosion of power echoed from high in the air. They broke apart and looked up to see a great fire ball in the sky, with several meteors raining out from the explosion.

Ash grinned in excitement when he saw his Garchomp and Charizard facing each other in the sky. "That must have been a Draco Meteor and Blast Burn colliding."

Misty blinked in shock and looked at Ash with wide eyes. "When did you teach Charizard, Blast Burn?"

Ash scratched his head. "What's the problem? You've seen my pokemon use Frenzy Plant and stuff before, what's wrong with Charizard using Blast Burn?"

"Because he's ridiculously strong, that's why!" Misty yelped out.

That only made Ash grin even more. He turned to look at the sky to see Salamance and Charizard now dancing around each other in the air, wind whipping around them. Garchomp dove in from the side, trying to strike them both with Dragon Pulse.

"Yep he is, isn't he?" Ash asked.

Misty only shook her head. "I pray for the poor soul that will have to fight your Charizard."

"Damien?"

"Hmm… he might be the exception"

"Misty you're terrible."

"What? I call it poetic justice."

Ash merely laughed and gave his girlfriend another squeeze.

zzz-Paul-zzz

Paul was frowning the entire time as he watched his pokemon train. At present, he'd released Electravire, Lucario, Hitmontop, Axew, and Chespin and they had grouped up. Electravire was taking on Lucario and Hitmontop at the same time, blocking their attacks and making them work for any damage they inflicted on him. Axew and Chespin were simply sparring normally. It turned out that his Chespin could preform Drain Punch, but wasn't too good at using the move, while Axew was still mastering Dragon Claw; ultimately the two were matching the moves against each other for good practice.

Paul was watching carefully until he noticed that Axew's Dragon Claw had weakened from working constantly the last few minutes. Before Paul even knew what he was doing, he was marching over with a scowl on his face.

"Why is your Dragon Claw, weakening?" He asked harshly, making the small dragon, flinch.

Chespin started gesturing, trying to explain that they were just getting a bit tired. Paul didn't seem to care.

"That's a weak excuse for a we-" Paul was about to finish a sentence he would regret, before Lucario slid in between the two smaller pokemon and Paul.

"Luarah!" Lucario growled out, lowering his appendages and ears as though he didn't want to shout at his master. Paul's mouth snapped closed, before he grit his teeth angrily.

"You don't dare tell me what to do!" Paul roared and stepped forward. He was halted again when he felt a massive hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Electravire standing there with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Electra…vire…"

Paul continued to stare at the electric type, before he bowed his head and turned to walk away. He passed by several groups of trees, not really caring if he got lost. Along the way, he slipped in a puddle and had to stabilize himself against to tree to stop from falling; his hand ended up scratched up, red, bloody, and dirty from moist grime. He merely gave up at that point and leaned against the tree with his shoulder.

For the longest time he listened to the slow rain and the noises of the wet forest around him; finally, he screamed. He screamed a scream of outrage, pain, and frustration. Paul wasn't one to cry for many reasons; he could count the times he'd cried in his entire life on one hand and this time wasn't going to be one of those times. _He_ wasn't worth crying over. No he'd let out his pent up anger and sorrow this way, not by pressuring his pokemon like he promised he wouldn't any more. He let out one last yell, letting it bellow from every pore of his body. Afterwards, he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Paul?"

He straightened his back but didn't turn to her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

There was a long silence before the squishing of wet leaves told him she'd moved to be closer to him. "Dumb question, huh?"

Paul let out a sigh. "Not really…" He turned to face his girlfriend and saw that her Bulbasaur had followed her.

Dawn then hugged him tightly, making him grunt in surprise. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry about your father and everything. I know I can't probably say anything that will help, but…"

Paul slowly shook his head and held her back, carefully. "Just… stand here."

Eventually the rest of Paul's pokemon found them and watched, understanding that he'd merely been frustrated. They even saw him give them a look over his girlfriend's shoulder and mouth a couple words they, and even Axew, knew he meant.

_I__'__m sorry._

zzz-Iris-zzz

Iris sat carefully on the ground with Amaura very close to her. She wasn't sure what it was, except perhaps that Amaura simply felt colder than Lapras; after all, ice typing was Lapras' secondary type, not it's first like Amaura.

Speaking of which, Lapras was busy having a full on battle nearby with Garchomp, helping the dragon get used to her larger body. Charmander was sitting beside Iris, warming her trainer and waving at Amaura, who bayed back happily.

Iris carefully touched her fingers against Amaura's cool head and even ventured to pass it through his tiny sails. "This isn't so bad…" Iris soothed herself. Amaura was happy, so he lunged forward and tried to glomp his trainer, making Iris shiver immensely at the cold pokemon against her. "Cold!"

Charmander merely giggled.

Though ice and cold would always be a sore spot for Iris, after meeting Kyurem and coming to terms with Aster's death, it wasn't as big a deal as before. So instead of thinking about how cold she was, she thought about how there was a warm heart beating inside that cold pokemon. She picked Amaura up as Charmander grabbed onto her back and she watched as Garchomp and Lapras's most recent attacks, collided.

"More strength in that Ice beam, Lapras! Aim a bit more towards the middle, Garchomp!"

"Char char!"

"Amaaa!"

zzz-Together-zzz

"You did it again, guys!" Ash crowed happily before he took another bite of the meal that Brock, Cilan, Cress, and Chili had made.

"Practice makes perfect," Brock replied with a smile.

All the pokemon were equally enjoying their food as well. Gary finished watching his own pokemon eating, only to notice Paul and Dawn holding hands. He mentally nodded to himself; it was good that Dawn was there for Paul.

Ash eventually smiled. "Guys I have an announcement!"

Drew quirked his eyebrow in amusement. "This should be good."

May furrowed her brows and playfully elbowed Drew in the ribs.

"What is it? You finally figured out that your as dense as a Slowpoke?" Gary asked with a sly grin.

Ash huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm not telling." He then sat down and kicked his feet up to rest on the table.

"Aw, but your punishing us too, Ash!" Max whined slightly. The younger trainer gave Drew and Gary frustrated looks.

Gary just rolled his eyes and continued to smile. "You really think Ash can keep his mouth shut? Ash?"

Max blinked and then looked up at Ash, who was eyeing Gary.

"You'd be surprised…" Ash replied simply. "I had to stay quiet every time I meditated, remember?"

Gary suddenly realized he'd dug himself a grave. A spike of stubbornness wiggled its way into his person. "Whatever, Ashy-boy. I could outlast you with the cold shoulder game. No sweat!"

Paul actually smiled. "Thank Arceus, some peace and quiet."

Drew immediately started to laugh.

"Sorry, Paul, but I'm just not going to talk to Gary. I can talk to anyone else I want," Ash replied.

Drew sighed. "Oh well."

Brock just chuckled at the other boys' antics, knowing they'd probably forget about the game in an hour or two.

"Anyways, we're visiting a wetlands preserve on our way to Laverre. I need to check on something," Ash mentioned.

Everyone but Misty and Ash, looked at each other in slight surprise and shrugged.

zzz-Route Fourteen and the Reserve-zzz

"So come on, can you give me a hint?" Dawn asked excitedly as everyone walked.

Ash smiled. "Sorry, I want it to be a surprise."

"Ugh!" Dawn spluttered.

At that, Misty was having trouble keeping snickers back. Iris seemed to notice.

"Misty totally knows!" Iris expressed, drawing May, Dawn, and Max's attention to the young gym leader.

"Come on, Misty, pleeeeeeeease!?" Max asked.

Misty shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

Ritchie laughed in amusement. "Can't you all just have some patience?"

"Where's the fun in that?" May asked, making Ritchie sweatdrop.

Dawn turned back to Ash and clasped her hands. "Come on, Ash!"

"Noope!" Ash drawled and popped the P.

Dawn huffed and then seemed to get an idea. "What about-"

Ash blinked when the girl didn't finish her sentence. "Dawn?"

Everyone turned to look at what had caught her attention. It was an Illumise floating near a large flowering tree, a slight glow coming from her tail end.

Dawn clasped her hands together. "So lovely. I don't have a bug type either!"

"Stop yapping about it and do something about it," Paul replied and halted Dawn. She looked over and saw he was smiling at her. She grinned and nodded.

Pulling out a poke ball, she tossed it. "Illumise, I challenge you to a battle!"

The bug type halted and noticed them. She glanced at them all and then turned up her nose. "Illu…"

"A bit of an attitude, huh?" Gary chuckled.

"Seems to be that way," Brock replied with a nod.

At that moment, Dawn's Glameow appeared in a flash of light and formed in a pounce position. "Nyah!"

Illumise narrowed her eyes, seemingly annoyed that these people were still daring to battle her. He thrust her nose into the air again and fluttered down to fight.

"Sucker punch!" Dawn yelled. Glameow hissed as both her forelegs were coated in dark energy. Illumise's eyes opened wide in surprise before the attack struck; she responded by twisting and slapping Glameow away with a Struggle bug attack.

Illumise landed on the ground daintily before slow clapping; Glameow's eyes dulled.

"Glameow?" Dawn asked, when she noticed her pokemon's stance relax slightly.

Illumise grinned and and started to pose in different ways. A red aura started to drift around Glameow.

"What's going on?" Max asked in confusion.

"I think… I think, Illumise used Encore and then Swagger," Ritchie replied, eyes carefully scanning the happenings of the battle.

Dawn blinked and then smiled. "Perfect." The coordinator watched as her pokemon faltered a couple of times, showing that Sucker Punch was failing every time Illumise used a non-attacking move. Illumise bowed after using Wish and then glared at the normal type that was her opponent. With a cry, She charged, golden-green energy building around her.

"Glameow, dodge now!" Dawn snapped. Glameow seemed to come out of the Encore stupor and lunged away. Illumise cried out and released a powerful Bug Buzz. Everyone clasped their ears and Ash gritted his teeth in pain. Glameow let out a call, taunting her opponent, who blinked in confusion.

After the Bug Buzz was done, Dawn spoke, "Swagger is a decent move to use, unless the pokemon can't get confused. My Glameow follows her Own Tempo." Dawn explained with a wink.

Illumise merely gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Shadow ball!"

Illumise looked up in surprise before a ball of ghost energy slammed into her and sent her flying. She caught herself in and air as a bit of healing light glowed around her.

"Wish came into effect," Gary murmured.

"Mmhm," Paul responded.

"Slash!" Dawn pointed at the bug and Glameow took off, building up speed as white light formed sharp claws around Glameow's front paws. Illumise shot forwards as well to meet the normal type, electricity sparking around her tiny clenched fist.

"Wow, Thunder punch? That's a surprise," Max exclaimed.

"I can imagine different punch moves being a pleasant surprise for contests. I think Illumise is a great match," May declared.

"If Dawn can help it get over that 'I'm better than you', attitude," Drew mentioned.

May frowned a bit and nodded in agreement.

The two pokemon met in a large display of an electrical surge and white smoke, before Glameow leapt out and landed on all four feet. Illumise fell from the cloud and struck the ground with a thud. The Swagger powered, Slash, being too much.

"Pokeball, go!" Dawn shouted and threw the sphere. It sailed through the air and struck the bug before sucking it inside. The pokemon rocked for a bit before relenting; a ping signified a successful capture. "Yes." Dawn smiled brightly before running over to retrieve her new pokemon as well as thank Glameow.

"Come on, let's go!" Ash shouted, grinning all the while.

"Such a kid." Iris smirked, making Ash pout.

Dawn blinked and then ran over. "Ohhhhh Asssshhhh!?"

"NO!"

"Aw man."

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator Activated-ZZZ

"Cannon-baaaaaaalll!"

"Watch it!"

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"You're all, inssssssssufferable."

"Come on, Seviper, try to be nice!"

"Then don't splassssh, me."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, Goodra, you coming?"

Everyone in the wetland preserve paused at Quagsire's voice and looked towards one of the most honored pokemon in their midst. Florges opened one eye and looked up on the rocky bluff, to see Goodra staring off at the open field nearby. Goodra blinked and looked down at her friend. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Huh, what did you say, Quagsire?" Goodra asked.

Quagsire frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you've been a bit spacey lately, pal," Gulpin asked.

Goodra's smile slowly slipped from her face. "Fine I guess… You all have felt it too though, right?"

Everyone immediately got quiet, knowing what she was talking about. Folette got upset and fluttered over to her older sister. "Florges, what does Goodra and others mean?"

Florges signed and held her sister close. "The strange feeling. Something is happening and it's not good."

"Well it's not like **we** can do anything about it. It's not our problem," Gulpin expressed, trying to calm everyone near and around the water.

"Yeah thatsssss a good plan, up until the world endssss," Seviper replied sarcastically.

Folette gasped and Florges gave Seviper a glare.

"I agree with Gulpin. I mean, yeah, we're tough, especially Goodra, but we can't do much if it's involving legendaries." Yanmega buzzed his wings and Goodra flushed slightly at the praise.

"Woah woah, who said anything about legendaries?" Quagsire asked.

Goodra frowned and turned to face everyone before stomping her foot and getting everyone's attention. "Hey!"

Everyone quieted immediately and looked at her. She sighed. "We don't know anything… I think it's that… that worries me most." She paused and huffed. "All **we** can do is watch out for each other. Unless something else happens, we can't just march off with no plan in place."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Goodra smiled. "Go on back to playing if you like. No need to damper the mood on such a nice day!"

"Goodra… it'sssss raining and cloudy." Seviper whimpered.

"So?" Goodra asked innocently and Quagsire snickered at Seviper's attempt.

"Never mind…" Seviper sighed and then curled up.

Goodra nodded and then turned to go back to scanning the distant expanse. It was days like these that she missed Ash the most. After a couple minutes she got a slight mental itch and shook her head, making her antenna, wave. A few minutes later, it came again only stronger. She huffed and retracted her four antennae in annoyance. Several more minutes passed by and she finally let her antennae come back out to full length. She let out a sigh before she jerked her head towards her right, staring out at the forest that was nearby.

She just about turned back when she felt another jerk and saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. Goodra's wintergreen eyes widened when she noticed a figure running out from the forest and a voice drifted into her ears.

"Goodra!"

Goodra felt frozen in shock before a giant smile came to her face. She cried out with emotion, startling her friends, before she started to run down the hill. He was back. Ash was here.

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator Deactivated-ZZZ

Ash focused all his aura into his legs and he rushed out from the forest and towards where he knew the wetlands reserve was.

"Goodra!" Ash cried out with everything he had. Pikachu and Ellie had jumped from his shoulders when Ash had taken off, wanting to wait for the others and let Ash have his time with Goodra.

A moment later, he saw her. The large lavender dragon was stampeding down the hill towards him while all the other wetland pokemon had peeked around the corner to watch.

Finally they met as Ash lunged to give Goodra a hug. "Goowa!" Goodra garbled out and hugged her trainer tightly.

"I missed you, Goodra." Ash smiled and hugged her tighter, letting his aura flow into her. He could feel the slime from her body start to soak into his jacket, but he didn't mind.

Finally they released each other and backed up to lock eyes.

Goodra was glowing with happiness. "Draaah!"

Ash grinned. "I can tell you're even stronger than before!"

Goodra nodded briskly. She backed up and looked over at the vast field to Ash's right. She braced herself before letting her antennae take on a green glow. The appendages whipped out and obliterated a rock with a few swings.

"Power whip!" Ash exclaimed in awe.

Goodra then pulled her antennae back before opening her mouth and focusing. A purple point of energy formed before a glob of poison sludge shot from her mouth and slammed into another rock, cracking it in half.

"Sludge bomb…" Ash murmured.

Goodra then braced herself further as a purple and black point formed and flicker for several moments, then without much visual warning, a beam of raw energy exploded out and soared into the heavens, where Goodra had aimed it.

Ash's smile couldn't get any larger. "Hyper beam!"

Goodra cried out happily and gave Ash another massive and slimy hug.

"I'm so proud, Goodra."

Goodra cooed and rubbed her head over Ash's, knocking his hat off.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ash!"

Ash looked up as Pikachu, Ellie and everyone else ran up. Goodra blinked in confusion at all the new faces. Ash turned to her and smiled. "We'll need to introduce each other, huh?"

Goodra only smiled. "Goowa!"

zzz-Kenzo's Home-zzz

"It's wonderful to see you again, young man as well as meet all your other friends!" Kenzo announced as everyone came into the home to spend the night.

"Thank you for your kindness, Kenzo. It's much nicer to be in a building than on the wet ground for certain," Brock replied.

"I can agree to that, brrrr…" Chili muttered after putting his bag on the ground.

Goodra bayed from a nearby window, where her head was sticking through into the house.

Max grinned and walked over. "You're so cool, Goodra!"

"Goowa!" Goodra smiled. Everyone had already been introduced to Kenzo and the other pokemon by this time and everyone was getting sleepy.

As everyone started to talk and converse with each other or Kenzo, Ash walked over to Goodra. "Hey… in the morning… there's something I need to talk to you about, okay?"

Goodra's smile slipped from her face, but she nodded nonetheless. "Drah."

Ash smiled and rubbed her head before starting to lay out his place to sleep near the window. However, the Aura Master knew he wouldn't sleep much that night, seeing as he'd be nervous about Goodra's response tomorrow…

zzz-Southern Sea of Sinnoh-zzz

"Ugh… such poor weather for hunting…" Lawrence sighed in annoyance. "Computer, what's the visibility reading?"

"…calculating… about sixty five percent visibility, sir."

Lawrence sighed and rested the back of his head against the plush chair he was in, listening to the deluge of rain outside his ship. "Delightful. I guess we'll have to turn on the thermal…"

"As you wish, sir."

Lawrence was about to speak again before a massive hit from something causing the ship to lurch hard to the right. Warning lights started to flash.

"Computer?!"

"…processing… left turbine destroyed, several bunches of electrical sensors frie-zzz…"

"Fries?" Lawrence asked in comical confusion.

"Sorry sir, slight vocal issue. Several bunches of electrical sensors, fried. The culprit seems to be a massive jet of pressurized water."

Lawrence smiled crookedly. "Or a Water Spout attack…" He steadied himself in his chair. "Computer severe connections to those sensors that were fries-fried… that were fried."

"Yes sir. Slight issue… this will cut off half of our energy saving mechanisms."

Lawrence grit his teeth. "That's a problem… How long until we'll need to return to one of the bases to refuel and repair."

"Calculate with worse case scenario regarding the capture of Kyorge and the energy needed for success?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Minimum of forty minutes."

Lawrence took a deep breath. "It's times like these I wish I didn't have a lineage to uphold and could curse like a sailor… I digress… We'll just have to not use too much energy and land in the Sinnoh base."

"Orders, sir?"

Lawrence nodded. "Cut off normal visual sensors, we'll waste energy running them and the thermal at the same time. Switch to lock in the ice spears and ready the transport dice."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later found all the previous actions fulfilled and Lawrence glanced at the thermal screen, searching the water below for a particular shaped heat source. Finally a large smirk came to his face when he saw said figure swim gracefully through the water. A tiny Kyogre shaped figure popped up on Lawrence's chessboard, though Lawrence didn't even look. "Fire the spears at coordinates, X54.3, Y34.2, and at height Z-1936.1, computer."

"Understood, firing."

Lawrence grinned as he watched the thermal screen, showing two probes strike the water and encase the red and orange colored Kyogre shape on the screen with almost white cold. The spears had entered the water before ejecting an automatic freezing agent into the sea, freezing Kyogre solid.

"Deploy transport dice."

"Understood."

About eight cubes with strange markings on them dropped from the ship before powering towards the frozen berg of ice. They hovered for a moment before small beams of energy shot out from the cubes and struck the berg; each created a small forcefield that collectively blended together and made a full force field around the berg, lifting it into the air and carrying it towards the fortress.

Lawrence sighed happily as the new trophy was brought aboard. "Now, how much time do we have until we have to land?"

"About two hours, sir. Excellent strategical choices, sir. You increased our time limit by two hundred percent."

"Set a course towards the Team Rocket's Sinnoh base and switch thermal to normal visual now that the rain will only lessen from here. Drizzle is no longer in effect."

"Of course, sir."

"Oh and vitals on Kyogre?"

"…"

"Computer?"

"Fries…"

Lawrence frowned. "Diagnostics."

"Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiessssss-zstttttttt!"

"Computer!"

Lawrence waited for a minute and nothing but silence greeted him.

"Sorry sir, a bit of salt water from that Water Spout drained into another section. It's been taken care of. Kyogre's vitals are fine-zzt."

Lawrence hummed. "I'll need to make sure they fix everything properly, including you."

zzz-South of Laverre city / The next day-zzz

"Laverre is close by. Just head that way and you should get there in a few hours," Kenzo explained.

Everyone nodded in appreciation. Ash was meanwhile talking with Goodra, Misty was standing nearby.

"Goodra… I just wanted to…" Ash faltered and looked behind the dragon to see his wetland friends. He smiled sadly. "Tell you I miss you… and to continue to live… peacefully."

Misty faltered herself and opened her mouth in surprise.

Goodra murmured sadly, not noticing that Ash was obviously not telling her the truth of what he'd planned to say originally. Misty sighed and put a hand to her heart.

Ash smiled and was about to turn away, when he froze. Misty suddenly noticed Ash's eyes glow blue and he glanced off into the darker part of the woods in the direction they were going to be heading soon. His glowing eyes flitted from place to place until he growled and jumped back, missing a Shadow ball the struck the ground.

That gathered everyone's attention and they whipped around to see…

"Sird…" Ash hissed in anger.

Sird was leaning on the trunk of a tree, many feet above ground and on a branch. Her Banette was floating in the air, laughing darkly.

Everyone ran to Ash's side and stood, ready to fight. Goodra blinked in confusion before glaring at Sird, who'd obviously attacked her trainer.

"Hello there, Aura Master…" Sird purred. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here!?" Paul snapped.

Sird chuckled. "My my… such a raging temper… it doesn't have anything to do with that disappointment of a father or yours, does it? He would've made a wonderful Prince of darkness… and indeed… you… could as well if you so desired, but Silver didn't want that for his boys… no…" Sird grinned.

Paul's eyes opened wide for a moment before he narrowed them.

"Enough of your games, Sird!" Ash yelled.

Sird laughed loudly. "You think I think of this as a game!?" She then sobered quickly and become deadly serious. "This is no game, guardian." She spat the word guardian, like a curse.

Ash made a pokeball appear in his hand.

"How did it feel? To learn he was dead and watch him curl up like a dying spider?" Sird teased.

Ash started to shake as more energy lashed out from his body and started to warm his friends' sides.

"I believe… Robles called him… a mere maggot when we visited Yvetal's cave years ago…"

Ash suddenly swung his arm, flinging an Aura Sphere at Sird. The hunter leapt to another tree, avoiding the attack, watching without emotion as the attack broke the branch from the other tree, showering splinters in every direction.

"Such power… I will have great pleasure in hunting you, Ketchum." Sird giggled a strange giggle and eyed the other trainers. She turned and leapt into the woods, using the trees.

"Don't you wanna know how I helped kill your daddy, Ashy!?" Sird called out as she and her pokemon vanished.

Ash started to run forward before Goodra grabbed him. "Goodra, let go!"

"Drahh!?" Goodra cried out in alarm.

"I said let go! She killed him!" Ash wailed out. "She tortured my father!"

Gary frowned, knowing that Ash was trying to find someone to let his anger and frustration out on… not that Gary didn't want to rip Sird a new one as well.

Ash growled and tossed the sphere in his hand. "Lucario, follow her! I'll join you shortly."

Lucario didn't even speak, before he disappeared into the forest with Extremespeed.

Ash whipped around and pushed away from Goodra. "I have to go, Goodra… I have to-"

Ash paused as he started to hear his friend's voice with his aura.

_She__… __hurt your father?_

_Yes__… __Because of her, he suffered for a long time__… __Because of her__… __Something was taken from me that can never be completely replaced._

…

_I need to go. I__'__ll see you again someday._

Ash turned and was about to summon another poke ball, when Goodra nudged his shoulder. Ash turned and looked back at Goodra. The dragon could see a few tear tracks on her trainer's face.

_You helped me grow strong enough to come home and see my friends happy again__… __Now it__'__s my turn to help you achieve your dream. This place is good and my friends are precious, but I belong with you, Ash. Quagsire is strong enough to watch over this place and one day I__'__m sure I__'__ll see them again__… __Let me help __**you**__ this time._

Ash stood, stunned for a moment before he clenched his teeth. _You have no idea__… __how much I wanted to hear that from you__… __I just__… __I didn__'__t want to be selfish._

Goodra bayed and hugged Ash tightly. _I wanna teach her a lesson for hurting you._

"Thank you, Goodra."

"Ash…"

Ash paused and looked over to see all his friends looking at him with determination.

Gary smirked. "You gonna let us take a swing at her?"

Paul growled. "I could use the release."

"She needs to be taken down a peg." May nodded.

"She has answers to questions we have," Cilan expressed.

"She messed with the wrong group of friends." Drew crossed his arms.

Ash stared blankly at them before staring at them with determination. "Thanks guys, let's go."

Everyone merely nodded as Pikachu and Ellie jumped to Ash's shoulders. Goodra turned back from saying goodbye to her friends as Ash pulled out a poke ball… Goodra's old pokeball.

"Ready?"

Goodra locked eyes with him and let out a roar. "GOOOOWAAAHH!"

Ash tossed the sphere and it collided with Goodra's head, sucking her inside. It dinged immediately before Ash picked it up.

"Be careful everyone. That woman looked like bad news," Kenzo murmured in concern.

Ash nodded to him. "Thank you, sir." He turned to his friends and gestured his head towards the forest. "Let's catch up with Lucario."

zzz-Dark field in the forest-zzz

Sird sat with her eyes closed, Banette mumbling silly nothings at her feet. She opened her eyes to glanced towards the forest. He was certain he wouldn't chicken out.

"SIRD!"

Sird watched in slight surprise, which she kept to herself, as Ash and his friends appeared quicker than she'd predicted. She actually couldn't control a flinch when the boy's Lucario dropped from a nearby tree, giving her a death glare. Had he been there the whole time?

"So, brought your whole army against little ol' me?" Sird asked with a smile.

Ash wordlessly walked up and made a sphere form in his hand, Goodra's.

"A battle, right here and now. If I win, you tell us everything you know. I you win, then you can take me to Robles… or should I say, Aliud, yourself."

Everyone in Ash's group swung to look at Ash in surprise.

"You nuts?" Gary asked.

Ash didn't budge. "I won't lose. It's that simple."

Sird glared at them for a long time before she smirked. "Interesting, but if you **somehow** win, what makes you think I'll keep my side of the deal? I mean I know you have **your** word, but I don't fear, lying…"

Ash growled and red flashed through the visible aura that had slowly built around him again. "I will make you talk."

Misty worriedly looked at Ash. "Ash?"

A strange smile crept onto Sird's face. "Hmmmm this is getting more and more entertaining by the second. Fine. How's a three on three sound? I'll even honor you with using my three strongest pokemon."

Ash nodded. "Fine, state which pokemon you'll use and I'll state mine."

Sird smirked. "Banette, Fearow, and Starmie."

Ash frowned slightly, feeling something off about her answer. "Goodra, Pikachu, and Lucario."

Sird smiled. "Very well… this should be… exciting."

* * *

**Did you guys like that way I brought Goodra back? Anyways, don't worry about Serena's Eevee and Ash's Noibat, I've got plans for them eventually as well. And next time: A battle with Sird!**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Great: interesting what you did with the Key item for Hoopa, although I wonder does it mean that for every Prison Bottle there's a Hoopa?**

**NoSignal: There's a Hoopa for every dimension, but theres multiple Prison Bottles in Ash's dimension. (Sorta like how you could collect multiple say... Griseous orbs if your transferred them all from a few pokemon games to one game.) That make sense? I will explain more about Prison bottles with time.**

**pikachu712: We haven't seen ash's kanto and johto Pokemon in a while. I think you should give ash a sceptilite cause mega sceptile is hell awesome and powerful. Please make Ellie learn discharge and charge beam. And will pikachu and Ellie would have an egg? :P xD. When will other aura guardians make appearance and I am missing ash's aura partners ,make ash use them in battles a little more. \m/ Thumbs Up you your story \m/**

**NoSignal: I popped Gengar and Charizard in there for a few minutes. I will be giving Ash a mega stone for Sceptile eventually. Ellie already knows Discharge and I'll think about Charge beam. They will have an egg eventually, most likely in the Sequel for the Master Challenge (the drabble collection that comes after the Final Arc). Other aura guardians will appear more in the Final Arc and I used Ash's aura partners some in this chapter and Lucario will be battling in the next chapter. Thanks for your support and praise; it means a lot. :D**

**Legolas Dragon Ranger: Sounds like a few certain scientists have plans for something very bad with the Prison Bottle. Does it include Hoopa, or just the Bottle itself?**

**NoSignal: Mostly the bottle itself. There's a reason the bottle can possess humans as well... *evil smile***

**Astrid Fireheart: Do You Have A Deviantart Account? Ask Flaming-Leaves If You Can Use His Friboa Fakemon.**

**NoSignal: Sorry I don't like using fakemon in stories. Thanks though.**

**NoSignal to sortofbored: Thanks so much for your praise and I'm glad you're back! Anyways, yeah I'm still thinking hard about the rewrite and everything I want to do for it. However, I have a long time before I have to care much, since I have all kinds of stories I want to finish before then (since the anime is on going and such). I might do something like complete up to the Indigo League and take a break to write another story, then pick up the rewrite again for another portion then write another story. I don't know, but I'll figure it out. :) So glad you still like the story here though.**

**irritatedbookwor: On a side-note, I was wondering why Lance was so.. abrupt with Gary over Lorelei and Sird? As for Robles being Aliud and Neikan, maybe in the form of a modified possession and/or MPD, that's an interesting idea I'd like to see how you run with. The only potential problem I can see is with Neikan. Wasn't his soul permanently parked in the Hell realm guarded by Giratina? 'What I Did For Love' by Kenny Rogers for Satoshi and all of his friends, 'Soldier Of Love' also by Kenny Rogers for Sir Aaron and possibly Red Ketchum. What do you think? **

**NoSignal: Yet again another good group of interesting theories and such. I shall answer a few questions, etc. First, it is kinda a manga thing. It will be explained in the next chapter, actually. As for Robles and Aliud and Neikan: It's kinda a mix of MPD and mostly a modified possession. Neikan's soul was locked inside Yvetal... Robles' full story will be shown with time. And finally the songs, the other two were okay, but I felt like What I did for Love and Soldier of Love were the most spot-on. Thanks for your long reviews :)**

**just : Why didn't Silver tell Reggie why he was with team rocket?**

**NoSignal: Technically Silver did say something, Reggie just didn't really catch it. Their family has bad communication problems :( ["Sure… depending on if or when it ends. If they had let me continue on, I could've kept you and Paul safe and still free like little Pidgeys."]**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (male) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

* * *

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	14. The Burdens of a Guardian

Day Count: 163 (before the events of this chapter)

**So sorry for being a bit late guys. I don't have much of an excuse except I let things build up and bad time management. Anyways Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I did a good job of it.**

**The next chapter should be out in two weeks though that may be two and a half weeks due to a special family trip coming up and a summer camp I'm working at between now and then.**

**Oh and Eliphas-Chaos' OC is in the chapter.**

**Thanks for your support and patience, enjoy!**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

**_Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise_**

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Lucario, let's go. Keep your aura, mental, alright?_

**_As you wish._**

_I need your full power. No holding back._

**_If that is your true desire. Then I shall oblige._**

Sird watched silently with everyone else as Ash's pendant lit up brightly and Lucario's form changed. Mega Lucario was now on the field.

Sird slowly smirked. "So no holds barred, hm? You're even going to use your silent commands on me. No Substitutions by the way, so we can have even more fun…" She reached into her shirt collar and pulled out a simple keystone attached to a plain chain. She tapped it as Banette's form started to glow. The ghost type pokemon started cackling and laughing from within the light until Mega Banette was drifting across the ground.

Ash didn't betray much emotion except for the corner of his mouth turning down slightly.

_Use your Aura Foresight._

Lucario didn't reply and merely did as he was told. In a brief glow of blue, he could now strike the ghost type with fighting and normal type moves.

"Well if you're done, Banette, Will-O-Wisp."

_Extremespeed dodge._

Sird narrowed her eyes in annoyance when she saw Mega Lucario blur completely out of sight and dodge the status move, which burnt the brown earth.

"Tch, Shadow ball." Banette watched carefully for a minute before firing at where he thought he saw a blur of movement.

_Make your Dragon Pulse skim past that attack and then dodge the Shadow ball if you can._

**_Understood Master. I shall do it._**

Lucario skillfully stopped, shot the echo-like sphere of draconic energy at Banette, and then leapt away from the Shadow ball before it could hit him. Banette blurred out of sight once Sird had commanded him to use Feint Attack to dodge and counter.

Sird didn't seem bothered at all even though it seemed Ash had her cornered. Though neither had actually hit each other yet, it was obvious that Banette was not fast enough or strong enough to fight Lucario. Ash narrowed his eyes at the evil woman. What could she be up to? Ash flinched slightly with everyone else when he saw Lucario get nicked by the Feint attack move from Banette since he couldn't dodge said move. Something in the pit of Ash's stomach screamed at him to end this battle quickly, this was a match he obviously couldn't loose.

_Okay no more playing. Psychic and then Shadow combat._

**_As you wish. Our opponent will fall._**

Lucario suddenly stopped fully as his eyes turned completely pink. Mega Banette froze in place right before Mega Lucario was upon the ghost with multiple strikes. Close combat was a very easy move to combo for fighting type pokemon, seeing as adding elemental punches to the barrage was simple enough. This was one of the reasons why Lucario was one of Ash's strongest pokemon; it wasn't his experience but his versatility that made him dangerous and adding Shadow claw to Close combat would lay Banette flat. After Lucario was done punching and kicking the ghost with with dark purple laced paws, he leapt back and released Banette from his Psychic hold. The ghost flopped over onto the ground and was still.

Lucario merely snorted and turned to walk closer to his trainer before Ash's voice screamed through his mind.

_He's not done!_

Lucario turned around, just in time to see Banette lock him in place with a piercing gaze. Lucario huffed in surprise and pain when he felt like someone had stabbed a sword through his middle.

_Aura Sphere!_

Lucario obeyed immediately and the blue sphere exploded against Mega Banette on contact, leaving a KO'd normal Banette on the ground.

"What a shame, now your little partner won't last too long," Sird smirked and her eyes glittered with delight. "He's been Cursed. Poor thing."

Ash merely growled. "Just choose your next pokemon."

"Ooo… breaking the silent treatment? You honor me too much, boy. Fine then, Starmie, come out!"

Her Starmie appeared and spun once before settling for hovering slightly above ground. Sird grinned. "Ice beam!"

_Dodge._ Lucario dashed out of the path of the beam before falling to one knee as a fourth of his health was sapped from him. Ash didn't flinch as he pulsed a shield out around his friends, deflecting the beam that had almost struck them. _Shadow claw._

Lucario pulled himself up before disappearing once more and appearing to slash as Starmie with ghost energy.

"Protect." Sird spoke in almost a bored way. Lucario's claws bounced off the shield as a second shock of pain went through his body. Ash's eyes widened when he realized he'd pranced right into a trap.

_Dod-_

"Thunderbolt." Lucario cried out in agony as the electricity coursed through his body and burnt his skin.

"Lucario!" Ash cried out in worry, again breaking his vocal silence. He watched his partner whine slightly before falling to his knees and then striking the ground, his form reverting right afterwards.

"Oops." Sird said carelessly.

Ash murmured something under his breath before returning his friend. Pikachu sparked in aggravation on Ash's shoulder, while Ellie seemed to be trying to give Sird the nastiest look she could manage.

"Goodra, I need your help!" Ash called and released his next choice. Goodra let out a cry before narrowing her gaze at the starfish-like pokemon.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yeah Ash._

_Good. Use Raindance and then Ice beam._

Goodra lifted her face to the heavens and let out a long and almost sad cry right before the sky opened up and the forest was drenched with a deluge. The atmosphere became even more somber and serious now that a mist from the rain had started floating through the trees and around the humans and pokemon present. Goodra then aimed and fired an Ice beam at her opponent.

"Ice beam for you too."

The two beams collided and fought to over power the other. Sird frowned when she noticed Goodra's beam starting to overpower Starmie's so she changed plans.

"Double team." Starmie's form suddenly faded into many fakes which circled around Goodra. Goodra's Ice beam continued through the fake that had taken the place of the real Starmie and a new one took it's place in the circle shortly after.

Ash frowned.

_What-what do I do!?_

_Easy. Use Power whip and that will be wide ranged enough if you whip your antenna in a circle, okay?_

_Okay. I think I can do that._

Goodra let out another cry before her antenna started to glow green and she swung them in a circle around herself; she looked almost like a pinwheel since her antenna were being swung apart from each other.

Sird grimaced and quickly snapped a command. "Use Rapid spin to dodge! Then Thunder!" Starmie let out a cry of its own before spinning right around the whip that almost struck it. The fakes faded as a wicked bolt of lightning cracked through the air and headed towards Goodra from the rainclouds still above them.

_Fight it back with Dragon pulse!_

Goodra opened her mouth and let a blast of draconic energy fly forward and disrupt the energy in the Thunder attack before continuing to strike Starmie. Before she could even see through the smoke-

_Bide!_

The command was so urgent that Goodra obeyed immediately. Just as she prepared herself, an Ice beam shot through the smoke and struck the dragon. She grimaced as she was slowly encased in ice.

"Hmm… poor dragon. She'll make a nice fossil one day." Sird laughed as Starmie continued to assault the frozen dragon with Ice beam. Her smile turned sour however when she noticed Ash smiling at her. Sird locked her gaze back on his dragon to see the rain melting the ice like it was merely paper. "What!?"

"Hydration, Sird. I very helpful ability in my humble opinion."

Right after Ash finished speaking Goodra opened her mouth and released a blinding white beam of energy that completely engulfed Starmie. The fried pokemon dropped from the air and struck the ground as its gem dully flashed. Sird was silent as she returned the fallen pokemon and the rain slowly stopped, leaving the mist still floating around.

"Fine, go." Sird commanded as she released her last pokemon.

Max gasped when the pokemon finished forming. "You can't do that! You said Fearow!"

Sird grinned sadistically at the youngest trainer there. "Are you going to stop me, little boy?" Her newly released Persian merely meowed in agreement, as if hoping he could be allowed to attack the young boy.

"Figures as much. Evil nut cases always seem to have to cheat to get what they want, huh? Funny pattern with that, don't you think?" Ash asked sardonically.

Sird frowned. "You won't be laughing when Aliud is done with you, worm. It's time to Play Rough, Persian." Persian seemed to laugh before he crashed into Goodra's side with enough power to topple her over.

"Goodra!"

Persian halted after that and sneered at the fallen dragon.

_Ice beam if you can, Goodra._

_You got it, Ash._

Goodra got back up and fired an Ice beam at the feline.

"Use Feint attack to dodge. Then Slash."

Persian disappeared from his place right before the Ice beam froze the earth which he once stood. Goodra cried out in pain when Persian's claws sliced into her back.

_Dragon Pulse._ Goodra whipped around to try and catch the cat off guard, but no such luck.

"Dodge, Mimic."

Persian seemed to skip away from the attack before suddenly firing a Dragon pulse from his own mouth. Goodra trilled out a long wailing cry as she fell over.

Ash looked down at his dragon as she tried to get up but saw she was growing tired. She also had some nasty wounds on her back from the Slash attack and couldn't keep up properly with the speedy Persian.

_I'm going to return you._

_No! I won't let her take you away!_

_Pikachu will handle it._

_I… No… I can-_

Ash smiled sadly as he felt his friend loose consciousness. He returned her to her poke ball as Pikachu tensed on his shoulder.

_Let's go, buddy._

_He's so going down._

Pikachu sprung from Ash's shoulder and landed on a ground with a hiss as electricity arched up and around his cheeks. The rodent was pleased to see a minuscule shiver run through the larger pokemon, especially seeing as it was a cat.

"Hone claws."

Ash nodded. "I don't even need to hide my commands from you with Pikachu. Let's show them what you can do buddy, Electric Terrain!"

Gary blinked in shock as sure enough Ash's Pikachu was able to spread a blanket of electricity across the ground.

"How did you-?" Sird started to demand.

Ash merely grinned. "Because Pikachu is special."

Sird seemed to be angered by this a shouted her next command. "Fury swipe that rat!"

Persian lunged forward only to belly flop against the earth when Pikachu disappeared in a blur of motion, leaving a very solid looking after image behind.

Sird smirked up at Ash. "I thought you said you were going to be vocal, sweet Guardian?"

Ash visibly cringed at the strange wording before huffing. "Pikachu knows to use Extremespeed to dodge and he also knows when I want him to dodge. I don't need to tell him that."

Sird grumbled. "Screech!" Persian let out a loud caterwaul, trying to strike the practically invisible mouse with his sonic waves, to no avail.

Ash crossed his arms. "Thunderbolt." Pikachu suddenly appeared far away from where Persian had been wildly aiming his Screech attack, only to discharge a large bolt of lightning at Persian, striking the normal type and making it wail in pain.

Sird seemed to grow concerned when she noticed how much damage Persian was taking from only one attack, Electric Terrain was certainly not helping her situation either. "Ah-Assurance!" She cried out in slight panic, only to see her partner pokemon miss the rodent again when it zipped away.

"Thunderbolt full power, end it." Pikachu halted and again let off the same attack striking Persian in the back first. The feline let out a horrendous shriek of surprise and pain before collapsing. Persian was unable to rise. Sird practically hissed herself as she returned her fallen comrade.

"I may have underestimated you, Guardian. Oh well, goodbye." Sird went to turn and leap away before Ash's rage fueled voice reached her ears.

"Oh no you don't, coward!"

She hardly got to turn and throw three small spines at the boy before he'd tackled her, pining her against a tree. Everyone else ran up to see three small spines embedded in Ash's upper thighs and one in his side; a tiny bit of blood had started to stain his clothes in those spots as he growled at Sird.

Misty furrowed her brows in worry and anger. "What are those spines for, you witch?"

Sird huffed, completely ignoring the rage fueled Guardian pining her to the tree. "Well they were supposed to be coated in a reversed cheri berry extract to paralyze one's foes, but those idiot scientists must have not made the concoction potent enough. A shame. It would've been funny to see him fall flat on his face." Sird wheezed when Ash's left hand pushed harder on her chest, making her back dig into the tree. Everyone's attention then went to Ash, rather than the spines.

"Ash?" Cilan asked in worry.

"What did you do to him, tell me." Ash asked roughly, pushing his face right in Sird's. Everyone nervously noticed a red aura start to form around Ash.

"What, you going to kill me if I don't tell? Sorry kiddo, these lips are sealed. Don't you remember the whole 'it hurts worse not knowing' thing?"

Ash grew silent. "Fine, you leave me no choice." Ash then pulled his hand from Sird's left shoulder and clasped her head in his palm. Within seconds, both people grew still and very quiet.

Brock kneeled to get a closer look when nothing happened for a moment. Both Ash's and Sird's eyes were dull and almost blank.

"What did you do, Ash?" Misty whispered as everyone watched in tense silence.

zz~zz

_He saw it; a blur of images and places for the eyes, but more than enough info for the mind. A red crystal fastened about her Banette's neck, pulsing with an evil power that screamed, Aliud. Sird merely had to point towards a person and they were under her ghostly doll's control. Lance, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha… All she had to do was use a mix of mind control and wordy manipulation to trick them, make them bitter, make them hate, and… his father…_

_Several ice cuffs soared through the air and snapped shut around Red's wrists and ankles. Surprise and a pained grimace echoed across his face. Something was wrong… very wrong… It was just ice right? Why did it hurt so much?_

"_Lorelei's psychic abilities were very useful, Aliud. I was able to get her to use the Ice doll technique on Redrick."_

_Don't call me Aliud, foolish girl. Aliud is supposed to be dead. My name is Robles." A pause. "As for the Guardian… very good. He shall suffer a long an painful death. If we're lucky, he won't even learn why he's dying either."_

_In a room at Professor Oak's lab, Sird watched from a window, hidden by shadows._

"_You've been to the hot springs hundreds of times now. Why do you keep doing that? The effects of the Ice doll technique are long gone, Red," Blue asked in confusion, frustration and slight worry._

"_Blue, something's not right… I don't know what it is, but something's wrong. I still hurt." Red grimaced when he felt another wave of ache rush through his body._

_Sird watched from afar as Red talked to a younger Riley._

"_Aura? What's… aura?"_

"_Now I see… That's why I hurt so much."_

_In a dark forest far from prying eyes…_

"_And now… he runs away and hides to die, like a wounded or sick animal…"_

_Aliud merely smiled at Sird's comment before he glared right into Ash's observing eyes. "You aren't supposed to be here." The Dark One's eyes turned completely red. Ash felt like his head was going to explode, so he let out a bloodcurdling scream._

zz~zz

Everyone jumped in shock and surprise when Ash suddenly screamed and pushed himself awkwardly away from Sird. Now flat on his back, he arched his body as Sird scrambled up and leapt away, into the trees.

"Serves you right for trying to pry into my mind, fool!" She cried out fiercely before vanishing completely.

Everyone else was too busy hovering around Ash as he cried out in pain. His eyes finally opened and the irises were pulsing red, like the pounding of a headache. Pikachu ran over and nuzzled his face, pulsing some of his own aura into Ash. This was enough to dislodge the attack. Ash let out a sigh as his irises went blue and then brown before his shut his eyes in rest.

"What the f-" Drew started before May silenced him with a glare.

"We need to get to Laverre city so he can rest," Paul said simply.

Gary nodded slightly and released his Arcanine; with help from Brock, Paul, Cilan and Cress, the boys lifted and made sure to balance Ash on Arcanine's back. Several of them stayed by either side to make sure their friend didn't slide off the furry mount. Brock then pulled out the small spines.

"Let's get going," Brock spoke numbly and everyone followed like robots towards their destination. For some reason, this attack had deeply unnerved them.

zzz-Laverre City / An Inn-zzz

The group had decided on going to an Inn instead of staying at a Pokemon Center. They would be asked less questions renting Inn rooms than having to walk into the Center with an unconscious friend. So the group set up their rooms after paying and most gathered in the one that had Ash. The ones that didn't stay were Max, Cilan, Iris, Ricthie, Cress, and Chili. Max had been too anxious and nervous about whether Ash was okay or not and opted to go train to get his mind of things, Cilan and Iris went for a walk, while the other three had offered to go restock the group's supplies.

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

Both Cilan and Iris were silent as they walked together. Though the city of Laverre was absolutely beautiful, it didn't seem to lift their spirits.

"This is getting out of hand…"

Cilan glanced over at his girlfriend and noticed that she was tearing up slightly. He let out a worried sigh and frowned deeply.

"We were able to forget for a while about some of it. We're all tense, somber, and expecting everything to eventually fall apart. I think we can't help but start feeling dread weigh more and more heavily upon us. We still don't know exactly what's going on to it's fullest extent. Ash obviously saw some kind of vision… and I'm personally starting to wonder more why this Sird and Aliud fellow never found Ash prior to all this."

"Did you know he could do that?" Iris suddenly asked and looked up at Cilan. "Did any of us know he could reach back forcefully into someone's mind and memories?"

"Well he did mention it before… I guess some of us just didn't really give it all that much thought. He's done it with a few of his pokemon already."

"Is it wrong that… I'm scared of my friend?"

Cilan worriedly looked at Iris and went to open his mouth before she spoke again hurriedly.

"I mean I can't be! It's Ash! Not only that, but that's exactly what he's afraid of most! I can't just walk away, but I'm scared!"

Cilan held up his hands. "Whoa, easy Iris. Let's sit down and talk about this, okay?"

Iris nodded slowly and Cilan took her hand and led her to a nearby beach in a park. Several Japanese maple trees shaded the spot.

"Now, you're saying you're scared of Ash?"

"I guess."

"Are you scared of Ash or his power? That's the more important question."

Iris looked up at Cilan in surprise when she swiftly caught onto his meaning.

"His power. I could never be afraid of Ash. He's too nice and kind and loyal of a friend."

"I agree fully. While his power is a frightening thing, it's no different from being around a powerful pokemon in some respects."

"That feels weird to compare people to pokemon…" Iris's eyes drifted up towards Cilan's green orbs. He laughed brightly.

"People and pokemon are very different and yet very similar. They go together like salt and pepper. If Ash is like the legendary pokemon and is supposed to be almost a bridge between the two, then we should expect this sort of thing." Cilan sobered slightly. "The thing is… most every living thing on our planet doesn't want to be abandoned." He looked back up at Iris. "We care about Ash, all of us. I'd almost be willing to say that I see him as a younger brother in my heart. I can't speak for others in the group, but this is how I feel. Tell me, what do you feel, Iris?"

Iris blinked slowly and looked up at Cilan cheekily. "I say he's a little kid and can't do anything without us. I'm afraid of Ash's power and Team Rocket and especially Sird and Robles, but I fear what I'd be sacrificing more by running away."

Cilan smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I feel the same. None of us can truly guarantee that everything will turn out okay, but we can fight for it." Iris nodded and leaned into Cilan's chest as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Would you like to see the flowers they have for sell here? I think a wreath would look gorgeous in your hair."

Iris flushed red before she laughed loudly at a thought. "Only if you wear one too!"

Cilan balked in surprise, but couldn't help but start laughing with Iris.

zzz-Together-zzz

Eventually everyone was back in one place at the Inn. It wasn't much longer before Ash woke up. Everyone asked if he was okay, including Pikachu and Ellie; Ash answered them, though he seemed distant for the most part. After a bit more time, everyone awkwardly headed off to sleep. As it had become quite normal for the group to now have co-ed sleeping arrangements, Ash, Brock, Gary and Misty once again shared a room, getting a bed each.

zzz-Brock, Gary, Ash and Misty-zzz

It was late at night that Misty heard it. It was very quiet at first; so very quiet that she couldn't be sure that she wasn't hearing things. She carefully moved Togetic over a bit so she could slip out from her bed and walk over to Ash's. Silently she turned on the dim lamp on the closest table. She kneeled next to his bed and was met with dark brown eyes and a tear soaked face. He merely continued to sob quietly into her shoulder when she pulled him to her chest.

"He was hurting…" She heard her boyfriend murmur.

Across the room, Brock had already leaned up and watched sadly. Gary was also awake, only seen by his open eyes that watched everything. Pikachu and Ellie were worriedly rubbing Ash's back with their cheeks and sides, trying to soothe him. Togetic opened one blurry eye before both sparkled with a couple tears; he was affected by the emotion in the room.

"Hurting, so, so bad…" Ash coughed. Misty could feel tears staring to trail down her own face and tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"He isn't anymore though, Ash. Not any-more…" She held him tighter.

Brock stayed still as a stone while Gary glanced away slightly, lowering his upper lids a bit as he distractedly watched the lamplight reflect off the window.

The four friends stayed like this for several hours; subconsciously sharing unspoken messages in the dark. They could only wait until Ash was able to tell them what he'd seen.

zzz-Route Fifteen-zzz

The next day was quiet and somewhat awkward when the group headed out towards Dendemille town. Though they did talk, Ash was still very quiet about what he'd seen in his vision. He assured everyone he was physically fine and they focused more on getting to their next destination.

As they walked down Route Fifteen peacefully, Ash came to a stop and glanced up at a tree next to the road. Everyone's eyes locked onto a small Fletchling that was trying desperately to fly away; it seemed to be snagged in some sort of discarded twine.

"Ah!" Chili exclaimed and goofily ran forward.

"Brother, do be careful!" Cress called out behind him, knowing this would most likely not end good.

"Aw, put a cork in it, Cress! I can climb a tree."

Gary's eyes half-closed in distrust before he nudged Drew in the ribs. "Five poke' he falls out of that tree at least once."

Drew had a similar look on his face. "You're telling me…"

Everyone watched patiently as Chili inched his way up the tree and onto the branch the twine was tied to. "Hey there, little bird. I'm going to help you out!" Chili grinned as he grabbed the twine and tried to carefully reel in the Fletchling. Said pokemon narrowed it's eyes and squawked once as it's leg was jerked towards the stranger; it then commenced to peck Chili on the head and hands and even a few times on the butt. "Hey! Come on, quit that!"

Gary and Drew's expressions hadn't changed and the corner of Gary's mouth quirked up in slight disbelief. "It's even better than I thought."

Misty noticed Ash and Pikachu acting strange as well. Ellie was waving her paw in front of Pikachu's face.

"Ash?"

"This brings back bad memories of psychotic Spearows and a certain demon-bird Fearow…"

"Piiikaaaah…"

Misty deadpanned.

"Ah-hah!"

Everyone's attention turned back to Chili when they saw he'd freed the bird. "You're free! You're-AUGH!" Chili wavered before toppling right off the branch and slamming into the ground.

"You're good," Drew muttered

"I know," Gary replied.

The Fletchling turned to fly off before Chili leapt up holding a pokeball. "Wait a sec!"

Said pokemon paused and looked at the fiery trainer.

"Want to battle me? Talonflame is a super awesome looking fire type!"

Fletchling narrowed its eyes in irritation before Chili released his Ninetails. The Fletchling seemed slightly surprised at the appearance of the strong looking pokemon coming from his helper. It seemed to sigh and turned in the air to face them.

"Alright!"

Fletchling darted forward suddenly and it's beak started to shine white. Fletchling started to rain a barrage of Peck attacks upon Ninetails, making the fox pokemon growl and snap its teeth at the smaller opponent.

Chili suddenly grew quiet and calm. As Fletching turned to attack again, Chili shouted. "Use Will-O-Wisp!" Ninetails cried out as several balls of fire appeared on each of his tails; the fox thrust his tails forward and was able to strike Fletchling once or twice with the weak flames. "Now Dark pulse!" Ninetails watched Fletchling fly away and circle before his eyes turned red and a blast of dark energy shot through the air and towards the bird. Fletchling halted mid-flight from the hit and cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Awesome." Chili pulled out a poke ball, only to notice Fletchling pulling itself up. It cried out before starting to glow and change shape.

"Fletchinder!"

Chili grinned before Fletchinder turned and came back using Aerial ace. "Use Quick Attack!" Ninetail obeyed and lunged into the air. The two pokemon collided headfirst; because Ninetails was larger, Fletchinder was sent back some before twisting to level itself out. The flying type then pulled its wings back to send a wave of Razor winds. "Power through it! Use Flamethrower!" Ninetails let out a huff before leaping through the winds and above the ground to fire a Flamethrower at point blank range in the air.

Ninteails landed on the ground shortly after the defeated flying type.

"Pokeball, go!"

Everyone watched with a smile as Chili ran forward to pick up the poke ball after it had captured his newest friend. Everyone started to walk again with Chili's Ninetails prancing beside him. Chili released his new Fletchinder, wanting it to ride on his shoulder.

"Pfft!" Dawn snickered and many other started to do the same when they saw Fletchinder fly from Chili's shoulder and roost on his hair.

"No! The shoulder, not my head! It's not a nest!" He made a point to replace the bird on his shoulder, only for it to fly right back to his head. Chili let out a defeated and embarrassed sigh.

Ash smiled and glanced at Pikachu who chirped in joy and rubbed his cheek again Ash's. Ash glanced at Chili. "At least it isn't trying to eat your head. I've had three or more pokemon of mine attempt that before…"

This did not remove Chili's disappointed pout from his face.

zzz-Dendemille town-zzz

"I don't get it! How can it be so temperate and then so freakin' cold all of a sudden!" May called out in annoyance before rubbing her covered arms.

Drew grinned. "I wonder if it's true… what they say…"

May paused and looked at Drew in confusion as the group continued to make their way into Dendemille town. "What do they say…?"

"That 'doing it' can warm you up enough to save your lia-OW!" Drew cried out as he was assaulted by his girlfriend with fists. A fire erupted behind her.

"Pervert!"

Max adjusted his glasses and glared at Drew as he walked. "Dad will want to hear about this…"

Drew whipped around and panicked. "Wait what!?"

Gary laughed. "Looks like you screwed yourself."

Paul facepalmed while Dawn simply looked away from everyone with a blush. Misty gave a side glance at Brock to see him daydreaming.

"You're not safe… even in your dreams… Brocko…" Misty warned, suddenly appearing behind her friend's shadow with her mallet.

"I was just seeing if you were on your toes! Spare me!"

Ritchie laughed nervously at everyone goofing off, sweatdropping at the same time with Sparky.

Everyone's attention was directed towards a large and long bridge when they heard raised voices.

"I'm sorry, but if I let you go in there… I couldn't deal with sending you to your death, son. With that limp you'd easily find your self in a heap of trouble in Frost Cavern, especially if you fell in the water somehow."

"I can take care of myself. I have a full team of strong pokemon. They always help me where I lack the strength."

"Sorry. Now go before I call Jenny."

The young man talking with the guard flinched before sighing and walking away with a slight limp, looking dejected.

Misty felt Ash leave her side and then saw him stop the other trainer. "What's the problem?"

The trainer had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a camo t-shirt, open red jacket, blue jeans and brown trainers. He was only a tiny bit shorter than Ash.

"Huh?"

"Why wouldn't that guard let you into the Frost Cavern?"

"I guess because of the stupid limp I have… uh…" The boy seemed to grow a bit more nervous when the rest of the group walked up.

"It is kinda dangerous in there…" Ash murmured.

The trainer looked at Ash and frowned. "There are mega stones in that cave. I wanted to search for my own. Most places with those stones are dangerous."

"Oh, that makes sense." Ash looked at everyone and they nodded to him. He then faced the trainer again. "We could go with you. That would make the guard let you through."

The trainer blinked. "I guess… You don't mind?"

"Nah. You seem like you're pretty experienced just by looking at you though, he should've let you through," Ash expressed.

The trainer huffed. "Really? I'm kinda easy unnerved by large groups of people. I get all freaky and then I start rambling and I really don't end up making myself look good…" He bowed his head slightly. "Most people never realize I've collected a decent amount of badges from lots of places. I've got a strong team of pokemon too, but they see the limp and think I can't do anything."

Cilan smiled. "It can often be an advantage to be underestimated."

The trainer perked up slightly and grinned. "Yeah. My name's Rupert by the way. I can tell you guys are apart of the Master Challenge. You just don't see large groups of trainers traveling together like you guys are otherwise."

"Yeah, you got us. Nice to meet ya, Rupert." Ritchie waved. Everyone then introduced themselves before Ash asked a question.

"What type of mega stone were you looking for?" Ash asked as everyone turned to head back towards the bridge and the guard.

"One for my Pinsir," Rupert replied. "I'm not sure I'll find it here, but I've narrowed down my search to a few places left to search in Kalos. Other than that, I'd have to just get lucky or gain enough money to afford one from a collector."

"Buying stones from collectors is almost always not an option. It's more like they want to show off their pieces rather than sell them based on their giant price tags," Gary expressed, shoving his hands into his brown and furry jacket pockets.

"Excuse me."

Everyone looked up to see the guard, who glanced at Rupert.

Ash smiled. "He's coming with us. We'll look out for him if he needs it."

"You do know how cold it is in those caves, right?"

Brock nodded. "We know."

"I'm a fire type specialist. We won't get cold. No sir!" Chili declared. Ninetails stretched at his feet and the guard eyed the Fletchinder on the boy's head. He grumbled.

"Fine. Stay safe."

Everyone moved past and made their way towards the towering icy caves in the distance.

"By the way, why does your friend have a Fletchinder on his head?"

"Augh…" Chili moaned in annoyance and Fletchinder merely hummed with its eyes closed.

zzz-Frost Cavern-zzz

"So very cold…" May murmured as Drew pressed her close to him.

Iris had also drastically gone downhill since they'd entered the caves, clutching Cilan like a hot water bottle. Chili had asked Ninetails to let out a bit of his internal heat to warm the coldest members of the group. Some of the others, were mostly not as bothered by the cold.

"And now comes the problem of finding the mega stones…" Rupert hummed. Ash chuckled and Rupert looked over at him. "What?"

"Well…" Ash glanced at everyone and then back at Rupert. "You see, I can kind of sense them."

"You can?"

"Yeah… it's sort of a special gift of mine."

Rupert seemed a bit confused by the explanation but didn't push it. He smiled. "Well that's helpful."

With that said, they moved through the cave at a comfortable pace. The first stone Ash sensed was a Sharpedite. Cress was excited by this. When they reached an icy place that was at the edge of some freezing water, Cress had his Bibarel gnaw the stone out of the ice; it was pretty safe, seeing as the normal and water type had thick fur if the ice should have given way. After collecting that piece, they came across a Swampertite, a Glalitite, and an Absolite, making Brock, Ash and Drew very happy campers.

It was when they'd come across a large opening in the caves complete with a large river of melting ice that they heard a voice.

"Whoa! Hello there!"

Everyone looked around, only to follow Ash's gaze to a large crevasse in the side of an icy wall. There was a man in worn adventurer's clothing; he'd pulled his red jacket on and placed his red hat in his head as he grinned. "The name's Aarune! Secret base hunter, extraordinare!" Aarune turned, planted a yellow flag with a chibi caricature of his face on it in the ice near the opening before scaling down with a rope.

"Oh hello there, Aarune. I haven't actually met you in person, but you do some work for various professors and even the G-men in your spare time," Gary spoke up, looking up and down at the man before them.

"That's right. It's a pleasure Mr. Oak, indeed it is. I never forget a voice or a face!" Aarune replied and nodded at everyone. "I was just looking around for some nice places for secret bases. You all hear about that Team Rocket bunch? Terrible fellows."

Everyone nodded.

"They're sending me and my pal, Flygon, to Kanto soon. Seems the G-men are having trouble finding the baddies' bases." He nodded before looking at them fully again. "What are all you kiddos doing here?"

"Searching for mega stones," Rupert replied.

Aarune smiled brightly. "Oh yeah? Any luck?"

Brock told Aarune what they'd found so far.

"That's impressive, finding so many so quick." Aarune leaned in. "What's ya'lls secret?"

Ash smirked. "It's a secret."

"Pika!"

Aarune threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Now that's the proper answer! Mind if I accompany you through the rest of your tour here? It's seems I've lost my way." He sweatdropped.

Everyone else sweatdropped as well except for Gary and Ash who merely smiled.

The group then moved on again for a while before Ash 'found' a Blastoisite and Galladite, except they were on the other side of the small 'river'.

"Whelp, looks like we just need to make a bridge," Max stated matter of factly. Everyone pitched in to let out a pokemon to use as a step stone of sorts, even Rupert revealed his Greninja. Everyone carefully made their way across the pokemon-made bridge, with Rupert ending up coming last. Just as the trainer was about to jump to the last pokemon, his leg started to not listen.

"Come on, don't fail me now of all times…" Rupert muttered as everyone watched nervously. Rupert shouted in surprise when he lost his balance and sailed towards the water. "Trevenant!" The large tree-like pokemon appeared from his tossed sphere and easily grabbed his trainer by stretching out his arms like vines. Rupert let out a relieved sigh before looking at everyone. "I told you I can take care of myself, so long as I have my pokemon."

"I agree. It's the same for anyone," Ash responded before turning his attention towards the stones. Misty was able to retrieve her Blastoisite with her Golduck's help and Ash released his Gallade when he saw what stone was deeply imbedded into the icy wall.

"Gallade, Close combat but be precise."

"Gallade!" Gallade leapt forward and started to practically drill into the ice with his slashes and kicks. Soon Ash had a rough Galladite in his hands.

"I'll polish it and then give it to you later, pal."

"Gallade."

zz

Towards the end of their trek through the cave, they came across a pokemon wandering about.

"Huh a Bergmite," Ricthie stated simply.

The ice type pokemon looked over at the group. "Berg-mite?"

Brock smiled and stepped forward. "Bergmite, would you like to battle?"

Bergmite blinked. "Berggggg…mite?"

Brock chuckled slightly. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"It was more like a 'I guessssssss…'," Ash spoke with Pikachu nodding sagely in agreement.

"Trubbish, let's go!"

"Trubbish!" Trubbish declared and opened its arms wide. Brock blinked when he notice Bergmite use Harden. "Hmm… okay, use Acid spray."

Trubbish spat out a stream of greenish yellow liquid that started to melt a bit of Bergmite's ice. Brock deadpanned when Bergmite just closed its eyes and used Harden again.

"Uh, Brock?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I don't think Bergmite even knows how to battle."

"Yeah I was starting to think that."

Brock commanded Trubbish to use Sludge and watched as Bergmite again used Harden. He smiled before he tossed a poke ball at the pokemon who was still keeping its eyes tightly closed. After rocking a few times Bergmite was captured.

"Good work, Trubbish. We'll have our hands full with this one."

"Trub!"

zzz-Outside Frost Cavern-zzz

Everyone eventually made it back out of the cave. Rupert was a bit sad that they didn't find a Pinsirite, until Aarune laughed and handed that very mega stone to the flabbergasted trainer. He explained that he often ran across stones all the time when making bases and traveling and liked to give them away since he had no need for them himself.

After saying their goodbyes, Rupert and Aarune separated from the group as the sun started to go down. Many were surprised that they'd spent almost a full day in the caves. Misty kept glancing at Ash as they walked towards the Pokemon Center. On their way out of the caves, Ash had seemed to catch sight of something a grow very quiet once more.

"I wonder why the League would ask for Aarune's help," Paul muttered as he walked next to Gary. Gary merely chuckled.

"Aarune seems a bit weird and not all there, but it's mostly an act. His Flygon is strong enough to take on Lance's Charizard at least. The guy's really underestimated by most people because of his aloof nature. He's a professional though."

"Huh, I see. A sort of Jack of all trades kinda person."

"Yep."

Misty listened quietly to everyone talking before looking back at Ash who was staring at the ground looking very depressed. Ellie was looking worriedly at Ash while Pikachu seemed almost as distracted as his trainer.

"Ash?" Misty whispered and grasped his hand softly as they walked. "What's wrong? I mean I know about the obvious, but you were pretty happy in the caves…"

Ash's eyes seemed to be dull even when he looked up at her. "I saw another dead Guardian, deep in the ice. I wonder what his name was…" With that, he dropped her hand and walked forward some to be between the larger group at the front and Misty, in other words, alone.

Misty brought her hand to her chest and her blue eyes glittered in deep worry. She was starting to wonder how much longer Ash's upbeat outlook on life could last at this rate.

* * *

**Again sorry for being truly late late for the first time. I'll shall try to avoid doing that again. :)**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Starskulls: I have a quick question and I probably should have mentioned this in the previous chapter. With the prison bottle, is a certain someone *cough* going to to get... erm...how should I say...possessed anytime soon? ;)**

**NoSignal: Well... I guess we'll have to see, hm? I will tell you this: The Prison bottles won't be mentioned again until the Final Arc.**

**takedigi: In the manga it was not known Agatha's future, and if he spoke with Oak or Blue (in the manga is Green, just in case). Blue went to Kalos according to the game. Could you include that information and Agatha?**

**It is possible to know the state of the Blue sister, Daisy? Her participation in Pokemon Manga was incredible. And when Blue asked Bill to joke about his relationship with her (In FireRed &amp; LeafGreen) jejeje.**

**NoSignal: I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're asking. I get close but it's still a bit unclear. I will indeed try to remember to mention Daisy though. :)**

**just : I don't understand this Sird character. Both her end game and her name pronunciation. Could you shed some light on her?**

**NoSignal: If anyone is confused about Sird's background. Look her up on Bulbapedia, she's a very curious character from the Manga. More about her involvement in this story will be revealed in time.**

**Just Another Kid: Can you give me a clear idea on who Lawrence is I can't exactly remember him.**

**Still miss the Rocket trio T-T though what the heck are the doing I know they're doing work but what?**

**NoSignal: Lawrence is a character from the second pokemon movie: Pokemon 2000. He's a collector and tried to make Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia into trophies of sorts.**

**Believe me, the Rocket Trio will have a bit role in the Final Arc. :) I've been planning it for a long time.**

**harlemhyena: Anyway, with all these ideas everyone's throwing at you, I hope we're not overworking or overwhelming you. We all just love it this much!**

**NoSignal: Thanks so much for your concern. I really appreciate it. I'm alright and really I'm just glad that everyone does seem to like the story so much :)**

**Astrid Fireheart: Could It Get Cool From There?**

**NoSignal: I'm afraid I don't quite get your meaning.**

**PokeguardianZ: First off, have you thought about having a Pokémon Performance happening when the two main groups join up again? I personally love them and think it would amazing to see the Coordinators and our favorite Pokémon Performer compete. Second, I understand you have ideas for how Noibat and Eevee are going to appear, but I was thinking, what if Noibat evolved into Noivern during all that time? Plus, if you remember my last review, this could be an opportunity to write Drasna in, with the bonus of some Dragon-training with Iris. Plus, I'm thinking Eevee is probably training too, and since that particular Pokémon loves performing, why not write her in as a successful Performer under the entourage of that woman who probably was a former Kalos Queen from Serena's first Performance? It would certainly have benefits, considering my first idea of writing a Pokémon Performance in. Finally, I hope to see Yvonne (Y) making an appearance, possibly some involvement with the appearance of Zygarde in this story?**

**NoSignal: I've thought about it, but I'm not too sure. I'll think on it more. Indeed those ideas for Noibat and Eevee are good. I have a similar plan. Yes Yvonne will be there somewhere and so will Zygarde.**

**pikachu712: please explain the character of sird I haven't quite got it. When are you going to write the prequal to master challenge after the final arc or kalos arc. I really think you should write the prequal before anime rewrite.**

**NoSignal: If anyone is confused about Sird's background. Look her up on Bulbapedia, she's a very curious character from the Manga. More about her involvement in this story will be revealed in time. If I write the prequel it will definitely be before the Rewrite. I have several stories I want to work on before I touch the Pokemon Rewrite though, like Danny Phantom stuff and Crossovers. Thanks for your support and interest!**

**NoSignal to irritatedbookwor: I've read both of Saphroneth's stories and like them a great deal. As for your theories on the prison bottles and such, you're pretty darn close. :)**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female) / Bergmite (?)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (male) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**Chili: Fletchinder (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support!**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	15. Anistar to Couriway?

Day Count: 164

**My vacation with my family got in the way a little bit. We're having fun and coming back to our hotel tired each day; at least I wasn't technically late since I gave another half week as leeway because of the camp and vacation. The next chapter will be up two weeks from now. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash held Misty's middle tighter as the white-out condition winds and snow blew harder. Everyone was riding in pairs on the Mamoswine they'd rented for the trip from Dendemille town to Anistar city. The region of Kalos had been trying to find a way to make the route easier to transverse since even the back roads through the mountains were rough for people using cars; at the time though, the Mamoswine method was the safest.

Pikachu wiggled a bit in Ash's large coat, having fallen asleep blanketed by warmth inside, Ellie doing much the same in Misty's coat.

"What can you see, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash leaned forward to where his mouth was next to Misty's ear. "There are a few Snover up on that hillside, a pair of Sneasel in that cave over there, and a Delibird roosting in that pine tree."

Misty hummed. "It must be neat to be able to see things like that when others can't."

Ash only squeezed her a little to show he agreed. He knew in truth that she was merely trying to point out the good things about being an Aura Guardian since he'd mentioned the other dead one in Frost Cavern. He appreciated her attempts regardless.

Before they knew it, a figure with a glowing red light appeared in the drifts and started to help steer the Mamoswine into the wind shielded valley nearby. The Mamoswine lumbered up to large troughs of water, that were being broken again to remove some ice from them, and started to drink. Ash and the rest of the group were able to dismount and head towards the tunnel that would open up in Anistar.

zzz-Anistar-zzz

There was still a nip in the air, but it was certainly less chilly in Anistar than it had been in the blizzard. The group walked through its streets at an easy pace. Their plan was to stay here for a night before trying to head towards Couriway in the morning. Everyone was in generally good spirits as they walked through the town and saw the various shops. Pikachu and Ellie ran off between people's legs and pointed to things while babbling in their poke'speech.

Ash smiled at their antics until his eyes caught a bright light. He glazed over and saw the large, almost fire colored, stone of Anistar glittering in the afternoon light.

"One of the shards from Arceus' egg…" Ash murmured.

Misty perked up and looked at him. "What'd you say?"

Ash glanced at her and smiled. "It's nothing."

The group continued on until they were at the pokemon center. Once inside, they received a pleasant surprise. Solidad's group was there, though Bonnie and Lyn weren't present. They came together and mingled a bit.

"So Bonnie and Lyn separated from you guys before you took the Mamoswines here?" Dawn asked.

Clemont nodded. "They wanted to head back towards Luminose and head south towards Santalune."

Everyone continued talking for a bit before starting to ask for rooms from Nurse Joy. Cress separated to walk Burgundy to her room.

"You mean to tell me, Siebold actually tried to recruit you and your brothers?"

"Yes, back in Luminose. However, we knew we couldn't focus on that at the time being since we're in the tournament and concerned about Team Rocket. He understood and Ash and the others were very supportive," Cress replied.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome. Cress even fainted," Chili spoke, suddenly appearing beside them with his typical cheshire grin.

"Chili!" Cress ground out.

"What? It's the truth." Chili merely smirked. "You have the weakest constitution out of the three of us."

"Don't you have something better to do?" Cress sighed and asked dryly.

Chili glanced between Cress and Burgundy before looking up distractedly. He then grinned at the couple. "Nope."

"Come on now, Chili." Cilan popped his head around the corner. "You wouldn't want me to tell Coronia about how you reacted next time we see her, right?"

At this, Chili's face paled rapidly. "You wouldn't."

"You wanna risk it?" Cilan asked showing a bit of mischievousness.

"Cilan!" Chili shouted taking off through the halls after his green haired brother.

"I think Iris may be rubbing off on Cilan," Cress chuckled.

Burgundy nodded. "What is Cilan talking about?"

Cress glanced at his girlfriend and smirked. "In all Chili's excitement, he kissed Siebold."

Silenced stretched. "Truly?"

Cress then laughed as Burgundy started to giggle. "Truly. It was something else. I fainted right afterwards."

Burgundy thought for a moment. "And Cilan?"

Cress seemed puzzled. "Hm. I fainted so I don't know what he did. I'll have to ask Chili."

The two then walked on and separated for their rooms.

zzz-Entrance to Route 18 / Next Morning-zzz

"So you were wanting to head through Terminus Cave?" Trip ask giving Ash a blank stare.

Ash smirked a bit but only nodded his head.

Trip glanced at Gary for help, while the others watched.

"Ash, you don't need to travel through Terminus Cave in order to get to Couriway." Gary sighed.

Ash suddenly frowned and then flushed in slight frustration, as if realizing what they were implying. "Hey wait! I know how to get to Couriway from here! I wanted to take you guys someplace neat. Not many people know about it either. I trained there for a while last year too."

Misty blinked. "You actually didn't get lost?"

Ash grumbled a bit. "Let's go you non-believers."

Everyone then followed after Ash with mixed emotions of curiosity, contentment, indifference, or excitement.

zzz

"So are you sure you know where you're going?" Trip asked again as the group found themselves trailing behind Ash through the dark caves of Terminus Cave.

Ash huffed. "Yes! Just a little farther…"

Everyone was quite after that. The only sounds they could hear was the dripping of water and the scuttling of Aridos, Ferroseed, and Noibat on the ceiling. Suddenly a blue glow lit up on either side of them, forming a glowing road that lead into a very unnoticeable crack in a wall on the paths.

"Ha! There it is! Come on!" Ash shouted. Pikachu chirped excitedly and he and Ellie held on tightly to his shoulders as he started to speed up. Everyone picked up the pace as well, noticing the lit path was becoming unlit as Ash passed by them.

Clemont's eyes widened when he realized what they were. "Aura crystals."

A blinding light shown in their faces and the group found themselves suddenly outside in the sun. A path between two canyon walls led them until they saw an amazing sight.

It was a large village; giving everyone but Ash the feeling of stumbling upon an ancient civilization that didn't ever actually die out. People were walking about in clothes similar if slightly different than those from Iris' village. Children played in the streets with Noibat, Noivern, Druggidon, Goodra, Goomy, Sliggoo, and many more dragon type pokemon.

"What is this?" Serena whispered.

Ash looked over his shoulder and grinned. "The Draconid village of Kalos. I've come here before as an ambassador for Ilene. They're great. I've actually learned a lot of history about some random famous Aura Guardians from them. They have a deep and long history with legendaries and guardians. This is actually where that Aura Guardian the Spiritomb was sealed by came from. I trained here for a while with my pokemon, seeing as there are some tough dragon tamers and trainers here that never actually ever enter any league tournaments."

Gary glanced over at Ash. "Why don't they enter the league?"

Ash frowned a bit. "It's different for each Draconid village, but some people are divided over the use of Infinite energy."

"The stuff they use for warp panels in large buildings, poke balls and other things?" Clemont asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You see, those things are actually powered by-"

"Mega stones. Of course. Most of the civilized world used mega stones and key stones for power use and still do. It wasn't until recently that we figured out the stones could alter a pokemon's form," Brock finished and hummed. "Why would that upset some of them?"

Ash scratched his head and glanced at the ground. "Infinite energy is just another word for Aura really. If people called the energy Aura instead it might imply they use living creatures for fuel. It's kinda complicated and Rota is trying to strengthen understanding between the Draconids and the modern world. The Draconids believe that using that kind of energy could lead to disasters like AZ's weapon if we aren't careful. Some believe they can use the energy and be careful while others strictly believe we shouldn't use it at all because humans in general can't be trusted with the responsibly without unnecessary sacrifices."

Everyone paused when a Salamance roared over head. Ash froze and glance around rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

Ash ignored him and started looking around a bit more before smiling.

"Uh?" Kenny hummed.

Ash then raced towards a nearby tree, dropping his backpack along the way.

"Ash!" Misty yelped.

Up in the trees leaves, everyone then heard Ash's laughter, followed by female laughter. People in the village were drawn to the sound and the strange visitors by that point. Children started to shout and giggle, seeming to know what was happening.

A strange looking girl then burst from the tree, flying to another with a single jump. "Looks like you're still to slow, Ash-tree!"

Ash's head poked out from the tree's leaves. He grinned mischievously over at the girl in the other tree. "Don't count on it, Zinnia."

"Ash and Zinnia! Ash and Zinnia!" The children cried out in joy, running around the trees. A Whismur appeared from the bushes and ran around with the children.

The group watched in confusion as Ash then leapt towards the tree with the strange girl, Zinnia in it. Zinnia's eyes widened slightly as she started to run through the trees, trying to escape the much improved Ash.

The group could only watch dumbfounded as the two leapt from tree to tree, laughing, shouting and doing laps around the general area they were in.

"What the hell, kiddo, I thought I was the speedy one!"

"Maybe you're getting old!"

"Shut up you little smart mouthed Slowbro!"

"What'd you say!?"

"What's wrong with your hearing? Sheesh and you called _me_ old!"

"Raaaagh!" Ash yelled out and full on tackled Zinnia out of the tree she had been in. They both hit the ground with a hard thump.

"Ouch!" Ash/Zinnia yelped.

"You dumb idiot!" Zinnia grumbled.

"I still got you!" Ash snickered.

Everyone blinked in confusion and Misty watched with a strange feeling in her gut as Zinnia pushed Ash completely off her body with one shove. Ash just laid on the ground laughing at Zinnia's angered face.

"You look so pissed! What's the matter, Zinny? Thought I could never catch you?" Ash asked giving a wicked grin.

"Tch, whatever. You're so childish. Some ambassador you are."

Ash merely shrugged.

"Care to inform us at any time what's going on, Ketchum?" Paul suddenly asked bluntly.

Ash blinked and looked over at everyone, feeling an embarrassed blush rise to his face. "Uh, well…"

A loud-ear piercing and echoing cry filled the air at that very moment, making everyone cover their ears in pain. While to most it sounded like a cry with no meaning, Ash distinctly heard a familiar sound of "Pa!" Before something large slammed into him from the sky and knocked him out.

Everyone glanced back up after the cry was done, to see Pikachu sweat dropping, Ellie looking confused and worried, Zinnia laughing her ass off, and a large Noivern frowning at his now unconscious father-figure.

Clemont adjusted his glasses and Serena gasped. "Is, is that?"

"Noibat?" Clemont finished.

Noivern glanced over at Pikachu and cooed something to him. Pikachu shrugged before he electrocuted Ash, promptly waking him up.

"Aaahack!" Ash screamed out before sitting up and glaring at Pikachu. "Hey!"

"Pika pika chu pi pika ka chu."

Ash blinked and looked over to see Noivern smiling at him. Ash sighed happily. "Hey there, bud."

Noivern made a pleased noise before nuzzling Ash's face. An older man with greying navy hair and gold eyes, wearing longer white robes with decorations on them, walked up with a smile on his face. "Your bond with your pokemon is incredible, Master Ash. Noivern suddenly stopped his training with ol' Tyrantrum and flew off, knowing you were near."

Ash smiled at Noivern, who put his mouth around the side of Ash's head and licked him. "Ah, cut it out, Noivern!" Ash laughed.

The older man looked up at the still clueless group. "You must be the Guardian's friends. I am Suoh, the leader of the village of Kalosian Draconids. It's a pleasure to have so many wonderful visitors. Master Ash of Kanto's Rota, friends of Master Ash, and Mistress Zinnia of the Hoenn tribe, I welcome you on behalf of our village."

Ash and Zinnia stood up and bowed at the same time. Zinnia looked over at Ash and scoffed. "Geez, now your copying me."

Ash snorted.

Suoh smiled at the two before offering to guide the group further into the village. The children danced and ran around them. One child stopped and looked at Misty closely before shouting something. "Master Ash and his promised!"

The other children started parroting the same thing. "His promised! His promised!"

Other children started to run through the groups and connect the hands of several of the known couples. "Promised!"

"How are they…?" Barry asked, confused at the small children's perceptions.

"The Draconid people all have a slight proficiency in the use of aura. Our link to Arceus is strong enough to use ancient artifacts in various rituals, but only adults with lots of training can be in rituals though. The children merely see the tendrils of aura between you all. It's good practice for them." Zinnia nodded.

The group soaked that in as they headed towards a large building with housed a large dining table. Pikachu, Ellie, Aster, Zinnia's Whismur, and Noivern all ate together on the ground while Ash and Zinnia explained how they knew each other to the group and ate their own meal gifted to them by Suoh's people. It turned out that Zinnia was a special Draconid and went around to visit many other Draconid groups. She was much more associated with the League in general and personally knew Wallace and Steven.

"So, I've heard from the higher ups that you're in some deep stuff now a days, kiddo," Zinnia mentioned, giving Ash a serious glance. Ash locked eyes with Zinnia for a moment before glancing at the ground silently. Zinnia leaned back and nodded. "I tried to tell the League this would happen. Someone was bound to try to use Aura to disrupt the balance. Though… Even _I'd_ never heard of this Corruption…"

"I'm starting to understand you more and more Zinnia. Even the things your grannie said about getting through trials but only with great sacrifice. The balance of the world is falling apart because people misused a power they shouldn't have… However," Ash paused. "I think it's meant to be. If we don't have those before us make mistakes to learn from, if we don't have grief, failure, or disappointment, we have no ideal to aim for. Those bad things can push us as much as they can hinder us, people or pokemon, it doesn't matter."

Zinnia seemed to listen before she laid back her head and stared at the ceiling. "Hmmm… I think… I think that works. Yeah, you and your friends…" Zinnia looked back up and eyed Ash with a smirk.

"I think we can. We have to believe we can…" Ash replied and smiled at his friends. Everyone nodded in return.

"I was wondering, Zinnia?" May asked.

Zinnia loked at the brown-haired girl as if to ask her to carry on.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zinnia laughed a bit. "I had to help lead a kid here. Since the League official shut down the League events, except yours, the kiddo didn't get to enter the League he was planning on entering. He's actually the son of a Draconid man that once came from here. Being half-blood he doesn't always act like everyone here, but he's trusted with knowing the location of this place either way. He came here to train his pokemon a bit. Suoh's son, Zen, is helping him." Zinnia scratched her head. "I think his name was Scooter or Scat… no that's not it…"

Ash, Serena and Clemont exchanged a glance. Ash smiled. "You mean, Scottie?"

Zinnia snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's it! Little green-haired fella with a Salamance like mine! He talks about you a lot."

Ash smacked his forehead and Clemont snickered, remembering the slightly clingy beginning trainer they'd met before. Scottie was smart and he was wise to write down the things he needed to remember and improve on, but he could sometimes be a bit overwhelming. Serena rolled her eyes.

"So could we train against your people?" Cameron turned and asked Suoh, who'd been quietly sitting in a nearby chair, smoking a pipe.

Suoh smiled. "Of course. You're welcome to stay and train and even relax here as long as you like. I'm sure there are many here that would enjoy battling any of you wonderful people."

"Man I'm pumped now!" Barry yelled, excited.

"Hmm… wonder if any of them know how to battle a co-ordinator," Harley hummed devilishly, only to be glared at by Solidad.

"Dragons everywhere!" Georgia grinned. "This is a Dragon Buster's dream come true!"

Everyone started talking excitedly after that. Once they were all finished eating, everyone promised to meet back up at the large house when it was time to sleep and split up.

zzz-Ash, Misty, Zinnia-zzz

The day was drawing to a close by the time Misty made her way back from her own adventure around the village. She'd found a young woman to battle against who'd owned a Kingdra and a Sliggoo. Misty had used her own Kingdra and her Carracosta in the battle. Her Kingdra had won it's match, but Carracosta had lost by a smidgin against the woman's Sliggoo.

Misty had also trained her pokemon on her own, finding a lot of peace in the meadows and forests protected within the hidden valley. She was excited to hear what everyone else had done that day… but there was something else though that was bugging her a bit. Ash and Zinnia seemed to get along very well and the young gym leader wasn't sure what to think about that. Ash wasn't someone that would cheat on her, no, never, besides they'd already gone through that in Johto with that awful princess. Ash just wasn't like that. No, Misty knew it was her. For some reason she was feeling a bit jealous of Zinnia. The last two days, Ash had been a bit distant, quiet and depressed. Ever since he'd seen Sird's vision thingy or whatever weird mind trick he'd pulled on that witch. Misty had tried to be supportive and help him, but seemed to have failed. Zinnia however, had just shown her face and Ash had started to laugh like his old self. A dark thought entered her mind.

_What if he's getting bored of me?_

Misty knew people fell in and out of love often, but it was hard to picture for her and Ash.

_Or maybe you don't want to picture it._

Misty shook her head as she neared the large house. She noticed that she seemed to have gotten there first, until she heard Ash's voice and then Zinnia's.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have always turned my eyes up to the sky. When I was so full of uncertainty that I felt my heart might be crushed by it... When I was so grief-stricken and alone I thought my heart might break of it... What about you? Have you ever had to do something like that, Ash?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah. I do that a lot… I've always loved the stars. My father…" Another pause and a deep sigh. "He used to tell me about them."

"My mother did the same. Grannie told me that there are times where one must let go of their grief and the past. I would know about carrying a burden for a long time, right? Trust me, you need to let go."

"I guess…"

Ash glanced behind him quickly and stood as Misty started to walk away swiftly. "Mist! Mist, what's wrong?" It was easy for him to catch her and even easier for him to feel the slow change he'd felt in her aura when she'd come closer to the house and then him and Zinnia. "Why are you crying?"

Misty swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel any better, Ash."

Ash froze.

"I should be able to help you. I should be able to talk you through things like this… like Zinnia is."

Ash's face softened and Zinnia walked over. She smirked.

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

Misty glanced at the girl with a bit of flustered frustration. "What!?" She stuttered. "Nuh-no! Of course not!"

Zinnia laughed. "Hell, don't worry about that, Missy."

Misty deadpanned. "It's Misty."

"Whatever."

Ash was gapping between Zinnia and Misty in shock. "Wait, you thought?" He asked Misty.

Misty's eyes widened in alarm when she saw hurt and a bit of anger flash through Ash's eyes. "I told you! I wasn't jealous! I know you aren't like that Ash! I remember Karui." She saw Ash's eyes glowing and then she felt a bit of anger herself. "What!? You need to use your aura because you don't trust me to not lie!?"

Zinnia sighed and Aster walked up behind her and let out a tiny sigh herself.

"No! I just, argh! It's a natural reaction!"

"Yeah right and I'm a Gyarados!"

"You're making me wonder right about now!"

Pikachu and Ellie glanced at each other, before Pikachu huffed angrily at Ash and Misty.

Ash frowned in anger and Misty could practically feel the inner turmoil bubbling inside of him. "Fine, if you weren't jealous like Zinnia was asking, then what's the matter, smart one!?" Ash growled.

Misty glared at him for a split second before she blew up. "I felt inadequate, okay!?" As soon as she said it, Misty clapped a hand over her mouth before turning and sprinting away.

Ash stood dumbly for a moment, before Zinnia literarily kicked him in the rear. "Hey, kiddo, your promised is kinda running off. Go!"

Like magic, Ash took off, leaving Zinnia behind with Aster, Pikachu and Ellie. Zinnia glanced down at Pikachu and Ellie as Salamance and Noivern landed nearby. "Are they always like this?"

"Pika."

Zinnia smiled.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

Misty knew he'd catch her quickly. All he had to do was use his aura. She beat his chest when he held her.

"Damn that aura!" She yelled, again not thinking. They both sank to the ground and onto their knees, Ash still holding her.

"Do you not like me being an Aura Guardian, Misty? Do you wish I was normal?"

A long silence passed between the two before Misty spoke. "You were never normal, Ash. Besides… I…"

"You-"

Misty held up a finger and interrupted him. "I don't like the _pain_ that aura is causing you. Team Rocket, the responsibility, the fear, the physical hurt, the mental strain, your father…" She whispered the last part softly.

Ash sat quietly, not saying a word. Misty lifted her head and looked at Ash sadly.

"I feel like I can't do anything to help you. I guess I just felt useless and got angry that Zinnia could say anything to make you feel better."

Misty paused when Ash, moved his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it. "I'm sorry Mist. I know I've been kinda off. I just… You've never felt the kinda of responsibility I have being an ambassador and a guardian and now I've got to save the world again because some dumb rock said I had to _again_… Zinnia kinda understands it a bit more than you do. You were and still are helping me, Mist. I just needed her help some too. She's like a long lost big sister to me."

Misty sighed and ran a hand trough Ash's hair. "I get it. Even without the whole world saving thing, your life has changed a lot the last year or so… I always kinda worried that you'd grow so much and I'd grow to be different and we would forget each other. I was afraid to hope, back when you came to my gym again after so many years with Pikachu and Wartortle with you."

Ash gave a smile. "No matter how many things around me and my life change. _I_ won't ever change, Mist."

Misty smiled back. "I know that now."

Ash then laughed.

"What?" Misty asked.

"It's just… The reason why I looked so confused when Zinnia mentioned you being jealous…"

"Oh?"

"Zinnia hasn't told you all her whole story. She's actually almost as old as AZ. She has the same curse he, Lysander, and Aliud have."

"So she's like-"

"Over three thousand years old."

Misty blushed in embarrassment and got even redder after Ash leaned forward and kissed her nose. He then blushed.

"I don't know why I did that."

Misty laughed a bit and then planted a sweet kiss on Ash's lips.

"I know why I did that."

"Very funny." Ash stood and helped Misty up. "Let's head back. I have something I need to tell you all and Zinnia will want to tell you guys her own story since you're my friends."

"Okay." Misty paused. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, Mist. I'm going to try harder to not let it all get to me."

"I'm going to try harder to help you. I don't want you to hurt." Misty grinned. "I'll even knock you out with my mallet if it'll relieve you some."

"Gee… thanks."

zzz-Together-zzz

The group had all made their way back to the house after a while for the night. Everyone had gotten some training in as well and was planning on staying on more day and night. Ash had told everyone that Scottie was doing well; he'd visited him with Zinnia earlier that day. After eating another smaller meal, they all gathered in another room on cushions on the floor, ready to listen to Zinnia and Ash talk.

Zinnia looked at them all and nodded. "Me and Ash had a talk not long ago about some of the things you've been dealing with. Like him, I too have a burden, but it's one that I placed upon myself. You see, I know of this Aliud. As Robles, he was a stranger to me, but the name Aliud with his face, definitely rings bells." Zinnia closed her eyes and Aster babbled next to her, prompting Zinnia to pet her. "I've lived for a little over three thousand years, just like AZ and his brother. I too was affected by the radiation from being too close to the machine after it's use."

"I don't understand. How were you able to get near the machine without being killed by it?" Zoey asked seriously.

Zinnia sighed. "I'll start at the beginning." Zinnia looked at everyone. "As you know, the Kalos war happened three thousand years ago. Many people and pokemon died even before AZ used his weapon. My birth parents were drafted into war when I was a newborn. The orphanage I was kept was also destroyed during the chaos. I was found by an Exploud and her family." Zinnia had a fond smile come to her face. "Her name was actually Dahlia." Zinnia smiled up at Ash. "My Dahlia is spelled like the flower though. Her children, two Loudred, were named Lisianthus and… Aster. Pokemon tend to name themselves after things in nature and they were my sisters. When all three of us came of age, Dahlia let us go out into the world on our own. Me and Aster though, we didn't separate. It was that very year that AZ started to take pokemon to power his machine. He stole Aster from me. He'd decided that _his_ Floette friend was more important than my sister, or others' brothers, fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, friends. I lost her the day he fired the weapon. I had tried to get inside to stop it from firing and failed. Aster died… and I stayed alive. I aged a little bit but then after that, I've never started to look a day older. I don't know what happened to Dahlia and Lisianthus either. I had gotten very close to Aster. Time passed and I saw AZ start to work towards repentance and Aliud disappear into obscurity. Wars came and went, natural energy from the earth welled up again from the power of the orbs, within the earth, being disturbed by a meteoroid and Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre came forth."

"It was the second time they'd been in that form. Long ago, before many humans existed, all legendaries used primal power from the shards of the orbs' creations. It was only when Dark Ones tried to use the orbs for evil purposes did the Corruption come," Ash interceded.

Zinnia nodded. "Rayquaza came the first time and saved the world from their power. Meteor Falls was formed and the Hoenn Draconids came to live there. A thousand years later, Sootopolis was formed by another meteor, the Millennium comet passed again too, I always knew how long I'd lived because of that comet… The days start blurring together after a hundred years or so. Sorry, where was I, right. When Sootopolis was formed, another well of the orbs' energy came up and turned Groudon and Kyorge against each other again. Rayquaza came once more and saved us. Xerneas and Yvetal also fell into a deep sleep by then too." Zinnia smiled. "It was almost a thousand years after that, that I met grannie from the Draconid village. She was already an old woman by the time I'd met her and she informed me of the threat that another meteoroid would come. I also found Aster the Whismur as an egg and raised her as my daughter, naming her after my late sister. Many of grannie's people were fighting with the League then, wanting to keep them from using Infinity energy. At first, I opposed the trainers they sent to stop them and me, but then together we helped Rayquaza stop the meteor. There names were Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Finally I was able to let go of my biggest burden, but I'll never know peace until I find a way to make Aster's death less than even a memory." Zinnia glanced up and looked pointedly at Ash. "Ash told me that Arceus plans to try and make more people have the responsibility of the ancient guardians. Maybe if they are more prosperous and can guard the world together, then I can know peace."

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Zinnia," Ritchie spoke.

Zinnia smiled sadly, "Thank you." She nodded and stood up. "I'm going to retire for the night. I have my own place I stay at when I visit this village. I also need to contact the League since I'll be leaving tomorrow. Night everyone and be careful in your journeys."

"Whiii!" Aster cried out before running after her mother-figure.

Everyone said their goodbyes as Zinnia disappeared. Ash let out a breath and looked at everyone. "I also have something to talk about." Ash first glanced at some of the faces from the second group. "You guys didn't know, but we ran into Sird again."

The others became more serious a listen closely as Ash recounted the intense battle and its aftermath. Pikachu and Ellie sat in his lap and Noivern sat behind him.

"It's the vision I wanted to talk about."

"What exactly did you see?" Gary pushed, though there was deep sadness lingering in his eyes.

Ash was silent for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Lance, Agatha, Lorelei and Bruno were all practically mind controlled by Sird. It wasn't full on mind control but more like insinuation. She forced them to start feeling hatred for humankind and using some of Aliud's power, she could make sure they didn't suddenly break free. Her Banette is gifted in the ability to channel that kind of manipulative power. Lorelei is a psychic but only using ice is within her control."

"So that's why she has two psychic types with her water and ice typings," Max observed.

Ash nodded. "It was Lorelei's ice doll technique which could be used to freeze or restrain people that hurt my father. The ice had psychic energy pulsing through it and all psychic energy from humans uses a bit of their aura. Because the ice was pulsing and was almost alive rather than just normal ice, it altered the flow of his aura through his body. For normal people it wouldn't disrupt their aura, unless they were killed, but for Aura Adepts it messes with their flow of energy since it's normally in a fragile and perfect balance. Sird's not a Dark One, but she has a range of about four-thousand two-hundred or four-thousand five-hundred on the scale for living creatures. She doesn't have enough power to be called an adept, but the ice doll technique can cause her pain that lasts. For insurance, she's being kept alive by Aliud's power as well since Lorelei attacked her after she'd been freed. As for my father, at that time, he didn't know what Aura even was. At least not the full existent. Grandma probably tried to teach him the basics, but he didn't understand the kind of power he actually had. Since he was still in pain even after he'd met mom and had me, he tried to figure out why that was." Ash took a deep breath, begging himself not to cry, thinking of the pain his father had been in. Seeing the brief vision of him and Blue talking... "He went to Riley and truly learned what gifts he had. Dad found out and learned to control most of his power, but he could never become an Aura Master because of the lasting effects of the ice doll technique blocking proper flow. He was dying very very slowly." And then Ash grew quiet and stared at the ground.

"That explains why Lance was short with me. He didn't want to admit the League had been breached like that back then. That he'd make such a mistake that lead to the death of a Master," Gary spoke.

"So I guess Sird will die if Aliud is stopped," Paul surmised.

Stephan nodded in seriousness.

"Uh so on a lighter note, where are we heading day after tomorrow and when did you get that cutie, Ash?" Bianca asked and pointed at Noivern who'd started to snuggle his head into the crook of Ash's neck.

Ash laughed slightly. "Uh, short story version, Hawlucha found Noivern's egg in the woods and it hatched in time to label me, his father."

"As for where we're going," Brock started and glanced at his pokenav. "There isn't too much of Kalos we haven't seen yet." He looked over at Clemont and Serena. "Either of you know any place that would match the clue?"

Both Serena and Clemont shared a look before Clemont perked up. "There is one other mountain I know of. It's called the Shadowed Mountain. It's surrounded by a dark valley of smaller hills and is only accessible by a train in Couriway. They say Volcanion makes his home there."

"That certainly sounds like a mountain of secrets to me," Cameron nodded approvingly.

"Volcanion huh. He's a unique typing, fire and water, right?" Drew asked and leaned back some.

Cilan smiled and nodded. "So, how has everyone been?"

That started a long talk between the the members of both groups, recounting their more recent endeavors, pokemon caught, and other things. Ash told Clemont and Serena that Goodra had returned to him and Serena informed Ash that her Slyveon had also come back into her care.

"And so Harley thought it was a great idea to fight the Lunatone while it was also with a Solrock, they both attacked him and his Inkay so I had to jump in a battle the Solrock. Can't do anything without me, huh, hun?" Solidad teased, using Harley's favorite pet name against him.

"Ooh, you!" Harley grumbled.

Cilan, Chili, and Cress told everyone that hadn't heard about Siebold's offer then as well.

"And then well, Chili kissed him."

"Cilan! I thought you said you wouldn't repeat that!"

"Oops, sorry brother. I was caught up in the moment of storytelling."

"At least I didn't start fan-boying and running around him and asking him questions like a lunatic."

"Hey!"

Cress sweatdropped. "I'm sorta happy I fainted now."

"Sounds like you were spared the worst of it," Trip replied and Cress nodded.

Ash laughed and listened as Gary and Paul had an argument about whether or not Paul snored in his sleep. Drew, Zoey, May, Kenny, Nando and Dawn were in a conversation about contests and Serena and Clemont listened with Misty and Brock about a story Max had during his own time of traveling alone, involving how me met his Camerupt. Stephan, Cameron, Bianca, Barry, Georgia, and Burgundy were also starting their own conversation, while Solidad and Harley continued to bicker on their own.

"I never thought that when I started my journey nine years ago, that I'd make so many friends," Ritchie suddenly spoke up next to Ash, seeing as they were the only two left not talking.

Ash smiled. "Yeah me neither."

Ritchie petted Ellie briefly on the head, followed by Pikachu. "We've made a lot of good memories so far."

"Yeah."

"And some bad ones… but that's okay."

"Yep."

They both sat in silence or another minute.

"Do you want to tell each other what we did after we saw each other in Johto?" Ritchie asked. "We never really talked about it. I saw you in some League events or at least heard about them…"

Ash smiled at one of his oldest friends and nodded. "Of course, but you first."

Ritchie laughed and started to speak. "Well if you didn't notice, I didn't end up entering the Silver Conference like you and Gary…"

The night wore on as the groups of friends talked and sat together, finding some comfort from the threats that were impending. Even after the lights had gone out and they'd crawled under their blankets and bedding on the floor, they'd chatted softly to one another.

zzz-League base / Kanto-zzz

"So even Aarune is having trouble finding their base. That can't be good," Yellow murmured.

It was a medium sized office room the small group was in. Currently, Yellow, Rald, Lance, Lorelei, and Diantha were quietly talking about some new developments.

"More than a mere problem actually." Lance grit his teeth. "Lawrence is still giving us the slip, Aliud is still somewhat of an untouchable force, and Giovanni seems to be playing all his cards right."

"Except who to trust," Rald muttered, hinting to the new theory that Aliud was seeking to destroy the world.

"I'm still not sure I get that. I thought Aliud's story was that _he_ was the one that wanted to die, not everyone else," Yellow spoke.

"There are many things that aren't clear about Aliud. Ash seems to think an ancient and evil man named Neikan has something to do with it, but we can't be sure," Diantha expressed.

"And then there's Sird, appearing on the field again after several years," Lorelei spoke, causing a brief and awkward silence to pass between Lance and the elite four member.

"I know Sird is bad, but you two always get real quiet when you mention her," Rald spoke and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He noticed Diantha look away in slight nervousness. "There's something you aren't telling us, Lance."

Lance grunted and then let out a long sigh. "Gary asked me the same thing."

"He mentioned something about Red… You think he's been found?" Yellow asked hopefully.

Lance's eyes darkened. "Yellow… I'm afraid Red has been dead for several years."

There was a long pause. Diantha closed her eyes and Lorelei stared at the ground.

"And you thought it was just fine not to tell us?" Rald growled and folded his arms. "What the heck? Does Gold even know?"

"Yes he does, but because of certain restrictions he was unable to tell you flat out," Lance replied.

"Because we aren't truly inducted G-men agents, right? Of course has to be completely by the book with you, doesn't it?" Rald hissed in slight anger. Yellow remained completely silent as Rald continued to talk. "Where is Gold anyways?"

"Talking with Silver."

"Let me guess, Silver fell victim to some kind of loophole in legalities too right? If I had to guess he didn't really want to do what he did but the law's the law, right?" Rald mocked.

"Emerald…" Lance warned.

"I thought we were doing good, Lance. We never wanted to be officials or to hold great power, but we worked in tandem with the League for this reason, to keep it from becoming corrupt!"

Lance snapped up out of his chair at the word corrupt. Rald realized he'd obviously said a bad word.

"The League isn't corrupt."

"Then you need to stop acting like the Master. Gold is, if you haven't forgotten," Yellow suddenly spoke. "You're starting to remind me of a Lance I didn't like much once… A Lance that helped almost kill my good friend, a-"

"I did kill him," Lance stated with a strange sort of deep guilt in his voice suddenly. "Because of Sird and Aliud, and their tricks, I fell for their trap. The ice doll technique… it messed with his aura and ultimately would've killed him."

"He died because of Yvetal, Lance. Not us." Lorelei spoke softly though, guilt coloring her voice as well.

"Wait…" Yellow murmured, her voice wavering. "He was in pain all this time. He died protecting people from Yvetal waking up at the wrong time and you were all going to let him fade into mere memory like he was nothing!?" Yellow spoke, raising her voice as he got more emotionally upset. "And you planned to tell us when, if Team Rocket hadn't popped up?!"

"Probably never. We're just kids to them after all," Rald muttered darkly.

Lance stared at Yellow. "I-" Before he could even finish, Yellow slapped him across the face, hard.

"You… you had no right… not to tell us… to tell me…" Yellow hiccuped before she lost her composure and ran out of the room.

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen like this."

"Maybe you need to focus on thinking less like a leader and more like a friend," Rald spoke up. "You've got twenty eight trainers, younger than us, getting more things done than we are. No one of them is really taking charge and they're holding each other up. Sure, the League can't be a group of friends, there has to be regulations and laws, but if we lose track of what binds us together in the first place, then what?" Rald sighed. "Just think about it, okay Lance? Yellow will forgive you eventually. I know you two share a bond too that's a bit different from her bond she had with Red. She's too nice to hold a grudge like I would." Rald paused. "And… I guess I can forgive you eventually too. I'll go talk to her." Rald then turned and left the office.D

"That went well," Lorelei spoke in sadness and exasperation before plopping into a chair.

"How much I wish for things to be simple again. Just me and Dratini and Drayden coming to visit and me dreaming about being a great dragon trainer…" Lance trailed off, looking at the various monitors around the room.

"Things will get better eventually, Lance," Diantha murmured.

"This isn't a movie, Diantha. We aren't guaranteed a happy ending," Lance replied.

"Oh I know. We have to try though and I can picture things turning out okay in the end. Being negative isn't going to help."

"I'm just being realistic."

Diantha grew silent and Lance ran a hand over his face. "Okay, okay. How's Xavier doing?"

"He's still making good time and has been keeping watch for trouble in the tournament."

"Good and Yvonne?"

"She'll be waiting for Ash and the others in Snowbelle to check their status and get any new info from them as needed."

"And-"

"Zinnia should be contacting us tomorrow and Wally's with Liscia at the moment, making sure all the sponsors and people from that convention are getting to their places, safely."

A rare smile came to Lance's face. "When do you think he'll try and propose to her?"

Diantha smiled back. "I don't know. With her being Wallace's niece and all… He must be intimidated and Wally's not a very outspoken person. That and Wallace has more time on his hands since Steven took the champion title back from him right before the Master Challenge started."

"They keep bouncing between each other for the Hoenn champion seat," Lorelei spoke up.

"They're both talented and very difference trainers. I think Metagross being able to mega-evolve took Wallace off guard," Lance responded.

"He'll find some way to outmaneuver him next time," Lorelei smirked.

"Unless a new trainer rises the oppose them," Diantha smiled softly. "One must never underestimate a dark horse in any situation."

A silence stretched for a moment.

"Is Jasmine with Gold and Silver right now, too?" Lorelei asked.

Lance nodded. "She's felt somewhat indebted to Silver for a long time. I don't understand it exactly, but they share a strange sort of bond as well."

"I see."

Lance then stood up. "I guess I better get to work."

"With what?" Lorelei asked in surprise. Diantha started to smile, not being noticed by Lorelei.

Lance glanced at the ceiling. "I'm going to listen to Rald's advice. He's sometimes impatient and crass, but the guy's smart too. I need to be treating the enemies like enemies, not our friends like enemies."

"Lance?" Lorelei murmured.

"I'm going to see what I can do about helping Silver. It might not be much, but it's a start. Diantha, keep in touch like aways."

"Of course and Lance?"

Lance glanced over his shoulder to look at Diantha.

"Even in real life, I believe that good ultimately always triumphs over evil. It's not as clear or as perfect or even as immediate, but it happens."

Lance sighed. "The jury's still out on that one." He then walked out of the room as his cape swished from the movement.

"You'll never get him to see things that way. At one time or the other we've seen evil people hurting pokemon, even without Sird's influence, those things were the truth. Evil people hurting good pokemon and good people in the process. Sometimes good doesn't win out."

Diantha was silent for a moment as Lorelei got up to leave the room too.

"But you all eventually became powerful enough to rise up and help stop people like those evil men. If evil had truly won, then you wouldn't have lived or fought back at all." Diantha smiled. "What you both are misunderstanding is that evil never wins until hope is extinguished. So long as there is hope, good can survive."

Lorelei wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**QUEENSPELLER67: But who was the third? Totodile?**

**NoSignal: I have Noivern as the third in my head-cannon. He likes trapping Ash's head to lick him. And you are correct in the rest of your review.**

**Guest: Although you made a mistake. The mega stone is called Blastoisinite.**

**NoSignal: Thanks, glad you liked the chapter and I'll try to get around to fixing that. **

**Great: PS Can Ash 'see' the memories of the Aura Guardian's tombs? Like, he touches one and learns a bit more about them?**

**NoSignal: Only if their death was important enough to warrant the formation of a Time Flower.**

**NoSignal to PokeguardianZ: No problem. As for Zygarde, he's going to have a decently important role. However I won't try to integrate something like new forms / assumed mega evolutions or primal forms are one thing / but forms are a bit different (in my opinion) I'm trying to avoid using anything close to a fakemon. Those forms could very well be cannon, but at the moment we don't know :) Zygarde will be in the final battle though.**

**Astrid Fireheart: Tickles you.**

**NoSignal: Okay...? :)**

**NoSignal to La Dama del Tiempo: Thanks so so much. I'm very happy you've enjoyed it so much.**

**NoSignal to irritatedbookwor: I think one must always be careful with severe AUs, sometimes they become very popular and sometimes they just don't quite mesh well. Try it though if you want to, it's what you want that's most important. And go ahead, tell me your theories when you feel like it, no rush. As for Spiritomb, they are kinda similar, in that there are many spirits mashed into in place, but Spiritomb aren't necessarily related to Corruption.**

**Anonymous: Can there be more steam significant romantic pokeshipping moments in the next couple of chapters, or something that might challenge/complicate their relationship?**

**NoSignal: Hello there and welcome. I'll try my best with your request, but what exactly do you mean? There was something a little troublesome in this chapter, is that the kind of thing you meant? The pressure Ash is under, is straining them both a little bit.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female) / Bergmite (?)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (male) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**Chili: Fletchinder (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned) / Sylveon (?)(returned)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

**zzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

* * *

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	16. Training and Train-ing

Hey everyone, sorry for being a day late!

*Note to everyone: I've been really thinking about for whenever I'll do the anime re-write. I've thought about Ash catching all the pokemon and I've thought about ash not catching all the pokemon and ultimately I had a new idea during this brainstorming process. I wanted to basically give him all his pokemon that he has canonically, including things like Larvitar and Haunter. I may even have Ash release pokemon like in the anime, only for them to actually return after a realistic time period. I will have him catch pokemon outside of canon, but not many and after a lot of thought… I may have Ash only catch one legendary, maybe three at the most. What do you all think about this? I want to lessen the amount of pokemon he catches and focus on the relationships between him, his pokemon and his supporting human friends. We've had a lot of re-writes with Mewtwo and Mew and him gathering a large amount of pokemon and those are freaking awesome, but… I had this feeling that maybe some of those start to loose the magic behind the anime (yeah the anime has many flaws, but I mean the bit of magic we felt when we first saw it. The reason we like Ash despite his flaws and everything else, despite the evil things the writers pull on us for the sake of money, etc. etc. A re-write with more heart rather than making Ash much more powerful (like we're trying to make him into what he should be now after **twenty** years or so or however long the anime's been running…) Ash will be a bit smarter, he'll learn from mistakes, he'll improve and not abandon things that have worked in the past, he won't pass good opportunities by, but he'll still be Ash. Don't worry, he'll be awesome, but he'll be awesome in a more Ash-way. So again, what do you think? Does this sound refreshing or promising or do you guys all want the same things the others do, except with someone that will most likely update more regularly? I'm not being sarcastic, honest. I'm being serious. Which one do you, the readers, prefer? It's a good thing I'm not starting this story right now. I still need lots of time to think everything through, the big stuff anyways.

By the way if any of you are also fans of my Danny Phantom story, then I have a question for you peeps there too. I will be writing several stories before I come back to pokemon. After the Master Challenge is done, I'll write the drabble sequel to wrap things up. I had thought about doing a prequel, but my drive for that is waning a bit. It's not that I don't have a decently laid out plan for it, but I just don't think it will be very exciting compared to the Master Challenge. It'll just be Ash traveling, reuniting with old friends (pokemon and human), learning aura, catching some new pokemon, and training. Nothing super important happened in that year gap. He did fight Team Rocket from time to time, but nothing as epic as the Master Challenge. Maybe if one day I feel like it and have enough support then I'll do it, but I'm honestly thinking it won't be that good plot-wise. So anyways the next pokemon like thing I'll write at some point will be Mystery Dungeon stuff, but that will be after some crossovers and such. So yeah, if you're into Danny Phantom and have been reading my story, Pondus Omnium, then I have a question on there regarding what you guys want me to write next, once Master Challenge and Pondus Omnium are all wrapped up.

Okay now I'm done, promise, heh.

* * *

Day Count: 166

_*****I believe the chapter 'after' this is actually going to be the last chapter of the Kalos Arc, from what I can tell. So everyone start getting ready for that!*****_

**For now I****'****m going to say that the next chapter will be up in two weeks, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ouch! No. Ouch! No. OUCH! NO! For the love of all that is good, you can not have any of my coffee, Joltik!" Gary finally yelled glaring at the little bug that had somehow magically gotten from the ground three feet away to the trainer's shoulder in less that ten seconds. The yellow ball of fuzz was now busy shocking Gary in various places on his body, trying to make him sacrifice his coffee to him.

The other pokemon Gary had released for some training were merely staring at him blankly.

"Electrivire, please. help." Gary muttered pleadingly and glanced at one of his older pokemon. The giant electric type smiled an ever so slightly mocking smile and picked up the tiny bug. Joltik started to shock the larger pokemon, but of course that did absolutely nothing. The insect started to flail and squeak in frustration. Gary let out a long sigh and grinned at his cup of joe. That was before Joltik cried out and shot a tiny bit of electrified string at Gary's foot, jolting him and making the trainer fumble and drop his cup with a thump against the grass.

Gary stared at the bug and it stared right back. "You are evil."

"Tik."

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose and waved Electrivire away. "Think you could train and baby-sit him while we get some work done?"

Electrivire nodded while Joltik squeaked angrily.

"You'll be baby-sat until you stop acting like a child."

Gary then turned and looked at the rest of the pokemon present. Arcanine and Umbreon sat neatly next to Fennekin, Herdier and Zangoose, who was trying to act like a loner. To the side, Shieldon looked up at Gary and wagged his tail; Skarmory sat behind the quadruped, looking unimpressed.

"Alright then. Now we can really get some work done. Arcanine, you're with Fennekin and Herdier. I want you to run them down. After that practice fire moves with Fennekin. Herdier can work aiming Shadow ball better as well. Umbreon you'll be sparring with Zangoose and I'll be watching you both as well as Sheildon and Skarmory. I want to see what Zangoose's got and as for Sheildon, I want to see him work with his defense as well as countering fast moving _and_ flying opponents."

Gary gave a calm smirk before motioning his pokemon to get to work. Arcanine took off at a lopping pace since Herdier and Fennekin could never keep up with him at full speed. Gary then watched as the fighting between Zangoose and Umbreon got underway. It was easy to see that Zangoose didn't have a very varied move pool since he kept using X-scissor to try and nick Umbreon, who was expertly moving about the make-shift field using Faint attack and Quick attack; the dark type was dodging every swipe and getting it a few decent hits at the same time. Looking over at Sheildon, he was doing great with his defense, naturally pulling in his body to make Skarmory's dives and attacks bounce off his steel armor instead of his fleshier parts. On the flip side, he wasn't doing much in the attack department.

"Okay from what I can see, Zangoose needs to learn more elemental moves. Things like maybe Poison jab, Metal claw, Shadow claw and more. Also I can tell you are particularly adverse to moving much. However, I do remember you scaling the walls to avoid Dragonair's attack. I think Taunt, Detect, and practicing getting a tiny bit faster will help you a lot. We'll focus on your attack strength though. You pack a punch." Gary kneeled when he started speaking to Shieldon and Skarmory. "Sheildon, do you know any ranged attacks?"

Sheildon turned and aimed his head at a tree stump before a single rock flew over and tapped it.

"Okay so a weak Smack down."

A tiny storm cloud appeared over Sheildon.

Gary put his hands on his hips. "Stop being a baby. We'll fix the problem. Just don't quit. Got it?"

Sheildon turned around and nodded happily.

"I was thinking Smack down, Ancientpower and maybe Flamethrower if Dragonair would help. It will be easier for him to teach another non-fire type."

Gary then glanced at Skarmory. "I noticed you need a bit of work too. You had nothing that could get through his defense, bud."

Skarmory huffed at that.

"None of that, understand? If you need help, you need help. There's no shame in learning new things."

Skarmory stayed quiet this time as Gary continued to speak. "I think Aerodactyl could help you learn Sky drop. That move would help do some major damage to heavy and really large defensive based pokemon."

Skarmory reluctantly nodded.

"Okay then, let's get back to work."

zzz-Ash-zzz

Deep breaths felt good. Ash stood quietly with his pokemon as they became in-tune with their own auras to various degrees. Of course Pikachu and Lucario were the best at it, being actual pokemon that could utilize aura, then older or more experienced pokemon came next, like Tyrantrum, Goodra, and Pidgeot. Ellie was doing a decent job and Noivern was a bit ahead of her. Falling behind where the newer ones in the family that didn't know how helpful being able to shift your energy was; even it was only a little bit of control, it could save you. Any pokemon or human could be taught a little about how to move their aura around, not enough to manifest it, but enough to be somewhat useful in dire situations. Pokemon that used certain moves could infuse a bit of their inner energy into their attacks, making them more deadly than normal. This technique had actually been something Ash and his pokemon had been doing for a long time but had been unaware of it. Ash had brought out the best in his pokemon since the beginning, snapping them out of status effects and pushing them to subconsciously use their aura when they needed it most. The difference now was, Ash knew how to do it consciously and could teach his pokemon how to as well.

A smile graced his face when he felt flares of aura energy surging in the nearby areas. His friends' pokemon were evolving, training and battling their hearts out. He needed to do the same.

Ash suddenly clapped his hands and all his pokemon opened their eyes to look at him. Phantump got startled slightly but caught himself well enough. He gazed up at his trainer with large eyes.

"Okay. This is it, guys. Things are starting to pick up. We've got Team Rocket being successful morons and the tournament will come eventually too. So the training we do in the days and weeks to come is vital." Ash smiled and looked over at Phantump and Rufflet. "You two will spar. I want to see what Phantump knows and Rufflet, you still need more experience. All of us do." Ash then looked at Pikachu and Ellie and nodded. He trusted Pikachu to keep Ellie's training going well. His gaze then rested on Tyrantrum and Goodra. "You two will battle each other. Goodra, you've been out of the loop for a while and Tyrantrum's going to be the one to pull you back in, kay?"

Goodra nodded fiercely, curling her antennae in anticipation.

Ash looked at Pidgeot and Noivern. "Noivern has actually been training." Ash's face turned serious. "Test him, girl."

Pidgeot spread her wings and cried out before rocketing into the sky. Noivern squawked before flying after her at a good clip.

Ash put out a fist as Lucario came to stand beside him. "Let's get to work!"

The remaining pokemon cried out before turning to their partners and beginning to test each other. Ash turned to Lucario.

"No more playing around, okay bud?" Ash asked looking deep into his partner's eyes.

Lucario looked right back at him and slid into a stance. **Very well. Come at me.**

Ash discarded his hat on a nearby stump before pushing his aura out and sliding into his own stance.

In a heartbeat they met and did battle.

Pikachu and Ellie watched pokemon and trainer trade blows and attacks for a moment before running off into the woods to train themselves.

Over with the smaller and newer additions, Rufflet and Phantump were moving at a snail's pace. It turned out that Phantump's attack speed was next to nothing and anything that did get fast enough to become a threat, Rufflet was fast enough to dodge. The bird of prey was getting antsy from having to fight an opponent that was a bit too far behind him.

Rufflet was able to quickly land an Aerial ace with little to no resistance. Phantump ended up tumbling across the field and landing right behind Tyrantrum's foot. The large reptile was too preoccupied trying to fight off Goodra's Power whip to notice and rose his foot to get footing behind him.

Phantump was spared from being squashed when Ash dashed over and dove to push the ghost and himself out of Tyrantrum's path. The two dragons continued to fight, blocking out everything else.

Ash glanced down at Phantump as Lucario neared while Rufflet watched from a distance. Though the flying type was happy that his comrade was unharmed, he was still not enjoying the match up. From what he and the other pokemon knew, Phantump was quite the cry-baby. True to form, the little spirit started tearing up in reaction to his frightening experience of almost being flattened.

Ash sighed patiently before gasping and holding the pokemon at arms length when he expelled a mouthful of Venom drench as a reflex.

**He could hurt someone doing that every time he****'****s startled too badly.**

Ash nodded as he coated his hand in aura before wiping away the rest of the toxin from the ghost's face. Phantump looked at the ground dejectedly all the while.

"Yeah, but we'll get through it. No problem."

Rufflet looked up into the sky to see Noivern and Pidgeot shoot past like jets. His eyes glistened with desire as the trees waved the flyers on.

Ash flinched before looking over his shoulder to see Rufflet's form be taken over by light. "Looks like Phantump will need a different partner now."

Ash and Lucario watched as Braviary launched into the air, causing a Tailwind to catch him and the other two flyers in the sky. Phantump whined pitifully.

"Hey, don't be sad. I bet Honedge would like to help you out. He won't get hurt by your Venom drench and is calmer than Braviary." Ash summoned the pokeball before Phantump could come up with an argument and released the steel type. "Plus you guys are both ghosts. I bet you'd be great pals."

Ash carefully placed Phantump back on the ground in front of Honedge, after peeling Phantump's little arms from his sleeves.

Honedge eyed the little spirit for a moment before performing Power trick. Two balls of light danced around Honedge's form as he controlled them. Phantump's eyes grew large and he started trying to float after them.

A small frown came to Ash's face as the truth hit him. _He__'__s still a child__'__s spirit. Reborn to be given one more chance, but a child__'__s spirit none the less._

**He****'****s a mere child.**

"That's just what I was thinking about, Lucario."

Ash looked over his shoulder when he heard a cry of pure frustration. He was stunned to see Goodra sitting on top of Tyrantrum's body. The later was clawing and scratching for a way out form under his opponent but Goodra was happily sitting firm without a trouble in the world. Ash blinked before something large struck the ground to his right. The veteran trainer saw Braviary staring blankly into the sky at a obviously irritated Pidgeot and a roosting and obviously confused Noivern.

Ash facepalmed.

**It****'****s not so surprising, Master. Most of your pokemon are getting to the point where they would be having offspring in the wild if not long past that point. **

"Yeah, let's see… Sceptile, Meganium, Butterfree and his family… Charizard and Charla… Floatzel and Misty's Floatzel… Blastoise… well I don't know if he counts since he eyes everything that moves… Lapras and Iris' Lapras… Jolteon and Misty's Vaporeon… Pikachu and Ellie… I've noticed Manectric and Luxray looking at each other… even Absol and Houndoom… and now Braviary's trying to show off to Pidgeot and Tyrantrum and Goodra are getting friendly…"

Lucario nodded calmly to each pairing Ash listed.

"And of course you and Zoroark."

Lucario half nodded before he tensed and glared at Ash. **What.**

Ash gave the aura pokemon a evil and mischievous look. "You have a problem there bud?"

Lucario growled. **We are partners, nothing more.**

"Your words mean nothing."

**Stop. This is childish and is not becoming of a Guardian.**

"Neither is lying."

**I****'****M NOT LYING!**

"To yourself, you are."

**Will you stop!?**

"Neverrrrrrrr…" Ash drawled out before noticing that Lucario had mega evolved. He blinked once before Lucario leapt at him. "Aaah!" Ash cried out before jumping away as well, barely avoiding Lucario's lunge. "Hey! Geez you're worse than me and Misty were. At least I didn't physically assault people when they teased us!"

**Take it back!**

"Now who's being a child!?"

**There****'****s at least fifteen different ways I can kill or maim you.**

"Some aura link you are." Ash laughed in pure joy and amusement as Lucario attacked and missed him again. "So close." Ash teased as the tree truck he'd been in front of moments before was snapped in half like a toy.

**I****'****m going to throttle you!**

"You do know that that kind of violence isn't attractive to ladies, right? They like a gentle soul…"

**Shut-up!**

Ash laughed loudly as he ran through a clearing, right in between Paul and Barry who had been having a practice battle against each other. Barry's Rapidash reared in surprise before snorting. Paul's Lucario seemed mortified as Ash's Lucario chased after his master.

After Ash and Lucario had disappeared, Barry glanced at Paul. "Uh, you think they're okay?"

Paul snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'd be more worried if they were. They're fine. It's Ash, remember?"

Barry grinned. "Yeah that's true. Rapidash, Flamethrower!"

"Lucario, Dark pulse!"

zzz-The others-zzz

Across the valley, various groups of the friends battled and trained together all day. Brock, Ritchie and Max found themselves in one of these groups and trained their pokemon diligently. Brock's Swampert battled with Max's Sceptile, giving the grass type a bit of trouble despite typing. Ritchie watched Kraken and Zippo wrestle with each other, trying to prove their own strength. Through out it all, Brock's Anorith ended up evolving as did Ritchie's Timburr and Max's Elekid.

One of the largest groups that formed was that of Cilan, Cress, Chili, Iris, Burgundy, Georgia and Trip. Iris and Georgia battled each other, which was something they hadn't done in ages. Though Iris did surprise and annoy Georgia by using Kangashkan and Excadrill, in other words no dragons. Iris also watched Druggidon, Amaura and Charmander train together. The more she watched Druggidon move, the more Iris began to consider retiring the old dragon, maybe even before the tournament. He was a faithful friend and a good training partner for newer recruits, but he was starting to grow slow and loose stamina quickly.

Cilan and Burgundy actually battled a bit without any ill words from Burgundy, to her credit. Though Cilan had released Maractus and Ferroseed to train on their own, Ferroseed seemed a bit more preoccupied with Maractus herself.

Cress and Trip battled, almost making Trip relive his first gym battle since that had been the last time he'd battled the water specialist. Barboach evolved during the battle which was followed by a surprise evolution from Trip's Rhyhorn.

Chili trained his own pokemon before joining his brothers in one of their traditional three-way brawls, featuring their elemental monkeys.

In another part of the valley, Drew and May battled fiercely against each other. It wasn't as brutal as a normal battle, but it lacked much of their normal flare during contests. Surskit watched, amazed as her own parents battled overhead. Her mother did stop halfway through, letting Drew's Butterfree take her place against her mate. Surskit wondered when Drew and May would notice Beautifly's enlarged abdomen any time soon. Flareon and Glaceon were blasting fire and ice at each other and Absol and Delcatty were giving each other a workout as well. Drew's Forgadier was racing with Furret, trying to test who was the most agile. May's Spritzee and Helioptile were staring at Espurr, who was staring at them very quietly; the two eventually ran off to spar themselves. Espurr continued watching everyone in udder silence.

Dawn was training with Zoey and Kenny, though she often found herself training her own pokemon on her own. At first she felt a little left out, until she noticed how often the other two exchanged quick glances when the other thought they weren't looking.

The bluenette almost had a heart attack when Kenny praised Zoey loudly after the other coordinator had done an awesome combination. Zoey had blushed, though Kenny never noticed it. Zoey never blushed.

Bianca trained on her own for a while before finding and battling Cameron and Stephan. Nando watched as his own pokemon trained and in some instances danced to his music.

Serena and Clemont weren't far away, training against each other. Serena eventually walked over to Nando and the small group watched as the two dance inclined trainers had their own battle.

Even Misty eventually found that group and gave Clemont a run for his money, while also trying to keep Golduck from acting like a moron in front of a oblivious Ducklett.

It was sort of fun walking about, finding random friends to battle in the valley.

Harley and Solidad practiced together. At first Solidad had trained with him in the past to help him, but over time she'd found him becoming a more and more difficult challenge. Harley had a way of really thinking outside the box. He had a bizarre style that Solidad knew would confound many newcomers to the coordinator world; without her experience she wasn't sure if she could match him. He really was a great trainer, even if his past was shady at best.

zzz-Solidad and Harley-zzz

"He definitely looks more intimidating, hun."

Solidad chuckled slightly as she nodded to her Alakazam. She'd recently traded her Kadabra with Trip's and back again so that they both could evolve their psychic types. Not only that, but her Dragonair had also become a Dragonite.

Harley grinned and looked over at a Lunatone and Solrock that were sparring. The Lunatone was able to land a decent hit and the Solrock crashed into the ground. Harley shouted in excitement.

"That's right, Lunatone! You show that Solrock who's boss!"

Solidad rolled her eyes before noticing her Solrock levitating out of the new indent in the ground. She watched as Harley sighed and sat on his Ariados, who was sunning. The insect didn't seem to mind and actually cooed softly, never moving.

"Who ever tried to say that pokemon do all the work for trainers was a fool," Harley huffed. "I'm very tired."

Solidad snorted at that before sitting on a nearby log. "They do more than the trainer, but some people do underestimate the work a trainer does do. Our pokemon on the other hand often know just how involved we really are. The strategy, the training, the support…" Solidad trailed on as she patted her Raichu, that had wandered over. Harley didn't reply and only smiled when his Haunter appeared by his shoulder.

Solidad hummed. "I'm glad. I'm glad I've gotten this opportunity to get to know everyone more. I'm certain that without this tournament, I would've gone on training on my own and that would've been detrimental."

Harley frowned at this. "What do you mean on your own, hun? You were always around everyone when contests came up. You're a social butterfly."

"Except I'm not really. I can do well in short bursts…" Solidad trailed off before shaking her head. "It's in the past now though. I've learned more about everyone."

Harley finally lost some of his energy. He pulled off his hat and smoothed his hair. "Yeah. It's a shame it came with the possible end of the world too."

Solidad looked up in surprise. That was the most blunt Harley had been about the possibility of him really caring about these people. Solidad had known for a long time that Harley did care about them, but he often didn't state it.

After a moment of silence and indecision, Solidad walked over and kneeled in front of Harley, who eyed her calmly and with slight confusion. She placed a hand over his.

She then gave him a sad but content smile. "It's better than nothing at all."

Harley huffed in slight annoyance before he answered her quietly. "You're right… it is."

zzz-Together-zzz

As night grew closer, everyone came back together for the evening. Ash was smiling like he hadn't in days, though he was oddly covered in scratches and a few bruises. He gave the single worded answer of, training, before everyone shared with each other over dinner what had happened during the day.

Max jumped in first, excitedly telling everyone that his Elekid had finally evolved while duking it out with Croagunk. Every got into the swing of exchanging stories after that. Suoh came to visit during their meal at some point, returning Noivern's pokeball to Ash.

Everyone's chat was interrupted at one time by Pidgeot flinging Braviary into a wall when he'd gotten too close for her comfort. Ash could tell it would take a while if not forever before Pidgeot thought Braviary worthy.

As the night went on, everyone grew tired and got ready to sleep so they could rise early tomorrow for traveling. Most everyone left out a few of their pokemon and slept near them, finding comfort in their presence.

zzz

"Thank you for having us, Suoh. I hope we weren't too much trouble," Ash expressed.

The next morning found the two groups at the exit to the valley with Suoh and his people bidding them farewell.

Suoh laughed a bit. "We are dragon people, Ashton. It takes a lot to be troublesome for us. I wish you all the best of luck. Oh!" Suoh exclaimed and walked forward. He pulled a instrument from his robes and presented it to Ash. "Here. A gift from our people to you. We had wanted to gift it to you the last time you visited, but you were gone before our artisans could finish."

Ash eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the flute. "An Eon flute. Master Suoh, I don't know what to say."

Suoh smiled. "I'm glad to hear, Sir Ketchum. It means we have done well. Please, take it."

Ash handled the flute carefully.

"They say that if one knows how to play an Eon flute the right way, then one of the Eon dragons will follow you for the rest of your days."

Ash nodded to Suoh's words. "Thank you sir." Everyone waved and said goodbye to the villagers as they walked down the path in the canyon again.

zzz-Terminus cave-zzz

"I wonder if it's true?" Iris asked.

"What's true?" Bianca questioned back.

"That Zygarde lives deep in this cave," Iris replied.

"My intuition tells me yes. I mean what powerful pokemon wouldn't live deep in a cave?" Stephan asked.

Cameron nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense to me."

Ash hummed. "Hopefully he stays hidden… and safe."

Everyone grew a bit solemn at that, knowing that Ash was talking about Team Rocket hunting the legends.

"Wowee! Look up there," Barry yelled.

Everyone of course looked up and saw a Noibat looking at them from the ceiling.

"What do ya know, a Noibat," Clemont spoke.

"I'm going to battle it," Barry declared before facing the pokemon again. "Hey you, Noibat! Are you ready to face Barry!?"

The tiny dragon screeched, letting out a horrible noise. After it was done, Barry threw a pokeball releasing his Hitmonlee.

The Noibat leapt from the ceiling before firing an Air cutter at his opponent. The crescent blades of air held their own light and lit up the stones and cave as they passed.

"Dodge, then use Meditate."

Hitmonlee strafed out of the path of the air blades and then clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. Barry copied him.

Noibat cried out before using Gust. Hitmonlee grunted but stayed strong in the winds.

"We are able to maintain calm…" Barry spoke before he grinned widely and thrust one fist into the air. "And counter with lots and lots of power! Go, High jump kick!"

Hitmonlee surged into the air after using his leg as a spring; once there, Barry commanded him to use Blaze kick. Noibat yelped when it was struck and slammed into a wall. It weakly got up before slumping back on its rear, panting.

Hitmonlee readied itself, but Barry rose a hand to block his pokemon.

"It's hurt. I think it's wing was damaged a bit," Ash spoke and walked forward. Barry walked up behind him. Before Ash could warn him, Barry scooped up the small pokemon. Almost instantly, it bit his hand, hard.

"Ah!" Barry yelped and then hissed. He could clearly see the few tears in the Noibat's wing. "Easy. My friend's going to help you, so believe me or not, this is for your own good!" Noibat continued to gnaw on Barry's hand as Ash healed the wound. After a moment, Noibat started to relax.

"Grr?" Noibat squeaked and looked up at Barry.

Barry grinned. "See?"

Noibat looked at the bite on Barry 's hand and sniffed it.

"Are you okay, Barry?" Bianca walked up, worried.

Barry laughed and threw his good hand behind his head. "Yeah no problem! Noibat didn't mean it. Hitmonlee was a little rough."

Hitmonlee closed his eyes and bowed slightly to Noibat, who cocked its head.

Barry felt a warm sensation on his hand and looked down to see his wound sealing up via Ash.

"Thanks pal!"

Ash only laughed. "Hey, might as well."

Barry smirked and held Noibat above his head. "What do ya say? Want to be my pokemon?"

Noibat gazed at Barry for a moment before nodding its head.

"Yeah! You're going to be awesome, little buddy!"

Ash coughed into his hand and everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Barry, it's a girl."

Barry blinked and then turned the surprised Noibat upside down. "Whoa really? How can you tell?"

"Garaah! Garagah!" Noibat squawked before Ash righted her and Barry's hands.

"By her mental voice. It belongs to a girl."

Brock chuckled. "As for physically… it is a bit more involved to tell for reptile-like pokemon."

Max sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

Brock laughed nervously, recalling his days learning to be a doctor. "Probably not."

"Eh, whatever. Welcome to the team, little lady!"

Noibat seemed pleased by the little lady comment because she smiled before she was absorbed by her new pokeball's light.

zzz-Couriway town-zzz

"This place it actually smaller than I'd thought it would be," Max murmured as the group walked through the main walkway. Brock walked over and passed around tickets.

"The train leaves in half an hour, so we can do whatever until then."

At that, everyone split up to do their own things.

zzz-Cilan-zzz

Cilan almost immediately found himself peacefully looking around the wetlands on his own. The wet plant matter squished under his dress shoes as he walked along what could be compared to a shoreline. After only a few minutes, Cilan spotted a pokemon drifting aimlessly above the deep water. The ghost glanced over at him and cocked its head.

"A Pumpkaboo…"

The Pumpkaboo looked at Cilan before drifting closer. Cilan reacted on instinct and released one of his own pokemon. Snover appeared and stared at Cilan before promptly kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch! I thought you were over that, Snover?"

Snover then glanced over at the incoming pokemon and blew an Icy wind attack its way. The other grass type yelped before spinning out of the way in midair. Pumpkaboo's eyes then flashed black and orange.

Snover sighed and bags appeared under his eyes.

"Trick or Treat. A wise move. Snover, Ice shard!"

Snover growled and aimed his arms at Pumpkaboo before firing two shots of ice spears from them. Pumpkaboo was able to dodge the first one, but the second clipped it and the third and fourth came before it could react.

Pumpkaboo grimaced in irritation before suddenly spouting a Flamethrower. Snover yelped and threw up a Protect.

"Well that isn't very common…" Cilan murmured.

"Snover…" Snover commented eyeing the other pokemon warily.

"Okay, get ready…"

Pumpkaboo cackled and then shot off another Flamethrower.

"Use Ice punch!"

Snover leapt up and over the torrent before punching Pumpkaboo in the head. The ghost type cried out in surprise and pain as it toppled towards the water below. Both pokemon splashed into the wet and muddy water, Snover causing some of it to freeze over when making contact with the frozen parts of his body.

"Pokeball, go!" Cilan called out, watching at the sphere made contact and started to sink. Snover yipped and splashed the sphere towards the shore, where it dinged. "Wonderful work, Snover."

Snover huffed in aggravation as it walked up onto shore. He had a ring of ice around his middle, making him look like he was wearing a tutu. He then kicked Cilan in the shin again, making sure to hit the same spot.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, very sorry! I didn't know the water would freeze around you."

Snover merely grunted and motioned for Cilan to return him. The connoisseur complied and then let out a sigh to himself.

"Going to have to make it up to him later I suppose. He really is a strange one."

Cilan then made his way back towards the stairs that led up towards the town.

zzz-Ash, Misty, May and Drew-zzz

"You sure can make noise doing that," Misty muttered, watching as Ash slurped harder on his shake.

"It makes it taste better."

"You do realize that makes absolutely no sense, right?" Drew asked as he guiding his own straw to his mouth.

Ash did the adult thing and stuck out his tongue.

A very loud slurping noise interrupted the three and they looked over to see May looking at her shake in contemplation. She then smiled brightly at Ash. "Hey I think you're right!"

Misty rested her head in her hand and sighed. "Don't encourage him."

"Aw come on, try it!" Ash expressed. He grabbed Misty's straw and guided it towards her mouth. She paused when she saw her boyfriend's face looking at her excitedly. With an annoyed grunt and a small blush she accepted her shake and slurped. "You have to try harder than that, Mist."

Drew rose an eyebrow, trying to figure out how he got so involved with a bunch of weird people.

Misty finally slurped as hard as she could. She hummed in surprise. "I guess it tastes a little better…"

"See?" Ash smiled.

May took another sip of her shake before smiling at Drew. "There's one other way to make a shake taste better." She leaned over and stole a kiss from Drew. The corner of his mouth quirked up after she was done.

"Nanab and Cheri berry? Pretty standard combo there," Drew remarked and licked the corner of his mouth once.

"Says the chocolate shake drinker."

Misty laughed a bit as Drew and May started softly bickering to each other which flavor was more common.

Misty looked at Ash and he smirked. "Wanna try Oran berry and chocolate?"

"Only if you think you can handle Tamato berry and Watmel berry."

"I think I'm adventurous enough. Besides I've taken a bite out of a Tamato berry before."

Misty giggled. "You dummy."

"Dang, you've just gotta go and make assumptions like that, huh?"

"Be honest."

"Okay fine I ate it and didn't know it was so spicy."

"Honest mistake."

Ash grinned. "Turns out I like spicy."

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

"It really is something, huh?"

"I guess. It's just a bunch of water going over a ledge in all honesty."

Dawn sighed as she glanced over at Paul. They were holding hands so she was able to put her other hand on her hip. She smirked. "You take the magic out of it when you say things like that."

Paul rose a brow. "What magic? Its water falling over some rocks."

Paul's Chespin slapped his forehead while Dawn's Bulbasaur snorted. They had released the two on Dawn's request since they were both some of their newest pokemon and needed time to bond with them.

"The world must be pretty dull to you then…" Dawn trailed off.

"Not really."

Dawn grinned. "Okay then, what gets you excited, Paul? What makes your heart soar?"

Paul gave Dawn one of his typical blank looks before smirking. "It's killing you to know, isn't it?"

Dawn deflated slightly. "Yes."

Paul let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Honestly?" Paul pulled out the brave symbol that Brandon had given him in Hoenn. "Battling… and until Ash battled me at the Lilly of the Valley conference… I was starting to feel like that was getting dull too. I don't know what it is but Ash has this way of making battles… unforgettable."

Dawn nodded. "I see."

Paul was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "I also get really excited during… Baccer matches…"

Dawn looked over at him.

"Reggie used to leave the house until the matches on tv were over, just to avoid listening to me yell."

Dawn laughed, making Paul groan.

"I think that's great! Baccer is pretty exciting. Any team you're a die hard fan of?"

"Jubilife Reds. I wanted to have an Elekid because of them."

Dawn smiled. "And now you have a big Electrivire. I think that's great. I'll watch a match with you sometime. I've seen a few, but don't have any favorites yet."

Paul let a tiny smile come to his face. "Okay… it's a date."

Dawn flushed a bit and watched as Paul coughed, blushed and looked away.

"Promise me you won't ever let me do that again. I sounded way too corny."

Dawn laughed brightly. "Don't worry. I promise."

Chespin sighed happily, clasping his paws together, while Bulasaur rested peacefully nearby.

zzz-Stephan, Cameron, and Gary-zzz

"And that's how I won my tenth badge in the Kanto region."

"Wow that story's much more impressive then when I tried to enter a League with only seven badges…" Cameron murmured.

Stephan facepalmed and Gary gave Cameron a curious look.

"Ask Ash. He's the one that saved me from my mistake."

Gary shared a look with Stephan and they shrugged. Gary's Fennekin barked and Cameron's Espeon mewled when they spied a pokemon food store.

"You guys, hungry?" Cameron asked. His Espeon cried out in response.

Before long the three trainers were enjoying sodas while they watched the two pokemon eat from their bowls.

"Hey any of you guys want to battle?"

The three friends looked up to see a youngish trainer looking at them. A Charmeleon was at his side. A Pidgeotto roosted on his shoulder.

Stephan grinned. "Think you can handle it?"

The trainer nodded. "I'd collected seven badges before the League events were put on hold."

Stephan nodded. "Not bad. Okay then, let's get started." Stephan nabbed two poke balls with his fingers. "Tyrunt, Liepard, you're up!"

Tyrunt appeared as well as Stephan's Liepard; the former let out a loud cry and the later purred.

The trainer nodded before directing his two pokemon into battle. "Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, battle on!"

zzz-Trip and Georgia-zzz

"Needed another memory stick?" Georgia asked as Trip passed his money to the cashier.

"Yes and a few pokeballs. I was running low."

Georgia nodded as Trip finished and they walked away from the store front. They then started walking towards a small parlor so they could grab something to drink. On their way there, they saw Ritchie walking down from the road that lead closer to the waterfall. Paul and Dawn were right behind him.

Georgia smirked when she noticed something. "Looks like Ritchie caught himself a new pokemon."

Ritchie, Dawn and Paul wandered up and ordered a few drinks as well. Sparky hopped down from his perch on Ritchie's shoulder and his new pokemon hopped down from the other.

"A Pidgey, huh?"

"Yeah, Sparky almost fried him so I thought letting him out and talking to him would help," Ritchie replied nervously. Sparky chuckled and rubbed behind his head in an embarrassed way.

"Any idea what you're going to name him?" Dawn asked.

Ritchie looked at the bird, who glanced up at him.

Ritchie chuckled. "He did pretty good against Sparky's Thunderbolt, so I think Zeus is fitting. What do you think, Zeus?"

The Pidgey let out a twittering noise before nodding.

"Zeus it is then," Ritchie declared.

zzz-Pikachu and Ellie-zzz

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator Activated-ZZZ

"It's amazing up here," Ellie expressed. She stood on a rock overlooking the waterfall and all of Couriway. Pikachu stood nearby, looking over the same view.

"Yep. It is pretty awesome."

Ellie laughed and jumped down from her perch to sit next to Pikachu. After a moment, Pikachu noticed Ellie's ears were drooped and her eyes looked sad and distant.

"What's wrong, Ellie?"

Ellie sighed. "I just… We've been together for a little while now…"

"Yea, so?"

Ellie held herself and rubbed the fur on her arms. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable… bringing an egg into the world any time soon."

Pikachu looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I see. You don't need to feel bad about that, Ellie. It's a big deal after all. To be honest… I don't think I'd want to bring a Pikachu Jr. into the world if its going to be destroyed any time soon."

Ellie nodded in relief and agreement to Pikachu's point. She then paused and gave him a funny look. "Pikachu Jr.?"

Pikachu chuckled nervously. "What? I think it's a great name…"

"Uh huh."

A train whistle blew sharply, making Pikachu and Ellie's ears perk up.

"Oh no. We're late!" Pikachu yelped.

"We've got to go!" Ellie added before running after Pikachu.

They made it to a cliffside and halted.

"It's going to take too long to get down. We'll never make it," Ellie explained in worry.

Pikachu squeaked when two eyes opened in a rock near his feet. An Onix huffed in their faces.

"Uh, think you can help?" Pikachu asked. The Onix merely grunted and stretched his body out a bit more to sun himself better. Pikachu nodded to Ellie and they leapt onto his back, using it as an easy way down.

Before long they were running across the bridge and through the streets, trying to make it to the train station. Pikachu and Ellie tried to skid to a stop when a man with a cake walked out of a pastry shop. They barely dodged him only to see a large crowd of people in the way. Pikachu glanced up and saw clothes lines crossing between buildings.

zz

"Hey guys, Pikachu and Ellie are late." Ash closed his eyes to search for them.

"We're going to all be late in a moment," Zoey spoke.

"Yeah the conductor is getting a be angry," Chili chuckled nervously after eyeing the irritated man.

"There they are." Ash smiled. Everyone watched as Pikachu and Ellie jumped down from a nearby roof, to a tarp, some barrels and then ran to Ash.

"You have no idea what we had to do to get here," Pikachu muttered once he was on Ash's shoulder.

"Maybe I should give you a watch or something," Ash replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't have to run a marathon next time…" Ellie murmured, shaking herself.

"All Aboard!" The conductor finally yelled, eyeing the large group purposefully.

"We get it, yeesh." Pikachu muttered as everyone made their way onto the train.

ZZZ-Pokemon Translator Deactivated-ZZZ

zzz-Train-zzz

Most everyone had to sit in various places, seeing as they were a large group and had obviously gotten on late.

Max ended up sitting with Barry and Bianca, who were able to talk with him and keep up with his stories as a new trainer; Barry got the chance to throw in a few stories of his own.

Brock, Gary and Ritchie were able to sit together peacefully, enjoying talk between each other every once in a while. Gary mostly busied himself with writing in his notebooks, while Ritchie took the time to polish his poke balls and Brock looked up info on the Shadowed Mountain.

Misty and Ash sat together, enjoying the view from the window.

Cameron, Stephan and Chili ended up together, talking about battles they'd been in.

Trip and Georgia sat together as well as Cress and Burgundy. Harley, Solidad and Nando enjoyed each other's company and for once Harley didn't seem completely put off by Nando's presence.

Zoey and Kenny found a pair of seats together, thought Zoey found the scenery outside pretty interesting and Kenny distractedly sorted through his seals.

Dawn and Paul sat near Drew and May, who feel asleep on each other within five minutes. Dawn and Paul talked softly and idly about a few things as well as the situation with Team Rocket.

Cilan and Iris sat together doing much the same as Ash and Misty. Cilan's hand rested on Iris' for most of the trip.

The last two ended up siting together as well which went over about as well as Kenny and Zoey sitting together. At least at first.

zzz-Clemont and Serena-zzz

Serena gazed out the window quietly as Clemont tinkered with some small creation of his.

"Hey I was wondering, have you ever been to the Shadowed mountain?" Serena asked.

Clemont yelped at the sudden question and almost dropped his work. Once he calmed himself he hummed. "No. To be honest, this year was the first time I'd ever been outside of Kalos…"

Serena seemed a bit surprised by that. "Wait. You mean you've never traveled anywhere else at all? Even for a vacation or something?"

Clemont blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I uh… well… I don't like to travel much."

That was what really confused Serena that most. "Then why…?"

Clemont sighed and put down his invention. "I've been trying to do better. It's one of the main reasons I joined the Master Challenge. My dream is to be an inventor, but being a gym leader on the side is fine too. I could honestly care less about becoming the Master. I just wanted to try to go outside my comfort zone."

Serena blinked. "Why are you so afraid of traveling?"

Clemont glanced away with a forlorn expression on his face. "It's not the planes or the trains or even the boats… It's being anywhere that might not be safe."

"Not safe?"

"I used to like the idea of traveling. I could see the machinations of the world and learn so much about technology from different places. Like how Kanto doesn't have much technology at all and Johto isn't far behind. Then there's places like Unova and Kalos which have loads of technology by comparison…" Clemont took a breath. "Were you living in Kalos when Team Flare first showed up? Or where you living someplace else?"

Serena shook her head. "After Kanto, mom moved us to Johto for a while. Then we finally came to rest in Kalos."

Clemont nodded. "That makes sense. When Team Flare first showed up… I got in over my head… I was only thirteen or fourteen at the time. I started trying to figure out how I could help the others stop Team Flare. I was a bit more adventurous and bold than I am now and ultimately I ended up Team Flare's prisoner. I was forced to build the machine that Lysander tried to use. The very machine that caused Ash's father to have to restore balance. Of course I didn't know that until recently."

Serena couldn't stop the gasp that passed her lips. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Clemont pulled off his glasses and looked into them. "They held Heliolisk's life over my head and threw me down a garbage chute when they were done with me, but no… They didn't really hurt me, but they scared me. That was the first time in my life that I realized what sorts of horrible people there are. I was afraid of that for the longest time. I was afraid of running into more people like that. So I stayed in Luminose for years after that, building things that would separate me more and more from people, like Clembot." A small smile came to Clemont's face. "And then Ash jumped off the Prism tower. I was horrified and afraid again, but after it was all said and done… Ash acted like nothing had happened. He had been willing to throw everything away for Garchomp and Pikachu. That kind of bravery… I wanted to feel that. I knew I needed to travel with him. It was my chance to grow out of my fears." He placed his glasses back on his head and gave Serena a sheepish look. "I like to thank that I have some. I know I'm trying at least and that's something."

Serena smiled and nodded. "I really think you have, Clemont." Clemont gave her a short smile before turning his attention back to his tiny robot, that was now smoking for some strange reason. Serena looked back out of the window in deep thought.

Already Serena had learned something new and important about her friend. Clemont was braver than he even knew.

zzz-Shadowed Mountain-zzz

A day later found the group a little ways up the Shadowed mountain. The hills were covered in dark, sad looking pines. Shady pokemon glared at them from dark corners as they finally made it to a small tent with two League officials.

One stood up and the other smiled when they approached.

"Well hello there. I'm guessing you're all in the Master Challenge."

Bianca giggled. "That's right!"

The official nodded before letting everyone have his card swiped through their pokedexes.

"Well would you look at that! Hey Bill, these participants have gotten their last token."

Bill looked up and grinned. "Really? That's something. So far you're the eighth and ninth groups to have gotten all their tokens from us. I don't know how you rank up in the overall since there's no particular order for gathering the tokens, but heck you've at least got a little over six months to train for the competition."

"Who's the farthest behind?" Max asked in curiosity.

Bill hummed. "I think one group has three tokens or something of the like. Last I heard everyone but them have at least four tokens under their belts.

The other official nodded. "So all of you go rest, train and get prepared for when the tournament rolls around, you hear? You've done great."

Everyone thanked the officials for their time before making their way down to the train station. On the way, Ash paused, noticing a small trail that cut into the woods and circled around the mountain.

"Hey guys, look."

Everyone stopped and noticed the trail.

"A creepy trail, what about it?" Trip asked.

Ash looked out over the hills. "I think we should go down it."

"Why?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I think Volcanion is in trouble."

Without a word, the group followed after Ash onto the underused trail.

zzz-Unknown Location in Kanto-zzz

Silver sat in quiet as his mind bubbled with paranoia and anxiety. The world could crumble apart and everything would be ruined if they weren't careful. He would think about Giovanni's mocking words and Robles' stoic stare and he'd get angry again.

"I hear that they announced that Red was dead."

Silver had to tense his body to keep from flinching at Jasmine's voice.

"Of course he's been dead. Did any of you really think he'd hide at a time like this. He was a bit reckless, but he knew when and how to fight. He wasn't the Fighter for nothing."

"…I wonder if you will hide."

"Me? I'm in a cage. I can't do anything but remember how things were and then get angry at how things turned out."

He was going to rant some more before he heard the sound of a cell door opening. Silver looked up and saw Jasmine standing there with a small sack backpack in her hand.

"Lance is trying to make a deal with the other advisors."

"The old guys that put up all the red tape?"

"You know we need them. Lance and the others are great at what they do, but the advisors keep things under control. Though right now they shouldn't be trying to hinder our power…"

"He's trying to spring me?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, there are still people who care, Silver."

Silver stopped walking in front of Jasmine who handed him the bag. "Here are your pokemon. The advisors will take too long to consider letting you go and they would have to announce it when they did. Giovanni would find out and you'd be right back in the same trap as before. So I'm letting you out now so that no one will know where you are."

"And Lance knows about this?"

"Sorta. It was actually my idea and Raldy helped some, Yellow too. They're going to be 'guarding' your cell."

"Rald… Yellow?"

"There's no time to ask about everything. You need to go and figure out someway to help us. Do you know where they're main base is?"

Silver sighed. "I already told Lance I didn't. Giovanni didn't trust me like that. Though… I think I can loosen a few tongues here and there. I'll see what I can find out. Crobat will bring you my messages, okay? Giovanni has taps on all kinds of things."

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Okay. Get out of here, Silver."

Silver nodded and tossed Gengar's poke ball. The ghost grabbed his master and phased him invisibly through the walls.

"Make your sons proud."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't a ton of action, more fluff and character interaction than anything. I'm fairly certain the next chapter is the last for the Kalos Arc. It will be a little exciting at the start, but then mostly work to finish off some loose ends. Then I'll start planning the Final Arc. The Final Arc, people. Do you know how crazy that is for me to say? A friend of mine that knows about this story kept teasing me that for a long time it was always, "About two or three more Arcs to go." They thought it was funny that it always seemed like that was the answer, but now it's more set in stone. Anyways, tell me what you thought about the chapter, as well as the giant AN from above.**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Samster687: how many more chapters do you think there are going to be before the end of the Kalos arc?**

**NoSignal: Tada from what I can tell, one more.**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Are there going to be some mine cart high jinks in the near future?**

**NoSignal: Sadly, no. That does sound funny though!**

**JordanMax: Question, could you somehow add a moment where either Ash or Misty need to rescue eachother {if you can of course} lol **

**NoSignal: Don't fear. I'm hoping to make the Final Arc amazing, with tons of drama. QQ hopefully I do well.**

**Astrid Fireheart: Question: Anything That Could Be Useful For A Alternate Ending? I Think If A Video Game,It Could Be Developed By Crytek Ukraine,And Published By Nintendo.**

**NoSignal: I'm afraid I don't understand your question. I'm a little confused. If you can give me a little more context or information, I'd be happy to respond. The video game thing is a cool idea.**

**Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham: Earlier when the group went to Arceus's realm I had noticed previous aura gardians from the Satoshi line were there. ****But if Red is dead wouldn't that mean he would have been there to explain what had happened to him in the first place? ****Sorry I just had tO ask**

**NoSignal: There is a reason for why he wasn't there and eventually you will all see why in the Final Arc and the Sequel drabble collection. :)**

**grassfire101: Ash should get the skrelp he helped**

**NoSignal: I had honestly considered it for the longest time, but felt like I couldn't make it work. That episode was postponned for a long while and by the time I'd gotten around to watching it it was a bit too late. I hope that's okay!**

**Master Challenge: I want to see how Ash and Misty handle being separated from one another for at minimum a week. **

**Also can we get some kind of contestshipping and the other couples a little moment or two in the next couple of chapters. **

** Any kind of Pokemon performances going to happen? I think the girls would be great at it, like Misty with her mermaid thing, May and her blazikin doing a fire show, Iris doing a dragon performance. **

**One more thing, what do you think bunery would do if she evolved? Would she maybe try to get pikachu to like her one last time? **

**Speaking of pikachu will he and Ellie be having an egg anytime soon, because I'm pretty sure their relationship will move way faster then Ash and Misty.**

** Have you ever thought of putting in a scene which alludes to any of the couples having an M rated intimate moment? **

**Will there be any sudden master challenge rule change surprises like 6 month you have to change groups or you have to combine with 2 other groups or you have to form groups based on gender or based on where you were born. **

**Which champions have groups which do not? Do elite four members have groups or not? **

**Also love the Pokemon relationships! More of those pretty please!**

**NoSignal: Okay I'ma try to answer these all. First, there will be something like that in the Final Arc, but I won't say more than that. I put a bit of other shippings in this chapter, I hope they were enjoyable and true to character. I plan to focus more on the shippings in the Final Arc, now that they don't have to worry about finding tokens. At first I hadn't planned for any performances since they were really new and I didn't know how to do it. However, after seeing so many people ask for it, I'm planning to pop one in the Kalos Arc before it ends. I can't tell you much about Buneary because it would spoil things. Pikachu and Ellie having an egg is answered in this chapter. I will not ever write M rated scenes. I will write some T scenes that get heavy and maybe suggestive, but nothing past that. I'm simply not comfortable writing such things. There will be no Master Challenge Rule surprises. Champions and Elite four members do not have groups; they actually are part of the Challenge itself so they don't need to be in it. They almost always have the chance to challenge the Master even when the Master Challenge isn't happening. I tried to add some poke relationships in this chapter.**

**Thanks for your long review and support!**

**Guest: this is amazing! I just started from the beginning and read it all and it was so good I can't wait for more and to find out what will happen! and I love the pairings you did especially with ash and misty and dawn and Paul! you are also an amazing writer :)**

**NoSignal: Aww. Thanks so much! I'm so very glad you're enjoying it so much. I like hearing from people like you and others so I know that I'm still doing something right. **

**NoSignal to all reviews: I just want to really thank you guys for your reviews, questions, ideas and general support. You guys really do keep me going. Though my story does drive me by itself, you guys help me to know that others are actually enjoying it too and that I'm not just writing something for myself. I like knowing that others enjoy this vision I have. I have also learned a lot from continuously writing this story and can see the difference between early chapters and now. I will probably try to find free time to go back and really edit ALL the Arcs at some point. (Mostly because I'm really OCD.) Regardless, thanks all of you for everything you do! Even you silent peeps out there!**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female) / Bergmite (?)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male) / Pidgey (Zeus)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (male) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**Chili: Fletchinder (male)**

**Cilan: Pumpkaboo (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned) / Sylveon (?)(returned)**

**Barry: Noibat (female)**

**Stephan: Tyrunt (?)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

**zzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

* * *

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	17. A Single Battle Won and Arc End

**PLEASE READ AN! PRETTY PLEASE :)**

**Hey guys, sorry be being a tiny bit late. Anyways, I have just a few things here I need to say:**

* * *

***First: This is the last chapter of the Kalos Arc. Crazy, huh? So you'll need to be on the look out for the Final Arc. I'll be posting the list first so that you will get plenty of time to follow the Arc before the first actual chapter is posted.**

****Second: The first actual chapter of the Final Arc will probably not be posted for four or five weeks. I really want to make sure I plan out the last Arc properly so I don't forget anything. For those of you that also follow my DP story, that one will be undated like normal.**

*****Third: My last year of school is coming up and I'll be super busy this year (at least I'm stressing that it will be) I could be wrong, but with an internship, a year long project to finish up my major, and normal classes to boot, my update schedule may not be as good as before. This won't be a problem really until late August and maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be, but I did want to give a heads-up to everyone. I certainly don't intend to stop permanently because I enjoy doing this, regardless of anything, finally getting these stories on paper/computer is awesome.**

* * *

Final Day Count: 174

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The first thing everyone noticed was how deathly quiet it had gotten the further they trekked into the sparse tree cover. Ash was murmuring quiet things to the group, telling them that there were pokemon around, but they were scared and hiding for some reason.

After another tense few minutes of somewhat quiet travel, the group started to finally hear noises in the distance and feel the earth rumbling under their feet. With a quick glance at each other, they ran. Once they got out of the forest and near the rocky base of a medium sized hill, they saw what was causing the disturbance.

High in the air over the valleys and mountains, a large fortress of a ship hovered, firing strange rings and weapons from its underbelly. A red and yellow pokemon, shaped something like a lion, dodged the attacks and fired great blasts of steaming and boiling water up at the ship.

"That's Volcanion!" Max cried out.

Ash clenched his fists when he recognized the ship. "It's Lawrence. He's trying to capture Volcanion."

Everyone glanced at Ash and then each other before automatically pulling out a few poke balls each.

zzz-Kalos/Lawrence's Ship-zzz

"Ready a few more nitrogen based missiles, computer. Volcanion is not quite off guard enough to be caught," Lawrence expressed, watching as his computer's data streamed across the screen. "The shield system is still accessing the Articunos' and Regices' cold energy, right? I'm pretty certain the wiring couldn't take too much of that scalding water if it hit us directly and got in the cracks."

"Yes master, the shields are still accessing the energy and no damage has been reported from Volcanion's attacks."

"Excellent." Lawrence grinned passively before suddenly alarms started to go off. "What is going on, computer!?"

"Intruders sir. A hole has been formed in the cargo hold."

"By what means?"

"An intense Flamethrower it seems. Accessing cameras…"

Lawrence watched the video feed as a wall in the cargo hold had a hole formed in it through intense heat. Finally a burst of energy blew the plug of melted iron, inside. Several trainers and their flying pokemon landed and started looking around at his trophies.

Lawrence growled. "Not… acceptable." He glanced up at his computer monitor. "Computer, keep firing missiles at Volcanion and then use the slot W.S.210C capture rings as we did with Groudon."

"As you wish, master. Warning, there are other trainers on the ground fighting with Volcanion."

"I don't care. They're the ones that came into range."

"Processing…"

Lawrence then clicked a button, making his chair start to descend. He was ready to meet his guests.

zzz-Ash, Ritchie, Gary, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Solidad, Barry, Cameron/Lawrence's ship-zzz

"This is seriously messed up," Drew muttered out-loud as he got off his Flygon and started looking around.

"Articunos, Latios, Latias, Raikou, Regices, Registeels-" Solidad had started listing off the copious amounts of legends frozen, caged, or otherwise restrained inside the ship, even the multiples of the same kind.

"Holy crap is that a Groudon and a Kyogre!?" Barry yelped out, rushing away from his Staraptor to get a better look around.

Gary grit his teeth when he noticed a familiar ghost dragon type in the very back of the room. He was within a large tube, floating as though asleep. "Even Giratina…"

Ash clenched his fists and searched around the room frantically. Pikachu was tense on his shoulder and muttering dark things in his own tongue.

"We have to do something," Cameron muttered, standing near his Hydregion for support.

Ash's Charizard glared at the tubes while Zippo looked about in concern. Solidad's Pidgeot, Gary's Aerodactyl, Iris' Dragonite, and Dawn's Togekiss stayed near their trainers ready for the next instruction.

Ash flinched and looked over as Lawrence's chair suddenly lowered into view. Ash locked eyes with the man and took off running towards him, fists blazing blue.

"What the hell have you done!?" Ash yelled. He leapt into the air to give the still sitting man a double dose of an aura punch, when his fists collided with a large bubble of energy that was invisible before. Ash was bounced back and struck the floor as the field faded.

"Ash!" Gary yelled out.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted before growling and firing off a lightning bolt at Lawrence. The same thing happened, though the attack was merely absorbed instead.

Ash pulled himself up as Lawrence started to talk.

"Now now, must we behave like animals?" Lawrence asked plainly before grasping his hands together.

"You're the only animal I see!" Iris snapped back in anger. Her Dragonite added his own call to his trainer's words.

Lawrence tsked. "I'm merely fulfilling my dream. Is that wrong?"

"Pokemon aren't meant to be captured in this manner," Solidad stated, more calmly but not without tension in her voice.

"I suppose that's the point that's debatable, but no matter. I'm going to ask you all to leave. I have a Volcanion to collect after all."

Barry put his hands on his hips and scoffed. "What makes you think we're going anywhere? We outnumber you and I don't see any pokeballs on you."

"Staraptor!" Barry's flyer cried out.

Lawrence only smiled darkly and then started to laugh.

"What the heck's so funny!?" Cameron asked angrily.

Lawrence finished his laughter before gesturing grandly to the tubes and cells around him. "Dear boy, my pokemon are all about you! The simple starters, birds or…" Lawrence eyed Pikachu. "Rats, aren't enough to satisfy me. Now playing with gods? That sounds far more entertaining, don't you think?"

"You can't be serious!" Dawn cried out, she double-taked when she noticed how tired her Togekiss seemed, the negativity in the room was too much.

"Of course. Now I'll ask you again. Will you leave?"

Ash stood his ground. "No."

"In your dreams," Ritchie added.

Lawrence frowned. "Very well, let's battle, shall we?" He then clicked a button on his armchair. "Computer, test serum into T638C."

Everyone flinched when they heard a loud release of steam and glanced over to see something being introduced into one of the many tubes. When Ash saw which pokemon it held, his stomach fell out.

"Lugia…" Ash murmured.

They watched in horror as the strange purple liquid filled and spread through the solution containing a suspended Lugia. Before long, they could no longer see the beast of the sea as it darkened within.

"Team Rocket doesn't have everything it needs to perfect this serum, but they're almost there. Only one additive left. I will be providing it for them in due time. I would try to gather you as well guardian, but alas, pokemon are my speciality, not whinny humans."

Lawrence then clicked another button and the tube slid away, making the dark liquid splash across the floor and reveal Lugia… or what had been Lugia. Lugia's white feathers now pulsed a dark purple, his scales and belly were a deep black and his eyes were white and blank with no pupil.

"No." Iris gasped as Dawn covered her mouth and everyone else gapped.

Lawrence then slowly and dramatically pointed at Ash and the others. "Kick them out, if you will?"

Lugia turned his head and neck towards them before the rest of his body followed his flexible neck. Once he was facing them, he let out a loud roar of pure rage followed by an Aeroblast that ripped through the hold and tore towards the trainers and their pokemon. They were all first met with a high speed blast of wind that pulled at their clothes and bodies, but Ash and many of the other trainers knew that that was only the headwind. There would be no time to run, so Ash did the only thing he could think off and formed and sphere of aura around everyone. Pikachu aided him while Charizard barged in to use Protect as well on the group. Then the actual power behind Lugia's signature move struck and Ash couldn't help but cry out when the pure strength of the move almost caused enough pressure on his shield to break both his wrists in one go. Regardless of the shields however, the entire group and their pokemon were slid backwards until they all toppled out of the fortress and started to free-fall.

Lawrence rose his hand and Lugia halted. "Checkmate." And the evil man smiled.

zzz-Everyone-zzz

"Sceptile, Leaf blade!"

"Toxicroak, Poison jab!"

Max and Brock's pokemon leapt into the air and cut through another porcelain ring that had appeared, trying to trap Volcanion. The same legend was still firing off streams of steam and boiling water, destroying most missiles before they came close to the group.

"Alakazam, Protect!" Trip screamed out, blocking three more missiles and making them explode before they got too close.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower!"

"You too, Magmortar!"

Misty and Paul shouted at the same time, turning a ring into charred black remnants.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt!" Clemont yelled. Luxray dodged a few friends, before leaping into the air and discharging his attack. He struck down another missile that had barely even gotten out of it's slot.

"Audino, Heal pulse on Cilan's Crustle and May's Nidoqueen!" Serena commanded. Her Audino nodded in determination before focusing the healing energies on her allies.

Kenny ended up backing into Brock, Paul and Misty. "Do you think the others are doing okay?"

Misty shrugged. "It's hard to say. I don't think Lawrence was expecting us and I don't think he even has any pokemon to defend himself."

A loud and piercing cry of rage echoed from the fortress at that very moment.

"You were saying?" Paul asked with a hint of worry, but mostly sarcasm. It turned to full worry when the trainers spotted several forms all falling from the ship.

Bianca gasped as her Electrode rolled up to her side.

Misty gritted her teeth and everyone that happened to be watching let out a breath of relief when the other trainers' pokemon started righting themselves and catching their trainers in the air.

zzz-Lawrence's ship-zzz

Lawrence huffed as he glanced over his controls and tried to ignore the sound of explosions and battle outside. He'd already returned Lugia to his tube even as the beast had started to lose his purple and darker coloring. The serum still wasn't complete, as if Team Rocket would actually trust him with the final product even if it was done.

"Sir, fuel levels below thirty percent."

Lawrence growled under his breath. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

Lawrence let out a sigh of frustration. "Very well. We'll have to retreat and forget about Volcanion. I can't risk the cargo I currently have for a single legend. There are still a few pieces I must collect before returning to base, pieces much more important than this."

"Shall I put up cloaking and set a course towards the western part of Kalos?"

"Yes, computer." Lawrence then clenched a fist. "A single battle won, does not win a war, silly trainers."

zzz-Everyone-zzz

"Hyperbeam!" Gary snapped, watching the energy build in his Aerodactyl's mouth. The others had provided an opening for him and he was taking it. That was right before the entire fortress vanished from sight. "Damn it!" Aerodactyl fumbled the attack and it died before firing. "Can you see it, Ash!?" Gary shouted as loud as possible down to Ash, who was seated on Charizard. Ash glanced around as everyone grew silent.

"It's moving too fast for us to keep up," Ash replied in frustration.

"We'd have to have destroyed the correct part immediately, regardless, otherwise he could've sent any other legend at us," Solidad said in defeat.

Everyone started to calm and even land if necessary. Volcanion stood as the others talked and returned their tired pokemon.

**_Thank you._**

Everyone flinched, even Ash, when Volcanion suddenly spoke out-loud.

"So you're another legend that can speak using telepathy," Zoey expressed.

**_Indeed I am. I am certain I would have been captured by that hunter. I wish to thank you for your aid, guardian and friends._**

"We were happy to help!" Max piped up.

"Yeah, couldn't stand around and do nothing!" Stephan nodded.

Ash smiled at his friends right before Volcanion spoke again.

**_I fear it doesn't matter much though. I am not a very strong legend, compared to the auras of the ones I sensed in that man's clutches. It seems even in this day and age, I can hardly do anything to protect my fellow kin._**

"What do you mean?" Georgia asked.

Volcanion bowed his head as his two hose-shaped arms on his back locked together in a loop over his head, steam hissing as the action was finished.

**_For the legends that inherit Kalos, Hoopa and I were the first created for this place. It wasn't until after the Corruption that we were joined by the morality trio and Diancie's legacy. Me and Hoopa tried to stem the spread of the corruption in the day; however, the others wouldn't travel through Hoopa's rings because they were too busy with their own lands and we were not powerful enough on our own. Again I was not strong enough. All I can do now is try and balance the earth's movement in Groudon's place. My Heatran children will aid me._**

Ash nodded. "Is there a place you can hide for a time?"

Volcanion nodded. **_I use volcanoes to travel the world. There is one in this area that I call home. I can use it to travel somewhere else and try to stay in the abandoned lava tubes for a time._**

"Good. You need to hide until Team Rocket stops capturing legends," Ash expressed. "As much as you can hide anyways." The young guardian thought sadly of how Giratina had been right about its own fate.

**_I will do so. Good luck guardian and friends. I hope to meet you all again._**

The group then watched as Volcanion turned and started running off towards the distance, clawing up mountains, towards the active volcano in the distance.

With collective thought, the trainers turned and started making their way back to the train station.

zzz-Train-zzz

"I totally can't believe we've gotten the last token," Cameron expressed, watching the little six coins rotate on the screen of his pokedex. "I mean yeah, world possibly ending, but there is that bright side."

Stephan huffed and shook his head. "You are a really backwards dude."

Cameron laughed nervously. "Heh, I guess I kinda am, huh?" Cameron then blinked and looked over the back of his seat. "Hey Barry, think fast!" Barry yelped as the other trainer snatched the peanut snack bag from Barry's hands and started to try and open it himself.

"Hey! Those are mine! I'm totally fining you for those if you don't give em back right now!" Barry growled and started a small tug of war with the other trainer and peanut sack.

Across the way Paul snorted, just as the pack erupted and scattered peanuts on his head and lap. Dawn laughed nervously as Paul turned slowly to give the two offending trainers a death glare. The two froze nervously as a peanut fell from Paul's head.

"You two are idiots."

"Now, Paul…"

Solidad chuckled to herself as she listened to the small fiasco, before a deep snore from Harley made her face deadpan.

Even farther away, Ash, Misty and Max were sitting and talking.

"And he was purple and black with white eyes?" Max asked. He grimaced when Ash nodded. "Spooky."

"Yeah, spooky," Ash echoed. He had a thoughtful look come to his face before he shook it away. "We'll stop them though, all of them, somehow."

Max nodded determinedly before glancing down at his pokedex and starting to looked through entries. Misty placed her hand over Ash's.

zzz-Route 19/A Day Later-zzz

"This place is ever so muddy," Burgundy whined as the group dredged through the wet environment.

"It shouldn't last too long. At this rate we can make it to Snowbelle by noon tomorrow if we stop to camp at nightfall tonight," Brock expressed.

"Preferably we'll camp on drier ground?" Harley asked disdainfully.

"Uh, yeah? Otherwise we'd get cold and sick," Georgia smarted back.

Harley grumbled in irritation.

"Basic stuff," Trip added.

Gary snorted and couldn't help but smirk.

"Tch, I'm not exactly used to camping out. I usually made use of modern transportation until these last several months," Harley replied.

Ash rose a brow and gave a glance towards Gary. "I'm starting to think you're the only trainer I know that used your own car, at ten I might add."

Brock and Misty immediately started to laugh and Gary chuckled sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha Ashy-boy. It got me to every gym before you and earned me two extra badges to boot, so you shouldn't talk."

Ash sobered at that. "I swear you got those extra badges to hurt me emotionally."

Gary glanced away. "No comment."

zz

Eventually it started getting late and the group found a good place to set up camp before night arrived. It was during such work that Ash noticed something and headed towards a large boulder near the clearing they'd found.

"Come on out Meinshao," Ash commanded. Pikachu and Ellie were to busy helping Misty set up her tent, so another pokemon would have to do.

_**What is it you need, master?**_

"That rock. I think there is a mega stone in there. I'm not accurate enough with my Sacred sword technique yet to try."

_**I can see it. One moment.**_ Meinshao pulled back a paw and steadied himself for a moment, before striking the rock with a single blow. The rock cracked in half and when Meinshao moved one half away, it revealed a large mineral in the stone. The majority of it was a light green, but the surprising part was that there were three swirls of dual orange and darker green.

"Wow… three different cores in this vein!" Ash exclaimed, finally gathering the attention of some of the others. Before long Ash had sat down and concentrated; he finished reaching out his aura and gave everyone a wide grin. "This swamp is full of stones, most of it is way too far under the peat and soil to reach, but there are veins that creep up to the surface in places. There must have been a large meteorite that struck this place a long time ago and formed a bunch of different kinds of stones."

With that being said, several people split up into groups to go to the places that the stones were located, while most stayed behind to pull out the Sceptilites and finish setting up camp. Ash lent each group with one of his partners so that they could lead them and tell them what kind of stone it was.

zzz-Ritchie, Iris, Cilan, Zoroark-zzz

"So can you tell, what kind it is from here?" Iris asked as the small group walked.

Zoroark cocked her head as she continued to walk. **I don't think so. I haven't practiced or met as many pokemon as Ash. I'll have to sit and concentrate unless it matches any pokemon we have within our fold.**

"Makes sense," Ritchie nodded.

The three trainers had let out three pokemon to help light the area around them, since only Zoroark could see in the dark. Iris' Charmander was walking along holding her lit tail, Ritchie's Elektrik, Nano, was using glowing body, and Cilan's Parasect was doing much the same as Nano.

Everyone stopped walking when Zoroark did, except Iris' Charmander who accidentally bumped into Zoroark and burned her rear. The dark type yelped in pain and turned with ears back to look at the small fire type, who simply waved sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Zoroark?" Cilan finally asked.

**The first stone isn't far away, but we have company.**

Almost as soon as she'd said that, many eyes started to glow in the woods around them. A large group of Karrablast started to flood out of the woods to surround them. Zoroark growled deeply before lunging into a group of them and preforming Night daze. Iris asked for a Flamethrower from Charmander and Ritchie commanded a Charge beam to snipe a few trying to be more sneaky. Finally Cilan's Parasect used Stun spore to scare the rest away.

"I wonder why they attacked?" Iris questioned out-loud.

**Probably their territory. Some bugs types will band together to defend large pieces of land while others do not. Karrablast is one of the bugs in the other group which will do either.** Zoroark started to walk forward and just beyond a few more trees, they found a bluff with large pieces of stone jutting out of the dirt face.

**One is in near the base…** Zoroark walked over and pointed her muzzle towards a crack. **I'm fairly certain it's a Garchompite and the other…** Zoroark gazed upwards before leaping into the air and landing on a higher ledge. **Is up here. I think it's a Pidgeotite. I'll get this one.** She then turned and started to dig and claw at an obscured spot.

The three trainers nodded to each other before Iris released her Garchomp and directed her to where she needed to dig.

zzz-Dawn, Paul, Ash's Lucario-zzz

"This swamp is way creepy in the dark," Dawn murmured nervously.

Paul glanced over from watching his Lucario talking to Ash's. "Only if you let it. It's really the same in the day as it is at night. It's only because you can't see as well that it frightens people. It's a mental thing."

Dawn perked up and looked at Paul in thought. "Huh, I never thought of it that way. Thanks Paul!" She reached out and grasped his hand which merely made him smile a bit. Dawn's Illumise floated near their heads to give light as Bunneary walked at their feet. Paul looked over at the two Lucarios, watching them hold spheres of glowing aura for more light as well. He'd thought it a good idea for his Lucario to learn from Ash's as much as it could, even how to detect mega stones.

**Can you feel it? It feels almost as a true living thing would, but it is more dynamic and not as flowing and calm of an energy. It does not have a pulse as a true living creature does.**

"Lu-wrao."

**Good.**

They walked for a bit longer before Ash's Lucario stopped and flared his aura. **We're being attacked. Three Drapion.**

One Drapion charged from the front, prompting Ash's Lucario to flip backwards and land on a tree branch. He started to form a Bone rush as a second one charged in from the right of them, tearing down the same tree and forcing Lucario to dodge again, farther away from the others. The third came from behind and a little to the right, snapping his claws at Paul and Dawn.

Paul kept Dawn next to him as he stepped back to dodge. His own Lucario lunged at that one, using Metal claw. Dawn turned her head to see Ash's fighting the second one and so she pointed to the first.

"Buneary, Ice beam!"

Buneary focused and then fired a beam of blue at the large poison type, freezing it solid. She turned to fire another beam at the one Paul's Lucario was fighting, when Dawn screeched.

"Look out!"

The Drapion that had been frozen broke free from the ice and snagged Buneary in one of his claws. Paul's Lucario growled, but was too busy fighting his own Drapion.

"Illumise, Dazzling gleam!" The bug type flew right towards the Drapion's face, which was holding a struggling Buneary and a bright pink light flared out on the darkness, making Drapion screech and drop the normal type.

"Dizzy punch!"

Buneary bounced forward powerfully and gave the larger pokemon two sharp jabs to the side of his face, topping him.

"Lucario!"

Buneary looked over her shoulder and saw that Paul's Lucario was pinned by both arms to the ground with Drapion's pinchers. The purple pokemon was about to use a Crunch attack.

"Bun! Buneary!" Buneary cried out and bounded towards them. She jumped as her foot started to glow and spun into a roundhouse type kick, which was actually a High jump kick. Drapion wailed and crashed onto his side. The second Drapion scampered past them as Ash's Lucario shot another Aura sphere after it. Ash's Lucario then used Close combat to kick and punch both of the remaining downed Drapion, causing them to snap out of their daze and run off.

**Bullies. They grew cocky thinking they could corner trainers and their pokemon. I hope they will learn a lesson.**

"Are you alright?" Paul asked and kneeled next to his Lucario, that was sitting up. His friend nodded and then smiled brightly at Buneary.

"Lu-wa!"

Buneary gazed at him for a moment before she blushed and slowly hid her face in her fluff. "Bun."

Dawn smiled. "You did great everyone, thank you." She nodded to Ash's Lucario. "Thanks to you too, Lucario."

**Of course. They were not very skilled, really. A shame.** Ash's Lucario then turned and started walking into the forest again. **It's still a bit away, but I'm quite certain they are both a Venusaurite and a Lopbunnite.**

At Lucario's words, Buneary had a thoughtful look cross her face. Then she glanced up as Paul's Lucario as he walked, without him ever noticing.

zzz-Camp-zzz

"In the middle first. Then I think Pikachu can use Iron tail to cut around all three, if it cracks right," Ash spoke before sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

_**It will crack properly. This I promise.**_Meinshao aimed carefully and then made one clean jab in between the three cores of Sceptilites. Cracks spiderwebbed out from the strike almost separating the three inside.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

_**At the temple, we were taught accuracy or we did not eat.**_

Ash looked at his pokemon and sweat dropped with Pikachu. "Yeesh, sounds like an strictly Anti-Ash location."

"Pi pika…"

Ash shook his head and then nodded to Pikachu. "You're up, buddy."

Pikachu patted his chest proudly. "Pika!" He then went to work fully separating the three stones.

zz

First Ritchie, Cilan and Iris returned, followed by Paul and Dawn several minutes later. The group finished up setting up their tents before retiring their pokemon and getting some sleep.

zzz-Snowbelle-zzz

"What the actual hell? How did it get so cold from that last mile?" Barry asked and rubbed his arms roughly.

"The geography is pretty strange around this part of Kalos," Cress spoke up.

"Mmmm…" Iris groaned, hugging her Charmander to her chest like a warm water bottle. The position didn't seem to bother the fire type, who simply reached up to lick Iris' chin every once in a while.

Serena zoned out and glanced over at a pin-up board to see an advertisement for a Showcase in the town. It was a simple Autumn festival themed showcase that wasn't League supported, seeing as everything but the Master Challenge had been shut down until further notice. There was no key as a reward, but… Serena looked back at her group as they walked on without her. She smiled, thinking everyone deserved to relax a bit. They needed to focus on what they had accomplished; they needed to celebrate some. Clemont stopped, noticing she'd stayed behind.

"Hey, Serena?"

Everyone paused and looked back, seeing her standing next to the advertisement. "I was thinking we could relax here for the day and night. This evening is the showcase and they're holding a festival afterwards."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other and seemed to agree to the idea. They made their way to an Inn, which had a bathhouse as well, and got rooms for the evening.

zzz-A few hours before the Showcase-zzz

"Come on, Georgia! It'll be fun!" Bianca whined as Burgundy watched in frustration. Georgia huffed and looked away. "It's dumb and girly."

"But all the girls are doing it! They've already headed out," Bianca expressed.

Burgundy rolled her eyes as Georgia ignored the exited blonde. "Iris could win."

Georgia launched out of the chair and grabbed both girls by the arms. "Let's go shop for outfits already, sheesh!"

zzz-Showcase-zzz

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," A elderly man spoke, gaining the crowd's attention. "I thank you for for joining us at the near start of autumn. Though the League has been forced to shut down most events, we can still enjoy the same activities on our own. We also don't have the voting system of a typical Showcase seeing as they are supposed to remain turned off for the time being, so we will be having several women in the community act as our judges." The man, who appeared to be the major, gestured towards three older women near the stage. "Natalie, Sarah, and my wife Kate. We would have liked Wulfric to be here for the festival, but he is too busy aiding the League. Now without further ado, we'll show you all our lovely ladies and get to the first half of the showcase!"

Everyone cheered within the grand hall. Almost every person there was dressed in a kimono, even Pikachu and Ellie had their own.

The curtains were pulled back and all the girls in the group as well as some from Snowbelle were lined up in their normal clothing.

Kate stood slowly and nodded to the girls. "The theme performance will be pokemon grooming. Girls, begin!" She then slowly sat back down as the girls all turned to their various pokemon with a smile on their faces.

Misty had chosen her Floatzel for the show and was brushing through her golden fur and waxing her fins and inner tube. May had gone with her Liepard which required a brushing; Dawn had gone with Buneary and was cleaning her cotton balls and brushing her fur. Iris had been a bit more bold and chose her Hydregion; he needed waxing for his scales and oiling of the strangely shaped feathers in his thin wings. Solidad brushed her Ninetales, Zoey her Leafeon, Bianca her Cinccino, and Georgia her Snubull. Burgundy had to brush her Sawsbuck as well as wax his antlers and check for leaves in his autumn bush that looked too dead. Serena had gone with Furfrou and was starting with brushing the older pokemon before she had decided to practice one of the more difficult trims, the Kabuki style.

The other girls worked on various pokemon, including a Zoroark, a Noctowl, a Trevenant and oddly enough, a Ditto.

By the end of it, Everyone had done a decent job. Only ten competitors could continue however and the judges started looking over all the groomed pokemon. Every girl in the group had at the very least been skilled enough and knowledgable enough to make their pokemon's coats shine.

The judges returned to their seats. Natalie stood up and gave their results.

"It was truly a hard decision, ladies. You all made your pokemon really shine and in the end it came down to Sarah's knowledge of specific pokemon grooming techniques she learned as a breeder. The ten girls moving on are…"

Slowly each judge took turns showing pictures of the girls who made it. Ultimately Misty, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Burgundy, Georgia and four other girls from Snowbelle made it to the second part of the contest.

"And now our girls will go and change for the free performance."

As the remaining contestants went to do that, Zoey, Solidad, May, and Bianca came and joined the boys in the ground, now in kimonos to match everyone else.

"Heh, had no idea how hard grooming could be," May chuckled nervously as Liepard moved gracefully by her side.

"I also believe they were looking for something a bit unique too," Solidad spoke. "After all, our pokemon only required brushing for the most part. The others require fluffing, cutting, waxing and oiling in addition to brushing."

"Makes a bit more sense," Bianca smiled and Cinccino chirped in her arms.

"It doesn't matter because you were amazing anyway, Bianca," Barry declared loudly, making Bianca giggle.

Kenny simply rolled his eyes at the display. Drew and May drew close to each other as Solidad grinned at Harley.

"Out of you Cacturne suit again? It must be the end of the-" Solidad sighed. "We've got to stop using that joke."

Harley scoffed. "It's a shame, because I'd be much warmer in it than this."

"What'd you think of Misty's Floatzel, Floatzel?" Ash asked.

His Floatzel simply shrugged, trying to act disinterested.

"You do realize I can sense your emotion, right?"

"Float! Floatzel zel Float!" Floatzel suddenly growled in frustration.

Dawn's Piplup sat on Paul's shoulder while his own Lucario stood beside him. Most everyone had let out at least one pokemon.

Sarah then stood and spoke. "First up, we have Misty and her unique Floatzel!"

The curtain parted to show Misty in a blue one piece bathing suit, holding a beach ball that was yellow and white. She smiled and tossed the ball at Floatzel.

Floatzel chirped and nosed the ball back towards Misty. They started playing a game of volley ball before Floatzel caught the ball and balanced it on a spout of water. Then the spout froze over before exploding into shower of ice glitter. Floatzel dipped and caught the sphere using her two tails.

Everyone clapped as Misty and her Floatzel bowed and left.

"Next we have Clarence and her Zoroark."

"Everyone is showing such a degree of grace and skill," Nando expressed calmly. His Marill nodded.

"Marill-mare!"

"Next is Iris and her Hydregion!"

Cilan was eating takoyaki when Iris walked out on stage, wearing a black dress that stopped at right above her knees and flowers in her hair that resembled the purple frills on her Hydregion; true to Iris she actually didn't wear shoes with the outfit. Hydregion was waiting behind her as she rose both arms. The dragon fired Dragon breath from the two smaller heads while a Flamethrower came from the main head. The dark type then turned his heads to make the streams wrap around each other and make a beautiful multicolor spiral of flame. Hydregion then cut off the display before flying back; he turned to fly right at Iris who wasn't looking. Iris kneeled and preformed a back hand spring, placing her hand on Hydregion's moving head and landing on his back before he rocketed into the air and let out a roar above the crowd.

Cilan swallowed one of the takoyaki balls with a large gulp, while Chili wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed his brother, making the green-hair connoisseur flush and scowl at Chili.

"And next is-"

Another couple trainers went, including the Ditto, who surprised everyone by turning into copy of its trainer and performing an intricate dance with her.

"Next is Dawn and her Buneary!"

Dawn appeared on the stage in a cheerleading outfit, Buneary wearing the same, but with small streamers in her ear fur to make them more like pom poms.

Dawn and Buneary started by pumping their pom poms left and right, then they began to use their legs to kick, followed by spinning. Buneary focused and did well following the right moves, seeing as she was well practiced in performing. She noticed Lucario in the crowd who was smiling at her; she felt something inside her warm and she didn't stop it.

A bright light took over the stage as Buneary's form grew and changed. She burst from the light and performed a kick, reaching to the same height as Dawn. Their performance finished sometime right after that.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two performers left the stage. Dawn was excitedly talking to Lopbunny as they left.

Pikachu and Ellie exchanged a brief look of shock that turned into smiles.

"And next is Burgundy with her Sawsbuck!"

Bungundy stood next to her Sawsbuck. She was wearing an orange kimono with autumn colored leaves decorating her hair. She pulled out several frisbees and tossed them. Using a combination of Energy ball and Jump kick, Sawsbuck was able to destroy each one before they struck the ground.

Georgia and her Snubull were next. Georgia was wearing a pink kimono with a large belt of blue beads around her waist as well as a tiny blue bow in her hair.

"Alright, Snubull Charm!" Georgia struck a pose right as Snubull did; a large heart formed behind them and burst into a bunch of smaller ones. Georgia then smirked and pointed at the hearts. Snubull ran forward and used Ice fang, Thunder fang, and Fire fang on each one making them burst into pink and red, pink and blue, and pink and yellow lights and sparkles. They both struck a pose again once they were done as the crowd applauded.

Another Snowbelle citizen went, before Serena took the stage for the final performance. Serena was wearing a small top which covered her chest much like a bikini top would, with a sarong; both were orange. She also wore two wrist bands and a neckpiece that looked almost like cotton. Clemont gasped out loud on accident, before he noticed Gary grinning mischievously at him.

"Cotton guard!" Serena commanded, right before a storm of cotton balls swarmed around her and her Furfrou. "Odor sleuth." A bright light streamed out from the center and parted many of the cotton balls. Both Serena and Furfrou started to dance an intricate step by step dance. "Protect." A sphere of green pulsed outward, pushing the cotton and light even further away. The display almost looked like the sky, filled with clouds and light from the sun. Furfrou then used Sunny day to finish the dance and display, making the entire thing fade away like a mirage.

The crowd went wild.

"Some truly amazing performances!" the mayor declared. "Now, we will announce the winner later tonight at the end of the festival."

zzz-Festival-zzz

After visiting the hot springs, to clean up and wind down, everyone had once again put on their kimonos and walked about the streets with their pokemon, enjoying the lights and atmosphere.

zzz-Zoey, Kenny, Barry, Bianca-zzz

"I mean. I wonder why Showcases are girls only things, ya know?" Kenny expressed. He watched a batch of children run past with a paper Gyarados kite.

"They aren't too different from a Contest, but they are different. They offer more of a practical skill element to them, while Contests focuses more on usefulness in battle. Regardless, you're right, a boy could be a breeder or groomer, a baker, and anything in the theme performance really. Take Brock or Cilan, they are or were both of those things," Zoey replied.

"Yeah, totally. Maybe they could remake them some." Kenny added. He deadpanned when he saw Barry and Bianca down from them at the long table, whispering and laughing to each other. "Huh, didn't know Barry knew how to whisper."

Zoey smirked at the comment. "You learn something new everyday."

A silence dragged on between them before suddenly, Kenny placed a bit of oran berry sauce from his pastry he'd gotten on Zoey's nose. She looked at him in udder confusion before he stuck out his tongue.

"Looks good on you."

She looked at him for a minute before she leaned in. "Really?"

Immediately, Kenny's face went red and chuckled nervously. "Uh, well." he couldn't seem to find words as Zoey got closer and closer, until-

SPLAT!

Kenny eventually was able to open his eyes after he wiped some of the blue filling from his face. Pieces of golden pastry slid down his forehead and cheeks.

Zoey smiled smartly before taking a finger and wiping off the small amount on her nose and eating it. "Oran berry, huh? Sitrus is my favorite."

Kenny snorted before a smile came to his face.

zzz-Solidad and Harley-zzz

"Gah!"

"Nope."

"ERRRG!"

"Sorry, missy."

"Whyyyyyy!?"

"T'day's not your day."

"Pfft, that's just pathetic, hun."

Solidad let out a frustrated whine as the man behind the counter pulled the money towards himself. The three overturned cups sat on the table, taunting her, as well as the Slowpoke plush that was far behind the man that she knew her Slowbro would love… and maybe her too.

"It's just a doll. You could by one at the next big mall we come across," Harley pointed out.

Solidad sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They turned to walk away, only to hear the man speak up. "It's okay, no one's fast enough to keep up with me anyway. Was an decent try, though."

Solidad tensed in annoyance. "It's just not the same…"

Harley eyed her for a moment before a devious glint entered his eyes, eyes that were not hidden by the shadow of his Cacturne hat since he was not wearing it. "Do you really want that doll, Sol?"

Solidad cocked a brow and put her hands on her hips. "Even if I do, what exactly are you doing to do about it?"

Harley snorted. "I'm going to win it." He turned on his heel a walked back to sit in front of the man.

The man grinned. "Come to win a prize for your lady-friend?"

Harley nodded. "You bet, darling."

The man gave him a strange look but shrugged. "Whateva. Watch close, neva take yer eyes off the cups. Which one is the ball under, which one?" The man spoke as he switched, swapped and moved the cups at a rapid pace before stopping. Harley didn't even hesitate and picked up the one on the left, revealing the ball. The man scoffed. "Huh, lucky go, so what prize do you want?"

Harley nodded to the Slowpoke. "How many wins for that?"

The man grinned. "Two more, but if you even lose one, you get nuthin. You sure you wanna do that?" Harley nodded right as the man started swapping the cups. Then he stopped. "Well?" Harley scoffed and picked up the left one again. The man grumbled and started up again. "And?"

Harley reached towards the right and then picked up the center, showing the ball. "Seems I win."

"Tch, you've got a good eye."

"Like an Braviary!" Harley added, inflating his own ego. He then passed the plush to Solidad.

When they were far enough away, she looked at him. "How on earth did you follow him?"

Harley smirked. "Sol, it's about following the ball, not the cup. I know all the tricks of that game and the most skilled can skip a ball into another cup really quick. I used to cheat all kinds of creeps out of their money when I used to visit Castelia more as a younger man."

Solidad rose a brow.

Harley shrugged. "Hey they cheated so I had the right to cheat, didn't I?"

Solidad only laughed and shook her head at him.

zzz-Nando, Brock, Max, Ritchie, Cameron, Stephan, Chili-zzz

The boys had gotten bored and well that's almost never a good thing. The boredom ended when Chili had run up to them holding a bag.

"Hey guys, guess what I found!?"

Cameron reached over and poked the bag, making multiple somethings shift. He pulled his hand back quickly. "It isn't alive, is it?"

Chili blinked. "Psst, no. They're Touga berry fire snacks!"

"Toga berry fire snacks?" Max asked.

Chili shook his head. "Touga."

Brock put a hand to his chin before his eyebrows rose. "Those are supposed to be very spicy berries, even more so than Tamato. I think only pokemon that can breath fire actually enjoy them."

"So they're fire type pokemon snacks?" Stephan asked.

Chili smirked. "Mostly."

Ritchie sweatdropped. "Why do I have the feeling that you're going to say something to really make me question your mental health?"

"Pika-chuu…" Sparky nodded.

Chili snorted. "I used to eat them when I was a little kid. You can't find them very easily anymore, but this vendor was selling them so I got some for my pokemon and some for me!" Chili then grinned at the group. "However…"

"Oh no." Max stood and waved his arms. "I am not going to try one."

"Aww, someone scared of a little heat?" Chili giggled in a slightly insane manner.

"It seems like it would be a health risk," Nando spoke up nervously.

Chili nodded. "Yeah, but that's why I have this." He slammed a large bottle down on the table. Sparky ran over to sniff it while Cameron massed his face against the table to read the label.

"Eggant berry juice?"

"The driest stuff you'll ever drink. Far as I can tell they're only really useful as an additive in pokeblocks or poffins but not as an main ingredient," Chili explained. "It'll take away the spicy taste immediately."

"So what are we talking about here?" Stephan questioned.

Chili smirked. "Who ever goes for the cure first, looses."

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. What could go wrong?

zzz-Ash, Misty, and ?-zzz

"Sort of reminds me of Maiden's peak, only much more active and a little more chilly," Misty spoke.

"Yeah and without the ghosts-" Ash deadpanned as someone walked past with a laughing Haunter. "Sorta…"

"Heh, yeah." Misty nodded and then noticed people dancing around the center of the town. "Hey, let's go dance."

Ash smiled at her and nodded. Hand in hand they made their way down to the center and started to perform the dance's steps with everyone else. After dancing for a bit, they made their way towards the edge of the surrounding forest to watch the town and it's lights from above. They sat down on a log together.

"It's nice that we've gotten all the tokens," Misty murmured.

"Yeah, that's at least one thing off our shoulders. Now it's just dealing with Team Rocket and the Tournament. Who knows what order that will be in though. For all we know Team Rocket could attack in the middle of the Tournament," Ash rambled.

"I think that would be too long of a wait…" Misty replied and furrowed her brows. "They're too excited to get things moving and shaking."

Ash let out a big sigh before he leaned down and kissed the side of Misty's mouth. She looked at him and came closer so that the second kiss would let their lips meet. Ash moved his hands down to her waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders. They slowly started scooting closer and closer to each other and before long, Misty was on Ash's lap, messing his hair while he trailed his kisses lower to her collar bone.

For a moment they locked eyes in a hazy sort of euphoria before a voice shattered the calm and the mood.

"Holy crap! I did not need to see that!"

Ash whipped his head around as Misty glared at the intruder. They both growled.

"Gary!"

Gary held his hands up in a placating manner. "What!? How was I supposed to know this part of the woods was taken!?"

"What exactly are you doing here any way?" Misty hissed.

Gary huffed. "I was trying to find a quiet place to call and check on Gramps. Every place is too loud with partying and I don't think he wants to hear drunk people yelling while we talk." Gary then turned and waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever, have your fun."

He then walked away.

"You couldn't have warned us with aura?" Misty asked Ash with a grumble as she slid off of his lap.

Ash huffed and blew some hair out of his eyes. "I was kinda preoccupied, scratch that, majorly preoccupied."

Misty snorted, but could help but smile at his mischievous face.

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

Paul snorted was he saw about the twentieth couple walk past, giggling like fools. Sure, it was great having someone to share your time with and really it was he that would be the least likely to ever take that for granted again, but why on Arceus' green earth did they have to act like school kids.

Dawn laughed a bit. "You seem really offended by other people having a good time."

Paul rolled his eyes. "They just act so overly emotional. It's merely irritating."

Dawn smiled. "Well some of them have probably had _something_ to drink."

"True."

Dawn looked at the bright lights, candles, and decorations as people slid in and out of her view. "Do you think Piplup and the others are having a good time?"

"I'd imagine. Lucario and Lopbunny can definitely handle themselves and Piplup is very strong for a first stage evolution. Mawile should be fine with him."

Dawn beamed at the praise as well as took the time to remember what had happened during the showcase. "I can't believe after all this time, Buneary decided to evolve."

"I think there's a pretty obvious reason for that."

Dawn glanced up to get a glimpse of what Paul was looking at. Lucario and Lopbunny walked side by side through the crowd. Lucario was yammering about something like an excited child and Lopbunny was listening closely with a large smile on her face.

Dawn and Paul stood quietly for a moment before Dawn spoke absently. "You know once Ash told me that pokemon start taking after their trainers, be it personality or habits or likes and dislikes."

"I could see that. Most likely a survival technique."

"Or like they say, to be copied is the highest form of praise."

Dawn drew closer to Paul by holding all of his left arm in both of hers. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That could also be true." Paul then looked down at Dawn smiling face and kissed her deeply. They ignored the sound of a little kid whining about icky grown ups.

zzz-Drew and May-zzz

"I checked Beautifly the other day."

Drew glanced over at his girlfriend at they walked. Her comment was sort of random in comparison to what they'd been taking about before then.

"Yeah, and?"

"She's carrying eggs."

"Oh… wait, what?"

May beamed. "Two eggs! I can even feel both."

Drew smirked. "Masquerain, you sly dog. He's really getting some." May snorted and elbowed Drew hard enough to make him stumble and chuckle. "Ah come on, just a funny."

May eyed him sneakily from the corner of her eye. "Hmph. You act as though Beautifly isn't getting anything."

Drew snorted as a bit of red tinted his face. "Ha, you're getting better at that."

"I know." May declared before holding her hands behind her back. Drew looked at her before he caved and allowed himself to look over his girlfriend's body. May stood normally again when she noticed him. "And what exactly do you think you're doing, Mr. Hayden?"

Drew cocked a brow. "Looking at my very pretty girlfriend, Miss Maple."

May looked at his face and hair and trailed down to see the small part of his chest that showed through the top of the kimono. "No fair at all."

Drew smiled and rose a brow. "Do you want to make it fair?"

May looked at him for a moment before she saw a meadow a bit away. Most everyone had abandoned that area since it had gotten a bit later in the evening and more people wanted to be near the town center.

Once they got there, they started exploring and that didn't include the meadow. A make-out session commenced at that point that got dangerously close to something more, if Drew's kimono around only his waist and May's riding up her thighs and falling off one shoulder gave any clue.

Tonight was a celebration after all. They'd gotten all the tokens.

zzz-Cress and Burgundy-zzz

"Adding certain berries to a meat sauce only really works if they are the right kind. You can use rawst, wepear, salac and even mago if you really know how to mix the flavors," Cress explained as he and Burgundy enjoyed a small meal of fish and aprijuice.

"They just seem like they would be so sweet, even too sweet," Burgundy replied.

"For some it is," Cress nodded.

Burgundy smiled before she leaned across and kissed him. "I do think I love you, Cress."

Cress gave a large and bright smile before he kissed her on the forehead and held it there before talking. "I do think I love you as well, Burgundy."

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

"You did a wonderful job in the showcase, Iris. You looked stunning, especially with Hydregion's fierceness there to complement," Cilan expressed.

"Thanks, Cilan. To be honest, that's the first time I've ever actually worn a dress," Iris chuckled.

"Not true, don't you remember when Ash, you and I dressed up-" Cilan was silenced by a finger over his lips.

"We will not speak of that. I have no idea why I thought that was a good idea." Iris sighed and then grinned. "Although I did get to prove that girl wrong."

Cilan laughed. "I suppose." He noticed her shiver a bit. "Cold?"

"Yeah, even though it's only autumn, Snowbelle is still chilly to me," Iris answered. She paused when Cilan gave her a lingering kiss.

"Better?" The connoisseur's eyes twinkled a bit at his own daring.

Iris smiled as a rosy blush colored her cheeks. "A little." She leaned closer for a little more 'warmth'.

zzz-Floatzel and Floatzel-zzz

At first they had been resting in the town's fountain, since the cold temperature of the water didn't bother them with their coats. However, after one too many kids walked past asking their parents if they could get in the fountain too, they fled for the quiet of an icy creek near the town. They swam there in the moonlight, chirping and splashing water. Eventually it got to the point that they were nipping at each other's tails and chasing one another through the grassy hills.

zzz-Golduck and Ducklett-zzz

Golduck walked along with Ducklett blankly staring as he held her under his arm like a football. Golduck spoke lavishly, in his own dopey way as he walked. Some people would stare, but it never was for too long.

It was when the first fireworks went off that Ducklett actually jerked and started to glow. Golduck placed her on the ground in slight shock, as the blue water type grew larger and more graceful. Once the process was complete, Swanna craned her long graceful neck around to look at Golduck. She got up on her feet and curved her neck to rest her head against his. He stared into her eyes in pure awe until a big dumb smile cross his face.

"Gol gol gol- Gol-duck."

zzz-Piplup and Mawile-zzz

"Pip pip pip pip pip~" Piplip huffed as he rushed with Mawile behind him, holding his flipper.

"Maw-ile?"

"Pip!" Piplup chirped back and pointed up at the first firework that had exploded. Mawile's eyes grew large. She'd never seen fireworks before.

Piplup eventually found the Pokemon center and used Water pledge to launch them both up to the roof. Once there, they sat as the fireworks really started to go off.

zzz-Pikachu and Ellie-zzz

At first they had danced with the humans, copying their movements and even dancing with each other. The problem with this is that most everyone else found it adorable and would either watch, or to the mice's horror, take pictures.

_It wasn't fair! Would you like me to take pictures on your date!? This is stalking!_ Pikachu huffed to himself before running off, leading Ellie away from the crowds.

After a few well placed jumps they were on a roof of a random building. No humans to stop them from dancing here, under the fireworks.

zzz-Trip and Georgia-zzz

"So you seriously did the showcase just for your pride since Iris was entering?" Trip asked with slight amusement tinting his voice.

"Yeah, what of it?" Georgia huffed. Instead of getting a new kimono like most of the girls had, Georgia was still wearing the same outfit from the showcase.

"Nothing of it," Trip replied cheekily. "By the way, that kimono is pretty nice."

Georgia glanced over at him and snorted. "It's girly, but I guess you would like that stuff, huh?"

Trip rose a brow. "Yeah. Then again for me these are a bit exotic. Unova doesn't hold many festivals like this at all, especially from Nuvema."

"That's true. I guess we just used to wear them a lot in Icirrus. We were pretty close to the Dragon spiral tower after all."

"Would you mind if I... took a picture?" Trip asked.

Georgia smiled and looked around. "This would be something neat for your mom to see. Okay, blondie, only if we can take a picture together too."

Trip smiled back as he pulled out his camera.

zzz-Serena and Clemont-zzz

"The performance you did was amazing, Serena. You really did make it look like the atmosphere," Clemont stated.

Serena nodded and smiled worriedly. "Hey Clemont?"

Clemont looked over at the honey-haired girl and blinked. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Serena smiled more confidently. "For being my friend."

Clemont felt the butterflies in his stomach die. "Yeah. Of course." He smiled as well as he could. "A pleasure, honestly."

Serena reached over, much to Clemont's surprise and took his hand. "I want to get to know you better. Can we try to do that?" She gazed up into his eyes. "I'm sorry for pushing you away so much. It was very wrong of me. I must have hurt you."

Clemont blinked, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He nodded a little more excitedly than he meant to. "Yes! I mean uh… yes. I would like that."

Serena smiled and rested her head under his chin so they could start to dance. "So an experiment then?"

Clemont chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Sounds like it!" _I just really hope this one doesn't blow up in my face like the others._

zzz-Everyone-zzz

"Oh brother."

Drew snorted. "What in the hell did you guys do?!" He then commenced to loosing his shit. "You guys-_gasp_-guys!"

"You look almost like a bunch of Jynx."

"That would be an insult to Jynxes."

Max pouted, which made Kenny snort and then he also started dissolving into laughter as well. May was trying to help Drew but couldn't stop laughing herself.

"Alas, we should've known," Nando murmured in barely hidden embarrassment.

Cress facepalmed and Cilan sighed. "Chili, again!?"

"What!?" Chili exclaimed in defense. "It's such a fun game!"

"You too, Brock?" Misty asked in surprise.

Brock shrugged. "I honestly didn't consider the consequences."

"When do you ever consider the consequences?" Gary returned which made Brock snort in irritation.

"Ha ha. That would be with girls and that is history, thank you."

The boys that had been with Chili, stood before the rest of their group with lips slightly swollen and tinted red from Chili's Touga berry fire snacks. The Eggant juice had indeed stopped the pain, but did nothing for their lips.

Chili merely grinned, being the only one of his group of guys to not have tinted swollen lips since his body was used to them. "What can I say. I'm the king."

Barry sighed. "I wish I could think of a prank like that."

Eventually everyone got to hear the announcement of the winner of the Showcase and it turned out to be none other than Serena. She was awarded another nice new kimono and everyone then made their way to the Inn. Just a little more traveling to go.

zzz-Route 21-zzz

Everyone was walking calmly along a high path with low cut grass. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. Ash tilted his head up when he sensed a pokemon coming towards them.

The group saw it was a mega Pidgeot with a rider on its back. It landed carefully before allowing its rider off. She was wearing a sky suit so she popped up her visor and smiled at everyone.

"Hey there! My name's Yvonne. I heard you guys would be coming through here so I've been hanging out nearby for a while," Yvonne spoke.

Gary hummed. "That's right, you're Xavier, Trevor, Teirno and Shauna's friend, right?"

Yvonne nodded. "You got it. I'm here on Lance's orders to see if you have anything new for him."

Ash and everyone else exchanged a glance. "There are a few things."

The group then told Yvonne mostly about how many pokemon Lawrence had in his possession as well as the strange serum he had used on Lugia.

Yvonne's carefree attitude melted away. "I see. Well… I guess you guys will head to Kanto pretty soon to turn in the tokens. I'll be heading to Lance ASAP. Be careful everyone."

The group nodded solemnly at her before she climbed on her bird and flew off.

zzz-League Building/Kanto-zzz

"Are you sure?" Lance asked intently.

Yvonne nodded. "They said they were in his ship and saw all of those legends if not more." Wind blew her hair back behind her as she held her com at arm's length.

Lance stared hard at the table and Gold folded his arms. Lance finally looked up and nodded to Yvonne. "Thank you. See you shortly."

Yvonne said goodbye and shut off her com.

Gold let out a long breath. "Have we heard anything from Silver?"

Lance grunted. "Nothing yet. He has been able to name several new places the main base isn't though."

"Perfect," Gold remarked with sarcasm.

Both leaders froze when a TV in the room flickered on, showing Giovanni's face.

"Gentlemen, and more importantly, Master Gold. How are you both?"

Lance stared coldly at the man and clicked a button on something in his pocket.

"Just great, ya bastard," Gold snorted and glared at Giovanni's smug face.

"Now that's no way to start business dealings. I have a proposition for you, Gold."

Gold clenched his fists. "Go to hell."

Giovanni frowned when a third person ran in. The attendant's eyes widened before he murmured something quietly into a com.

"It seems as though we must cut this talk short. Goodbye Gold."

The screen flickered off, just as Lance shouted three varied curses and bellowed at the attendant to follow him. That left Gold to stew in frustration before he broke that TV with a well placed punch. He heard Lance shouting down the hall.

"What do you mean they couldn't trace the call!?"

"You should be happy he didn't break into our files, Mr. Lance..."

zzz-Route 22-zzzz

"Hey look!" Max exclaimed and pointed at a small group of Bunnelby looking about in the grass ahead. Max went to pull out a poke ball and the Bunnelby all looked up and took off running for the woods. "Hey wait!"

"Max!" May shouted in slight frustration. She took off after him, with Drew trotting behind them both. He waved to the others that they would be back soon.

"Well then," Paul muttered and turned before releasing Torterra. The large beast turned before eyeing a Litleo that had been spying on everyone. Ash's glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at the action since he'd been watching Max, May and Drew run off.

"Lit?"

zzz-Max, May, Drew-zzz

Max rushed through the woods, narrowing his pursuit down to one Bunnelby in particular. He groaned when it leapt into a hole in the ground, using a bit of Dig to squeeze in.

"Pidove, Razor wind!" Max's Pidove appeared and focused his energy before sending a small twister of winds towards the hole. It hovered there as Bunnelby was pulled upside-down from the tunnel.

"Bi!" Bunnelby squeaked out.

"Air cutter!" glowing discs of winds shot through the air and slammed into the suspended Bunnelby. The pokemon eventually fell from the air and landed on the dirt in time to see Pidove glowing and changing shape. It growled and launched itself into the air using Bounce to attack.

"Detect!" Max yelped.

"Tranq-uill!" Tranquill crowed before tilting his body, allowing Bunnelby to shoot past him.

"Now Air slash!" Tranquill turned around as Bunnelby started to descend and struck the other pokemon with blades of air, increasing his speed of descent forcing the wild pokemon to strike the ground harder than he would have. He had swirls in his eyes.

"Pokeball, go!"

zzz-Everyone-zzz

The three trainers walked back with Max smiling proudly. They got the chance to notice Paul pocketing a pair of poke balls, before everyone headed out.

zzz-Santalune-zzz

The group walked into the small town, worn out. They would certainly be staying here for the night before traveling to Luminose. This would also give Brock the chance to book some tickets for his group; the second group passed on the same offer, saying that they were going to visit the Safari in Kiloude city once they got to the trains in Luminose, because they had promised Bianca they would.

So they all headed to the Center to sleep.

The next day the group got ready to travel. On the way from Santalune to Luminose, Misty ended up gathering the nerve to capture a small Surskit that was on a pond they passed; Chili also met someone in Luminose that had captured a pokemon at the Safari that his parents said he couldn't have until he was old enough to be a trainer, so the boy ended up giving the Ponyta to Chili as a gift, asking him to take good care of it for him.

It was after all that that the groups split up, one heading to the trains and the other heading to the airport.

zzz-Luminose Airport-zzz

"So what do we do after we turn in the tokens? We have a good amount of time before the tournament," Max asked.

Brock shrugged as he finished pushing his carry-on into the over-head compartment. "I guess train. I'm pretty sure everyone we know will be staying somewhere in Kanto to train, seeing as they have to turn in their tokens and return for the tournament any ways."

"Huh, then there's Team Rocket."

"Yeah, then there's that." Brock sighed as he sat down in his seat. He patted the younger trainer on the shoulder. "Just one step at a time and we'll get to the end of it."

Max nodded before having his attention caught by something Barry and Cameron were doing. Brock looked out the window and watched the workers put the other peoples' luggage into the plane's cargo hold.

_Whatever the end of it will actually be, that is._ Brock thought worriedly.

* * *

**So a long chapter huh? I was going to make it much shorter, but I decided to add a bunch of other things as a good finale to Kalos. Hope the slightly rushed ending there wasn't too annoying, I didn't think it would be too interesting seeing Misty and Chili get those last couple pokemon.**

**So that's all. On to questions and such.**

* * *

**Answers to Questions:**

**Force Smuggler: Will Misty tell Ash her suspicions about Sammy and they talk to him?**

**Will the gang meet Yellow or some of the other Dex Holders?**  
**Can't wait to see what they all do to train after being on a team for 166 days. And of course, the villains causing trouble.**

**NoSignal: That might be touched on in the Drabble Sequel, Yes they will meet them. :)**

**Samster687: p.s. After you finish the Kalos Arc, how long do you think it'll take before you upload the start of the new arc?**

**NoSignal: Check the AN at the very top! :)**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: So how soon till we get to see the start of the final arc?**

**NoSignal: Check the AN at the very top! :)**

**Great: Just one problem that I noticed, when Clemont starts talking that he helped build the machine that caused Red's death... if Clemont was 13 when he built it, then Ash was 14 and doing the battle Frontier with his father already missing. And we think that Ash was 6-8 when Red left the house to correct the balance. Which means that, or Clemont is much older than stated in the Kalos list or he was a child genius of 5-7. I suggest that you check that part.**

**NoSignal: The events he's refering to happened about four years ago, which is close to the time Red died. Red didn't die immediately after leaving his family. He left so they wouldn't have to watch him die, then he searched through info by calling people (during this time he stayed on Mt. Silver, numbing the pain and slowing the decease. This lasted for six years)(This refers to the flashback we saw in Johto on that revealed the truth behind Gary's parents' death) Then he figured that he'd have to go to see if Arceus would help him, since he'd found no help from anyone else. He simply made sure the people who knew about his fate didn't tell Delia or Ash [he thought he was sparing them from a worse pain/an easy mistake for some] So then after three years of traveling, he figured out where Arceus' portal was open, Arceus was still mad at humanity for the Damos thing at that point so again Red couldn't find any relief. Soon after he learned about Kalos being in trouble. Ash was finishing up the Frontier or just heading to Sinnoh at that time. Red traveled to Kalos and a few months after Flare was taken down the first time, he got a message from a calmed Arceus to stop Yvetal and at that point, Red Ketchum had accepted his fate.**

**I know this is a little wonky, but (because of me trying to mash anime and mange together) this is the best I could do. Hope this helps, thankfully I will not have to worry about these kinds of things with the Anime Rewrite.**

**23StellaOrgana: Who's going to catch Hoopa?**

**NoSignal: It's a secret for now. :)**

**kandykisseshearts: Anyway, I was wondering if you could put in some more Paul/Ash friendship. Dawn may be the biggest reason Paul changed but Ash definitely contributed. It was nice seeing it briefly referred to in this chapter.**

**I know you have tons of requests but I just thought I'd at least ask.**

**Thanks for the great chapters**

**NoSignal: I will be focusing on a lot more types of interactions with the Final Arc. I no longer have to worry about getting the characters from one city to another, so I can focus more on talking and interaction for the next Arc. Yeah I do, but it's okay. I do want to at least TRY making many people happy. Thanks for your review and kind words!**

**magic135: clemont and serena are close to being a couple soon, right?**

**NoSignal: Tee-hee, they're experimenting! :D They're a couple!**

**Guest: this is absolutely amazing your such a fantastic writer!**

**NoSignal: Aww... my heart melted a little. These kinds of reviews make me not feel like I don't know what I'm doing to some degree. I really do hope everyone likes it!**

**pikachu712: Questions:- 1) Can you please add a little more fluff between the couples?**

**2) When will you make Serena and clemont an official couple?**  
**3) Will the groups meet dex holders in final arc?**  
**4) When will Team Rocket trio make an appearance I am dying to see them?**  
**Thank you :)**

**NoSignal: Yep! Yep! Yep! And They will be making their appearance in the Final Arc and will get to truly shine! I've been planning their contribution since practically the beginning of the entire series. I have the rough draft of some of their discussions in my files!**

**Sparkydragon98: I actually just noticed that you misspelled Druddigon as Druggidon.**

**Are other characters from the anime going to be in other groups? Like Harrison, Morrison, or Luke?**  
**Also, are the 2 groups going to use the break to find the remaining Mega Stones and maybe catch more Pokemon?**

**NoSignal: Thanks! As for your questions: Oops, I do tend to misspell pokemon's names from time to stime, some of them I do more often than others. I'll try to find the time to fix it, though I do plan to eventually go back and Edit all the Arcs one day. My writing style has changed a bit over the time (in my eyes). Yes they are in groups too, just not in the ones that are featured most often. They will use the break to train, (maybe catch more pokemon in some of their cases/not Ash), battle Team Rocket, and then Tournament. The second team has the rest of the mega stones (we just didn't witness them get theirs). :)**

**Guest: I wanna know if people like Brock, Gary, Ritchie, etc, are going to trade among themselves to evolve Pokemon like Rhydon, Dusclops, Gurdurr, since they got the required items back in Hoenn.**

**NoSignal: Yes! The break before the Tournament is a good time to do so. :)**

**MasterChallenge: What month are we currently in? Will we be having any holiday specials? I think you could right some adorable ?Christmas and Valentine's Day stories!**

**but aside from the beginning arc, I have yet to see you have the 4 girls interact with one another like normal girls would. I'm thinking Girls Night out! Where idk they get to a nice city and the guys have something romantic planned like date night (even grumpy Paul) but then the girls are like we have plans aka girls day. They shop, hangout, have fun, talk about their boys, and just have quality girl time! The. The guys can go off and do their own thing! Well Ash, Drew, Cilan, and even ?Paul might sulk a little since the girls wanted a day to themselves but then they go and do guy things like play some game, mess with each other**

**Let's see some Leaf!**

**So gym leaders are in the challenge and not elites/champions right? Reasoning behind that? Cause they are all official league employees and are under the league. What about frontier brains could they have participated?**

**Also can a put a list of all the couples at the end of the next chapter or beginning if the next arc both human and Pokemon pretty please!**

**What's Delia doing at home while this is going on**

**Why no Tracey?**

**Will we be seeing and gay couples?**

**max should at the end think a girl is pretty and everyone be like awe he is growing up/ learning since he didn't like the couples at the beginning. What do you think of fourthwheelshipping aka max and Bonnie?**

**You da best**

**NoSignal: From what my notes say, I believe we are in something like September. This is kinda a rough idea, but yeah :) Holiday specials are fun, but I don't think I will get to them in the Master Challenge. Maybe the Drabble Sequel and Hopefully if I can plan out the Anime Rewrite enough to where I know a really good calender of where Ash/etc. will be, I can do holidays in the Anime Rewrite.**

**I will be focusing on a lot more types of interactions with the Final Arc. I no longer have to worry about getting the characters from one city to another, so I can focus more on talking and interaction for the next Arc. I plan to do more quality time with other groups and friendships in the last Arc (a better focus). I hope the Showcase and Festival kinda helped.**

**We'll see her again pretty soon.**

**Elites and Champions are too high in ranking to join. All others can. The Elites/Champions are actually PART of the Master Challenge (which you'll understand more in the future) and so they can't be in the Challenge (they get their own types of opportunities to challenge the Master if they ever want to. The Master Challenge isn't the only way to become the Master after all. :)**

**I will put those lists on the list for the Final Arc.**

**Just her typical things, lol.**

**Tracey has showed up a few times, but he really prefers helping out the Professor more than battling. He'll help in the Final Arc though.**

**I have nothing against that type of couple, but I am simply uncomfortable writing that kind of couple. I hope you understand :)**

**Max will have his chance with an old friend of his, but we'll see most of that in the Drabble sequel. Max x Bonnie is pretty cute, but when aging characters, he's sometimes too old for her. (not in the case of this story, but I didn't really plan for a relationship between them in this story.) :)**

**Thanks!**

**takedigi: Do you know what have happened in the six months before the next stage of the tournament? I mean great news, arrests, disappearances, etc.**

**About anime re-write, it sounds good your ideas, and well explained. I love the character of Ash, with its funny moments, sad moments, etc. We all know he has potential. One flaw I see in the anime (and it continues to have 10 years, with all the adventures he had.) It always appears in the league or a few chapters earlier, the character defeats Ash (I love the characters, but it could appear in the middle of the adventure. The more brazen was Tobias and his team of legendary pokemon. Although it would be a great rival in your current story pokemon)**

**The other flaw was in the violence decreased in the new seasons. I am not referring to the violence of adults, but the leaves on the game and in the Manga. I got used to his childish level stone that I was to see the end of the team galaxy (Hunter J, Cyrus). I know they tried to return to the level they had in the original series in Best Wishes (Black &amp; White) with the renewed team Rocket, and the "big" appearance of Team Plasma. Unfortunately the terrible tragedy occurred in Japan, and returned to the level provided (That made me think that the series would have been incredible, with the whole psychology of their games)**

**Thank you for following this story. Sorry for my English.**

**NoSignal: They will be training, and interacting, and fighting Team Rocket!**

**Yeah I think Ash had potential as a character, but they just let his trip and fall too much over silly things. I agree, I like the characters, Ritchie, Cameron, Tobias, but they kinda just -poof- outta nowhere. I will try and fix that problem!**

**Yeah I also agree with that. After Hunter J and crazy ol Cyrus, it wasn't as exciting. I will also work hard, very hard to fix that problem! Evil people for the win... kinda :P Team Plasma will definately appear way sooner in the Rewrite of the Black and White season. :D And no problem, you're very good at English considering how tough it can be.**

* * *

**I think I answered all other questions through PM.**

**NoSignal to Everyone: Thank you all so much for your support and kind reviews. You guys keep me going with this story. I do love this story, but I find more and more flaws with it as I go. it will always hold a place in my heart for being the story I created almost two years ago when I was bored and wanted everyone to travel together. I just have to make it through the Final Arc and Drabble Sequel and then I will be able to use what I learned from this story to one day start writing the Anime Rewrite. ( I think it will be easier since not as many characters will be around at the same time and no Manga crossover. Though I do plan to have Silver and some others like Brendan, Lucas in the Rewrite as well as characters meeting other characters they don't normally meet in the anime. Though characters WILL stop traveling with Ash at times, they will all keep in touch, unlike in the Anime and actual visit and meet new friends, etc.)**

**Any ways I'm done talking and am tired after working on this monster of a chapter.**

**~NoSignal**

* * *

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male) / Hawlucha (male)(returned) / Phantump (male)**

**Misty: Squirtle (female) / Surskit (?)**

**Brock: Carbink (seen as female) / Bergmite (?)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male) / Pidgey (Zeus)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male) / Bunnelby (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?) / Helioptile (male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male) / Frogadier (male)**

**Dawn: Bulbasaur (female) / Illumise (female)**

**Paul: Chespin (male) / Litleo (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male) / Pumpkaboo (?)**

**Iris: Amaura (male) / Charmander (female)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?) / Binacle (male)**

**Chili: Fletchinder (male) / Ponyta (?)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (?) / Pumpkaboo (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female) / Slowpoke (?) / Pangoro (male)(returned) / Sylveon (?)(returned)**

**Barry: Noibat (female)**

**Stephan: Tyrunt (?)**

**Georgia: Snubull (revealed)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**Calem: Lucario (male)**

**Leaf: Gible (female)**

* * *

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


End file.
